Nathalie Sancoeur & Gabriel Agreste
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Una pequeña colección de historias de Gabenath. Por que no hay muchas sobre esta pareja.
1. Si Gabriel ganara

**Es un poco AU, pero tenia que escribirlo, no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.**

 **.**

-Lo logre, al fin-Dijo Gabriel Agreste abandonando su transformación, en su mano los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat negro

Al fin cuesta ganarle a todos los superhéroes e incluso a su propia ayudante y cómplice aun cuando al final se había pasado al lado de los héroes. Si bien se sorprendió cuando descubrió cada una de las identidades de los héroes

La amiga de la infancia de su hijo era Queen Bee

El amigo que era mala influencia para su hijo era Caparace

La chica del blog de Internet sobre superhéroes era Rena Rouge

Su asistente era Le Paon, si bien el había dado el milagro del pavo real, cambio de bando desde que Chat Noir se lastimo y descubrió la identidad de este.

La aspirante a diseñadora de modas era Ladybug

su hijo, Adrien era Chat Noir, eso era muy doloroso de asimilar, había puesto en peligro su vida incontables veces

Pero se repite una y otra vez que valía la pena, por su esposa, Debía darle a Adrien a su madre de nuevo, tenia que volver a traer el sol a su vida, Emily era eso para, alejaba lo malo, atraía lo bueno , todo estaría bien cuando ella volviera, su hijo lo entendería.

Mientras todos los héroes, Nathalie y Adrien estaban en el suelo cubiertos de polvo y sangre, el único aun consiente era Adrien que tenia a Ladybug entre sus brazo sin pulso y viendo fijamente a Le Paon desangrarse cada vez mas, después de todo París se convirtió en una zona de guerra.

-Nunca te perdonare por esto-dijo con odio su hijo mientras lo veía

-Eso no es cierto, tu madre volverá y todo estará bien-dije sonando seguro, todo volvería a ser como antes, mientras se ponía los dos miraculos y una luz violeta con dorado lo envolvía dejando atrás el París en ruinas

-Así que posees el poder de la creación y el de la destrucción, ahora que?-pregunto una voz alrededor de el

-Quiero volver con mi esposa, que ella vuelva-dijo decidido Gabriel sonriendo, mientras le respondían con una risa las misma voz de antes

-Mira, no es tan simple, no es el genio de la lampara. Te puedo devolver a tu esposa, pero no sera en este mismo periodo de tiempo-dijo con una voz seria

-¿Este tiempo?-pregunto Gabriel confundido

-Si, te llevare a "el pasado" por decirlo de alguna manera, donde estés con ella, y no la volverás a perder, pero se destruirá esta realidad donde has estado-dijo la voz

-Esta bien-dijo sin meditar realmente mucho Gabriel, había esperando volver a ver a Emily durante años

-Si, bueno tranquilo, hablemos del precio-dijo la misma voz

-¿Precio?-pregunto ahora inseguro

-Claro, el precio, te lo dije; esto no es el genio de la lampara, no son deseos, es mas como un trato-dijo la voz divertida- Así que Gabriel Agreste que me ofrecerás a cambio de una larga vida junto a tu esposa-

-Si garantizas que este con mi esposa durante mucho tiempo, toma lo que quieras, has lo que quieras-dijo sin importarle nada

-De acuerdo trato hecho-dijo la voz, de repente Gabriel se ve envuelto en un polvo dorado brillante con pequeñas voces que suponía que venían de los kwamis de Ladybug y Chat Noir cada uno al lado de sus oídos susurrando

.

 _Cuando quieres recuperar algo, debes dar algo a cambio_

 _Has aceptado el precio de lo que fuera_

 _Renunciaste a lo que tenias en el presente y lo que vendría en el futuro_

 _Ya fuera bueno o malo, no hay vuelta_ _atrás_

 _Por algo del pasado_

 _Nada sera igual, lo has perdido todo_

 _Nadie recordara nada_

 _Y no habrá vuelta atrás, una vez sellado el trato no se cancela_

 _._

Después todo quedo en silencio y oscuridad, no podía oír o sentir nada, todo era la nada absoluta, pasaron minutos y seguía todo igual, hasta que sintió que alguien lo sacudía y decía su nombre, reconocería esa voz a pesar de no oírla en años; Emily, su esposa, había funcionado. Lentamente logro volver a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y abrió lentamente sus ojos y enfocándolos

-Gabriel, vamos debes despertarte-decía una y otra vez Emily Agreste moviendo el hombro de su marido para que este despertara

-Emily-dijo Gabriel tomando el rostro de su amada esposa entre sus manos y sonriendo

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto esta confundida y viéndolo preocupada

-Nada, solo quería decirte que te amo y que te extrañaba-dijo abrazándola

-Pero si solo me fui una semana al Tibet, realmente no fue mucho-dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo y riendo

-Para mi fue como años-dijo cerrando los ojos, pensando en todos esos años sin ella

-Bien, tranquilo, ahora tienes que vestirte, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que voy al Tibet-dijo parándose de la cama y caminando al armario

-¿Porque?-pregunto pero sin realmente prestarle importancia, lo único importante era que Emily no había muerto en el Tibet

-Veremos a Nathalie, mi amiga de la universidad, ya sabes-dijo tendiéndole un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca

-Oh, si, necesito una asistente-dijo recordando que así había contratado a Nathalie hace años

-Bueno eso te lo vengo diciendo desde hace años, pero no creo que Nathalie quiera que le ofrezcas trabajo-dijo negando con la cabeza y riendo. Espera un momento, se supone que en esa reunión Emily estaría encantada de tener a su mejor amiga en la compañía como su asistente, así ellos podrían tener mas tiempo en familia

-¿Porque?-pregunto confundido

-Porque ella esta trabajando en Estados Unidos en una gran firma con su apellido en ella-dijo Emily poniéndose un collar de diamantes al rededor del cuello- Es una famosa abogada, se hizo socia del bufe de abogados donde trabaja, es muy talentosa-

-Ah-dijo poniéndose la ropa, al parecer si tendría que buscar una asistente, no se podía imaginar no tener a Nathalie al rededor en la oficina, habían estado juntos mas de una década

-Si,bueno dijo que había vendido a París durante las vacaciones, pero yo estaba en el Tibet, pero por suerte aun le quedan dos días y le dije que si podíamos vernos-dijo Emily saliendo de la habitación seguida de Gabriel. Al parecer vivían en la misma mansión de siempre, la única diferencia era el cuadro en el vestíbulo de la entrada principal ya no era la foto familiar de Adrien y ellos, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

-Esta bien, no queremos llegar tarde-dijo Gabriel tratando de quitarse esa sensación de vació, esa foto familiar era de antes de que ella muriera, por lo cual era extraño que no estuviese allí, hasta que vio a Emily subir al auto con el siguiéndola pero sin Adrien en ninguna parte; Tal vez era que aun no lo habían tenido, pensó tratando de quitarle importancia, pero si fuera así; Estaban atrasados en tener a su hijo, Adrien solo tenia 6 años cuando su Emily murió, tal vez un viaje en el tiempo como habían dicho las voces "el pasado"

-Y como vas con la linea de otoños?-pregunto Emily con la vista en el camino

-Bien, bien-dijo Gabriel sonriendo había vuelto en el tiempo, tal vez podría enmendar muchos errores que había cometido, después de todo tenia las respuestas del futuro y eso le daba ventaja, o eso pensó el, hasta que vio un comercial de una película, que si bien no era del interés de Gabriel, la fecha de cuando se estrenaba era ese mismo día en la noche , el día que derroto a los héroes, el día en el que gano. Significaba que no había vuelto en el tiempo, no, Adrien no tendría 6 años, el tendría 17 años, significaba que no tenían y posiblemente tampoco tendrían a Adrien, que no eran padre y por alguna razón tenia a su esposa, su empresa y casa, pero no a su hijo o a Nathalie como su asistente

-Gabriel, ya llegamos, te ves pálido-dijo Emily viéndolo con preocupación

-No te preocupes, es que no he comido nada-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del auto, su esposa imitándolo, Gabriel volteo a ver el reloj del restaurante y confirmando la misma fecha y hora, las mismas de cuando venció sobre los héroes, entonces eso significaba el precio; No Adrien, no Nathalie, No magia. Pero trato de poner buena cara, había recuperado a su esposa y eso era lo único importante

-oh, mira ahí esta Nathalie-dijo emocionada Emily mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba por las mesas, hacia una mesa con una mujer de cabello negro como el ébano

 _Nathalie_ , le dijo su memoria; Pero diferente, esta versión tenia el cabello suelto hasta la cintura con su distintiva franja roja, un vestido rojo, sin los rasgos serios como piedra, en lugar tenia un rostro relajado y una maravillosa sonrisa

-Querida, que gusto es verte-dijo Emily abrazándola mientras Nathalie sonreía feliz de verla

-Igual, Emily-dijo emocionada- Gabriel un gusto-

-Nathalie-dijo mientras esta le abrazaba, sentía como el vació en su pecho se llenaba, como si hubiera vuelto a casa, lamentablemente tuvo que dejarla ir para que se volviera a sentar en la silla

-Y dime donde están?-pregunto emocionada Emily, parecía realmente interesada

-Vendrán, creo que hay trafico-dijo Nathalie quitandole importancia, si bien su esposa parecía emocionada por quien fuera a llegar, también sus ojos revelaban melancolía. La pregunta era quien llegaría y por que Emily se mostraba feliz y triste por ello.

-Siempre quisimos niños ¿verdad Gabriel?-dijo Emily triste, el no entendía ¿quisieron? ¿Ya no?- Lo intentamos, pero simplemente no funciono, así que nos dedicamos de lleno a nuestros empleos-

-Si-dijo Gabriel algo seco. No podían tener hijo? Y Adrien jamas nacería? El solo sentía que se le venia el universo encima

-Cariño, ordena algo, te vez mas pálido-dijo Emily haciendo señas para que un camarero se acercara; Pidieron un poco de te y pastelillos, el solo sentía nauseas, jamas tendría a su amado primogénito; Adrien. Como si el mundo escuchara su sufrimiento surgió su voz atrás de el.

-Lo siento había un trafico terrible-dijo la voz de Adrien atrás de el, mientras Gabriel solo respiro aliviado; Adrien existía, todo bien.

-No te preocupes cariño, les quiero presentar una amiga mía Emily Agreste y su esposo Gabriel Agreste-dijo Nathalie a Adrien que se había parado a lado, junto con otro chico al lado, Gabriel solo se quedo tieso; No era padre de Adrien? Pero Nathalie si?

-Un gusto-respondieron los dos rubios a los otros dos rubios;Si bien uno era Adrien con su usual ropa, el otro era un chico mas alto, con cabello rubio, vestido todo de negro y mas formal. Los dos sentándose junto a Nathalie

-Soy Adrien-

-Soy Felix-dijo el otro chico

Dijo cada uno mientras el solo estaba como piedra y Emily estaba feliz preguntando cosas sobre sus vidas, por suerte llego el camarero con el pedido

-Madre, podemos ir al Louve? hay una exposición de la dinastía y el imperio de China-dijo Felix tomando una taza de te, parecía mas serio, reservado y frió, todo lo contrario a Adrien que era igual o mas cálido de lo que recordaba, eran las dos facetas de Nathalie Sancoeur que conocía el

-Si mama?Es mañana-dijo sonriendo a Nathalie

-Claro-respondió ella feliz- Podrían ir con sus amigos-

-Con sus novias?-propuso su esposa feliz

-Dos chicas adorables, Marinette y Bridgette-dijo Nathalie, transcurrió la mañana y el desayuno tranquilo, hasta que decidieron ir todos a caminar por París, apenas su ex asistente quería sacar la cartera

-No, claro que no-dijo Gabriel haciendo una seña al camarero para que les trajeran la cuenta, y pagando todo, incluso con las palabras de Nathalie de que ella pagaría su parte; Aun era la misma a pesar de todo, independiente y con la fuerza que solo ella poseía. Cuando su esposa se fue con los dos chicos por un helado, dejándolos a ellos dos solos

-Puedo preguntar algo?-dijo inseguro Gabriel de como proceder, no todos los días le preguntabas a tu ex asistente por el padre de tu propio hijo, y de un chico que poseía un gran parecido contigo.

-Claro-dijo sin despegar la mirada de la torre Eiffel

-El padre de Felix y Adrien?-pregunto esperando una reacción agresiva, pero lo que recibió fue un suspiro de resignación, mientras se arreglaba el cabello que caía en su mejilla

-Era un hombre encantador, pero no eramos suficiente para el, se alejo cuando Adrien solo era un niño y estaba embarazada de Felix-dijo volteando a verle- Nunca fuimos suficiente, el nunca supo que estaba embarazada, pero tampoco estábamos casados así que esperar a que se quedara era tonto-

-El idiota que te abandono, no sabe lo que hizo-dijo sin registrar las palabras que salían de su boca, mientras le quitaba el mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro

-Claro que si, era totalmente consciente cuando se alejo, pero bueno-dijo resignándose

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, cálida, inteligente y brillante, cual quier hombre estaría feliz de que estuvieras a su lado-dijo tomando su barbilla con una mano

-No fue suficiente para ti ¿Cierto?-dijo Nathalie tomando la mano de el que estaba en su barbilla y alejándola de su rostro

-¿Que?-pregunto confundido, las voces dijeron que nadie recordaría nada-¿El, Felix...es?-

-¿Tu hijo? Si, me entere que estaba embarazada el día de la batalla final-dijo poniendo sus brazos cruzados- El precio fue muy gracioso, al principio no entendimos mucho pero las voces decían que no diste un precio especifico, ellos no cobrarían una vida ni nada-

-¿Que?-pregunto tratando de comprender

-A si que no volvieron al pasado ni nada, todo esta como ese día, pero Emily volvió así que debe haber un equilibrio,no te lo tomes a mal, ame volver a ver a mi mejor amiga, pero no hay Adrien, ni magia, ni nada, no tienes hijos ni nada aparte de tu esposa-dijo con voz triste- Después de todo ese era el punto no?-

-No, no lo habría continuado si yo hubiera sabido de...-empezó pero fue silenciado por Nathalie que estaba riendo con sarcasmo

-Por favor Gabriel, lo habrías hecho igual, ese era tu meta-dijo decepcionada- Ahora Adrien, Felix, Nino, Marinette,Alya, Chloe y yo somos una familia, ya no somos héroes, pero tendremos la fuerza para seguir adelante-

-Nathalie-dijo desesperado

-Así que míranos bien, por que no nos volverás a ver en tu vida-dijo alejándose en dirección a los chicos, Gabriel no podía moverse de la impresión- Y aunque trates de buscarnos, jamas nos encontraras, solo venimos a despedirnos-

-Nathalie,no-dijo Gabriel tratando de seguirla, pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas a cada segundo que pasaba

-Adiós papa- dijo Adrien despidiéndose de el con la mano y Felix imitándolo- Te dije que jamas te lo perdonaria-

-Adrien, Nathalie vuelvan, no se pueden ir-dijo moviéndose lentamente hacia ellos

-Te amo Gabriel, Adiós-dijo Nathalie mientras los tres se tomaban de la mano y los kwamis los rodearon, aparte saliendo de la nada los demás héroes, para desaparecer en un brillo dorado

-ADRIEN, NATHALIE-grito a todo pulmón-Yo también te amo-dijo en un susurro

-Gabriel, al parecer me dijo Nathalie y sus hijos que irían al Tibet, los convencí después de contarles de todo lo maravilloso que hay y se fueron al aeropuerto- dijo Emily sonriendo y trayendo consigo un helado para el, era como si ellos no hubieran caminado con ellos por los helados-¿Estas bien cariño?

-Si, disculpa debo llamar a investigadores privados y tomar un vuelo al Tibet-dijo besándola en la mejilla y caminando a su auto dejando a su esposa confundida

-¿Que? Pero si acabo de regresar-dijo sin entender Emily

-Lo siento, pero debo volver con mi familia; La mujer que amo y a mis hijos-dijo Gabriel encendiendo el auto- Te amo Emily, fuiste mi primer amor, pero debo seguir al amor de mi vida-

-De acuerdo Gabriel-dijo sonriendo y viendo como el se alejaba en el auto

-Voy a encontrarte Nathalie, no importa el costo y volveremos a casa-dijo Gabriel como promesa la viento mientras conducía

-Al parecer tomo la decisión de seguir adelante-dijo Emily sonriendo y caminando en dirección opuesta a el, negando con la cabeza divertida- Me pregunto cuanto tardara en encontrarla-

.

.

 **¿Y? Debería dormir? tal vez.**

 **Espero que les hayas gustado, me di cuenta de que este ship no tiene realmente muchos fics solo para ellos, si bien algunos poseen un leve Gabenath en historias Adrinette .**

 **No hay totalmente concentrados en ellos dos. Y también escribiré uno de navidad en mi cuenta y sera Gabenath también, y** **encontré en google esa imagen de sus versiones akumatizadas**

 **Ninguna historia esta relacionada a no ser que se diga en el principio.**

 **Gracias..**


	2. Blood test and Breakfast

**Hola, esto es un leve Au, y no esta relacionado con el capitulo anterior**

Si, Gabriel Agreste y Emilie Agreste no duraron mucho a bordo de su matrimonio después de que naciera su único hijo. Con un padre ocupado en la oficina y una madre siempre de fiesta o de viaje con amigos y constantes rumores de infidelidad se divorciaron, dando como resultado un padre con la custodia total de su hijo y una madre libre con una gran suma de dinero: Adrien sabia que su madre lo amaba, pero también amaba su libertad, a veces enviaba una postal de sus viajes, todo estaba bien para los tres participantes.

Con una madre ausente da como resultado que alguien mas lo criara ; El asistente de su padre Nathalie, ella lo había cuidado y amado tanto como una madre lo había hecho y lo que había hecho. Gabriel Agreste estaba agradecido, pero sin el mérito de ser llamada madre y Adrien se arrepentía por ello

-Adrien recuerda que hoy es la revisión médica anual -dijo Nathalie andando hacia Adrien que estaba sentado en el comedor.

-¿Y padre? -Pregunto divertido viéndola en la silla enfrente de, el padre y la madre que se detestaba en los hospitales

-El irá, es su revisión también y no importa que se trate de esconderse tras una puerta-Dijo divertida

-No me escondo, solo ... estoy ocupado-respondió su padre atravesando la puerta del comedor, luciendo su traje y peinado usual

-Por supuesto, señor- Dijo con voz neutral Nathalie pero con una sonrisa

-Siento tu sarcasmo, Nathalie-Dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa-Buenos días Adrien-

-Buenos días Padre, ¿Emocionado? -Preguntó Adrien en tono sarcástico lo ultimo

-Nathalie, deja de enseñarle a mi hijo a hablar con sarcasmo -Dijo su padre mientras ve a su hijo

-Lo lamento señor-respondió ocultando su sonrisa tras una taza de café si bien era la única vez que estaba tomando algo, ninguno de los dos se encontró nada por el análisis de sangre

-Disculpen-Dijo Nathalie saliendo del comedor y contestando la llamada. Si bien Adrien apreciaba la privacidad, sabremos quién llamaba al teléfono de Nathalie al igual que su padre, ya que no contestó el teléfono de la compañía si no el personal, así como una llamada de su familia, lo que era raro ya que nunca soñaba ese teléfono salvo en las fiestas navideñas y Año Nuevo. Mientras ella responde la llamada Adrien y Gabriel Agreste trataban de escuchar la conversación en otro lado de la puerta

 _-Buenos días, Si es Nathalie, un gusto, hace dos días que hablamos-_

 _-Oh, no se preocupe, sí que es algo sin mucha planeación pero ...-_

 _-No, me gustaría muchas flores, si, también debe haber vino y la cesta de picnic, y deben salir de los fuegos artificiales junto con la música a la hora fijada-_

 _-Lo aprecio mucho, si, estoy seguro de que le encantará, es un hombre de ... gustos interesantes, pero quiere conservar el misterio y el romanticismo juntos-_

 _-Si, todo en con discreción, Gracias hasta luego-_

Nathalie colgó la llamada y volvió al comedor, mientras que los dos hombres en el comedor trataron de aparentar que no estaba espiando su llamada

-Gorilla está esperando para llevarlos al hospital -Dijo guardando el teléfono en su chaqueta

-¿No vienés? -Preguntó Adrien levantando su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta con su padre detrás del algo pálido, Adrien no sabia y era por pánico a los hospitales o por no haber desayunado nada

-Pensaba en adelanta trabajo, pero tu padre te amenazó a alguien o tenías en el médico, te pedí que te cuidara cuando te saquen sangre y demande a nadie. tranquilo de 25 minutos entró en el hospital, después de que Nathalie arreglara todo con la enferma del doctor que le dijo que se sentara en la sala de espera y luego la llamaría para sacarle sangre

-Adrien estas bien? Lo que te preocupa es el tono materno, ella estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de ellos y ya está en un sofá

-Si, solo ..- No termine con la oración para que la enfermera lo interrumpa para hacerles saber que primero iría Adrien

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Pregunto Nathalie viendo a Adrien caminando hacia la enfermera que lo esperaba

-Si, porfavor -Dijo mientras ve a Nathalie andando y acompañando hasta donde estaba la enfermera. ¿Qué pasa con los dedos de Nathalie?

-Esta bien Adrien-Dijo pasando los dedos por los mecánicos del cabello calmado, Nathalie solo sonreía mientras que el solo la sonríen, la vida no tiene que ver con un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar la zona

-Puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo inseguro

-Claro-Dijo Nathalie

-Hablaste por teléfono sobre música, flores y fuegos artificiales, no enojes -Dijo viéndola fijamente con ojos de gato triste

-¿Lo oíste? -Preguntó divertida- No importa, no estoy molesta, no me pongas esos ojos de gato triste-

-Para que todo eso? ¿Qué no era tu teléfono?

-Por que planear una propuesta de matrimonio-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Prácticamente se han quedado en shock por unos minutos, sin poner atención a la enfermera que ya había terminado de sacar los 5 tubitos con su sangre

-Listo, dejemos que esté unos minutos sentado,que tome algo dulce y saliendo de aquí debe ir a desayunar -Dijo la enfermera a Nathalie mientras ella solo asentía- En unos minutos llamaré al siguiente paciente-

-Adrien, vuelve, te quedaste pasmado y ni te diste cuenta que ya termine la enfermera-Dijo Nathalie poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico que al fin salió de su asombro

-¿Que? Ah ya termino-Dijo volviendo a su suéter pero viendo a Nathalie-Te vas a casar? -

-¿Que? No-Dijo divertida viendo como el color volvía a la cara del chico

-Entonces porque ...- Adrien pero Nathalie lo interrumpió con una mano

-¿Guardas un secreto? -Preguntó ella divertida como solista, emocionado- Es el "novio" de una amiga, el me pidió ayuda-

-¿En serio? Que genial-Dijo emocionado- ¿Pero por que tu ayuda?

-El tipo no se puede mover sin ella. ¿De verdad esperas que organizar todo el solo sin incendiar nada? Por eso me llamo hace unos días-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Parece que el no podría sobrevivir sin ella-Dijo

-No, ni más de 10 minutos pero bueno, es un tipo encantador cuando quiere-Dijo Nathalie- De hecho tu novia trabajo con el-

-¿Así? -Preguntó Adrien confundido, Marinette nunca había mencionado a nadie con quien hubiera trabajado, y que aprendí de su padre

-De hecho es tu artista favorito -Dijo riendo viendo como la respuesta estaba enfrente de: Marinette trabajo hace unos años con la creación de sus gafas y la portada de su álbum hace 5 años

-Jagger-Dijo sin palabras Adrien-El te llamo por ...-

-Penny-Dijo interrumpiéndolo- Ella generalmente está con el 24/7 con, así que le pidió ayuda a alguien a quien no este con ella y no sospeche

-La mujer mejor conectada de París-Dijo Adrien alzando una ceja con diversión

-Un nombre que me he ganado a pulso, ahora vamos afuera todavía falta tu padre -Dijo para salir y encontrar un Gabriel Agreste pálido como una hoja

-Listo señor? -Preguntó Nathalie viendo a la enfermera lista, a unos metros de ellos mientras su jefe solo se levantaba y asentía

-Si-Dijo en un susurro, mientras que su hijo solo sonreía con lastima por la situación

Gabriel solo se sentó donde momentos antes había estado con su hijo con Nathalie un lado dándole apoyo moral, la enfermera repitiendo el mismo proceso; Cuando la aguja atraviesa su brazo izquierdo, el brazo derecho se alzo y tomar con fuerza de la mano de su asistente. Cuando la enfermera terminó.

-Por favor, pasen al consultorio, el doctor los verá en breve- Dijo la enfermera y desapareció por otra puerta de color blanco

-Adrien, vamos-Dijo Nathalie caminando con Gabriel a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas y con Adrien pesándoles los talones

Ella dejó que los dos hombres se sentaran en las sillas enfrente del escritorio de madera mientras esperaban el médico con el resultado.

-No te quieres sentar? -Preguntó Adrien, ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Yo no vengo con el doctor, ustedes si-Dijo Nathalie y lentamente están aprovechando su mano fuera de su jefe, mientras que este solo lucia levemente decepcionado por la falta de su mano

Un momento después entró por la puerta un médico con el habitual bata blanca, algo joven y levemente sorprendido de ver a sus pacientes

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Barrow en este momento su médico de cabecera el Dr. Brown no se encuentra: Esta en cirugía pero yo resolveré cualquier duda-dijo sacando un sobre blanco de los cajones del escritorio

-Un gusto doctor- Dijeron Adrien y su padre al mismo tiempo mientras que el doctor sacaba unas hojas del sobre y las veía detenidamente

-Tengo entendido que hoy tomaron muestras de sangre? -Preguntó a nadie en partículas, ninguno respondió por lo que Nathalie intervino

-Si-Dijo ella enfocándose en el doctor.

-Tendremos los resultados en unos días, señor Agreste usted vino hace unos días por un electrocardiograma cierto? -Preguntó el doctor sin tener en cuenta los papeles que tenía enfrente

-Es es correcto-Dijo Gabriel viendo al médico con su habitual semblante frío y serio

-Los resultados nos dicen que tiene la presión alta, y una pequeña taquicardia -Dijo el doctor y Adrien solo vio a su padre preocupado- Le daremos los medicamentos para bajar la presión ¿Tiene una fuente de estrés?

-Dirijo una empresa multimillonaria de moda, es una fuente habitual de estrés -Dijo Gabriel con tono frío y algo mordaz

-Tiene que tomarlo con calma, podría tener un infarto -Dijo sin rodeos el doctor -Es peligroso a su edad-

-Si doctor, disminuirá su carga de trabajo actual -Dijo una Nathalie con voz autoritaria mientras Gabriel solo se cruzaba de brazos algo enojado

-En unas semanas llega la semana de la moda a París y ¿quieres que disminuyas mi ritmo de trabajo? -Preguntó Gabriel enojado viendo a Nathalie

-¿Quieres tener un infarto en el medio de la pasarela? -Preguntó Nathalie viéndolo fijamente

-No-Dijo dejando de mirar y rindiéndose, Adrien soltó una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que nadie pudo ver con Nathalie Sancoeur cuando usaba su tono "No puedes contra mi y ni siquiera lo intentes", ni siquiera su padre.

-Arreglado Eso, tiene que hacer ejercicio, Nos vemos en unos días para el resultado de la muestra de sangre -Dijo escribiendo y entregando una hoja con los medicamentos que deben tomar. Adrien lo tomo antes de que su Padre o Nathalie lo alcanzaran

-Iré con Gorila-Dijo sonriendo y levantando la silla y despidiéndose del doctor, mientras que el gesto sonriendo-¿Podemos ir a desayunar Panqueques? -

-Si Adrien -Dijo su padre mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la mano del doctor viendo como su hijo salía por la consulta del consultorio y dejaba a los tres adultos solos-Doctor-

-Oh, antes de que se vaya, Señora Agreste trata de ... no tener muchas actividades nocturnas con su esposo, podría ser peligroso -Dijo el doctor levantando de su silla

-¿Que? -Preguntó Nathalie confundida al igual que Gabriel

-No digo que deba cesar toda actividad señora Agreste, pero que no debe ser frecuente -Dijo el doctor como si nada

-No estamos casados, soy su asistente-Dijo antes de que Gabriel hablará

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención -Dijo el doctor levemente apenado mientras Gabriel solo se despedía del doctor y salir por la puerta por donde su hijo salió hace unos momentos sin su expresión en su rostro

-Esta bien, no se preocupe -Dijo Nathalie viendo como su jefe salió del consultorio y cerrando la puerta tras, ella lo iba a seguir pero la detuvo una mano en su brazo

-Es que usualmente las mujeres tan bellas y cálidas como usted también se encuentra a estar casados o con alguien -Dijo algo sonrojado el doctor

-Como dije, no se preocupe: Mucha gente tiende a decir lo mismo sobre mi jefe por alguna razón que aún desconozco-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Lucen como una familia y veo que realmente ama a ese niño, se preocupa por ellos de verdad -Dijo el doctor viéndola con una sonrisa

-Amó a esa niño, lo críe durante mucho tiempo, eso pasa cuando estás con las mismas personas por tanto tiempo -Dijo caminando a la puerta con el médico por su lado, pero antes salir totalmente el médico la detuvo de nuevo

-Si no está con nadie ¿Cree que podría invitarla a tomar un café? -Preguntó abriéndole la puerta para que ella pasara

-Si, yo creo que no doctor Barrow-Dijo Nathalie extendiéndole su mano mientras la estrechaba en un gesto de despedida

-James, James Barrow-Dijo sonriéndole, No entendiendo la negativa

-Nathalie, Nathalie Sancoeur-Dijo soltando su mano y caminando hacia la salida en forma de despedida

-Cerca hay una cafetería, si, adiós-Dijo el doctor viéndola salir y el solo volvía a su consultorio

-Nathalie-Dijo su jefe enfrente de ella serio como siempre, pero lo conocía tanto como su voz dejada entrever la curiosidad de por que había tardado tanto en salir

-Señor, continúa con Adrien la enfermera dijo que teníamos que desayunar una vez que saliéramos de aquí -Dijo en la mano de su jefe a la salida para encontrar a Adrien jugando con su teléfono ya Gorila listo para empezar a conducir

-Ya le dije a Gorila que iríamos a desayunar panqueques, le dije que si quería venir pero dijo que no; Tiene que ir a entregarse unas telas al taller Dijo Adrien guardando su teléfono

-Bien, vamos-Dijo Nathalie sabiendo al auto, cuando los tres estaban adentro, Gorila comenzó con el rumor en el restaurante, todo iba en silencio hasta que Adrien lo rompió

-Por que tardaron tanto en salir? -Preguntó viéndolos

-Nathalie se quedo conversando con el doctor -Dijo Gabriel desviando la vista hacia la ventana

-¿Que dijo? -Preguntó Adrien preocupado.

-Nada malo sobre tu padre, lo usual-Dijo retándole importancia

-Oh entonces ..- Dijo Adrien sin terminar lo ultimo

-Creyó que era la esposa de tu padre y después de explicar que no era así, el ..- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

-¿El ...? -Esperando que continúe, y su padre dejo ver por la ventana para enfocar su vista en la mujer que tenía al lado

-El dijo que si querías ir a tomar un café, es extraño cada vez que me confunden como la esposa de tu padre, creen que deben invitarme a salir-Dijo restándole importancia mientras Adrien solo abría la boca sorprendido

-Así que no está bien, usted es mi madre, no puede invitar a salir a una mujer que prácticamente es casada-dijo Adrien sorprendiendo a los adultos en el auto

-Adrien, tranquilo-Dijo divertida-No es la primera vez, pero siempre hay quienes dicen eso y ... Espera un momento ¿practicamente casada? Adrien no estoy casada-

-Estás prácticamente casada con padre-Dijo como si fuera obvio

-Mmm no, tu padre y yo no estamos en ninguna clase de relación romántica Adrien, creo que lo sabes -Dijo viendo al hombre junto a ella por un momento antes de volver la vista al chico enfrente de ella

-Pero ...- Dijo levemente triste

-Llegamos a ser buenos amigos -Dijo Gabriel con diversión- Pero supongo que nunca encontré un anillo que me convenciera lo suficiente para dárselo-

-Ja ja que gracioso-Dijo Nathalie con sarcasmo

Era una broma privada de ellos dos; Desde que Gabriel se divorció todo el mundo estaba esperando que fuera a los brazos de su secretaria pero esto nunca llegó, incluso a Emilie les dijo que siempre tenía que terminar juntos también dar su bendición. Después de un momento, Gorila avisó que llegaron a su destino

-Panqueques-Dijo Adrien volviendo a su habitual ánimo alegre saltando del auto y caminando hacia la entrada del restaurante seguido por los adultos que se despidieron del conductor

-Mesa para 3 por favor-Dijo Adrien al camarero y este solo sonrio y camino para llevarlos a una mesa junto a un gran ventanal con flores y dejó las cartas en la mesa

-Nathalie puedo decirle a Padre sobre lo que hablaste por teléfono? -Preguntó emocionado mientras que su padre solo lo vio confundido

-Claro-Dijo sin apartar la vista del menú que tenía las manos-Lo sabrá pronto de todos los modos, pero no le puedo decir a nadie más-

-Nathalie está organizando una propuesta de matrimonio-Dijo emocionado Adrien viendo a su padre

-¿QUE? -Prácticamente ladró su padre ocasionando que algunas personas en las mesas contiguas voltearan a verlo

-Gabriel, por favor baja la voz -Dijo Nathalie sonriendo a la gente y dejara de verlos para volver a sus desayunos

-¿Te casaras? -Preguntó aun en tono no amigable

-Por que es lo primero que piensan ustedes dos? ¿De verdad crees que planearía mi propia propuesta de matrimonio? - dijo con sarcasmo

-No-Dijo Gabriel calmándose.

-Adrien quieres continuar y Señor deje de gritar-Dijo

-No grite-Dijo centrando su atención a su hijo

-Jagger le propondrá matrimonio a Penny y le pidió ayuda a Nathalie-Dijo emocionado Adrien

-No puedo creer que Jonathan finalmente esté en una relación de verdad, y que quiera proponerle matrimonio a alguien -Dijo sorprendido pero feliz Gabriel- Por que pidió su ayuda y no a su asistente?-

-No puedes pedir una chica planear su propia propuesta de matrimonio-Dijo Nathalie simplemente

-Esa chica es buena para el-Dijo Gabriel

-El anuncio será cualquier día -Dijo Nathalie y los tres veían que un camarero llegaba a su mesa y tomaba su orden: dos ordenes de panqueques, un tazón de avena con fresas, una malteada y dos cafés sin azúcar. Después de un momento trajeron su pedido y empezaron a desayunar

-Y somos invitados a la boda?-preguntó Adrien antes de comer el siguiente bocado de su desayuno

-Tu padre conoce a Jagger desde antes de que fuera famoso y tengo entendido que aún son cercanos así que si-Dijo Nathalie tomando un sorbo de su café

\- Jonathan es un buen amigo, ruidoso, pero un buen amigo-Dijo Gabriel imitando a su asistente con su propia taza

-Irás con nosotros? Serás la dama de honor?-siguió preguntando Adrien

-Adrien deja que Penny acepte, y respecto a tu otra pregunta Jagger dijo algo sobre un amigo suyo un tal Peter que quiere presentarme para que vaya acompañada a la boda-Dijo Nathalie no muy feliz

-Uh-Dijo decepcionado

-Peter, ese tipo con bigote raro?-preguntó Gabriel serio

-Tiene bigote? No me agrada mucho eso-Dijo disgustada

-Pues di que vienes como mi cita y cancélalo-Dijo el como si nada

-¿Como tu cita?-preguntó sarcástica y a la vez sorprendida

-Si, Espera-Dijo dejando su taza y tomando las manos de Nathalie entre las suyas-Mi muy querida y amada señorita Sancoeur me haría el honor de ser mi cita para la boda de Jonathan Stone?-

-Hilarante, pero está bien iré contigo, pero no como tu asistente-Dijo divertida

-Esta bien por mi, pero reglas, las reglas son importantes-Dijo serio pero sin soltar sus manos, Adrien solo veía entusiasmado la escena enfrente de el

-Tal hombre controlador de todo...esta bien cuáles?-preguntó ella

-Te llevare como mi cita y no como mi asistente, lo cual se traduce a que puedo bailar contigo, puedo tomarte de la mano, y si quieres tu puedes conducir pero te quedarás en la mansión en la noche-dijo viéndola fijamente, mientras ella solo asentía

-Está bien-Dijo divertida por todo eso- Algo más?-

-No aceptarás otra propuesta de baile que no sea de Jonathan, Adrien o mía, no estas disponible, estas conmigo-Dijo con tono que daba a entender que no era una sugerencia

-Pero si es un tipo atractivo-Dijo en broma- Qué tal si es mi futuro esposo y yo rechazó bailar con el-

-El único esposo que tendrás en el futuro soy yo, lo que me recuerda Adrien paga la cuenta-dijo tendiéndole la tarjeta de crédito viendo como su hijo sonreía y tomaba la tarjeta pero sin intenciones de pararse de la silla

-Gabriel...-empezó Nathalie pero Gabriel no la dejó terminar tomando con una de sus manos su barbilla y girándola levemente para estampar sus labios contra lo de ella.

Nathalie que estaba tiesa al principio por la acción, después de un momento le devolvió el beso y lo tomo por las solapas de su traje para profundizar el beso, con dientes y lenguas chocando tan concentrados estaban en eso que no notaron a Adrien festejando o a algunos paparazzis por la ventana tomando fotos.

.

.

Después de unos días apareció la portada de la revista mas importante de París con un gran título "Amor en desayuno" con una foto de Gabriel Agreste besando apasionadamente a su asistente Nathalie Sancoeur en un restaurante en el desayuno con Adrien Agreste celebrando a la pareja. Y de artículo principal el compromiso de Jagger Stone y su Asistente Penny R. Con la pregunta de muchos ahora; La señorita Sancoeur ya tiene un anillo de compromiso?.

.

.

 **Gracias por Follows/Favorite lo aprecio, y amo el comentario que recibí, me gustaría ver mas comentarios ¿Por favor?**

 **86 personas leyeron el primer capitulo estoy** **impresionada.**

 **Gracias y es posible que actualice en la semana.**


	3. Bebe Adrien

_**Esta historia tiene mucho Au, y no está relacionada con ningún capitulo anterior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desde que empezó a trabajar para su jefe Gabriel Agreste como su asistente hace 4 años, su esposa creyó que era todo el paquete completo; Organizaba citas, los desfiles, las cuentas bancarias, viajes, y niñera de tiempo completo incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Adrien la hizo ser una clase de padre sustituto en ecografías, cursos sobre partos y maternidad, incluso estaba registrada como guardiana del niño. El señor y la señora Agreste discutían hasta los gritos con palabras hirientes y alguna que otra vez con floreros rotos por parte de la señora que practicaba su lanzamiento de jarrón o florero con la cabeza de su jefe como blanco. Si de ella dependiera sería considerado un deporte olímpico.

Y allí estaba Nathalie tratando de dormir a Adrien de apenas dos años de edad a través de los gritos de sus padres, caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación tarareando en voz baja. Después de un momento los gritos cesaron, se escucharon tacones por el piso de la gran mansión y la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada con un gran golpe. Dando lugar a la misma situación de todas las semanas; La señora Agreste practico lanzamiento de jarrón olímpico, gritos y salió para quedarse con algún amigo para volver a la media noche. Luego de unos minutos apareció Gabriel Agreste por la puerta lucia cansado y con el cabello desordenado.

-Señor-dijo Nathalie sin parar de caminar, pero ahora más suavemente y con un Adrien dormido

-Hola Nathalie, ¿se durmió ya? -pregunto caminando en su dirección.

-Sí, estaba algo inquieto-dijo dejándolo lentamente en su cuna mientras su jefe llegaba a su lado y sonreía levemente mientras miraba al bebe en la cuna

-Gracias por esto Nathalie, sé que te contrate para un turno de 8 horas y para la oficina, no para niñera y todo esto-dijo señalando con la mano Adrien que estaba babeando sobre su gato de peluche

-No se preocupe, todo está bien, me he encariñado con Adrien, es un niño muy dulce- dijo sonriendo al bebe en la cuna

-Gracias por todo, aun así-dijo ahora sonriéndole a Nathalie

-De nada, señor-dijo imitando el gesto

-Gabriel, creo que podemos eliminar las formalidades cuando no hay nadie cerca-dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Nathalie

-Está bien, Gabriel-dijo emparejando la puerta, la escolto hasta un taxi y se fue a casa.

A la mañana siguiente se presentó en la mansión Agreste y apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por gritos, cristales rompiéndose y varios gritos no tan fuertes de un bebe. Corriendo en tacones hasta la habitación de Adrien para encontrarlo parado en su cuna con la cara mojada en lágrimas y gritando levemente lo que significaba que está gritando desde hace mucho y se estaba esforzando para llamar la atención de alguien, pero solo cruzo la puerta Nathalie se detuvo y sonrió alzando sus pequeños brazos para que lo cargara.

-Adrien-dijo dejando caer su bolso en el suelo, acercándose rápido a él bebe limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y levantándolo en sus brazos arrullándolo mientras Adrien solo sonreía y dejaba lentamente de tener la cara roja por el esfuerzo- Vamos a desayunar-

Empezó a bajar las escaleras con Adrien en brazos con dirección a la cocina cuando oyó la actual discusión de su jefe y su esposa

.

- _Debes de dejar de ir a casa de tus amigos, de salir de fiesta que duran más de 2 días, eres una madre-grito Gabriel_

 _-Soy una modelo, tengo vida social, una reputación que mantener-grito en respuesta_

 _-Y tu hijo? -pregunto a gritos_

 _-Nathalie lo está viendo siempre-respondiéndole bajando levemente los gritos_

 _-Ella no está aquí para eso-dijo bajando la voz igual_

 _-Adrien tiene una mejor figura materna en ella que conmigo-dijo en voz normal_

 _-Por favor Emilie, eres su madre-dijo su jefe en tono incrédulo_

 _-Gabriel, el único proceso en el que me he acercado a él bebe es en el parto, ni siquiera lo amamante, le he dado dos veces de comer y nunca he ido al grupo de madres-dijo sanso un suspiro en derrota_

 _-Eres su madre-_

 _-Tal vez le di la vida, pero Nathalie lo lleva cuidando desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, sabes que escondió el café, mis tacones y mi celular, para mantenerme segura de mi misma-dijo algo triste_

 _-Emilie-dijo Gabriel, pero su esposa lo interrumpió_

 _-El doctor cree que ella era tu esposa y yo solo soy el vientre de alquiler-dijo con una risa- Tal vez es cierto-_

 _-Si estas sugiriendo que…-empezó su jefe_

 _-Que me engañas con ella? Claro que no, los dos son demasiado morales y profesionales para actuar así, pero parece que ella es la madre y esposa que debería ser yo, siempre aquí tratando de estar para él bebe y para ti, y ¿Yo? Vengo de tres a dos días a la mansión para cambiarme de ropa-dijo en tono derrotado_

 _-Podemos cambiar aun-dijo Gabriel_

 _-No, no podemos, creo que firmar un divorcio sería bueno para nosotros-dijo recomponiéndose Emilie_

 _-Está bien-dijo en respuesta_

Nathalie termino de bajar los escalones y rápidamente se fue a la cocina y dejando atrás la conversación, sin escuchar el resto.

 _-Estaré en el hotel de André, puedes mandar al abogado con los papeles, tengo entendido que si las dos partes están de acuerdo, el divorcio se lleva a cabo fácilmente en días-dijo abriendo su armario y sacando una maleta_

 _\- Algunas cosas que quieras? -pregunto Gabriel sentándose en la cama y quitándose los lentes_

 _-No quiero la custodia, ni una parte, creo que le daría un muy mal ejemplo a ese niño-dijo Emilie guardando su ropa en las maletas_

 _-Dinero? -pregunto Gabriel_

 _-No, tengo una buena cantidad en el banco de mi trabajo como modelo-dijo_

 _-Está bien- dijo Gabriel volviéndose a poner los lentes_

 _-Pero te pediré una cosa-dijo Emilie dejando lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose a su lado- Si te vuelves a casar, asegúrate que ame a ese niño-_

 _-De verdad crees que volveré a casarme? -pregunto en burla_

 _-Tienes razón, no creo que nadie soporte ese temperamento de ogro gruñón que tienes-dijo Emilie sonriendo y Gabriel solo le dio una leve risa- Pero oí que Nathalie esta soltera y si no es ella tu próxima esposa, asegúrate de que la siguiente ame a ese niño tanto como ella-_

 _-Es una hermosa mujer-dijo simplemente Gabriel y Emilie poso su mano en el hombro de el_

 _-No creas que no me he fijado en la manera que la vez, no te lo recrimino, no, pero esa mujer es maravillosa para ti-dijo sonriendo genuinamente_

 _-¿Crees que ella?-pregunto algo esperanzado mientras tomaba un dibujo muy mal hecho con crayones de Adrien, donde esta Nathalie, Adrien y el, y sabía que era Nathalie por que le dio el cabello negro con su distintiva raya roja._

 _-Nadie va a un grupo de madre, y vela tanto por el bienestar de un niño que no es suyo y solo es la asistente de su jefe-dijo sonriéndole- Ahora vamos y ayúdame con las maletas-_

 _-Vamos-dijo Gabriel tomando dos y Emilie dos, ambos llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo- ¿Te despides? -_

 _-De Nathalie y Adrien? No creo que sea bueno, prácticamente Nathalie es tu asistente y la primera palabra que dijo Adrien no era mama era Nath, así que creo que no-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Nos vemos Gabe-_

 _-Nos vemos Em-dijo con tono nostálgico, recordando que así se decían en la universidad_

 _._

Gabriel empezó a caminar a la cocina, después de cerrar la puerta, cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con la linda imagen de Nathalie con Adrien en brazos dándole un biberón y bailando por la cocina

-Buenos días Nathalie-dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras la mujer saltaba de la sorpresa

-Señor, buenos días-dijo viéndolo recuperándose del sobresalto y terminando de alimentar a Adrien- Casi termino solo…-

-No te preocupes Nathalie-dijo interrumpiéndola y caminando hasta que llego a su lado para tomar una de las pequeñas manos de Adrien- Creo que podemos despear el horario y tener un día libre-

-Sí, señor-dijo empezando a caminar aun con Gabriel sosteniendo la mano del bebe paso su brazo libre por la cintura de Nathalie, aunque ella salto levemente de sorpresa Adrien rompió el momento poniendo la pequeña mano libre sobre la mano de Nathalie y apretando levemente la de sostenía su padre

-Papa, Nath, patel-dijo derritiendo los corazones de los adultos

-Si Adrien, podemos ir los tres por pastel-dijo Gabriel riendo- Los tres juntos-

.

.

.

 **Gracias a Maria221B por sus comentarios.**

 **Quiero compartir algo y es el hecho de que el primer capítulo lo publique y días después salió esa linda escena de Nathalie y Gabriel en el episodio Style Queen y Queen Wasp (Este último me dolió) con lo que respecta a ellos dos Nath y Gabriel.**

 **¿Por qué más gente no deja Reviews/comentarios? Veo que mucha gente lee la historia. Por favor dejen comentarios, siento que esta historia no tiene mucha audiencia.**


	4. Tartas y Harina

**Esto es un Au y no esta relacionado con los capítulos anteriores.**

.

.

.

-Adrien, tienes todo listo para mañana?-pregunto Nathalie con la mirada fije en su tablet

-Si, si, todo,si-dijo Adrien bajando la mirada

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Nathalie

-Es que mañana...yo..tengo...yo-empezó Adrien pero parecía preocupado y angustiado

-Adrien, esta bien dime-dijo Nathalie sentándose junto a Adrien, y sosteniendo su mano.

-Es que habrá una... venta de pasteles en la escuela, y se supone que tengo que hornear algo en familia, pero papa esta fuera de la ciudad y...-dijo Adrien triste, si bien había mejorado su relación con su padre, ambos yendo a terapia por la muerte de su madre y esposa; Aun había ese hueco de que faltaba algo, su terapeuta que por orden de Nathalie habían empezado a ir, les dijo que tal vez era la ausencia de una mujer en sus vidas. Ellos se negaron rotundamente, las únicas mujeres de sus vida eran Emilie Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, no se sentían cómodos con otra persona entrando al pequeño circulo familiar; Solo por la novia de Adrien pero ese era un punto diferente. No estaba bien para ellos tener otra mujer en esa casa como figura materna, no se sentían cómodos.

-Si quieres podemos hornear algo?-dijo Nathalie sonriendo a Adrien, después de prácticamente criar al chico, supuso que hornear algo seria divertido

-¿Enserio?-pregunto entusiasmado, bien podría pedirle al chef que preparara algo, pero seria trampa, el punto del proyecto era incentivar las relaciones familiares.

-Vamos-dijo Nathalie parándose y caminando hacia la cocina con Adrien al lado de ella, con sus manos aun juntas. Cuando llegaron le dijeron al chef que ellos ocuparían la cocina por el resto del día y que podía tomarse lo que quedaba del "día" libre, el solo sonrió y asintió caminando por la puerta dejándolos a los dos solos. Si bien era algo tarde 8 de la noche

-¿Y tienes algo en mente?-pregunto Nathalie sacando de un gran mueble blanco que estaba en la cocina; Harina, tazas de medición,un batidos, azúcar, huevos y levadura

-Marinette me sugirió una tarta de fresas y moras-dijo Adrien sacando del refrigerador huevos, leche y mantequilla.

-Tu novia, linda chica ¿Como esta?-pregunto buscando en su tablet recetas para tarta de fresas y moras- Hace un tiempo que no la he visto por aquí-

-Bien, muy bien de hecho, esta muy emocionada por el concurso de padre al final del mes, y sobre eso; Me he quedado mas tiempo en su casa-dijo Adrien mientras le entregaba el aparato electrónico para que valorara la receta; El solo asintió feliz

-Adrien sabes que tienes una dieta que cumplir-dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero se oía feliz

-Lo se, lo se, pero amo esa panadería-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya se-dijo divertida

-Por cierto, Y padre cuando volverá?-pregunto volviendo al refrigerador sacando fresas y moras.

-Mañana en la noche, dijo que llamaría para avisar cuando abordara el avión de vuelta a París-dijo Nathalie sacando de los cajones; un cuchillo, un batidor y unos delantales, Adrien solo la miro divertido por lo ultimo- ¿Que? No me haré responsable por la ropa arruinada, con harina-

-Esta bien-dijo Adrien poniéndoselo al igual que Nathalie, lo malo es que no cubría las partes de arriba de sus ropas, solo de la cintura hasta sus rodillas

Comenzaron tomando lo que necesitaban de cada uno de los ingredientes, 4 huevos, 200 gramos de harina, media taza de azúcar, cortando mas de un kilo de fresas y moras; Para hacer una mermelada para la tarta y para la decoración de la misma. Cuando terminaron de juntar los ingredientes y lograron hacer la tarta, la pusieron en el horno previamente calentado, mientras esperaban hablaron. Ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y prepararon café

-¿Sabes algo interesante?- pregunto Adrien comiendo las fresas que no eran para la decoración, mientras estaba recargado en el mostrador, Si bien era la primera vez que horneaban algo en esa cocina y no estaba un chef profesional, no había tanto desastre; Si bien había algo de manchas de mezcla de tarta en el mostrador de mármol blanco, un poco de azúcar por ahí, todos los utensilios que usaron aun seguían encima.

-¿Que?-pregunto mordiendo una fresa, mientras estaba recargada en el mostrador

-Todos mis compañeros creen que eres mi madrastra-dijo como si hablara del clima, mientras Nathalie empezaba a toser tratando de no ahogarse por lo que el acababa de decir

-¿Disculpa, que?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café para pasar el trozo de fresa atorado en su garganta

-Que todos en mi escuela creen que te casaste con mi padre y eres mi madrastra, sinceramente al principio no lo entendía como por que te veían así, pero luego me dijeron que siempre te ven al lado de papa y siempre tratas de cuidarme y protegerme, tratando de que tenga una buena infancia desde que era niño, así que supongo que tienen razón. Lo cual me lleva a preguntar ¿Sales con mi padre o estas con el?-dijo viendo a Nathalie

-No-dijo ella tratando de entender por que los compañeros de clase de Adrien la verían como esposa y madre de la familia Agreste, ella solo era una asistente.

-¿Y por que no?-pregunto con el seño fruncido molesto

-Por que solo soy la asistente de tu padre, y si me preocupo por ti y te quiero, pero tu padre y yo, no tenemos nada fuera de una relación profesional- dijo Nathalie poniendo una mano en su mejilla con cariño

-¿Y si te casas con papa?-pregunto Adrien esperanzado

-Adrien..-dijo Nathalie bajando la mano

-Hasta podrían darme un hermano, lo apruebo totalmente-dijo riendo emocionado

-ADRIEN-dijo Nathalie sonrojada, imaginando esa escena

-Incluso podrían darme muchos muchos hermanos y hermanas, tendríamos un mini equipo de fútbol, y papa podría volver a fondo a las lineas infantiles de ropa. Imagínate unas mini Nathalies y mini Papas por toda la casa, seria un gran hermano mayor-dijo riendo divertido, notando como el sonrojo de Nathalie incrementaba mientras el hablaba

-ADRIEN, POR DIOS-Prácticamente grito roja hasta la raíz del cabello, si bien amaba a Gabriel Agreste, no era algo que alguna vez se supiera, Adrien seguía riendo no se dio cuenta de que con el movimiento de una de sus manos volteo una taza medidora que por suerte era de plástico, espolvoreando a Nathalie de harina

-Nathalie de verdad lo siento- Aunque sonaba arrepentido, se notaba que trataba de esconder la gran sonrisa que tenia por lo sucedido

-Que gracioso-dijo agarrando otra taza medidora de plástico con harina, Adrien notando sus intenciones dejo de tratar de esconder su sonrisa y empezó a retroceder con las manos enfrente a modo de defensa, con una gran sonrisa

-Lo siento-Aunque sonaba sincero el chico, cuando la harina voló hacia a el, solo reía fuertemente, mientras agarraba otra vez mas harina, Nathalie imitándolo. Cuando empezó la persecución al rededor de la isla de mármol en medio de la cocina con municiones de harina volando y cayendo sobre sus respectivas victimas dando como resultado; Que los dos estaban cubiertos de harina de arriba a bajo, con las ropas manchadas de polvo blanco pero riendo a todo pulmón

-De acuerdo vamos a ver como esta la tarta y después te darás un baño -dijo Nathalie tratando de quitarse algo de harina de la cara y el cabello, sin mucho éxito, al igual que Adrien

-Si, señora- dijo Adrien imitando un saludo militar riendo por lo bajo

Mientras Nathalie apagaba y sacaba la tarta de el horno con los guantes adecuados,Adrien se dio cuenta de que la tarta se veía perfecta y olía igual, después de alejarse un poco saco su teléfono y saco algunas fotos de la tarta

-Adrien, espera que este lista-dijo Nathalie poniéndola en la isla de la cocina, mientras ellos decoraban la tarta, Adrien tomaba fotos de todo el proceso

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien tomando la ultima foto a la tarta totalmente decorada y lista

-¿Si?-pregunto sonriendo

-Puedo tomar una foto?-pregunto por primera vez inseguro desde que comenzaron a ornear. Al principio Nathalie no entendía a que se refería; Ya había tomado fotos de la fase de preparación de la tarta hasta que entedio a que se refería

-Claro-dijo mientras Adrien se acercaba y la abrazaba de lado con un brazo y con el otro sostenía su celular y los dos sonreían cubiertos de harina a la cámara, mientras el sacaba la foto.

-Gracias, Nathalie-dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-De nada Adrien-dijo ella abrazándolo de vuelta, dándole un beso en la sien del niño- Vamos, tienes que darte una ducha y yo limpio todo esto-

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare-dijo Adrien soltándola y riendo

-No, tu te iras a bañar y yo ayudare a Nathalie a limpiar, ya es tarde para que ella se vaya, así que se quedara en la casa-dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada de la cocina. Ambos saltaron del susto, pues pensaban que estaban solos, pero allí estaba Gabriel Agreste sin saco o corbata, con la camisa blanca abierta de los primeros botones y algo despeinado, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa y acomodándose sus lentes.

-Padre, creí que volvías mañana-dijo Adrien caminando hacia el y abrazándolo

-Se supone, pero el inversionista cancelo la reunión, algo sobre las telas de la india que no estaban listas-dijo abrazando a su hijo, viendo divertido la cocina y a los dos chefs cubiertos de harina. El había llegado a casa desde que terminaron la tarta, por lo cual el oyó su conversación; Lo que creían los compañeros de clase de Adrien, lo cual también lo creían muchos accionistas y socios en la empresa, los gritos y sonrojos de Nathalie y la interesante observación de Adrien sobre tener uno o mas hermanos, que también serviría para que el volviera a las lineas infantiles y si era sincero consigo mismo a Gabriel le encantaría ver mas de cerca el sonrojo de Nathalie

-De acuerdo, Buenas noches padre, Nathalie, los quiero-dijo Adrien despidiéndose de cada uno y saliendo de la cocina, hasta que llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta, dejándolos solos. Dándole a su padre un pulgar arriba pero sin que lo viera Nathalie

-Señor-dijo tapando la tarta con una tapa de cristal, para que se mantuviera fresca, y metiendo todo lo que había sobrado de leche y mantequilla al refrigerador, justo cuando cerro la puerta de este, sintió una mano en su cadera acercándola al duro cuerpo tras ella y la otra mano iba a su moño desatandolo, dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada hasta su cintura y pasando una mano por el, haciendo que un poco de harina cayera de el.

-Que lindo es volver a casa y encontrar tan linda imagen de mi hijo y tu cocinando y cubiertos de harina-dijo metiendo su rostro en su cuello e inhalando su perfume, con un leve aroma aparte de la mermelada de la tarta

-Señor...-empezó Nathalie tratando de alejarse, pero tan pronto como el la sintió haciendo la acción, apretó mas su mano en su cadera y la pego mas a el, aunque seguía con la cara en su cuello, ya no sola la estaba oliendo, había empezado a dejarle mordidas, besos o dejando marcas rojas en su cuello- Gabriel...-

-Creo que debemos intentar lo que dijo Adrien-Gabriel dijo volteándola para ver esos ojos turquesa confundidos

-¿Estabas escuchando lo que dijo?-pregunto asombrada y confundida

-Desde que terminaron la tarta estoy en casa-dijo pasando el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla quitando la harina a su paso

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?-pregunto viéndolo expectante

-Porque creo firmemente que lo que dijo debe ser hecho a la brevedad-dijo pasando levemente sus dedos por el borde del cuello de la camisa de Nathalie

-¿Y que seria eso?-pregunto cruzándose ella de brazos incrédula mente

-Que mañana temprano iremos y anunciaremos un compromiso, y espero que pronto otro Agreste venga en camino-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa

-¿Y que compromiso si se puede saber, y no recuerdo que tengas un hermano?-dijo viéndolo acusatoriamente

-El nuestro-dijo Gabriel sacando una caja pequeña de su pantalón, Nathalie solo lo veía arrodillarse en el suelo que tenia harina

-¿Que?-pregunto confundida, no, Gabriel Agreste no solo te propone matrimonio en su cocina con mucha harina alrededor

-Nathalie, eres la mujer que después de tantos años a estado conmigo, me a apoyado y me convertiste en un mejor padre, un mejor hombre, por ti salí adelante de nuevo, no soportaría ver que no te tengo a mi lado otro día, y me sentiría honrado de que seas parte de esta familia y poder llamarte mi amada esposa-dijo ofreciéndole el anillo de rubíes y oro

-Gabriel...-dijo sin palabras- Pero Adrien, el..-

-Se que no soy bueno en muchas cosas, pero daré lo mejor por Adrien y por ti, le pedí su bendición a mi hijo, y me regaño sobre que he tardado demasiado en ver a tan hermosa y asombrosa mujer -dijo

-¿La pongo yo sola?-pregunto Nathalie tomando su barbilla en sus dedos, sintiendo como lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos

-No, déjame, pero primero debes decir que si-dijo Gabriel parándose

-Tu sabes perfectamente que si-dijo mientras Gabriel deslizaba la sortija de compromiso por su dedo, y la besaba para dejarla sin aliento.

A la mañana siguiente en la clase de Adrien, sus amigos y el incluido mostraban las cosas que hornearon a la Madame Bustier, que miraba con ternura la foto del chico Agreste cubierto de harina con la mujer que siempre iba a los eventos de la escuela. En otro lugar se enunciaba el compromiso de Gabriel Agreste y su asistente, con una boda prevista para finales del otoño.

.

.

 **Gracias por los comentarios de Luna Aino, y Maria221B.**

 **Me di cuenta de algo gracioso cuando veía un episodio de los Simpson, Nathalie y Gabriel son como Señor Burns y Smithers, El hombre malvado y su fiel asistente.**

 **Otra cosa, tengo una teoría del próximo capitulo de la serie Mayura y Catalyst, creo que Nathalie quedara akumatizada por que Gabriel la despide por lo que paso en el desfile con Audrey "Dice que despidió o despedirá a el responsable" o que Adrien se lastimara y Nathalie creerá que es su culpa. Y también vi las imágenes de Mayura y me di cuenta de que sus ojos no coinciden con Nathalie sino con Emilie.**

 **Tengo miedo de cuando se estrene Catalyst que creo es mañana o en estos dias, tengo miedo de ver como va todo para Nathalie.**

 **Dejen por favor comentarios de sus opiniones de este capitulo y de lo que opinan/teorías sobre Catalyst y Mayura. Incluso después de que se estrenen.**


	5. No eres de la familia

**Esto es levemente ligado a la serie de televisión, con referencias de que Gabriel es el villano y todos los demás (Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya y Chloe) son héroes y es un poco Angustia/Drama**

-Eres solo una empleada, solo estas aquí por mi padre ¿Qué podrías saber tú? No eres de la familia–

\- ¿Amarla? No lo sé, Emilie es mi mundo, y Nathalie…Ella no es Emilie, simplemente no es lo mismo, y saber que pondría a una mujer, una extraña encima de Emilie, no creo que pueda-

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía en este momento después de que Adrien le hablara así y antes de ir a su oficina a escuchar a Gabriel hablar con Nooro partió su corazón más de lo que creía posible. Con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, solo agarrando su bolsa y teléfono, dejando el iPad de la oficina sobre su escritorio, y salió de la gran mansión sin decirle a nadie, por suerte Gorilla no estaba alrededor y pudo pedir un taxi que la llevo rápidamente al hospital. Cuando llego a su destino rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermera.

-Señorita Sancoeur ¿Cómo se siente hoy? -pregunto la enfermera con una cálida sonrisa

-Bien-dijo secamente Nathalie

-Si quiere, puede sentarse en la sala de espera. El doctor la recibiera en unos minutos-dijo y volvió al papeleo de su escritorio, mientras Nathalie se sentaba en los cómodos sillones color lavanda

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste en el cuarto de Adrien.

-ADRIEN ¿COMO PUDISTE DECIR ALGO ASI? -Prácticamente gritaron sus amigos Nino, Alya y Chloe junto con su novia Marinette, después de explicarles lo que le dijo a Nathalie y la leve mirada de decepción que aparición en el rostro de esta

-No lo sé estaba molesto por todo, no tuve la mejor semana hoy y creo que me desquite con Nathalie-dijo con expresión culpable pasando una mano por su nuca

-Adrien, prácticamente esa mujer te crio, y lo sé por experiencia Jean Pier lo hizo conmigo-dijo Chloe negando con la cabeza

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que…exploté y no medí mis palabras-dijo cayendo en su cama con las manos en la cara

-¿Y qué harás hermano?-pregunto Nino sentándose a su lado, mientras Adrien bajaba las manos

-Le pediré disculpas mañana-dijo viendo a su amigo

-¿Mañana?-pregunto Alya confundida

-Si, por que hoy fue al doctor, desde hace unas semanas se sentía mareada y tenía nauseas, se supone que hoy le darán los resultados de los exámenes - dijo restándole importancia mientras Marinette y Alya solo veían sorprendidas a Adrien

-Está bien-dijo Marinette viendo a su mejor amiga mientras esta solo sonreía, después de un momento Chloe también entendió el intercambio silencioso y solo sonreía de entusiasmo, mientras los dos chicos solo las veían confundidas hasta que un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y rápidamente los tres héroes salieron por la ventana dejando a un Adrien para enfrentarse a su padre

-¿Interrumpo?-pregunto entrando lentamente por la puerta

-No, solo estaba en una video llamada con mis amigos-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Adrien, que piensas de Nathalie como familia? -pregunto su padre sentándose a su lado

-Por qué la pregunta? -pregunto Adrien algo temeroso recordando el último momento con Nathalie

Después de que cada uno dijera lo que había pasado con respecto a Nathalie; Adrien lo que hablo con ella y el con un "amigo" de confianza empezaron a hablar de corazón a corazón con algunas lágrimas incluidas.

-Temo que remplace a tu madre-dijo Gabriel viendo a su hijo

-Nunca la va a remplazar, ella siempre estará aquí, y Nathalie se creó su lugar en nuestros corazones-dijo Adrien abrazando su padre

-Crees que debería darle esto? -pregunto Gabriel dejando de abrazarlo y sacando del bolsillo de su traje una caja pequeña de terciopelo

-Creo que es fantástico, ¿Tal vez podamos alcanzarla en el doctor? Le debo una disculpa por lo horrible que me porte con ella -pregunto Adrien emocionado y algo nervioso

-Sí, debe de estar aún ahí-dijo Gabriel caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Adrien, llamaron a Gorilla y pronto los llevo al hospital.

-Buen día ¿Se les ofrece algo? -pregunto la enfermera en el mostrador

-Nathalie Sancoeur ¿Ya está con el doctor? -pregunto Adrien

-Sí, hace unos momentos entro al consultorio-dijo la enfermera de manera amble- ¿Son parientes?-

-Sí, es madre-dijo Adrien sin dudarlo, si bien Gabriel estaba sorprendido no mostro ninguna emoción en su rostro

-Pues, si gustan está en el consultorio 2, pueden pasar-dijo la enfermera y ellos se dirigieron a la puerta con un 2 en ella, tocaron, pero nade respondió, así que simplemente abrieron la puerta y entraron al consultorio que estaba vacío, pero había una puerta de color lavanda y ruido viniendo de ella.

-Adrien-dijo Gabriel con la mirada puesta en la puerta, seguido de su hijo abrieron levemente la puerta y escucharon la conversación

-Señorita Sancoeur, tiene que calmarse-dijo el doctor tratando de calmar a la mujer sentada en la camilla

-No, debe volver a hacer cada maldita prueba, esta erróneo ese resultado-dijo totalmente convencida, pero Adrien y Gabriel identificaron en su tono algo que creyeron que nunca oirían; _Miedo_

-Señorita, le aseguro que no hay ningún error-dijo el doctor con algo de lastima viendo como la mujer se desmoronaba lentamente y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- No tiene por qué parecer una noticia negativa…-

-Nathalie, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Gabriel entrando por completo al consultorio seguido de Adrien, ambos luciendo preocupados, llegaron hasta el doctor para empezar a preguntar, pero este los interrumpió

-Buen día caballeros, no pueden estar aquí en este momento-dijo el doctor

-Somos familia-dijo Adrien viendo como Nathalie trataba de salir de la sorpresa

-Oh, eso es maravilloso-dijo el doctor en un tono amigable y dejándolos quedarse- ¿Ve Señorita? Tiene gente a la que le importa, esto traerá una felicidad inmensa a su esposo e hijo-

-Es mi jefe y su hijo-dijo limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas mientras el doctor lucio levemente decepcionado.

-Oh-dijo simplemente y alejándose un poco para darle algo de espacio-En ese caso no puedo permitir que se quede…-

-No, somos familia-dijo con convicción Adrien y viendo como su padre quería agarra la mano de Nathalie, pero ella la alejaba de su alcance, luciendo su usual mirada de hielo e indiferencia

-Escucha chico, no creo que sea apropia…-empezó el doctor a camina hacia la puerta para invitarlos a salir

-Nos quedaremos y sugiero que empiece a hablar-dijo Gabriel con tono levemente molesto, pero Adrien veía mas allá, le dolía que Nathalie no le permitiese tomar su mano.

-Escuche, no creo que la Señorita Sancoeur se sienta cómoda con ustedes dos aquí-dijo el doctor dándose por vencido, por lo cual ambos Agreste sonrieron victoriosos

-Si le afecta a ella, me afecta a mí, así que ¿Qué es esa negativa noticia? -pregunto serio Gabriel, pero por dentro inmensamente preocupado

-De acuerdo, me gustaría Señorita Sancoeur podría levantarse la blusa para que su estómago este descubierto y se podría en la camilla-dijo el médico sacando unos guantes de látex y prendiendo el monitor

-Sí, yo no lo creo-dijo Nathalie y apenas se levantó la voz severa y grave de Gabriel Agreste la detuvo

-Nathalie has lo que el medico indica, ahora-dijo viendo como ella obedecía las órdenes del médico, levantando la blusa y recostándose en la camilla

El médico vertió un poco de gel verde trasparente en el objeto conectado al monitor y pasándolo sobre su abdomen viendo fijamente el monitor hasta que volvió a presionar botones en el monitor y enfoco la imagen de dos pequeños perfectos círculos

\- ¿Y es peligroso lo que tiene? ¿Se puede quitar? -pregunto alarmado Adrien tomando la mano de Nathalie y apretándola, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto, de hecho, con su otra mano abrió la mano de Adrien y saco su mano de su agarre, el solo la veía más alarmado y con pánico

-No es peligroso, pero tiene que tener cuidado para no perderlo-dijo el doctor

\- ¿Cuidado para no perderlo? -Pregunto Gabriel confundido

\- ¿No es un tumor o una clase de bicho tratando de matarla? – pregunto Adrien también confundido

-No, es un bebe, de 8 semanas, de hecho-dijo apuntando a los dos círculos- Son dos bebes-

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Gabriel y Adrien sin creerlo

\- ¿Dijo dos? -pregunto Nathalie con voz rasposa, apunto de llorar

-Aún hay riesgo de que pueda perderlo, es el primer trimestre del embarazo, por lo cual debe tomarlo con calma, y…-dijo haciendo una pausa, presionado algunos botones, y de repente un pequeño ruido inundo la sala

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Adrien curioso

-Eso es su corazón o sus corazones-dijo el doctor viendo a Adrien emocionarse- Suenan muy bien, es este momento cada uno de los bebes tiene el tamaño de una frambuesa-

-¿Eso no es muy pequeño?-pregunto alarmado Adrien

-No, es el tamaño que poseen con solo 8 semanas, pero irán creciendo a lo largo de cada semana por ejemplo a la semana 14 tendrá el tamaño de un limón-dijo divertido el doctor, pasando un pañuelo a Nathalie para que quitara el gel de su abdomen

-¿Es peligroso subirse a un avión?-pregunto Nathalie terminando con el gel y tirando el pañuelo en el bote de basura

-No, los primeros meses no es peligroso, pero después no sería prudente-dijo el doctor con tono neutral, viendo que no estaba su paciente realmente muy feliz porque la acompañaran los dos hombres- Lo que debo decirle es que debe tomar ácido fólico-

-Es importante para el crecimiento ¿Cierto? -pregunto Adrien casi saltando de alegría- Lo vi en clase de salud en la escuela-

-Si, debe tomarse desde la 4 a la 8 semana, si no lo hace puede complicar el desarrollo del bebe o causar malformaciones-dijo el doctor y vio como los hombres parecían preocupados

-Pero es la 8 semana, y no lo a tomado…-empezó Adrien nervoso

-La dieta de la señorita Sancoeur de; verduras verdes, cereales y ciertas frutas poseen un alto valor de ácido fólico, por lo cual no hay problema -dijo el doctor tratando de calmar al joven- Es bueno que sea una mujer saludable, que come bien, y hace ejercicio con excelente condición física, no habrá problemas-

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto por primera vez Gabriel más calmado

-Sí, solo debe evitar alterarse, tomar las vitaminas que le recomiende y todo debe ir bien-dijo el doctor

\- ¿Puede ser un vuelo de 8 horas? -pregunto Nathalie parándose de la camilla y caminando hacia el consultorio seguida de los tres hombres, mientras se bajaba la blusa

-Sí, pero tendrá más nauseas de lo habitual, se quitarán en unas semanas-dijo el doctor sentándose en su silla y enfrente de el su paciente lo imito, dejando a los dos hombres parados viendo preocupadamente a la mujer enfrente de ellos- ¿Volara a algún lado? -

-Sí, Nueva York-dijo Nathalie con voz fría, el doctor rápidamente escribió la receta con todo lo que debía tomar y se la entrego.

-Nathalie, no vas a volar a Nueva York en un viaje de 8 horas-dijo Gabriel

-Que tenga un buen día doctor-dijo levantándose de la silla y estrechando su mano, saliendo por la puerta

-Buen día caballeros-dijo el doctor despidiéndose de ellos, y viéndolos ir tras la mujer

-Nathalie, no crees que deberíamos hablarlo? -pregunto Gabriel alcanzándola cuando llego a su lado en el mostrador mientras la enfermera le daba unos frascos de pastillas que debería tomar, mientras Adrien agarraba un folleto

-Sabes que en la semana 20 tendrá el tamaño de una banana-dijo Adrien a su padre- También tiene que vigilar su presión, podría darle preeclamsia si esta alta-

-Eso es algo que debemos tener en cuenta y saber-dijo Gabriel hasta que lo interrumpió Nathalie algo molesta

-No, no lo es-dijo caminando hacia el elevador y entrando seguida de los otros dos tras ella

-¿Por qué no? Es importante-pregunto Adrien confundido

-No para ustedes-dijo presionando para cerrar las puertas del elevador

-Nathalie…-dijo Gabriel viendo que estaba molesta-Si estas molesta por lo que paso en la mansión no…-

-No lo estoy, solo tengo que llamar a recursos humanos para que le asignen un remplazo-dijo viendo fijamente los números cambiar del tablero del elevador

-¿Te tomaras vacaciones?-pregunto inocentemente Adrien

-Permanentemente, iré con mi hermano en Nueva York-dijo sin verlos

-¿Cuándo volverás?-pregunto Adrien poniéndose tenso como su padre

\- ¿Si puedo? Nunca volveré a pisar Paris-dijo viendo cómo se abrían las puertas y saliendo

-¿Pero y nosotros?-pregunto Adrien triste

-Tenías razón Adrien-dijo Nathalie viéndolo con una sonrisa triste que hizo que el corazón de los Agreste se encogiera de dolor-Solo soy una empleada, una extraña, no somos familia-

-No lo quise decir, de verdad-dijo Adrien en un susurro viéndola con dolor, sintiéndolo lo mismo que Nathalie cuando él le dijo esas palabras

-Es lo que crees, y es totalmente cierto-dijo Nathalie caminando al borde de la calle y extendiendo la mano haciendo la parada a un taxi- No soy absolutamente nada para los Agreste y eso esta bien-

-Nathalie no eres una extraña-dijo Gabriel entendiendo que escucho su conversación con Nooro-Eres mi mundo-

-No creo que sea verdad, Señor Agreste-dijo y Gabriel solo se encogió de la forma tan formal y fría en la que lo volvió a llamar- Tendrá mi renuncia a primera hora de la mañana y a su nueva asistente-

-Nathalie, por favor no-dijo con voz quebrada Gabriel, no podía perderla- Eres junto con Adrien lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito-

-Usted sabe que eso no es cierto, Señor Agreste- dijo y Gabriel entendió que se refería a sus intentos de traer a Emilie de vuelta siendo el supervillano de Paris- No se preocupe nadie sabrá sobre esto nunca-

-No…-dijo entendiendo que se iría lejos con sus hijos en su vientre y nunca volvería a verla- No puedes hacerlo-

-Puedo, no hay ninguna clase de "relación o compromiso" sentimental o legal, así que sí, sí puedo-Dijo Nathalie viendo a Gabriel y el sabia a qué se refería, él le prometió dejar de ser un villano y seguir adelante en su relación, con el compromiso de que sería mejor persona y padre. Hasta ahora solo intento arreglar su relación con Adrien, pero seguía siendo un villano utilizando a Nooro- No se moleste, nadie sabrá sobre esto nunca-

-Nathalie, por favor no te vayas, lamento lo que dije no lo decía en serio y te pido disculpas-dijo Adrien viendo como un taxi se paraba junto a ellos y Nathalie se subía a el

-No te preocupes Adrien, no pasa nada-dijo y el taxi avanzo hasta perderse entre los demás

Los hombres Agreste regresaron después de muchas horas a la mansión caminando en círculos por Paris, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Nathalie. Hasta que encontraron la solución.

-Arreglaremos la boda, nos casaremos en unos días, tendremos a bebes en Paris-dijo Gabriel entrando por la puerta de la mansión unto con Adrien

-Todo estará bien-dijo Adrien sonriendo y abrazando a su padre, este imito el gesto devolviendo el abrazo

-Todo estará bien-repitió Gabriel – Mañana hablaremos con ella, no tomara ese vuelo hasta después de unos días-

Pero no todo estaba bien, Nathalie tomo un vuelo en dirección a Nueva York esa misma noche, pero con escala en Escocia antes de poder aterrizar, el avión colapso en un extenso bosque escoses a la media noche, a la mañana siguiente los noticieros en Paris anunciaban la tragedia.

-Buenos días Padre-dijo Adrien entrando al comedor para ver a su padre sentado con su usual ropa y tomando café

-Buenos días Adrien- y vio cómo su hijo encendía el televisor y se sentaba a su lado

 _-Lamentablemente nos informan que si hubo pérdidas humanas-_

 _-Unas 10 personas resultaron muertas por el impacto del avión y 30 más heridas-_

Al principio ninguno de los Agreste realmente ponía atención a la noticia hasta que lo que oyeron los dejo fríos

 _-Y lamentablemente ya tenemos la identidad de la mujer embarazada de dos meses, es la asistente del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, que murió en el impacto-dijo el reportero con los restos de un avión a sus espaldas_

 _-Gabriel Agreste y su asistente Nathalie Sancoeur influyentes personas en el mundo de la moda, esta última víctima de un accidente donde el avión a media noche se desplomo en el bosque Escoses y al parecer estaba embarazada por lo que dicen los médicos forenses eran dos bebes de dos meses -_

Adrien de pronto salió del trance para ver que su novia Marinette llamaba por teléfono

-Adrien? ¿Estás bien? Está en todas las noticias, Alya y Nino me llamaron hace pocos minutos, y me dijeron…-su voz volvió a perderse en la mente de Adrien que solo veía a su padre con desesperación

-No, eso no es cierto-dijo su padre saliendo también del trance e intento llamar a el celular de Nathalie- Ella no tomaría ese avión hasta en unos días, está en su departamento, dormida, con mis hijos en su vientre-

-Papa…-dijo Adrien sin fuerza, viendo como el teléfono de Nathalie los mandaba a buzón de voz

-No, Adrien, no puedo perderla, está embarazada de dos de mis hijos…-empezó su padre, pero la voz del reportero los congela ambos

- _Al parecer Gabriel Agreste pierde a dos mujeres de la misma manera, a Emilie en un vuelo con dirección al Tíbet y a Nathalie en un vuelo con dirección a Nueva York-_

 _-¿Sera una coincidencia?-_

 _-¿Sera Agreste padre de los niño y ella estaba huyendo?-_

Todo se perdió después para los dos hombres en ese comedor, de nuevo perdieron a una mujer que amaban, y esta vez a dos que venían en camino

.

.

 **¿Por qué escribí esto? Quería ver si puedo realmente puedo hacer el género de drama/Angustia pero creo que no lo logre dejen comentarios, Gracias**

 **Aprecio su apoyo, y amo sus comentarios**


	6. Sweet Home

**Esto es un Au, pero se menciona que Gabriel es el villano, pero a estado inactivo desde hace unos mese (casi un año) No tiene relación con ningún capitulo anterior**

.

.

-¿A dónde iras si tu novia está en China y tus otros amigos fueron a una clase de escapada romántica?-preguntó Gabriel Agreste viendo a su hijo serio

-Con Nathalie-dijo como si hablara del clima

-¿Iras a la casa de mi asistente para pasar el fin de semana, en lugar de quedarte en casa?-pregunto sin creerlo

-¿Puedes venir?-dijo Adrien con algo de sarcasmo

-¿Por qué suena como si fueras a menudo?-pregunto su padre acusatoriamente

-A veces voy en fines de semana, cuando creo que la carga de trabajo y la escuela se vuelven insoportables, es relajante, me dan ganas de mudarme y decirle a Nathalie que le daré mi parte de la mansión por su casa de dos pisos, pero no creo que quiera-dijo pensativo Adrien

-Parece que te agrada donde vive, y eso que vives en una mansión- dijo Gabriel

-Ven y veras porque-dijo retándolo Adrien- Incluso creo que le ofrecerás la mansión por esa casa-

-Iré, solo porque me intriga que ames tanto ese lugar-dijo

Después de subir al auto, y que Adrien lograra llegar en tiempo record a la casa de Nathalie; Una construcción levemente antigua, que el describía como una pequeña cabaña histórica del bosque, con techos levemente altos, de madera que le daba un aire cálido, la rodeaba una valla de metal, como la mansión Agreste pero no tan alta he imponente.

-Siempre dije que era como una cabaña de navidad-dijo divertido Adrien bajando del auto, con su padre imitándolo, viendo con asombro la casa frente a él, nunca se imaginó que a Nathalie le gustara una casa así

-¿No crees que debemos llamar?-pregunto Gabriel viendo a su hijo con la mano en la puerta listo para abrirla hasta que el lo detuvo

-No realmente, aparte de mí, Nino llega a venir con Alya a veces, vive en una zona segura de Paris, pero si un día un tonto cree que podrá contra la mujer que vive en esta casa, será divertido de ver-dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando, seguido de su padre

-Wow-dijo realmente impresionado Gabriel por el interior de la casa, de madera y piedra, con una sala de color blanca y alfombra persa roja, con un candil de cristal que abarcaba todo el salón, una chimenea de pared de piedra negra si bien pagada, le daba a la casa un aspecto cálido y reconfortante. Lo saco de sus pensamientos una melodía de chello

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto asombrado, si bien se oía fuerte, debía ser solo música puesta por Nathalie

-Oh ¿Eso? A Nathalie le gusta tocar el Violonchelo los fines de semana-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ella toca?-pregunto Gabriel asombrado, sabía que tocaba un instrumento, pero nunca investigo cual

-Cree que me molesta, pero nos encanta oírla, toca con mucho talento-dijo Adrien caminado por la casa seguido de su padre

-¿Nos?-pregunto viendo la casa a su paso, diferentes marcos de fotos en un librero; Fotos de Nathalie más joven, con sus padres, amigos, con Adrien, con una clase de gato- Parece un lugar que ella no tendría-

-Eso pensé yo la primera vez que vine, siempre tan seria, fría y profesional y terminas descubriendo que su apellido es una mentira por que posee mucha calidez y un gran corazón-

-Si-dijo Gabriel en un susurro, cuando llegaron a dónde provenía la música, un gran ventanal de cristal donde entraba gran luz de la mañana, Nathalie con el cabello suelto, en un pijama de satín violeta, descalza y con los ojos cerrados tocando un gran chello de madera oscura.

-¿Sabes? Creo que seria lindo darme una madre-dijo con naturalidad

-Adrien-dijo acusatoriamente su padre

-¿Qué? Creo que hacen linda pareja, y creo que deben intentarlo, ella es muy linda-dijo viendo como su padre se perdía en sus pensamientos y en ver a Nathalie tocar.

Gabriel estaba tan absorto admirando a su asistente pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento, con las uñas rojas moviéndose con tranquilidad con la luz de los rayos del sol sobre su cabeza, que no noto cuando Adrien se fue con dirección a la cocina y volvió con café para los dos, después de un momento muy largo donde ellos seguían apreciando la música, Nathalie termino de tocar y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la audiencia

-Adrien, Señor, Buenos días-dijo arreglando sus gafas con timidez

-Buenos días Nathalie-dijo Adrien saludando con la taza

-Tocas maravilloso-dijo Gabriel viéndola dejar el instrumento en su lugar y caminando hacia ellos

-Gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y a que debo el placer de la audiencia a las 7 de la mañana? -

-¿Podemos quedarnos?-pregunto inocentemente Adrien

-Claro

-No quiero incomodarte Nathalie-dijo Gabriel

-No lo haces, Gabriel-dijo remarcando su nombre y este solo sonrió

-¿ Y Noir?-pregunto emocionado Adrien

-Tu gato, está siendo un huraño y se niega a bajar-dijo Nathalie alzando una de sus cejas en forma acusatoria- Nunca entenderé porque Marinette y tu aman a ese gato gruñón-

-Amo a mi familia, aunque sea gruñona o un huraño-dijo sonriendo y prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a dos adultos sorprendidos e indignados

-No soy gruñona-Dijeron al mismo tiempo-No soy huraño-

\- ¿Desayuno? -pregunto Nathalie a su jefe, caminando hacia la cocina seguido de el

-Si-dijo sonriendo, viéndola caminar descalza con el cabello suelto, no era una visión que fuera usual

-¿Panqueques?-pregunto en burla

-Por qué no? es fin de semana-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Gabriel- ¿Sabes? Jamás creí que vivieras en una casa como esta-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado rustica, cálida? -pregunto con sarcasmo

-Un poco de eso, el chello, es interesante para mí-dijo viendo como Nathalie sacaba todo para empezar a preparar el desayuno- pero supongo que, al ver las cantidades industriales de libros, eso es muy Nathalie-

-¿Libros? Esos todos los tienen-dijo divertida

-Ahora todo es virtual, pero tu ama los libros y pasar tus dedos sobre las hojas-dijo sonriendo y caminando hasta estar tras ella sin que se diera cuenta

\- ¿Quién no ama los libros en su forma física? -pregunto sin levantar la vista, agregando los ingredientes a un tazón para empezar a batir, pero se quedó quieta cuando sintió dos brazos en su cintura

-Todos-dijo en un susurro

-Gabriel-dijo tratando de parecer seria, pero su aliento le causaba cosquillas en su cuello

-Creo que Adrien, me dio su bendición para ir tras de ti-dijo mordiendo su cuello

-¿Así? ¿Y qué piensa el villano del ático? -pregunto seria volteándolo a ver

-Lo mismo-dijo seguro

-¿Gabriel?-pregunto por primera vez insegura

-Creo que pasé tanto tiempo tras mi pasado, que no vi lo maravilloso de mi presente-dijo pasando un cabello rebelde tras su oreja con delicadeza

-¿En serio no volverás a intentarlo? Quiero decir; Has estado inactivo durante un tiempo, pero tú la quieres de vuelta y…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque Gabriel prácticamente se le abalanzo para empezar a besarla

-GENIAL-oyeron un grito que los hizo dejar separarse, pero con sus brazos aun rodeando su cintura y su cuello, respectivamente

-Adrien ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -pregunto su padre ligeramente con pánico, por si escucho sobre el villano del ático

-En realidad acabo de bajar las escaleras…Pero no se detengan, creo que es genial-dijo emocionado

-Adrien-dijo Nathalie

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertido Adrien- ¿Tal vez un poco de suerte y aceptes ser mi madre?-

-¿Tengo un poco de suerte?-pregunto Gabriel a la mujer en sus brazos

-Tal vez, pero primero quiero desayunar-dijo Nathalie dándole un pequeño beso y alejándose de el para realmente empezar a preparar los panqueques

-Sí, señora-dijeron con diversión los dos, después de un momento la ayudaron.

Terminando de desayunar, fueron a la sala a ver documentales, porque los tres eran unos nerds completos y eso se transformaba en maratones de historia, física, arte, biología, etc. de documentales sin descanso, con Adrien en un sillón individual con el gato en su regazo roncando levemente y Nathalie literalmente encima de Gabriel con sus brazos en su cintura acurrucados con una manta

-¿Entonces?-pregunto el en voz baja, para no interrumpir a su hijo que parecía absorto en la pantalla con la explicación de un físico

-Si, pero ni sueñes que me voy a mudar de mi casa-dijo acurrucándose en el

-No, pero ¿Me aceptarías a mi?-pregunto pasando su mano por su cabello lentamente

-¿Te mudaras de tu imponente mansión a una pequeña casa?-pregunto asombrada

-Es muy grande y fría, esta casa es muy cálida como de navidad-dijo sonriendo hasta que recibió un leve golpe

-Eso lo dijo Adrien-dijo riendo

-Si, pero tiene razón-dijo besando su nariz

Así se quedaron hasta que Adrien recibió una llamada de su novia diciendo que había vuelto de su viaje y como había ido el plan, el solo volteo a el sillón de su lado izquierdo para ver a su padre dormido con sus brazos por la cintura de Nathalie, mientras ella, enterraba su rostro en el cuello de el.

-Muy bien, de hecho, creo que en unos meses podríamos mudarnos de la mansión a la casa de Mama-dijo divertido y despidiéndose de su novia para empezar a tomar fotos de la tierna imagen de su padre y Nathalie

-Esto si es un hogar-dijo abriéndose paso entre su padre y Nathalie y terminaba siendo aplastado/abrazado por los dos, y volvía a dormir, con su gato a su lado, y tres adultos durmiendo profundamente en paz.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios de Maria221B y por Guest con su comentario en francés**

 **Amo sus comentarios, dejen comentarios**

 **Me muero en una semana, creo se estrena el dia de los héroes parte 2, creo firmemente que Emilie es Le Paon/Mayura, los ojos son muy parecidos. Pobre de mi Nathalie**

 **Gracias y creo que actualizare el fin de semana o el lunes.**


	7. Accidente por un caballo

**Esto es un Au, y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anterior.**

.

.

-PADRE, PADRE-Grito Adrien prácticamente azotando las puertas del estudio de par en par

-Adrien ¿Qué te sucede para gritar de ese modo? -dijo levantando la vista Gabriel Agreste con su usual expresión sin emociones

-Gorilla me dijo... – empezó, pero su padre o interrumpió

\- ¿Tu guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué lo llamas Gorilla? No lo entiendo, él tiene un nombre- dijo su padre viendo con desaprobación

-Ese no es el punto-dijo Adrien moviendo sus brazos con desesperación- Me dijo que recibió una llamada del hospital-

\- ¿Y? Por lo que puedo deducir no es el, no eres tú, no soy yo, no es importante, por mi podría ser el alcalde de Paris y no haría ninguna diferencia-dijo volviendo su concentración a la pantalla delante de el

-Nathalie está en el hospital-dijo Adrien en voz baja, pero Gabriel lo oyó perfectamente

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Gabriel paralizado

-Al parecer un tipo con un…- dijo, pero sin terminar la oración

\- ¿En un qué? Auto, motocicleta, ¿qué? -pregunto su padre levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Adrien

-En un caballo? -dijo Adrien, pero parecía más bien preguntárselo

-¿Un caballo?-pregunto Gabriel sin creer por completo en lo que decía su hijo

-Sí, un tipo en un caballo, no la vio cuando cruzaba la calle y ahora está en el hospital-dijo Adrien nervioso

-¿Por qué no me llamaron? -pregunto su padre enojado y caminan hacia la salida seguido de Adrien

-Al parecer Gorilla le hablo para confirmar mi clase de esgrima y le contesto un doctor-dijo Adrien cuando salían por la puerta y se subían al auto con dirección al hospital

-¿Y está bien? -pregunto Gabriel legítimamente preocupado

-No se lo dijeron, no era un familiar-dijo Adrien viendo que en tiempo record llegaron a su destino

-Vamos-dijo su padre y rápidamente se bajaron, caminaron hasta la recepción cuando se encontraron con un medico

-Nathalie Sancoeur ¿Dónde está? -prácticamente ladro Gabriel Agreste al medico

\- ¿Es familiar de la señorita? -pregunto el medico levemente más bajo que Gabriel

-Soy…su esposo, ¿Dónde está? -pregunto su padre dudando levemente cuando respondió, mientras su hijo solo reía por lo bajo

-Por aquí, síganme-respondió el doctor llevándolos a una habitación, cuando abrió la puerta los Agreste fueron recibidos por la imagen más extraña pero levemente tierna de Nathalie Sancoeur en la cama de un hospital, en bata con el cabello suelto, acostada, con un puchero en su rostro, en una mano una galleta y apuntando amenazadoramente con la misma a una enfermera, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba elevada en una almohada

-Entienda, no necesito que llame a nadie-dijo Nathalie moviendo la galleta en el aire

-Señora Sancoeur, su esposo y su hijo están aquí-anuncio el medico entrando a la habitación seguido de los dos hombres

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nathalie volteando a ver al médico con confusión

-Señor Sancoeur su esposa se quedará unos días como precaución, por el fuerte golpe que sufrió y dio origen a la fractura de dos costillas-dijo el doctor tranquilamente, cosa que Gabriel no podía entender

-¿Por qué lo dice tan calmado?-pregunto enojado Gabriel

-No es grave la lesión, unos meses para las costillas se vuelvan a soldar y el esguince también en unos meses, pero no podrá apoyar por completo el pie, no podrá cargar, se debe aplicar hielo en las costillas para aliviar el dolor, también se le recetara medicamento para el dolor, pero lo más importante es que debe estar en cama descansando-dijo el médico con actitud calmada

-¿En cuánto tiempo se recuperara?-pregunto Adrien más calmado

-Como dije no es grave, es bueno que las costillas no perforaran nada, yo diría uno meses de recuperación, pero debe estar camada, así que jovencito no alteres a tu madre-dijo el médico viendo fijamente a Adrien mientras el solo sonreía y asentía

-Por supuesto doctor, podría dejarnos por favor, quisiera hablar con mi mamá-dijo Adrien viéndolo con ojos de gato triste, así los llamaba Nathalie desde que el era pequeño

-Claro jovencito, enfermera-Dijo haciendo una seña para que la enfermera lo siguiera cuando el salía de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró se acercaron a Nathalie

\- ¿Cómo estas mami? -pregunto Adrien con fingida inocencia y sentándose del lado derecho de la cama junto a ella, Nathalie solo lo veía con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

-¿Si cariño, como estas? Sabes a pesar de estar más de una década juntos, me sorprende no ser tu contacto de emergencia -dijo Gabriel sentándose del lado izquierdo de Nathalie, entre los dos pegados a cada lado de ella, pero sin aplastarla ella estaba atrapada entre los dos.

-Mintieron, pero estoy bien gracias-dijo Nathalie dando una mordida a la galleta

-No mentimos-dijo Adrien, pero con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la galleta de la mano de Nathalie y le daba una mordida

-No recuerdo que tu nombre sea Adrien Sancoeur-dijo Nathalie pasando la mano por el cabello del chico, mientras el solo reía

-¿Por qué no llamaste?-pregunto Gabriel tomando con cuidado la cara de Nathalie para que volteara a verlo

-No pensé que fuera necesario, realmente no fue nada-dijo Nathalie en voz baja viendo la mirada severa de su jefe

-¿Qué paso? Adrien menciono un caballo-dijo Gabriel sin soltar a Nathalie, tan concentrados estaban que no notaron que Adrien se había mudado de la cama a la silla junto a esta

-Una niña pequeña soltó a su madre, y para que no la atropellaran, la aleje de la calle, y de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo y un caballo me había tacleado-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

-¿Te quedaras en casa con nosotros?-pregunto Adrien terminando de comer la galleta

-No, tengo un apartamento Adrien-dijo Nathalie

-Claro que sí, no la dejaremos sola-dijo Gabriel

-Señor-dijo en tono de protesta Nathalie

-No voy a sustituirte por unos meses, el mundo entero sabe que no sobrevivo sin ti ni siquiera dos días, te quedaras en la mansión, pero sin tanta carga de trabajo-dijo Gabriel soltándola y viéndola con los mismos ojos de Adrien de gato triste

-Bien, pero necesito ir a mi apartamento por ropa-dijo Nathalie dándose por vencida, como odiaba cuando los Agreste le daban esos ojos

-Lo único que necesitas son pijamas-dijo Adrien- No te puedes poner nada más, debes estar en cama –

-Pijamas ¿Me dejaran ir? -dijo Nathalie

-No, Gorilla y yo iremos por pijamas a tu departamento y cepillo de dientes-dijo Adrien

-Ve-dijo Gabriel y Nathalie al mismo tiempo, mientras el chico solo sonreía, justo en ese momento entraba un hombre algo joven, de cabello castaño y muy apuesto

\- ¿Nathalie? -pregunto el hombre con un ramo de girasoles

-Hola James-dijo Nathalie sonriendo, mientras a su lado Gabriel se ponía tenso

\- ¿Quién es? -pregunto Adrien desconfiado

-Adrien, él es James, el caballero de brillante armadura que me ayudo después del accidente, el me trajo al hospital-dijo Nathalie mientras veía a James avanzar y dejar las flores en un florero cerca de la cama

-Un gusto-dijo James en dirección a un desconfiado Adrien y a un muy tenso Gabriel- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

-Si, gracias, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo

-Voy con Gorilla-dijo Adrien a modo de despedida, pero por dentro con un plan- James, gracias por salvar a mi mama-

-Ah, sí, claro-dijo el hombre notablemente pálido después de escuchar la última palabra, mientras por dentro Gabriel Agreste sonreía por el movimiento de su hijo, mientras del lado que no tenía las costillas rotas de Nathalie poso su mano y empezó a trazar círculos y patrones con su nombre, sintiendo como ella se estremecía

-Adrien ve…cuidado y la llave esta…bajo las flores del lado…derecho-dijo Nathalie con voz entrecortada por las acciones de su jefe, mientras este solo sonreía, viendo a Adrien salir de la habitación con un pulgar arriba

-Adiós papa, adiós mama-dijo con ligera burla y diversión

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien-dijo incomodo James, él iba por una hermosa chica soltera, y se encontró con una mujer con un hijo y esposo, el cual parecía no mantener las manos quietas, pero poseía el rostro más serio del mundo mientras lo hacia

-Le agradezco haber salvado a mi esposa de ese caballo-dijo Gabriel con una leve sonrisa, mientras el hombre frente a ellos solo asentía

-Sí, no se preocupe-dijo caminando lentamente a la salida, temiendo que el hombre prácticamente saltara sobre la mujer de un momento a otro-Que te mejores Nathalie-

-Gracias…-dijo Nathalie a modo de despedida con la voz aun entrecortada, y el hombre prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación

-¿Crees que es sensato que un hombre te traiga flores?-pregunto Gabriel serio pero continuando con sus acciones pero más lento

-Bueno…iban en muy buena dirección, pero Adrien y tu hundieron esa nave antes de que pudiera zarpar-dijo Nathalie viendo a Gabriel

-No debería ni siquiera existir una nave en primer lugar-dijo el tomando su mejilla con su mano libre y capturando sus labios en un beso suave, consciente de que no debía esforzarse mucho por el accidente, después de un momento dejo de besarla-Llegaremos a más cuando no tengas dos costillas fracturadas, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Tienes algún dolor? -

-No-dijo en un susurro viéndolo-Me dieron unos desinflamatorios realmente buenos-

-Bien-dijo y beso su frente, para luego levantarse

-¿Te vas?-pregunto levemente sorprendida

-No, pero no creo que sea conveniente que me siente a tu lado, cuando debes de estar quieta, y en reposo-dijo sentándose en la silla en donde había estado Adrien

-Está bien-dijo viéndolo sentado a su lado

-Me alegra que estés bien y que no te paso nada grave-dijo tomando su mano, acariciando con su pulgar sus nudillos

-Si, pero gracias por estar aquí-dijo Nathalie apretándole la mano y sonriéndole con cariño

-No estaría en ninguna otra parte-dijo dándole un beso en su mano, de repente la puerta se abrió y revelo a el mismo doctor de hace unos minutos

-Señor Sancoeur-dijo entrando a el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras el-Debo verificar las heridas de su esposa-

-Por supuesto-dijo soltando la mano de Nathalie y viendo como el doctor acercarse a ella-¿Quiere que me vaya?-

-No, es su esposa-dijo y vio a Nathalie contener la risa- Usted ya vio toda la "mercancía" y tuvieron un hijo juntos, creo que puede quedarse, por cierto tienen un hijo adorable-

-Si-dijo Gabriel tragando con fuerza, a la pequeña burla del médico, si bien era inocente ante cualquiera que la oyera, para el no tanto ya que él no conocía lo que había debajo de la bata de hospital, pero se prometió averiguarlo una vez que Nathalie estuviera recuperada

Después de una rápida inspección del médico, en donde le pidió ayuda a Gabriel para quitar la parte superior de la bata de hospital y reviso los moretones que se volvían cada vez más visibles de un verde pálido a un morado fuerte, con un Gabriel Agreste sonrojado tratando de no verle más de lo necesario a Nathalie, mientras ella solo reía.

-Listo, todo se ve bien, mañana puede irse a casa-dijo el médico mientras veía a la pareja- Señor Sancoeur? –

-¿SI?-pregunto ayudando a Nathalie a volver a acostarse en la cama

-Nada de actividades nocturnas hasta después de unos meses, tiene que recuperarse antes-dijo moviendo su mano para enfatizar, mientras Nathalie solo se ponía roja y Gabriel asentía en dirección al medico

-Por supuesto-dijo y vio al médico irse, mientras el volvía a sentarse a su lado y sonreía con algo de altanería

-¿Señor Sancoeur? Tomaste mi apellido, que lindo-dijo riendo levemente Nathalie

-¿Oíste? En unos meses podremos volver a nuestras activadas nocturnas-dijo moviendo las cejas divertido, mientras la mujer solo se veía más roja

-Gabriel-dijo desviando la vista

-¿Quién sabe? En unos meses, podríamos casarnos, tener una luna de miel por todo el mundo, darle a Adrien un hermano pequeño-dijo viendo divertido a una Nathalie que parecía competir contra su mechón rojo en el cabello, por ver quien estaba más rojo

-¿Y tomaras mi apellido?-pregunto Nathalie viéndolo acercarse a ella

-No, Gabriel Sancoeur se oye terrible-dijo divertido y Nathalie estuvo de acuerdo

-Cierto, no te queda bien-dijo a unos centímetros de su rostro-Te amo Gabriel-

-Yo también te amo, pero me gusta más Nathalie Agreste-dijo volviendo a besarla

.

 **Estaba sin mucha inspiración, pero por suerte volvió en este capítulo, un comentario en anónimo en mensajería directa me sugirió que hubiera más interacción física y intentare escribirla, lo prometo.**

 **Carolatavs no te preocupes, se inglés y tienes razón, el español y el portugués es parecido, y si no entiendo algo uso el traductor, dejen comentarios en el idioma que quieran.**

 **Mihael kuroUsagi; Gracias por el comentario, antes yo era firme en la teoría de que Nathalie seria Le Paon/Mayura, pero con los nuevos episodios creo que a perdido fuerza esa teoría (Mi punto de vista) Por que dicen que Mayura será el jefe de Hawk Moth y será peor, no creo que Nathalie fuera alguien asi, creo que al final mostraran un recuerdo de Gabriel en el Tibet o algo así, diciendo que Emilie es Mayura y posiblemente sea malvada, por lo cual Nathalie esta triste cuando Gabriel le dice que no va a rendirse con los miraculous y seguirá siendo el malo. Pero como dije es una teoría mia, por que vi más detenidamente los ojos de Le Paon/Mayura, pero si me había emocionado de que Nathalie fuera Mayura**

 **Tal vez saque un capítulo de Nathalie como portadora del pavo real ¿Buena idea? Dejen ideas**

 **Rebeca; Gracias por el comentario**

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, y actualizare todo el fin de semana**

 **Nerviosa por el dia de los héroes parte 2 y mi pobre Nathalie como Catalyst**

 **Dejen comentarios, los amo.**


	8. Mariposas

**Esto es un Au, y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anterior. Gabriel para revivir a su esposa debe dar un sacrificio de igual valor o sea Adrien.**

 **Este fic es por la idea de un mensaje en mensajería directa con Lini (Anonimo) que dijo si podía tratar de darles una relación mas física a Gabriel y Nathalie, espero que te guste el capitulo Lini.**

.

-Es absolutamente normal-dijo el maestro Fu- A Ladybug le persiguen los gatos, a Chat Noir las mariquitas, es algo natural-

-¿Así?-pregunto pregunto Chat Noir desconfiado

-Sí, las personas que son importantes para un portador de miraculous, indirectamente las protegen- dijo tomando te de su taza

-¿Entonces mis amigos tendrán millones de mariquitas a su alrededor?-pregunto impresionada Ladybug

-No diría un ejército, mas como 3 o 6- dijo divertido

-¿Y gatos?-pegunto Chat

-Uno es más que suficiente, es más grande que las mariquitas-dijo Fu -Posiblemente cuando lo vean crean que es un gato callejero, pero es una extensión de la propia magia que protege a las personas que amas, en primavera despierta la magia de apareamiento o fiebre de primavera, así que será más fuerte esto, alejara a otras personas de su compañero y no se calmara hasta que reclamen a su pareja-

-Bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo los héroes, sin realmente preocuparse, ellos dos estaban juntos.

-Al igual que Hawk Moth-dijo viendo como los héroes abrían la boca de sorpresa- Mariposas irán a cuidar a quienes la magia considere importantes para su portador-

-¿Un terrorista mágico tiene seres amados?-pregunto incrédulo Chat

-Como dije el o ustedes no deciden a quien cuidar, su magia lo hace, también detectan si su ser amado es amenazado de cualquier forma y también a su compañero de apareamiento-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y eso no es descuidado?-pregunto Ladybug sintiendo que estaba en una clase de platica de magia, biología animal y clase de salud

-No, cualquiera puede encontrase con mariquitas, gatos negros o mariposas por la calle, son animales realmente muy comunes, al igual que otros portadores; Abejas, tortugas, y más, realmente no expone a nadie-dijo con voz tranquila

-Bien-dijeron y se despidieron del maestro Fu para regresar a sus casas correspondiente. En otro lugar una conversación igual se llevaba a cabo, pero en el ático de la mansión Agreste con el villano de Paris y su Kwami

-¿Quieres decir que mi hijo se verá rodeado de mariposas?-pregunto levemente enojado

-No, solo dos o cuatro, es algo que viene con la magia-dijo Nooro

-Supongo que está bien si eso lo cuida-dijo dando un suspiro en derrota

-También sabrás cuando alguien lo amenace o cuando se acerque con intenciones ocultas-dijo Nooro con voz neutra

-Bien, eso es bueno-dijo y salió de la guarida, dejando a Nooro volar libremente con las mariposas blancas, mientras él se fue a dormir

En la mañana Adrien y su padre desayunaban juntos, como cada mañana, esperando a Nathalie con sus respectivos horarios del día, después de un momento ella entro al comedor, pero ellos notaron algo inusual y raro en ella

-¿Nathalie?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Si?-respondió de vuelta a los dos

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Gabriel en un tono inusualmente preocupado

-Sí, gracias señor-dijo con voz firme, pero se veía levemente intranquila

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien preocupado viendo su mano, con un leve rasguño en los nudillos

-No es nada importante, solo…adopte un gato callejero y es algo gruñón, es todo-dijo viendo la preocupación de Adrien

-¿Un gato? Es genial-dijo emocionado

-Nunca te vi del tipo de persona que adopta animales-dijo Gabriel tomando de su taza de café, levemente molesto por que Nathalie tuviera a un gato a su alrededor

-No lo soy, pero ese gato parece que llego para quedarse y no le afecta que no esté mucho tiempo en casa, así que está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿De qué color? -pregunto emocionado Adrien

-Negro-dijo sonriéndole

-¿No se supone que dan mala suerte los gatos negros?-pregunto Gabriel con un tono levemente sarcástico

-Eso dicen, pero no soy supersticiosa, creo que es más como un monstruo gruñón que se acaba el queso de mi refrigerador -dijo ella restándole importancia

-No sabía que los gatos comieran queso-dijo sorprendido Gabriel

-Yo tampoco, pero fuera de eso, es agradable-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Adrien reía por lo bajo, junto con Plagg

Después del desayuno, ambos se dirigieron a el ensayo del desfile, ubicado en un amplio jardín, con Marinette como aprendiz en diseño, estaba trabajando con algunas personas, pero Adrien disfruto verla desde la distancia, mientras su padre y Nathalie veían que todo estuviera listo para mañana

-Al parecer Caos y Nathalie se entendieron muy rápido-dijo Plagg desde su bolsillo

-¿Caos?-pregunto confundido Adrien

-Ese es el nombre que le puso al gato, después de romper dos jarrones de flores y robar su variedad de quesos-dijo riendo bajo

-¿Variedad de quesos? ¿Cuantos tipos? -pregunto legítimamente curioso Adrien

-Mi favorito Camembert, Gorgonzola, Gruyere, Provolone Picante, Edam, Comte, Appenzeller, Stilton, Mascarpone-dijo Plagg con la mirada perdida

-Plagg, estas babeando-dijo divertido-¿De verdad tenía todo ese queso?-

-Si, era el paraíso ¿Crees que nos deje ir a vivir a su casa? -pregunto

-No lo creo-dijo divertido

-No importa, puedo ir, te dejare a ti en casa-dijo empezando a volar en dirección a los adultos al otro lado de la pasarela, pero fue detenido por Adrien que sujetaba su cola

-No puedes, aparte ya tiene un gato y tú ya tienes queso-dijo metiéndolo de vuelta a su chaqueta riendo

-¿Sabes? Ella me agrada, es buena para ti, y para tu padre-dijo Plagg desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Si, es genial, pero dudo que lo merezcamos, somos unos ermitaños-dijo triste Adrien- Y padre es ciego para darse cuenta de que Nathalie es maravillosa –

-Si, tu padre es ciego, pero creo que merecen ser felices-dijo Plagg

-Gracias Plagg-

-De nada, chico-

Al otro lado de la pasarela, Nathalie y Gabriel discutían con los fotógrafos, algunos modelos y dos floristas, después de un momento parte del problema se resolvió, dejando solo a los floristas y un fotógrafo

-¿Qué está mal?- pregunto Nathalie pregunto al hombre delante de ella, un viejo conocido, fotógrafo desde su primer día trabajando para Agreste

-El rosa fuerte no combina con la decoración, todo es en tonos pálidos y claros-dijo molesto el fotógrafo de nombre Max

-¿Podemos cambiar a rosas o flores en tonos rosas pastel, claro, y demás?-pregunto ella a los floristas

-Si, pero costara más-dijeron los floristas

-Esta bien, manden la cuenta-dijo Gabriel dando por terminada la discusión caminando lejos, los floristas hicieron lo mismo, pero en diferente dirección, antes de que Nathalie pudiera empezar a seguir a su jefe Max la detuvo

-¿Crees que podría invitarte una copa?-pregunto tomando su brazo con la mano

-¿No?- dijo, aunque su respuesta sonaba más como una pregunta con tono incomodo

-Vamos dulce, eres muy linda vamos por una copa-dijo pasando un pulgar por su brazo

A la distancia dos Agreste veían enojados e incrédulos los avances de ese idiota con Nathalie que trataba muy discretamente de zafar su brazo, pero los movimientos de algo blanco llamo la atención de Gabriel hacia la parte superior de Nathalie; Estaban 10 mariposas blancas volando alrededor de ella, algunas posándose en su cabello, Max parecía levemente impresionado, pero con una fuerte mezcla de palabras y un movimiento de su mano, Nathalie prácticamente hizo que el hombre retrocediera y se fuera, mientras ella caminaba fuera de la vista de la gente, asegurando que de seguro era su perfume, por suerte nadie cuestionó, Adrien simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue con Marinette, pero Gabriel fue a seguirla, en el camino hablo con Nooro.

-Creo haberte escuchado decir que solo afectaría a Adrien-

-Dije ser amado, en situación normal o amenaza-dijo Nooro defendiéndose

-Bien, si, ella es prácticamente mi única amiga y confidente, pero no creo que le pidan salir, se consideré una amenaza-dijo sin entender

-Eso es el otro punto, no te lo dije, porque pensé que no era necesario-dijo Nooro encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué?-pregunto levemente inseguro de querer oír lo que diría

-Esas mariposas sintieron que era en otro sentido tus acciones con respecto a la adorable señorita-dijo Nooro, Gabriel solo frunció el ceño por "Adorable señorita"

-¿Mis acciones eran en otro sentido hacia Nathalie?-pregunto sin entender

-Las mariposas defienden a tus seres queridos y a quien tu consideras…tu compañera-dijo dudando de como expresarse

-¿Compañera? De negocios, en el trabajo, amiga?-pregunto Gabriel, pero Nooro solo lo vio fijamente con la mirada de "Soy empático y siento tus emociones"

-Es más tu compañera en un sentido más…¿primarios?-dijo Nooro tratando de decirlo confiado- Es una hembra-

-Se que es una chica Nooro-dijo burlón

-Tu hembra para…ya sabes…aparearte? - dijo Nooro incomodo-Es en términos de mariposas, un macho y una hembra se aparean hasta conseguir una pequeña larva o "bebe"-

-¿Qué? NO, Solo la bese una vez, pero estaba ebrio, los dos lo estábamos y solo fue una vez-dijo Gabriel justificándose

-Eso quiere decir que prácticamente la convertiste en un faro, es como agua en el desierto ahora, todos van tras ella-dijo indignado Nooro

-No entiendo, eso fue hace meses y no fue nada-dijo molesto

-No, cuando eres un portador de magia, tiendes a liberar cierto tipo de magia para poder atraer a tu compañero-dijo Nooro-Pero la besaste, prácticamente la convertiste en un faro entre la niebla y ahora todos se acercarán ella, hoy es el primer día de primavera eso incrementa el llamado, y solo te sentirás más tranquilo cuando la reclames como tu compañera, pero en este momento, cualquiera puede reclamarla -

-¿Eso quiere decir que más de esos tontos trataran de invitarla a tomar algo?-pregunto molesto

-Si, básicamente les dijiste a todos que ella está disponible y no es tu compañera, la besaste y te alejaste, le das a cualquiera la ventaja de llevarse a tu compañera, la magia trata de alejar a quienes se acercan y proteger tu "territorio", pero no es tan fuerte para alejar a competidores realmente fuertes-dijo molesto Nooro

-¿Cómo quién? -pregunto confiado

-Como ese tipo alto, joven y viril que habla con tu chica, espera dijiste que no lo es, supongo que no importa-dijo Nooro cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de superioridad poco usual en el

-¿QUE?-Ladro enojado y volteo, siendo recibido por la imagen de una Nathalie sonrojada y risueña con un tipo alto, caucásico, de ojos marrones sonriendo a la mujer frente a el, con sus manos en su cintura-Ah, no,no,no-

Empezó a caminar en su dirección, pero lo detuvo Nooro

-Escucha sé que eres una clase de macho territorial, pero si vas a recuperar a tu esposa, no debe importarte lo que haga ella o con quien, deja que alguien más este con ella-dijo Nooro

-Olvide a Emilie hace un tiempo, está muerta, no puedo traerla de regreso, el precio no lo vale, no renunciare a lo que tengo ahora-dijo refiriéndose a su hijo y Nathalie, reanudando su caminata, pero fue detenido de nuevo- ¿Qué? –

-¿Qué? ¿Solo llegaras así de la nada? ¿Y la convertirás en tu compañera en la naturaleza, tras un árbol? ¿Que eres, un cavernario? -dijo Nooro hasta que Gabriel lo empujo dentro de su chaqueta

-¿Quieres ver que tan cavernícola soy?-pregunto en tono desafiante, pero Nooro solo estrello su pequeña mano en su frente y negaba con la cabeza

Vio a las mismas mariposas cerca de su asistente, pero esta vez ella las alejaba con la mano para que no interrumpieran la conversación con el tipo frente a ella, algo por lo que estaba molesto, sus mariposas tratando de protegerla y ella las alejaba como si fueran moscas, parecía que no le importaba estar en horas de trabajo o que su propio jefe estuviera a unos metros de distancia. Gabriel solo camino rápido e interrumpió la conversación aclarándose la garganta

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-pregunto en tono mordaz a el tipo frente a el

-No, no se preocupe, solo ayudaba a la señorita, se iba a caer-dijo aun con las manos en la cintura de Nathalie, pero lentamente las quitaba de esta, pero ella parecía decepcionada por la falta de contacto

-No importa, de verdad, y gracias de nuevo-dijo Nathalie sonriendo alegremente, mientras Gabriel solo veía al hombre con hielo en los ojos

-Nathalie, hablar ahora- dijo en tono serio, pero pareció no importarle

-Si, claro, en un momento-dijo alejando a las mariposas de su alrededor- ¿Quieres salir alguna vez a tomar algo?-

-Claro, me encantaría Natalia-dijo sonriéndole, Gabriel solo sintió como su ojo derecho empezaba a tener un tic nervioso por el cambio de nombre a su asistente- ¿Pero creo que…?-dijo viendo a Gabriel, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Es mi jefe, no importa-dijo, y en ese momento Gabriel sintió una furia desenfrenada que no lo dejo pensar

-Nos disculpas? Gracias-dijo Gabriel y se agacho levemente para poder cargar a Nathalie sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar lejos, con ella tiesa de la impresión después de unos minutos en silencio se recuperó con un poco de sentido común

-Gabriel, bájame, ahora-dijo con voz molesta, tratando de bajarse, pero el sintió la acción y le apretó la cintura por donde la tenía sujeta y dándole un apretón fuerte cerca de su muslo, que hizo que saltase de la impresión-GABRIEL, BAJAME-

-¿Para que vuelvas con ese tipo? No lo creo-dijo siguiendo caminando, pero ella movió sus piernas tratando de zafarse, siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió de nuevo otro apretón, pero esta vez más arriba, en el trasero.

-GABRIEL-grito a todo pulmón, sin creer por completo en las acciones de su jefe, mientras el no retiraba su mano

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertido, después de alejarse relativamente del lugar del desfile la bajo lentamente

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué pregúntale si quiere tomar algo?-pregunto molesto

-Porque es un hombre apuesto y realmente lindo, Que tiene de malo? -pregunto sin entender

-Estás conmigo-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Una relación con alguien no afectara la forma en la que trabajo-dijo ofendida

-No me refería a eso-dijo acercándose más a ella- Estas conmigo-

-Gabriel, hablamos de esto, estábamos ebrios y nos besamos, lo olvidamos hace meses-dijo con voz derrotada

-¿Solo fue eso?-pregunto levemente dolido por dentro

-Tu dijiste eso-dijo sonriendo levemente triste

-No lo pensé…-dijo, pero fue interrumpido por pequeñas mariposas blancas volando cerca de la cara de Nathalie

-Estas cosas no se van con nada-dijo alejándolas con un movimiento de su mano, pero Gabriel la atrapo antes de golpear realmente a una- Llevo días tratando de quitármelas de encima, pero hoy parecen como moscas molestas-

-Te están protegiendo-dijo levemente sorprendido de que las mariposas los rodearan

-¿De que? Solo hacen que me pregunte si debo cambiar de perfume, parece atraerlas como si fuera un dulce andante-dijo molesta moviendo su cabeza tratando de quitárselas de la cabeza

-No debes cambiarlo, es agradable-dijo Gabriel pasando su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Nathalie

-Lo cambiare solo para quitármelas de encima, se parecen a las tuyas-dijo viéndolo acusatoriamente- Pero sé que tu no controlas las mariposas blancas, por lo cual no puedo echarte la culpa de esto-

-En teoría es en parte mi culpa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Es mi magia tratando de protegerte-

-¿De qué? Vuelvo a preguntar, no hay nada peligroso afuera, y si recuerdo bien, tu eres el villano de Paris-dijo sin entender

-Ya no voy a ser el villano de Paris-dijo viéndola fijamente

-Gabriel-dijo en voz sorprendida-Pero Emilie, ella…-

-No voy a recuperarla, no podría sacrificar a Adrien así, es mi hijo, siempre la amare, pero no puedo seguir así-dijo con voz melancólica

-Me alegra que pienses en Adrien-dijo feliz de que ya no utilizaría a Adrien como sacrificio para traer a Emilie

-Si-dijo viéndola cariñosamente cuando una mariposa se posó en la nariz de Nathalie

-¿Crees que puedas controlarlas?-dijo resoplando por lo bajo viendo como la mariposa se reusaba a alejarse

-No realmente, pero creo que ayudaría si te alejas de tipos con ciertas intensiones-dijo levemente enojado

-Gabriel-dijo cerrando los ojos en derrota- Al igual que tu decidiste seguir adelante, yo debo hacerlo igual-

-¿Podemos hacerlo juntos?-pregunto tomando su cara entre sus manos, la mariposa se alejó para empezar a volar alrededor de ellos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Porque me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que tengo en el presente y debo dejar el pasado atrás-dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca y atrayéndola a un beso con fuerza, rápidamente paso su brazo libre por la cintura de Nathalie y la pego completamente a él, levantándola levemente del piso profundizando el beso, ella quedo quieta ante la acción durante unos segundos, pero después paso sus brazos tras su cuello. Con mariposas blancas a su alrededor volando en sincronía; Daba la ilusión de presenciar una escena romántica de cuento

Sin que lo supieran Max, el fotógrafo caminaba junto con un Adrien sonrojado porque lo encontraron en un beso similar con su novia Marinette rodeados de mariquitas y Max los interrumpió, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Nathalie para los toques finales de las flores en la pasarela, con Adrien diciendo que la última vez que los vio estaban hablando sobre flores cerca de los árboles. Pero cuando los encontraron Max fue recibido con la misma escena, pero ahora con el padre del chico que tenía al lado, en un impresionante beso, rodeados de mariposas, en lugar de mariquitas

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de tradición familiar? -pregunto en dirección a Adrien que parecía asombrado por la escena frente a el

-Algo como eso-dijo Adrien sacando su celular y tomando una foto rápidamente, pero el sonido de voces alerto a la pareja que paro de besarse, volteando en dirección al ruido, luciendo levemente sorprendidos de ser descubiertos

-Señor Agreste-dijo Max levemente incomodo, la pareja se separó levemente, pero Gabriel aun con su brazo alrededor de una Nathalie levemente sonrojada

-¿Si?-pregunto Gabriel con su usual tono sin emociones, ahora veía a el tipo frente a el como un competidor por su compañera y por nada lo dejaría volver a acercarse a ella, solo recordar que le tomo el brazo, hizo que quisiera romperle al fotógrafo el suyo.

-Las flores de la pasarela…-empezó pero no termino la frase viendo el brazo del hombre alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la mujer, y como comenzaba a apretar este a su alrededor con posesividad

-Lo resolverán los floristas, tienen instrucciones de cambiar el color-dijo Gabriel en tono levemente amenazador, viendo donde estaba la mirada del hombre

-Esta bien-dijo y prácticamente salió corriendo lejos de la mirada amenazante y levemente territorial de su jefe, pero por dentro comparo a los Agreste con leones salvajes, con tendencias a parecer amenazadores y territoriales con sus novias- Que día más raro-

-Adrien-dijo Gabriel en tono más amble, por alguna razón no se sentía amenazado por su hijo, creía que se debía a que él ya tenía una compañera

-Padre-dijo del mismo modo-Me iré con Marinette, volveré después del fin de semana-

-¿Te quedaras con ella?-pregunto con asombro de que los padre de la chica aceptaran eso, sabiendo perfectamente que no solo estarían viendo películas

-Saben que me quedare con ella, pero ellos irán a Italia a una clase sobre pastas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros ya que no era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en casa con Marinette- Tranquilo Nathalie me explico tono en una charla muy incómoda-

-Está bien-dijo solo un poco mas calmado, solo dejándolo pasar por que realmente confiaba en su hijo

-Lo cual me lleva a ustedes…tendrán la mansión para ustedes solos, y es fiebre de primavera ¿Podría ser un hermano mayor? -pregunto divertido Adrien, viendo a su padre sorprendido y a Nathalie más roja

-Adrien-dijo Nathalie tratando de sonar molesta, pero fallando, el chico frente a ella solo sonreía

-¿Estas bien con esto?-pregunto Gabriel

-Si, de hecho, temía que jamás vieras que Nathalie es maravillosa-dijo viendo con algo de tristeza a su padre

-Está bien-dijo Gabriel, soltando a Nathalie, y abrazo a su hijo, después de un momento Adrien también abrazo Nathalie- Cuídate, ¿Si? Aun no estoy listo para ser abuelo-

-Tranquilo-dijo Adrien sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero sonriendo con complicidad a Nathalie, que solo veía con cariño a los hombres a su lado- Pero yo sí, para ser hermano mayor, así que realmente intenten-

-ADRIEN-dijo Nathalie escandalizada, mientras el se alejaba riendo a todo pulmón, mientras volvía a sentir un par de brazos rodeándola y acercándola a un cuerpo cálido detrás de ella

-¿Crees que podamos intentarlo?-dijo Gabriel enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Nathalie, oliendo profundamente su perfume; Un aroma dulce y floral, ahora entendía por qué sus mariposas amaban estar cerca de ella.

-Si, pero no aquí, no somos cavernícolas-dijo riendo por lo bajo

-¿Quieres ver que tan cavernícola soy?-dijo en modo de amenaza y la volvió a poner sobre su hombro

-GABRIEL, BAJAME-dijo Nathalie, mientras caminaban hasta el auto donde estaba Gorilla que parecía sorprendido y levemente divertido por las acciones de su jefe

-A casa, rápido-dijo Gabriel serio, entrando a el auto y poniendo a Nathalie sentada sobre su regazo, rápidamente llegaron a la mansión y Gabriel le dio el fin de semana a el conductor, este solo asintió y condujo rápidamente por las calles de París, cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de entrada Gabriel volvió a poner la sobre su hombro llevándola por las escaleras de la casa hasta su dormitorio

Después de unas horas, en el cuarto de Marinette, estaba Adrien levemente dormido abrazado a su novia en la cama, mientras ella pasaba su mano por los mechones de su cabello

-¿Entonces Nathalie y tu padre?-Pregunto Marinette

-Aja, creo que serán felices-dijo sin abrir los ojos, y ronroneando por las acciones de su novia

-¿Y no les molesto que te quedes conmigo a solas?-pregunto divertida

-No, mi padre solo dijo no le diéramos nietos por ahora-dijo apretando el cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Marinette al de el

-ADRIEN-dijo avergonzada

-¿Qué?-dijo Adrien abriendo los ojos divertido, para ver a su novia con su usual sonrojo- Si te hace sentir mejor, también les dije que me dieran un hermano menor-

-No puedo creer que les dijiste eso-

-Si, y Nathalie raciono igual que tu-dijo riendo solo para ser golpeado por su novia con una almohada- Auch-

En ese momento, pero en la mansión Agreste en el dormitorio principal Gabriel tomaba sus anteojos de la mesa de noche y le pasaba los suyos a Nathalie que respiraba pesadamente

-Eres un maldito cavernícola-dijo poniéndose los lentes, con la única luz proveniente de la mesa de noche, realmente no veía mucho salvo a el hombre junto a ella

-Estoy empezando a tomarlo como un halago-dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de Nathalie y acercándola a el, pero vio que ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor

-Auch- dijo Nathalie abrazándolo y recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado de haber podido lastimarla por sus actividades en las últimas horas

-Tranquilo, no fue nada que hayamos hecho en esta habitación-dijo calmándolo Nathalie- Pero si lo hiciste tu-

-¿Cuándo?-dijo un poco menos preocupado, deslizando las sabanas lejos del cuerpo de ella, y viendo la marca de unos moretones en un lado de la cadera

-Cuando te portaste como un animal marcando su territorio-dijo con voz levemente entrecortada cuando el empezó a pasar un dedo por las marcas-Cuando Max nos vio…besándonos y nos…interrumpió, apretaste un poco…fuerte-

-Lo siento-dijo besando su frente

-No importa-dijo restándole importancia

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara planear una boda?-pregunto Gabriel enterrando su nariz en su cabello, solo para ser recibido por el golpe de una almohada

-Gabriel-dijo volviendo a golpearlo en la cara

.

.

 **Gracias por los comentarios**

 **Y gracias a Miguel por el comentario; Apreció que realmente te guste la historia**

 **Me muero, ya quiero que se estrene el día de los héroes parte 2, y ver que pasa con Gabriel y Nathalie y con Marinette y Adrien, creo que vi por ahí que va a salir una canción con las voces de Adrien y Marinette en el último capítulo y será una canción medio triste, pero quien sabe.**

 **Estoy leyendo un fic en Archive of Our Own, de** **Dream_Wreaver** **y su nombre es Heartless y es genial, no puedo esperar para que lo actualice (Aparece completo, pero así estaba desde el cap 2 y subió dos capítulos, por lo cual no esta completo)**

 **Gracias y amo sus comentarios, dejen comentarios.**


	9. Like Father, Like Son

**Este es un Au y no está relacionado con ningún capitulo anterior. Hawk Moth se ha retirado públicamente de hacer akumas y ya no es un villano**

 **Amaría que escucharan esta canción mientras leen el capítulo, la use yo para escribirlo.**

 **The Hospital - Rupert Gregson-Williams**

 **Este capítulo es por idea de Carolatavs que me sugirió que hiciera un capitulo de Gabriel realmente celoso, y temeroso de perderla, y creo que lo logre y espero que te guste**

.

.

-Nathalie, ella realmente es muy hermosa ¿Tu y ella? -

-No, ella solo es una muy buena asistente-dijo Gabriel a su socio sentado frente a el

La frase que pronunció su padre hizo que Adrien casi se rompiera el cuello por lo rápido que volteo y empezó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, sentado en el escritorio de Nathalie mientras esperaba que su padre estuviera desocupado y que Nathalie volviera a su escritorio, el recordaba haber dicho lo mismo hace dos años a Plagg, Nino, Kagami, a todo ser viviente; "Ella solo es una buena amiga" sobre Marinette, pero cuando Luka apareció y empezó a acercarse a ella, a ser un amigo demasiado cercano para su gusto, realmente le hizo sentir que perdía a su princesa, pero ahora era su novia y Luka se juntó con Kagami y eso lo dejaba tranquilo, pero siempre había gente alrededor de su princesa al asecho. El aprendió por las malas que "Es solo una muy buena amiga" era una frase peligrosa, que hacía que todos los tipos del mundo fueran tras la chica a la que iba dirigida la frase y el tipo que la decía se arrepintiera hasta estar en el suelo gritando; Hablaba por experiencia.

Solo de pensar que Nathalie podía irse con un tipo cualquiera, alejarse de ellos, era tan insoportable de pensar, como cuando su madre murió. Adrien creía que una parte de su padre realmente amaba a Nathalie, pero no podía expresarlo por respeto a la memoria de su madre, tenía que hacerle ver su error, antes de que la perdiera.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto Gabriel realmente intrigado, por lo que sabía el hombre frente a él, era mucho mayor que él, era casado, con 3 hijos, y 4 nietos

-Oh, no para mí, pero un colega y amigo, la ha visto por la oficina cuando ella va a recoger papeles legales de tu empresa y él va a visitarme, nunca coinciden; Cuando él llega ella se va, pero le pareció una hermosa chica-dijo riendo por lo bajo recordando la cara de embobado que tenía su amigo cuando vio a la dama en tacones rojos y traje caminando hacia la salida

-Ah, ¿Y él? -preguntón Gabriel frunciendo el ceño levemente molesto

-Un hombre realmente joven, de 34 años, apuesto, con un hermoso cabello color caoba, realmente inteligente y un caballero, o eso he oído de mi secretaria cuando habla con la recepcionista cuando él va a visitarme-dijo en burla, solo para ver a Gabriel apretar sus puños inconscientemente

-¿Y cuándo entre yo en escena?-pregunto con respecto a la pregunta que inicio la conversación

-Me pregunto si ella estaba con alguien, por lo que yo sabía no, pero le dije que había mucha gente que creía que ella estaba contigo, por lo cual la pregunta que te hice-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Gabriel parecía levemente intranquilo cuando su socio se fue, diciendo que lo vería unos días después en la gala de beneficencia. Solo de pensar que era muy probable que fuera acompañado de ese misterioso hombre de "cabello caoba" que al parecer se interesó en Nathalie. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su hijo que estaba sentado en el lugar usual de Nathalie.

-Adrien-dijo con voz seca, en su mente el mismo mantra se repetía una y otra vez "Ella solo era una asistente"

-Padre, Nathalie me dijo que me podía quedar en su lugar-dijo parándose de la silla, viendo como su padre estaba inusualmente más pálido que de costumbre

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto

-Dijo que ira a la prueba de vestido de la gala, tienen problemas con el escote o algo así-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros, el realmente no entendía mucho sobre ese tema, era modelo no diseñador, para eso tenía a su padre y novia que trataban de llevarlo de la mano en ese tema

-¿Esta con tu novia?-pregunto, pero realmente sabía que era más una afirmación

-Sí, Marinette, está preocupado porque el escote sea demasiado, todos dicen que se ve bien, pero Marinette y Nathalie no están muy de acuerdo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien-dijo tratando de sacarse de la mente la imagen de Nathalie con un vestido con demasiado escote

Después de unas horas Adrien estaba con su novia, mientras ella le platicaba de su día, junto con sus amigos; Nino y Alya, juntos comiendo helado en la torre Eiffel viendo el atardecer, vestidos de superhéroes

-Y debes ver cómo le queda el vestido a Nathalie, se ve siempre bien en negro, pero el vestido es un color violeta, con tonos morado brillante y se va impresionante -dijo Marinette con ojos brillantes de emoción

-Se ve genial, tú lo diseñaste-dijo Adrien como si fuera obvio, el hecho de que lo diseñara Marinette lo hacía fantástico todo

-Tu padre y yo lo hicimos-dijo corrigiéndolo-Pero debes saber que el diseño no es nada, si el modelo no encaja-

-¿Nunca has visto a Nathalie con algo que no sea negro o rojo?-pregunto Nino divertido

-Nunca, siempre esta con traje o faldas, y estas son largas por debajo de la rodilla-dijo pero su mente volvió a la frase que dijo su padre

-Pues se verá impresionante, estoy 100% de que la invitaran a bailar todos en la gala-dijo emocionada Marinette recordando a Nathalie en el vestido con detalles de flores en negro, encaje, y sin mangas que era el vestido.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Adrien en voz baja, pero todo lo oyeron

-¿Por qué?-pregunto su novia

-Creo que ya descubrí de donde saque la" frase"-dijo y todos entendieron a que se refería, en especial Nino ya que el lo había escuchado tal vez más que nadie

-¿De verdad?-pregunto divertido

-Si, hoy la dijo con respecto a Nathalie-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Marinette

-"Ella solo es una muy buena asistente"-dijo imitando la voz profunda de su padre, si bien causo gracia en Nino y Marinette, Alya tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Alya?

-Rayos, todo este tiempo creí que tu padre y Nathalie estaban juntos-dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta

-¿Creíste eso, durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos?-pregunto sorprendido, ella solo asintió

-Yo creí que era tu madre, cuando te conocí, luego llegué a la conclusión de que era tu madrastra-dijo Nino encogiéndose de hombros- Pero creo que no es tu madrastra ¿Cierto? -

-No, no lo es-dijo impresionado de que su mejor amigo creyera que Nathalie era su madrastra

-Yo pensé que sostenía una relación con tu padre, como su novia-dijo Marinette

-Tampoco-dijo Adrien negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta que tu padre la vea como "Una muy buena asistente"?-dijo Alya en broma

-Por qué creo que mi padre alberga sentimientos por ella, pero no actuara en base a ellos por temor a lo que yo piense; que trata de remplazar a mama-dijo con voz triste

-Amigo, tu madre murió hace ¿Qué? 10 años-dijo Nino pasando un brazo por sus hombros en gesto reconfortante- Creo que ella ya tiene un lugar por su propia fuerza en esa casa-

-Cierto-dijo Adrien recordando todo lo que hizo Nathalie por el; Convenció a su padre de mandarlo a la escuela, que saliera más con amigos, que se tomaran unas vacaciones el y su padre solos, que fueran a terapia por la muerte de su madre, el apoyo cuando creyó que perdía a su princesa- ¿Crees que ella ame a mi padre? -

-Nadie se queda 10 años con dos tipos encerrados en casa, malhumorados y los saca adelante sin sentir nada-dijo Marinette besando su mejilla

-Cierto, entonces…-dijo Adrien viendo a sus amigos

-Tenemos una misión, desde que Hawk Moth se retiró de hacer akumas, no tenemos diversión-dijo Alya parándose con emoción, todos la imitaron – Haremos que tu padre actué sobre sus sentimientos-

-Tal vez debamos darnos prisa-dijo Adrien con mirada preocupada- La mala suerte de la frase ya empezó-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Nino

-Justo después de que padre menciono la frase a su socio, él le pregunto por Nathalie, si estaba con ella o algo, porque a un colega de él, le intereso-dijo Adrien algo alarmado

-Nos moveremos rápido-dijo Marinette

-Creo que el estará en la gala para ver a Nathalie-dijo

-Nos moveremos aún más rápido-dijo Marinette preocupada, de haber sabido de los sentimientos del padre de Adrien, no habría hecho un vestido tan hermoso, dudaba que alguien en la gala no viera a Nathalie y babeara por ello, rayos, debió pelear más duro junto con Nathalie en contra de las costureras, para que no hubiera un escote tan pronunciado.

-La gala es en unos días, no pasa nada, tenemos tiempo-dijo Alya restándole algo de tensión a la situación

 **Tres días antes de la gala**

A la mañana siguiente Adrien y Gabriel apenas entraron a la oficina su vista se dirigió a el inmenso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas que descansaba en el escritorio de Nathalie, para Adrien sentía que el mundo avanzaba demasiado rápido, como cuando Luka le regalo girasoles a Marinette y el se quedó como piedra, para Gabriel empezó un leve tic en el ojo derecho, como a su hijo ayer, solo podía pensar en el tipo que prácticamente compro media florería para Nathalie

Después de unos minutos de estar como estatuas, oyeron el ruido de tacones atravesando la puerta, y una exclamación en voz baja de asombro

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto viendo el arreglo floral que básicamente abarcaba la mitad de su escritorio, empezó a caminar con dirección a este, pasando entre los hombres Agreste, que cuando la vieron volvieron a la normalidad, pero viendo con desconfianza las flores mientras ella tomaba la tarjeta que venía con estas. Rápidamente la leyó y volvió a ponerla en el mismo lugar, para voltearse a verlos, una pequeña y muy discreta sonrisa adorno la cara de Nathalie durante un segundo antes de desaparecer, pero los dos Agreste lo notaron.

-Señor, le pediré a Gorilla que saque esto de aquí, no hay espacio para trabajar-dijo y volvió a salir por la puerta, tan pronto como se fue Gabriel prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba la tarjeta con Adrien tras él, ambos vieron la dedicatoria y se quedaron tiesos.

 _Nathalie;_

 _Me fascino el café que tomamos ayer en la tarde, eres una mujer maravillosa y encantadora, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar mañana a las 10?_

 _Peter K._

Gabriel por dentro estaba hirviendo en rabia, tratando de no arrugar la tarjeta en sus manos; Como se atrevía Nathalie a tomar un café con alguien más, ellos siempre tomaban café juntos. Y el descaro de enviarla a cenar, pero tan rápido como vino la rabia se fue recordando lo que le dijo a su socio ayer "Es solo una muy buena asistente"

-Lindas flores-dijo Adrien viendo mas detenido el arreglo, si bien le disgustaba que este hombre le mandara flores a Nathalie, no podía hacer nada, su padre parecía algo ofendido cuando hablo

-No me agrada-dijo con su tono usual, pero Adrien vio algo más; Dolor, traición, tristeza, ¿Celos?

 **Dos días antes de la gala**

Cuando Adrien entro en la oficina se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba llena de tensión de un lado y del otro de una inusual felicidad, del lado malo; Su padre, con el ceño fruncido, molesto, y veía a su asistente con una mirada helada, mientras respiraba como un toro, en el otro lado, el bueno; Estaba Nathalie con una de las sonrisas más notorias que había visto, no era muy brillante como cuando la abrazaba, cuando era su cumpleaños y lo celebraban los tres juntos, cuando acababa la semana de la moda y todo estaba bien. Era como una sonrisa intermedia; de una leve felicidad, pero muy persistente.

-Nathalie, Marinette me envía para decirte que el vestido está listo-dijo caminando hacia ella, sabiendo que debía mantener la distancia con su padre cuando parecía enojado.

-Oh, gracias Adrien-dijo con una sonrisa, Adrien solo pensaba en que podría pasar para que su padre estuviera con un humor de perros y Nathalie como una colegiala enamorada; Eso lo hizo detenerse. ¿Enamorada? No, era muy pronto, pero las señales eran muy obvias; Ojos vidriosos, sonrisa inusual, y parecía más feliz cuando veía las mismas flores que ayer, pero en un jarrón junto a su computadora.

-Adrien-dijo con voz grave su padre caminando para salir de la oficina- Ven, debemos hablar sobre el desfile de Milán dentro de dos meses-

-Si, padre-dijo siguiéndolo y viendo que Nathalie lo despedía con la mano y daba vueltas como una niña sobre la silla giratoria, el solo pudo abrir los ojos impresionado, nunca había visto a una Nathalie tan risueña

-Adrien, ese hombre le está haciendo algo a mi Nathalie-dijo su padre con voz preocupada mientras cerraba la puerta

-Padre, el solo la invito a cenar una vez y espera…¿Tu Nathalie?-pregunto con una leve burla, pero por dentro saltaba de emoción

-No, no, es que… tú la viste, parece una colegiala-dijo Gabriel negando con la cabeza-Y hoy ira a cenar con ese tipo-

-Tal vez no pase nada-dijo Adrien tratando de calmar a su padre, pero por dentro estaba igual de nervioso

-Adrien-dijo con una inusual voz de derrota, mientras veía la puerta cerrada de su oficina con algo que Adrien distinguió como ¿Derrota y sufrimiento?

-¿Sabes? No creo que ella remplace a mama-dijo y vio como su padre quería empezar la discusión, pero siguió hablando-Nathalie tiene su propio lugar en esta casa y en nosotros-

-Pero Emilie, tu madre, ella…-dijo Gabriel sin poder encontrar las palabras para continuar

-Está bien seguir adelante, todos deben seguir, no te puedes quedar en el pasado atorado, lamentándote-dijo Adrien con una voz reconfortante

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Gabriel realmente asombrado

-Mi terapeuta y los libros de ayuda que Nathalie me compro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Nunca es tarde-

-¿Y si ya la perdí? Ni siquiera pude pelear por ella-dijo triste Gabriel

-Te diré una frase que me dijo Nathalie cuando casi perdí a Marinette contra Luka-dijo Adrien recordando es tarde que había pasado llorando desconsolado, y Nathalie lo animo como nunca en su vida, que le dio la fuerza de parase y luchar por su amor.

-Tu novia y el chico de pelo azul-dijo intrigado

-Si, "Eres un Agreste, Adrien, no te vas sin pelear, y si te sirve de algo, he estado 10 años criándote y te he inculcado algo; Nunca te rindas cuando amas a alguien"-dijo imitando la voz de Nathalie, su padre solo sonrió con cariño

-Ella es algo especial-dijo su padre viendo esperanzado hacia la puerta

-Sí, ella lo es-dijo Adrien sonriendo

Más tarde, en la noche Nathalie y Peter habían ido a cenar a un restaurante italiano, si bien para cualquiera que los viera dirían que era una pareja interesante, solo comiendo pasta y tomando vino. Lo que nadie sabía era que ellos se habían conocido hace muchos años, cuando recién empezaban a trabajar para sus actuales jefes. El cuándo la vio en la oficina de su jefe no la reconoció hasta después de unos meses, fue entonces que le pregunto a su jefe sobre ella. El solo quería confirmar su identidad, pero su jefe capto que estaba interesado en ella.

-¿Entonces? Espero que realmente las flores no fueran un problema-dijo algo apenado, se enteró en el último momento que Gabriel Agreste no era realmente aficionado a nada parecido a las flores

-Fue un poco grande el arreglo, pero eran lindas-dijo para después estornudar- Lo siento, alguien en la oficina traía puesto un horrible perfume y me dio una terrible alergia-

-¿Ya tomaste algo?-pregunto preocupado

-Si, lo tome en la oficina, pero me mareo un poco, me puso los ojos sensibles y me sentía muy liviana-dijo recordando su comportamiento en la oficina; Como una niña pequeña dando vueltas con la silla

-¿Tu jefe creyó que te convertiste en una colegiala enamorada?-pregunto en burla

-Espero que no-dijo volviendo a estornudar

Después de dos copas más de vino, empezó Peter a revelarle a Nathalie que su prometida estallo en pánico y se fue, a un mes de la boda, dejando un mensaje en una nota adhesiva y el anillo, no la había visto desde hace unas semanas, ella trato de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero el dijo algo que la congelo por completo

-¿Lo amas verdad?-pregunto Peter viendo a Nathalie

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Nathalie tratando de desviar la pregunta

-Gabriel Agreste, mi jefe creyó que pregunte por tu vida romántica y me explico que la mitad de la población humana cree que estas con el en secreto y la otra mitad cree que están ocultando su amo, para que cuando digan la verdad será épico-dijo con voz emocionada

-Ha ha ha- dijo con risa fingida- Pero lo que sea, él no me ve así, y nunca lo hará-

-¿No crees que merece la pena pelear por ello?-pregunto Peter, era un romántico empedernido

-He estado junto a el 10 año sacándolo de la zanja que el mismo cavo para él y su hijo, pero…-dijo pero sus ojos se veían tristes

-¿Pero?-pregunto Peter

-Tal vez no es suficiente, tal vez nunca soy suficiente-dijo Nathalie respirando hondo, nunca lloraría en un restaurante, aunque estuvieran prácticamente solos, ya que eran las 12:49 de la madrugada, el dueño le permitió pasar por Peter que era su sobrino

-No digas eso Nathalie, eres suficiente, diablos eres demasiado-dijo Peter tratando de animarla

-No lo creo, si bien mis sentimientos son muy profundos por ese hombre, supongo que tendré que enterrarlos aún más profundo-dijo triste con ojos vidriosos y ella ya no sabía si era por la alergia o por el dolor en su corazón

-No ocultes quien eres, eso es horrible para todos, eres una persona muy reservada y fría por fuera, pero por dentro eres el mismo sol-dijo Peter pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de ella, para limpiar la traicionera lagrima que había escapado; Los ojos turquesa de Nathalie se transformaron en ojos melancólicos y brillantes por las lágrimas que contenían.

Pagaron la cuenta y la acompaño a pie hasta su casa, en el camino empezó una leve llovizna que sus abrigos negros cubrieron parcialmente, ellos tomados del brazo y caminando lentamente por los tacones de Nathalie

-Creo que Nina cometió un error al dejarte, eres un hombre maravilloso y no lo digo por conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo si apartar la vista del camino, las gotas de lluvia empapaban sus caras, los dos lloraron silenciosa y descritamente

-Creo que Gabriel es un idiota por no verte, eres maravillosa y no lo digo por conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo igual sin apartar la vista del camino, pero los dos apretaron su agarre en el otro

-Gracias por la cena, fue maravillosa-dijo Nathalie cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio, un complejo levemente lujoso de tres apartamentos.

-De nada-dijo y le beso la frente a modo de despedida- Nos vemos en la gala y espero un baile, mi muy querida Nathalie-

-Está bien señor, le concederé todos los bailes que quiera- dijo riendo viendo como él se alejaba para tomar un taxi- Cuídate-

-Tú también y entra ya, esa alergia debe ser tratada con un té, no con lluvia-dijo y desapareció en el taxi

Sin saberlo tres personas observaron la despedida de la pareja; Rena y Ladybug, habían acordado vigilar a Nathalie para que ese tipo no se sobrepasara con ella, pero se sorprendieron cuando el tipo ni siquiera le diera un beso en la mejilla, o intentara más, solo la acompaño a casa, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Eso las dejo sorprendida

La otra persona que presencio la despedida era Gabriel Agreste en un auto estacionado cerca del edificio de Nathalie, cuando vio al hombre estar tan cómodo cerca de ella y le beso la frente, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante, si bien ya no era Hawk Moth algunas características se quedaron con el como la fuerza, resistencia y el ser empático. Por dentro sabía que su Nathalie se le deslizaba entre los dedos, la había tenido tanto tiempo como su confidente y amiga, que él solo pensar que se iría lejos lo entristecía enormemente, pero saber que un hombre la tendría entre sus brazos y se la arrebataría lo rompía de una forma que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir desde la muerte de Emilie. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y las superheroinas se fueron rápido, pero Gabriel se quedó viendo fijamente la lluvia que golpeaba con cada vez más fuerza el parabrisas, sintiendo de repente una fuerte presión en donde estaba su corazón; Dolor, puro y crudo, en su forma mas dura.

Nathalie abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejo las lleves en la mesa pequeña que había en la entrada, pego la cabeza a la puerta y se deslizo lentamente sobre esta hasta estar en el suelo, se quitó los tacones lentamente pero antes de dejarlos en el suelo una mariposa blanca se posó en su rodilla y Nathalie por fin se quebró dejando salir un sollozo de dolor.

-Gabriel ¿Qué voy a hacer? -dijo en voz alta pero rasposa por el llanto que fluía libremente por su cara mojando sus mejillas, mientras veía desolada a la mariposa frente a ella

Ella sabía perfectamente que el jamás le devolvería sus sentimientos, si bien dejo de ser Hawk Moth, ella nunca sería suficiente para él, nunca lo era para nadie, nunca. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

Nathalie vio a la mariposa volar a su jarrón de rosas cortesía de Peter, otro corazón roto y herido; Tal vez el mundo le trataba de decir algo, lo mismo que le decía el terapeuta a Adrien, los libros de ayuda que ella le había comprado, " _Sigue adelante, no te quedes atorada en el pasado"_. Si bien el amor que tenía por Gabriel era de muchos años, tal vez era pasado, algo que nunca podría ser, y si en la minúscula posibilidad de que fuera diferente, se transformaría en lo que juro nuca ser; Un remplazo, nunca podría competir contra la sombra de Emilie, nunca estaría a la altura, solo un remplazo, solo eso. Nathalie agarro sus piernas para pegarlas a su pecho y enterró su cara en sus rodillas, llorando el mar de lágrimas y emociones que reprimió siempre junto a Gabriel, por ser empático el sabría que ella lo amaba, por lo cual durante tantos años escondió todo.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, y trataría de llevarlo lo mejor que pudiera, pero esta noche ella lloraría y no sentiría que debía guardar nada. Mientras tanto Gabriel desde su coche trataba de procesar de donde venía tanto dolor hasta que su atención se dirigió a la gran ventana del departamento de Nathalie, si bien estaba a oscuras, sabía que ella estaba ahí.

 **Un día antes de la gala**

Después de que Alya y Marinette le contaran lo que vieron a Adrien el solo se veía pálido, cuando preguntaron por qué, el respondió que su padre llego a casa luciendo como si alguien acabara de golpearlo durante horas, pálido, y con los ojos rojos.

-¿Tal vez los vio?-dijo Nino viendo preocupadamente a su amigo

-Tal vez-dijo viendo a lo lejos a su padre que poseía una mirada triste cada vez que se enfocaba en Nathalie- Iré a hablar con el-

-Adrien-dijo su padre, se veía algo pálido y débil

-Padre-dijo y empezaron a caminar lejos de cualquier que pudiera oírlos- ¿Qué paso? -

-Nada, creo que solo…-dijo, pero un nudo en la garganta impidió que siguiera hablando- Creo que le he perdido para siempre, Adrien-

-No, no lo hemos hecho-dijo decidido negándose a rendirse- Debemos pelear-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto en un tono que Adrien creyó que jamás oiría de su padre; Derrota

-Somos Agreste, lo resolveremos-dijo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante, Gabriel solo sonrió en respuesta, viendo a lo lejos a Nathalie

-Bien-dijo y empezaron juntos a planear lo necesario para que Nathalie viera que eran nada sin ella a su lado.

Nathalie por otro lado hablaba con una costurera, mientras esta le entregaba el vestido, cubierto con un protector negro de tela

-Se verá impresiónate-dijo la mujer mayor emocionada

-Gracias-dijo en respuesta suspirando. Todo iría bien, un paso a la vez.

 **Día de la gala**

La gente que iría a la gala se tomaron el día para prepararse, uñas, peinado, maquillaje. Para los Agreste era la planeación de la estrategia de sus vidas, si ganaban; el mundo sería perfecto, si perdían; Adrien temía por la cordura e integridad de su padre y la de el mismo. No soportaría ver a Nathalie irse.

Ya en la noche, el salón donde se ofrecía la gala estaba lleno de gente importante; Al poco tiempo llego Nathalie en el impresionante vestido y cabello peinado hacia un solo lado, sobre su hombro, durante un tiempo camino verificando que todo estuviera en orden, hasta que una voz la saco de sus acciones

-NATHALIE, te ves…Wow-dijo Adrien caminando hacia ella con un elegante esmoquin negro

-Tu te vez muy apuesto Adrien-dijo y lo abrazo, sintiendo como sus brazos la apretaban por la cintura

-Gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Y tu amada novia?-pregunto soltándolo

-Con Padre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Tratan de no matar a esa "mujer"-

-Audrey, una dama única en su clase-dijo Nathalie, sabía que esa mujer odiaba a Marinette y desprestigiaba su trabajo, porque Adrien no salía con Chloe, la hija de Audrey.

-Si-dijo divertido Adrien y empezaron a caminar hasta que encontraron a Gabriel y Marinette tratando de calmarse, por lo que supusieron que la pelea ya había acabado.

-Nathalie, te vez magnifica-dijo Gabriel viendo detenidamente a la mujer frente a el, pero frunciendo levemente el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de lo levemente pronunciado del escote, no le agradaba que gente extraña viera parte de su piel.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo levemente y de repente sonó la música de orquesta, invitando a la gente a bailar

-¿Me permite un baile?-pregunto una voz atrás de Nathalie, inmediatamente los hombres Agreste se tensaron y Marinette sonrió incómodamente; No podía apoyar a el hombre que trataba de robarle la chica a su suegro, estaba mal.

-Por supuesto, disculpen-dijo Nathalie tomando la mano de Peter y caminando para llegar a una parte en medio de la pista y empezaron a bailar

-Nathalie, el día que te deje en tu apartamento, llegue a casa y llame a Nina, enfrentándola-dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura, mientras que con el otro tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Gabriel en la distancia sentía la sangre hervir por el hombre que se atrevía a poner sus manos en su Nathalie, tuvo que tomar una gran respiración para calmarse y no caminar hacia allí y romperle los brazos

-¿Y?-pregunto Nathalie temiendo lo que oiría, el hombre delante de ella, era demasiado noble

-Me dijo que me abandono, por que descubrió que estaba embarazada y que no quería que pensara que era una busca fortunas o que quería amarrarme a ella por el bebe-dijo feliz, Nathalie vio a donde se dirigía la conversación -Le dije que nunca pensaría nada de eso, que la amaba, y a mi hijo también-

-Oh, Peter-dijo feliz por el, parando de bailar y abrazándolo-Estoy feliz por ti-

-Le conté sobre ti, y quiere conocerte, llega mañana en la tarde, y queremos que seas la madrina-dijo soltándola y sonriendo emocionado

-Me sentiría honrada-dijo poniendo sus manos juntas

-Por cierto, te ves impresionante-dijo admirando el vestido

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo, iban a volver a bailar, pero una voz grave y fuerte los interrumpió, era Gabriel Agreste

-¿Me permite?-pregunto en dirección a Peter, este solo asintió y se alejo

-Por supuesto, nos vemos mañana Nathalie-dijo y se perdió entre la gente

Después de que desapareció de la vista, Gabriel la tomo la cintura y la acerco a el completamente, pero en lugar de poner su mano libre con la mano de Nathalie, hizo que ella pusiera sus brazos en su cuello, y el abarco su cintura con sus grandes, pero elegantes manos, se movieron en un ritmo lento pero acorde al ritmo de la música de la orquesta.

-Señor, creo que no es apropiado que bailemos tan cerca-dijo tratando de alejarse levemente de su cuerpo, pero el paso una de sus manos por su espalda y le impidió la acción

-Que puedo decir, me gusta realmente como te vez, pero parece que cada hombre en la habitación piensa lo mismo-dijo levemente molesto

-Gabriel-dijo sin creer lo que había dicho

-Lo cual me lleva al tipo con el que bailabas, ¿Por qué tienes que verlo mañana? -pregunto realmente molesto

-Es un amigo-dijo sin entender su molestia

-Sentí tus emociones después de que él te dejara en tu apartamento, ese imbécil te hizo algo ¿verdad? -pregunto listo para ir tras el, pero ahora ella se lo impidió jalando su rostro con sus brazos

-No, el no hizo nada, ¿Y qué hacías por ahí es noche? -pregunto desconfiada

-Estaba preocupado-dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender

-No soporto que otro hombre este cerca de ti y te tenga entre sus brazos-dijo cerca de su oído, lo que provoco escalofríos en Nathalie, apretando sus manos sobre sus cadera y cintura

-Gabriel-dijo en un susurro sin entender su actitud

-No soporto saber que puedo perderte y no decirte que te amo-dijo y sintió como la mujer entre sus brazos se quedaba tiesa

-¿Qué?- Pregunto en voz baja, creyendo que estaba en una clase de fantasía

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, eres lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida junto con Adrien-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Estaba así esa noche, por ti-dijo desviando la mirada, pero sintió su mano voltear su rostro para que lo enfrentara

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con pánico

-Me di cuenta de que tal vez debía avanzar, dejar el pasado, y que tal vez yo nunca sería suficiente, no podría competir contra la sombra de Emilie -dijo tratando de nuevo de alejarse, pero de nuevo Gabriel se lo impidió

-Tu nunca serás el remplazo de Emilie, no compites con su sombra, tu sola te has hecho de un lugar en nuestros corazones, en la casa-dijo rozando su pulgar contra el pómulo de ella

-Tal vez no soy suficiente para…-dijo pero Gabriel la interrumpió

-Eres perfecta tal y como eres-dijo y la beso lentamente, ella se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez y el sabor del champagne en su boca, después de unos minutos se separaron

-Dime, por favor que no estoy en una competencia por tu amor-dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella

-Peter el solo es un buen amigo, su prometida estará aquí mañana-dijo suspirando

-Bien-dijo y la volvió a besar, hasta que oyeron el sonido de cámaras tomando fotos y flashes

Se separaron levemente para verse rodeados de algunas personas, entre ellas, algunos reporteros, y Adrien junto con sus amigos

-Me alegra que estés con nosotros Nathalie-dijo Adrien caminando hacia ellos y abrazándolos al mismo tiempo

-No iría a ninguna parte-dijo besando su frente con cariño, mientras Gabriel veía la escena con amor

-Sigamos bailando-dijo Alya y tomo la mano de Nino, empezando a bailar, seguidos de Adrien y Marinette. Dejándolos de nuevo solos

-Acompáñame Nathalie-dijo y empezó a caminar entre la gente que bailaba, dejando detrás a la prensa

-No podemos irnos, esto apenas inicio-dijo refiriéndose al evento

-No nos iremos, solo quiero privacidad-dijo y encontró un balcón desocupado, rápidamente entro con Nathalie y cerró las puertas de cristal- ¿Cómo estás? -

-Cómo si me hubiera besado mi jefe en media pista de baile con todo el mundo viéndome-dijo viendo las flores del balcón para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón

-Lo dije en serio-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Te amo-

-¿Ah si?-pregunto en voz baja sin creerlo

-Si-dijo abrazándola, Nathalie recargo su cabeza en su pecho respirando con tranquilidad- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo también te amo Gabriel, pero…-dijo Nathalie separándose lentamente de el

-¿Pero?-pregunto realmente preocupado, si ella devolvía sus sentimientos, nada mas importaba, pero ella dudaba

-Emilie y Hawk Moth-dijo recordando su fase de villano para traer de vuelta a su esposa

-Ya no soy un villano y todo lo que vino con ello se fue-dijo serio

-¿De verdad?-pregunto insegura y abrazándose a sí misma, Gabriel nunca había visto a Nathalie tan insegura

-Si-dijo sonriéndole de forma dulce viendo cómo se acercaba a el lentamente, Gabriel acorto rápidamente la distancia dándole un beso rápido

-Volvamos, creo que debemos decirle formalmente a Adrien-dijo sonriendo, pero fue detenida por Gabriel que empezó a arrodillarse lentamente

-El ya sabe y me dijo que tenía su bendición para pedirle que se case conmigo Señorita Sancoeur-dijo sacando de su abrigo una caja pequeña de terciopelo

-Gabriel-dijo Nathalie viéndolo arrodillado en una rodilla con un anillo de diamantes en la mano y con la otra tomando su mano

-Nathalie, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo, ¿Me concedes el honor de que te cases conmigo? -pregunto, Nathalie solo asintió y el deslizo el anillo en su dedo, para levantarla por la cintura dando vueltas en círculos hasta que Nathalie le dolía de tanto reír

-Te amo Gabriel-dijo cuándo la bajo, pero mantuvo sus manos en su cintura

-Yo también te amo-dijo y volvió a besarla, en unos meses seria su esposa, y todo sería perfecto.

.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios** **a Miguel y Carolatavs, a Kuro por su comentario en Alemán**

 **Mihael KuroUsagi; Si, hay muy pocos Gabenath en español, a mi también me gusto, Blue Queen pero me dejo con ganas de una secuela. Pero el fic "Heartless" solo hay 5 capítulos y realmente espero que suba otro, porque si no me muero, lo dejo en la mejor parte de que Nathalie se va de la mansión.**

 **Realmente aprecio su emoción por los capítulos, y tal vez en estos días escriba sobre Gabriel, Nathalie y Adrien en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween porque iré a una y tal vez me de inspiración. Dejen ideas o sugerencias para el capitulo**

 **Dejen comentarios los amo, y los amo a ustedes por leer la historia.**


	10. Halloween Party

**Esto es un Au, y no tiene relación con ningún capitulo.**

 **Si quieren darse una idea del baile de Nathalie y Gabriel busquen Crimson Peak - Edith and Thomas Dance, tome la idea del baile y la vela de ahí**

 **.**

 **.**

Fiesta de Halloween

-Vamos Nathalie, te divertirás-dijo Adrien

-Si voy no iré solo, iras conmigo-dijo Gabriel

Esas dos frases atormentaban su cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión hacia la puerta de entrada donde la esperaban los dos Agreste con sus disfraces a juego; Vampiros Aristócratas, idea de Adrien lo primero, de Gabriel lo segundo, de los dos obligarla a ir con ellos. Ahora con un vestido largo hasta el suelo, de falda muy amplia negro con detalles rojos, con un corsé realmente apretado que impedía levemente respirar libremente, con el cabello recogido de manera que no estorbara o cubriera el cuello, con una pluma de color rojo y pequeñas flores en el cabello, con la distintiva franja roja que combinaba con su atuendo hoy más que nunca. Todo ambientado en siglo XVII, exceptuando la gargantilla en su cuello de tela, pequeños rubíes, pequeñas cadenas de oro, y murciélagos.

-Nathalie, te vez impresionante-dijo Adrien con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Gabriel volteo lentamente a la dama que salía por la puerta. Él también iba ambientado en el siglo XVII, con una "corbata" usual de la época, con muchos holanes, un collar de vampiro con cadena de oro y un gran rubí justo en medio de su pecho, cubierto con una camisa blanca de seda y una capa de cuello alto de vampiro que arrastraba por el suelo de color negro, con Adrien con un traje similar al de su padre, pero sin el collar. Ninguno de los tres requería un maquillaje realmente profundo debido a que eran realmente pálidos hasta competir con vampiros de ficción, salvo por el rojo sangre en los labios de Nathalie, y leves ojeras en cada uno.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Gabriel viendo a Nathalie de arriba abajo, su pequeña cintura siendo comprimida en ese corsé, que hacía que se viera más pequeña, como el de una muñeca.

-Gracias-dijo y camino hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras de la entrada, Gabriel le ofreció su brazo como un caballero, se sorprendió cuando Nathalie no solo lo tomo, si no que realmente se apoyó en el

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Gabriel poniendo su otra mano, sobre la de Nathalie que tenía alrededor de su brazo

-Si, es solo que cuando vuelvas a diseñar disfraces no deben incluir corsés-dijo caminando con la espalda erguida en su totalidad y viendo acusatoriamente a su jefe. Adrien que los veía a un metro, creía que realmente lucían como una pareja vampiros reales, con sus actitudes estoicas y frías, de verdad ganarían el concurso de disfraces

-Se ven fantásticos-dijo Adrien con una enorme sonrisa mostrando los colmillos de vampiro, si bien eran falsos, era una réplica muy convincente

-Gracias Adrien, tú también te ves fantástico-dijo sonriendo Nathalie caminando con al auto junto con Gabriel- Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué vampiros? -

-Fácil, no requería realmente mucha actuación para ganar el concurso-dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para señalarlos, ambos fruncieron el ceño levemente ofendidos

-Tratare de tomar eso como un cumplido y no un insulto-dijo Gabriel abriéndole la puerta del auto a Nathalie, después de que los tres estuvieron en el auto este se dirijo a la fiesta en el hotel de Paris

En la fiesta todo el mundo bailaba y reía, todo decorado en tonos naranjas, morados y negros, una gran escultura de un murciélago en hielo que servía ponche simulando sangre. Todos hablando con sus conocidos hasta que llegaron tres vampiros discretamente tratando de no llamar mucho la tensión, pero fracasando indudablemente. Todos veían a la pareja que parecía flotar con elegancia, realmente abrazando el disfraz. El alcalde de Paris y su esposa Audrey iban de Faraón y Cleopatra, con Chloe como princesa egipcia, Alya y Nino iban en temática de Frankenstein, Marinette iba de bruja con sombrero y escoba

-Marinette-dijo Adrien viendo a su novia hablar con Alya, las dos viendo impresionadas a la pareja tras el-Te ves perfecta-

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose, pero volvió a mirar a la pareja tras el- Se ven increíbles ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptaran? -

-No fue difícil, solo dije a papa que tenía que venir, y el obligo a Nathalie-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Wow, se ven como vampiros realmente-dijo Alya impresionada- Ellos ahora son los favoritos a ganar-

-Si-dijo Adrien orgulloso de haber obligado a su padre y Nathalie a ir con el a la fiesta, Nino se unió trayendo un vaso de ponche para Alya.

-Wow, tu padre y Nathalie se ven bien, esta entre ellos y el amigo del alcalde-dijo Nino entregando el vaso

-¿Qué amigo?-pregunto levemente irritado

-Un tipo, oí que tu padre y él no se llevaron muy bien en la escuela-dijo Nino a Adrien mientras este fruncía el ceño

-¿James Hill?-pregunto dándose mentalmente golpes contra la mesa una y otra vez

-Si, creo que si-dijo Nino e hizo una mueca, Adrien no entendió hasta que le hizo una seña para que volteara, para ver a James dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

-Gabriel que sorpresa verte-dijo James sorprendido por el disfraz del hombre frente a el; Vampiro, lo irónico James iba de hombre lobo; Enemigos naturales.

-James, no sabía que estabas en Paris-dijo con expresión fría, pero por dentro quería partirle el cuello, pero un apretón en su brazo lo calmo; Recordando a Nathalie

-Si, acabo de regresar-dijo y dirigió su mirada a la dama junto a Gabriel, una mirada realmente poco apropiada para un caballero, por dentro Agreste trataba de no abalanzarse sobre el por siquiera mirar a su acompañante- Si me disculpan, debo iniciar el baile-

Nathalie vio al hombre lobo alejarse y por fin soltó el agarre en el brazo de su jefe, pero el se negó a dejarla ir completamente; Ambos vieron como la gente formaba un circulo perfecto alrededor de el, lo cual hizo que ellos, junto con Adrien y sus amigos también tuvieran que acercarse, un mayordomo se acercó a James y le dio una vela

-Es una antigua tradición, una leyenda, que aquellos que son almas gemelas y comparten una conexión tan profunda como el universo, pueden bailar con tanta delicadeza que pueden sostener una vela durante el baile y esta nuca se apagara-dijo y algunos mayordomos entregaron velas a parejas al azar, entre ellas; Los héroes de Paris. Cada uno se puso en posición para empezar baila, sabiendo que la vela no se apagaría; Era un secreto de los portadores de miraculous, sus almas gemelas les eran reveladas y para su suerte, eran sus parejas de baile; El zorro y la tortuga, el gato negro y la mariquita.

-Odias al sujeto-dijo Nathalie en voz baja viendo dulcemente a Adrien y a Marinette listos para bailar; Un vampiro y una bruja.

-Ese hombre; James Hill, era una pesadilla para mi durante la escuela, que hayan pasado 20 años no lo hace un sujeto agradable-dijo en voz baja viendo al hombre fijamente, mientras Nathalie le apretó el brazo con cariño tratando de que el ex villano reformado de Paris, no decidiera que iría tras el hombre después de la fiesta

-Tranquilo-dijo Nathalie y Gabriel dejo de ver al hombre con la vela en mano para enfocar su vista en la hermosa mujer a su lado

Todo estaba listo hasta que James se acercó a la pareja de vampiros que no había recibido vela, para consternación de muchos y Gabriel parecía realmente furico de que interrumpiera su intercambio silencioso con Nathalie

-Madame ¿Me permite? -dijo hacia Nathalie, ofreciéndole una mano, Gabriel creía que mataría al hombre en plena fiesta, Adrien sentía que era una falta de respeto hacia Nathalie y hacia su padre, ellos habían ido juntos, como una pareja, teóricamente no "en forma romántica", pero no los había empujado durante un año entero para que un abogado y viejo rival de su padre arruinara sus planes de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-Muchas gracias, lo aprecio-dijo Nathalie alzando su mano en dirección a la de James

Gabriel y Adrien se congelaron; Ella había aceptado, enfrente de Gabriel. Empezó a sentir una furia desmedida por que le habían quitado a su chica; Si bien el no quiso hacer nada público, el sentía un fuerte sentimiento de amor por Nathalie, y sabía que su hijo trataba de empujarlos juntos. Pensó que la mujer a su lado se había ido para empezar a bailar con James, pero fue una sorpresa para todo en la fiesta que ella no tomara la mano del hombre, sino más bien la vela.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto tomando la mano de Gabriel entre las suyas, y sonriendo, el solo pudo sentir como una calidez lo envolvía; Rápidamente la llevo al centro de la pista, dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido e incrédulo James con la boca abierta

Después de que las parejas estuvieran listas con sus velas, empezó una leve melodía de piano y violín; Marinette con Adrien, Nino con Alya, y 5 parejas más empezaron a bailar con Nathalie y Gabriel en el centro; Todos en un baile teóricamente rápido, fluido, con vueltas por la pista. Después de unos minutos bailando solo tres parejas seguían con su vela intacta y encendida. Todos hacían exclamaciones de asombro.

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarías para bailar con el-dijo Gabriel cerca de su oído, una de sus manos descansaba en su espalda y la otra junto a su mano con la vela encendida

-No me he ido en tantos años ¿Crees que te dejaría por un perro mojado? -pregunto con burla Nathalie

-No, claro que no, después de todo, eres más de vampiros-dijo sonriendo

Después de un tiempo la música termino dando por acabado el baile, las parejas se detuvieron y soplaron para apagar las velas

-Ese fue un baile impresionante-dijo el alcalde a las parejas que entregaban las velas a los mayordomos con el público aplaudiendo

Nathalie y Gabriel sonrieron levemente, para que después hubiera más parejas en la pista bailando, haciendo que esta vez Gabriel le propusiera baila a Nathalie

-Mi reina de la oscuridad, ¿me haría el honor de honrarme con un baile? -pregunto haciendo una leve reverencia

-Por supuesto, mi rey-dijo con una leve pisca de sarcasmo, pero esta vez envolviendo ambos brazos en su cuello, mientras el la acercaba a ella por la cintura y se movían lentamente con la música

Todos bailaban en la pista de baile, y Adrien dirigió su atención a su padre que bailaba "animadamente" con Nathalie, con sus típicas expresiones sin emociones y frías, pero realmente moviéndose mucho. Con su padre dándole vueltas a Nathalie haciendo que su vestido girara con mucho estilo y que más de unas cabezas se les quedaran viendo por su baile tan impresionante y a la vez tan fiel a sus disfraces; Fríos, estoicos y pálidos a morir. Si no lo supiera mejor diría que eran vampiros de verdad. No fue ninguna sorpresa que ganaran el concurso de disfraces, el premio; Dos semanas en Hawái

¿Crees que tu padre algún día, actué con respecto a los sentimientos que tiene por Nathalie? -pregunto Marinette bailando con Adrien

-Creo que ya lo hace-dijo riendo por lo bajo cuando los vio besarse, volviendo a enfocar su atención en Marinette haciéndola girar. Mientras Gabriel y Nathalie seguían sorprendiendo a todos aquellos que los veían bailar

-Parece que pescaste una linda chica Gabriel-dijo una voz sorprendiendo a la pareja de vampiros haciendo que se detuvieran y voltearan a ver a la persona responsable de interrumpirlos

-James-dijo en tono mordaz Gabriel

-Creo que no nos conocemos, James Hill-dijo extendiendo una mano a Nathalie, ella la tomo para para sacudirla rápidamente, pero el hombre llevo sus labios a su mano

-Nathalie Sancoeur-dijo en su usual tono frio reservado para el trabajo, Gabriel sonrió internamente por dentro, cuando vio la sorpresa de James por el tono frio, usualmente al hombre frente a el solían caerle las mujeres por donde fuera, pero su asistente era Nathalie "Tu ridícula sonrisa no me interesa" Sancoeur, la mujer _sin corazón_ de Paris, aunque él sabía que era una mentira, Nathalie era todo lo contrario al significado de su apellido.

-Eres una dama impresionante-dijo con un brillo en los ojos James

-Lo sé, Gracias-dijo Nathalie, si bien habían parado de bailar la mano de su jefe aún estaba alrededor de su cintura

-Creo que puedo llevarte a una cita-dijo con algo de emoción en su tono, para James era un desafío, la única mujer que no trataba de alabarlo

-Lamento decir que Nathalie no está disponible-dijo Gabriel con algo de enojo

-¿Por qué? No creo que ella quiera estar en una noche aburrida contigo-dijo James con superioridad

-Es mi prometida-dijo con voz firme, Nathalie al principio lucio sorprendida por lo que había dicho, pero rápidamente lo oculto cuando Gabriel tomo su mano, ella la apretó aceptando lo dicho

-Por favor dulzura, Gabriel es ridículo y serio-dijo con burla esperando que la dama frente a el corriera a sus brazos

-No lo creo, lo siento-dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo-Dijiste que, si aceptaba ponerme este vestido, me ayudarías a quitármelo también-

-Cumplo mis promesas-dijo besando su mejilla y empezando a caminar, pero no sin antes despedirse de James- No vemos luego-

-Aja-dijo con incredulidad viendo a esa hermosa mujer caminar junto al tonto que molesto en la escuela- Por favor, el no pudo conseguir a semejante mujer-

-¿Qué sucede James?-dijo André caminando hasta el con Audrey de su brazo

-¿Cómo Agreste consiguió a esa chica?-pregunto a la pareja con temática de Egipto, mientras veía a los vampiros recoger los boletos de premio y salir por la gran puerta de cristal

-¿Nathalie?-dijo Andre sin sorpresa, ya que conocía a la mujer casi desde el principio de la marca de Gabriel-Ella ha estado junto a el durante, no sé, ¿10 tal vez 17 años?-

-¿Durante tanto tiempo?-pregunto realmente impresionado

-Es su asistente, la conoce desde Emilie y prácticamente a criado a Adrien-dijo Audrey tomando una copa de champagne, si bien no era amiga de Nathalie, admiraba la fuerza, destreza y valor, cuando trataba con Gabriel, y con los socios de la marca, a ella Nathalie le había salvado el pellejo con unos inversionistas demasiadas veces

-¿Una buscadora de oro?-pregunto con burla, pero rápidamente a la pareja frente a el se puso pálida y seria

-Esa mujer será muchas cosas, pero no eso-dijo André molesto

-Ella a probado ser una mujer excepcional desde que la contrato y jamás sería una buscadora de oro-dijo a la defensiva Audrey

-Es su prometida-dijo en tono mordaz

-¿Ya le dio el anillo?-pregunto emocionado André

-¿Lo sabias?-pregunto James ofendido

-Me pidió una leve asesoría sobre diamantes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Aww, cuando crees que lo anuncien? -pregunto Audrey divertida de la expresión de disgusto de James, Tal vez era amigo de su esposo, pero para ella era el tipo que molestaba a Gabriel y a ella cuando estaban en la escuela porque les gustaba la moda.

-En la semana supongo, su luna de miel adelantada será Hawái-dijo refiriéndose al premio del concurso de disfraces

-¿Nos disculpas James?-dijo Audrey, con sarcasmo su nombre. Jalando a su esposo con ella para volver a bailar y alejarse del tipo con la cara roja de molestia

-Jamás te agradara James ¿Verdad?-dijo André riendo por lo bajo

-Claro que no-dijo con diversión viendo a James rojo como una manzana -Pero siempre será divertido verlo enojado-

-Por supuesto, mi reina-dijo André haciendo girar a su esposa

En la mansión Agreste Gabriel le ponía un anillo en el dedo anular a Nathalie jurando que su amor seria eterno, con la promesa de tomar esas vacaciones lo más pronto posible.

.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios Carolatavs y Miguel**

 **Estoy súper emocionada por que a las 2:30 creo, se estrena Mayura/El dia de los héroes parte 2 y sigo creyendo que Emilie será Le Paon/ Mayura en un recuerdo de Gabriel, y ambos serán supervillanos, pero también quiero que Nathalie Mayura, CRISIS SOBRE A QUIEN APOYAR**

 **Pobre de mi Nathalie**

 **Este capítulo es algo tarde porque ya paso Halloween y día de muertos, pero igual, esos días me costó un montón quitarme el maquillaje de bruja.**

 **Tal vez en la semana publique Bebe Adrien parte 2**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y los amo, dejen comentarios.**


	11. Bebe Adrien parte 2

**Este capítulo está relacionado con el anterior de Bebe Adrien, para leer este, deben ver el otro antes. Este es un Au**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que Nathalie cambiara rápidamente a Adrien de pijama a ropa casual y lo pusiera en un portabebés, subieran al auto y llegaran a un restaurante teóricamente elegante, pero casual, con pisos de mármol pidieron una mesa junto a la ventana donde no hubiera mucho ruido. Gabriel veía a su hijo comportarse como un adulto poniendo la servilleta de tela en su regazo y sentándose derecho, en lugar de hacer lo que cualquier niño de dos años haría gritar y pararse en el asiento

-¿Qué pastel pedirás Adrien?-pregunto su padre viendo la carta, pero le sorprendió cuando su hijo la agarro y empezó a verla también

-¿Ya sabe leer?-pregunto impresionado y algo triste de haberse perdido tanto

-No realmente, pero sabe distinguir palabras conocidas, cuando ve un texto-dijo Nathalie orgullosa haciendo referencia a la carta en las pequeñas manos de Adrien

-Wow, y eso donde…?-empezó a preguntar a Nathalie

-En el grupo de padres y maternidad leen libros a veces-dijo tratando de restarle importancia

-¿Leíste libros de crianza?-pregunto asombrado, por lo que sabía Emilie nunca leyó ninguno, dudaba que conociera alguno

-Bueno, desde el curso de maternidad y embarazo tuve que leerlos, y va subiendo de nivel hasta llegar a los de crianza es como ir a la universidad de nuevo solo que para todo lo que puede ser criar a un niño-dijo Nathalie con el mejor tono profesional que encontró

-Nunca te agradecí por ir a esos cursos, Emilie nunca iba y tu…-dijo algo triste

-Está bien, Adrien me acompaña y nos divertimos, aparte esta Jean por lo cual me hace sentirme un poco mas cómoda- dijo viendo con cariño al niño a su lado; Recordando cuando iba con él bebe en brazos al grupo de madres, realmente fortaleciendo su vínculo con el

-¿Jean?-pregunto y trato de no sonar celoso de el nombre de un hombre en los labios de Nathalie

-Si, el mayordomo de la señora Bourgeois-dijo Nathalie recordando al hombre de traje con un bebe rubio

-Oh-dijo Gabriel dándose cuenta del porque Nathalie se sentía cómoda con Jean en el grupo. Ninguno de ellos era padre o siquiera familiar de los niños con los que iban, rodeados de padres y madres con bebes y ellos ahí solos- Pues yo te acompañare la próxima vez-

-¿No quiere ir solo?-pregunto Nathalie, creyendo que quería pasar tiempo a solas con su hijo

-No, quiero ir contigo, a ti esas personas te han visto con Emilie embarazada y con Adrien siempre en brazos, no creo que sea adecuado que llegue yo solo con el-dijo tratando de que no se notara la inseguridad de que los demás padres creyeran que era un mal padre

-Bien-dijo Nathalie feliz de saber que su jefe quería involucrarse en la crianza de Adrien, después de un momento llego un camarero y se acercó a su mesa

-¿Desea ordenar?-pregunto en dirección a Gabriel

-Un café americano-dijo y volteo en dirección a Nathalie

-Adrien-dijo desviando la vista al niño a su lado este solo sonrió feliz

-Una mateada de fesa, con un patel de fesa-dijo Adrien dando su pedido al camarero, mientras el hombre trataba de no morirse de ternura por el niño de cabellos dorados aparentando ser un adulto- Y un té de fambuesa.

-Muy bien señor-dijo el camarero y se fue rápidamente para traer su pedido

-¿Lo hice bien Nat?-pregunto emocionado Adrien

-Si, salvo por lo ultimo-dijo sonriéndole, Gabriel los veía con cariño y admiración, su hijo hablaba fluidamente para su edad, no se trababa, le costaba decir ciertas letras pero iba muy bien

-Fambuesa-dijo Adrien tratando se hacer sonar la r

-Frambuesa-dijo Nathalie orgullosa pasando una mano por el cabello del niño con cariño

-Habla muy bien-dijo Gabriel viendo con cariño como su asistente trataba a su hijo, mientras este solo sonreía

-Nat, me eneño-dijo a su padre emocionado tratando de pronunciar la s

-Enseño-dijo remarcando la s y la ñ

-Siii-dijo emocionado Adrien viendo embelesado a la mujer frente a el

-Va muy bien-dijo divertido Gabriel

-A veces le fallan las letras en ciertas palabras como la s con pastel, pero puede decir fambuesa con s-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Nathalie- Creo que solo debe practicar, y en uno o dos años hablara perfectamente y podrá leer-

-Gracias por todo Nathalie-dijo refiriéndose a todo el trabajo extra que significaba su hijo; solo adivinando que tan agotada estaba su asistente de trabajar en la oficina y aparte ser la madre que debería ser Emilie; Leyendo todos esos libros, jugando con Adrien y dándole de comer

-De nada-dijo Nathalie sonriendo a Gabriel, después de unos minutos les trajeron su pedido y empezaron a comer hasta que una señora un poco mayor los interrumpió

-Gabriel-dijo acercándose a la mesa con un vestido de flores azules

-Señora William, que gusto-dijo parándose y saludando a la mujer, una vieja amiga, de las primeras que reconoció que tenía talento y que nunca le agrado Emilie, pero amaba a Adrien era como la abuela que no tuvo. Para el era como una madre

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Lana, cariño-dijo abrazándolo, también amaba a Nathalie desde que vio que era la madre que necesitaba su nieto falso, y no esa ridícula de Emilie, palabras de Lana- Nathalie, corazón que bueno es verte-

-Señora Williams-dijo parándose también y saludándola, Lana rápidamente la apretó en un abrazo

-Lana, esta bien-dijo viendo a Nathalie con aprecio

-Lana, de acuerdo-dijo Nathalie dándose por vencida sonriendo

-Pero si es mi nieto falso favorito-dijo viendo a Adrien este solo sonrió y abrazo a la mujer, mientras ella le daba besos en las mejillas

-Abuela-dijo divertido Adrien, Lana estaba impresionada de los modales del niño en la mesa; usualmente estaría embarrado todo el dulce en la cara, pero Adrien parecía impecable

-Pero mira que bien te han criado-dijo impresionada, como dama de sociedad en Francia, apreciaba los buenos modales y que los tuviera un niño pequeño era magnifico- Creo que sería fabuloso que vinieras a una competencia ecuestre-

-Gracias Lana-dijo Gabriel, el siempre había ido y participo en su equipo ecuestre, pero desde que nació Adrien no iba a casi ninguna fiesta

-Sera en unas semanas, les enviare la invitación formalmente-dijo feliz de que su casi hijo aceptara salir de casa a una fiesta inofensiva, no como las que acostumbraba Emilie; Alocadas, llenas de alcohol, de 4 días de fiesta seguidos- Y me encantaría que Nathalie fuera-

-Por supuesto señora-dijo asintiendo con profesionalismo

-Pero no como asistente de Gabriel, como invitada mía-dijo Lana decidida, para ella la mujer que tenía delante valía el doble de su peso en diamantes; Era una mujer tranquila, educada, y amaba a Adrien como si fuera suyo, si jugaba bien le haría darse cuenta a Gabriel que la chica al lado de él era una dama y Emilie solo una parrandera sin remedio

-Oh, no podría...-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza, siempre iba como asistente de Agreste, si bien sentía sentimientos románticos por Gabriel, nunca podría dejar que este los supiera, no estaba bien, estaba casado, era padre de Adrien y era su jefe

-Claro que puedes, estaremos ahí-dijo Gabriel y Adrien asintió emocionado, mientras Nathalie parecía un ciervo acorralado entre lobos, Lana sonrió ante la comparación en su mente

-Fantástico, los dejo seguir con el su desayuno, Adiós- dijo Lana despidiéndose rápidamente de ellos y caminado a la salida

Ellos terminaron rápidamente su desayuno, pagaron la cuenta y salieron, por suerte no era una mañana concurrida y Gabriel sugirió dar un paseo a lo que Adrien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo; Cuando llegaron al parque había una pequeña sección de niños, con unos pocos jugando en los juegos y los padres vigilando a sus hijos

-¿Puedo id?-pregunto Adrien a los adultos, Nathalie estaba algo insegura por los gérmenes, pero Gabriel tomo una bocanada de aire profundo y luego la soltó, sabía que debía soltar a su hijo, que conviviera con niños de su edad

-Claro, pero con cuidado-dijo Gabriel, el niño solo asintió feliz y empezó a caminar rápido hacia los juegos- Nathalie ¿Quieres sentarte? -

-Claro, gracias-dijo y se dirigieron hacia una banca cerca de los juegos para vigilar a Adrien, al igual que todos los padres

-Mañana creo que tengo que ponerme en contacto con el abogado-dijo Gabriel con su mirada fija en Adrien mientras el estaba en un columpio

-¿Señor?-pregunto Nathalie sin apartar la vista de Adrien, pero intrigada, no era usual que su jefe quisiera hablar con el abogado

-Tramitare el divorcio-dijo dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo

-¿Qué? Pero la señora…-dijo Nathalie despegando la mirada de Adrien y viendo a su jefe fijamente

-Ella lo pidió hoy-dijo Gabriel ajustándose las gafas

-Señor, discúlpeme si mi acercamiento a Adrien es inapropiado, pero…-pero la mano de Gabriel en la suya la hizo detenerse

-No, no es eso, y nunca te disculpes por eso, Adrien te adora y yo es agradeceré por eso siempre-dijo apretando su mano entre las suyas- Es solo que Emilie y yo nos dimos cuenta que el matrimonio no funciona entre nosotros-

-Lo lamento señor-dijo Nathalie triste por su jefe, sabia cuanto amaba a su esposa.

-Está bien, creo que es mejor así-dijo riendo por lo bajo- Emilie y yo siempre seremos amigos, pero no somos buenos juntos románticamente-

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie volviendo a ver al niño de su corazón, ahora jugando con una niña de coletas negras y vestido rosa

-Hoy, el divorcio será rápido, tal vez de una semana-dijo Gabriel ahora desviando la mirada de su hijo a su asistente; Una mujer maravillosa, estaba tan concentrado en verla que se sobresaltó cuando ella rápidamente se paró y camino rápidamente hasta Adrien, quien ayudaba a una niña que se había caído, el siguió a Nathalie

-¿Estas bien, cariño?-pregunto Nathalie agachándose a la altura de la niña, mientras ella tenía lágrimas en su cara

-Mmmh-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, con un Adrien viéndola preocupado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Nathalie buscando algo en su bolsa

-Madided-dijo con la voz rasposa por el llanto, eso mezclado con el hecho de que tenía dos años, no ayudaba mucho

-Marinette, que lindo nombre-dijo Nathalie encontrando un frasco de color purpura, una pequeña botella de agua, algodón en una bolsa y una caja con banditas- ¿Eres alérgica a algo?-

-Nou-dijo Marinette negando con la cabeza

-Bien, voy a desinfectar la herida, te pondré un antiséptico para que no se infecte y una bandita-dijo Nathalie a la niña con voz maternal, que Gabriel no sabía que tenía, la niña solo asintió, mientras Adrien trataba de distraer a la niña, hablando sobre dinosaurios y dibujos animados, la niña rápidamente dejo de llorar y se reía con Adrien

Nathalie rápidamente enjuago las heridas con agua y algodones, cerciorándose de que no quedara tierra, poniendo con un algodón el antiséptico de color morado en sus rodillas y terminando con una bandita de dinosaurios en una y en la otra de superhéroes. Gabriel la miro asombrado, no sabía que fuera tan rápida para tratar heridas y calmar niños

-Listo, dulzura-dijo Nathalie sonriendo y extendiendo sus manos para que Marinette las tomara, cuando lo hizo la ayudo a parase, y le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, después de eso vieron a una pareja acercarse un hombre realmente grande y una mujer con semblante preocupado

-Marinette, te hemos dicho que no corras-dijo preocupado el hombre que supusieron era su padre

-Lo siento, papa-dijo Marinette luciendo una sonrisa culpable, por lo que Nathalie vio no era la primera vez que caía, pero a los dos años, era muy común.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la mujer en dirección a Nathalie

-Esta bien, tienen dos años, se caen y se levantan con facilidad-dijo Nathalie y la mujer rio estando de acuerdo

-Sabine Dupain-Cheng- dijo extendiendo una mano a la mujer frente a ella

-Nathalie Sancoeur-dijo estrechando la mano en respuesta con una sonrisa

-Tom Dupain-Cheng-dijo y los hombres imitaron a las mujeres

-Gabriel Agreste-dijo y después de un momento intercambiaron el saludo con los otros

-Tienen un hijo maravilloso-dijo Sabine viendo a los niños hablar, mientras Adrien trataba de que Marinette no se lastimara más las rodillas

-Bueno, no…-empezó Nathalie, pero Gabriel la corto cuando agarro su mano entre las suyas de nuevo

-Gracias, su hija realmente es muy linda-dijo el viendo con cariño como su hijo veía a Marinette como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, ellos asintieron agradecidos. Mientras los cuatro veían a los niños jugar

Después de unas horas de juegos los niños estaban cansados, y se despidieron, con Nathalie y Sabine intercambiando sus números, porque Adrien y Marinette querían seguir viéndose para jugar, los adultos se despidieron y caminaron en direcciones opuestas con Tom cargando a Marinette y Nathalie a Adrien.

-¿Te divertiste? -pregunto Nathalie al niño en sus brazos, había pedido que lo cargara porque tenía sueño

-Di, medor dia de la dida-dijo con voz de sueño enterrando su cara en el cuello de Nathalie, con sus bracitos rodeando su cuello, Gabriel estaba muriendo de ternura al verlos juntos, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Gorilla para que trajera el auto.

Ya en casa Nathalie le dio un baño a Adrien y lo acostó en su cuna, se despidió de él, y se fue a casa, Gabriel vía a su hijo ver la televisión mientras abrazaba un gato de peluche, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de el adulto viendo en la puerta

-Papa-dijo extendiendo sus bracitos en su dirección, Gabriel sonrió y se acercó sentándose cerca de el, abrazándolo

-Tengo que decirte algo Adrien-el niño solo lo vio con sus grandes ojos esmeralda- Me voy a separar de tu madre-

-¿Nat?-pregunto en tono de angustia y al punto de llorar, Gabriel volvió a repetir sus palabras en su cabeza sin entender por qué su hijo menciono a Nathalie

-No, tu madre, Emilie-dijo Gabriel, viendo como su hijo se calmaba y ponía cara de duda, incluso repitió la palabra madre dos veces-Mi esposa, tu madre-

-¿Da muder dubia?-pregunto Adrien, Gabriel no entendía por qué le decía mujer rubia, tal vez Emilie tenía razón, ella tal vez le dio a luz, pero no era su madre, nunca convivio con Adrien, y él no la reconocía más que como una simple mujer rubia que frecuentaba la casa

-Si, ella es tu madre, ella y yo ya no estaremos juntos-dijo esperando el llanto, uno que nunca llego

-Eta bien, ella nunca esda-dijo Adrien volviendo su atención a la televisión, perdiéndose la cara de asombro de su padre. Gabriel realmente sintió el peso y la realidad de las palabras de su hijo y de su esposa como ahora

-Esta bien-dijo viéndolo como parecía alegre y sin preocuparle nada, Gabriel pensó que le afectaría algo el hecho de no tener a Emilie cerca, pero recordó cuando dijo madre y el inmediatamente pensó en Nathalie- Adrien-

-¿Di?-pregunto volviendo a poner su vista en su a padre

-¿Por qué pensante que cuando dije madre, respondiste Nathalie?-pregunto realmente curioso

-En da tele, diden que essta Papa-dijo señalándolo y Gabriel sonrió- Y mama, pedo Nat dide que eda no es mama-

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto viendo a su hijo que parecía triste cuando lo dijo

-Dide que ella sodo tabaja pada ti, que no es mama-dijo abrazando mas fuerte su gato

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-pregunto sorprendido Gabriel, su hijo y esposa le decían que debía ir tras Nathalie

-DIII-dijo en un grito abrazándolo-Do me modesta llamar a Nat mama, pedo a ella di, pero seda mi mama?-

-Lo veremos con el tiempo, pero no le digas nada-dijo serio y su hijo solo asintió y se volvió a acurrucar junto a el

Después de unos días se terminó el divorcio y salió en cada medio conocido; _El divorcio más rápido en la industria de la moda y el modelaje; Emilie una modelo de la marca Agreste, ahora volverá a su apellido de soltera River, divorciándose de su esposo Gabriel Agreste juntos tienen un hijo de dos años Adrien, cuando la entrevistamos;_

 _-Fue un acuerdo muto, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos-_

 _Cuando preguntamos sobre el niño o sobre dinero_

 _-No me quedo con ninguno de los dos-_

 _Cuando preguntaron si Gabriel Agreste si casaría de nuevo para darle una madre a su hijo, Emilie respondió_

 _-El sabe que siempre alentaré que siga su corazón y darle una madre decente a Adrien es importante, pero también esa mujer será su esposa, el sabe a quién elegir-_

 _Cuando preguntaron sobre una aventura de Agreste con su secretaria la señorita Sancoeur_

 _-Lamentablemente no, es la mujer más decente que conozco, pero daría el mundo para que fueran algo-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

 _Para todo el mundo no fue sorpresa el divorcio con la vida que llevaba Emilie con escándalos de infidelidad de su parte y fistras tras fiesta, era inminente que se separarían. Algunas modelos ya estaban haciendo fila para participar por ser la siguiente señora Agreste, pero el público, diseñadores de todo el mundo, amigos o no de Gabriel, los socios de la empresa de este y ahora su ex esposa tenían a una favorita; Nathalie Sancoeur_

.

Esa misma tarde Gabriel acompaño al grupo de padres a Nathalie y Adrien, este último iba realmente emocionado por la asistencia de su padre, caminaron dentro de la gran habitación con ventanas grandes donde se filtraba el sol de la tarde

-Señorita Sancoeur-dijo una voz de acento estadounidense pensó Gabriel

-Señora Cooper-dijo sonriendo a la mujer de unos 40 años, la instructora del grupo, Adrien la vio y la saludo en un apretón de manos sonriendo

-Ese niño es adorable-dijo viendo a Adrien y este solo sonreía con su usual sonrisa brillante

-Buenas tardes madame-dijo feliz Adrien

-Buenas tardes Adrien-dijo con ternura- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? -

-Gabriel Agreste-dijo extendiendo la mano para que la mujer la tomara, ella le devolvió el gesto

-El padre, que gusto es conocerlo, Adrien habla mucho de usted-dijo viéndolo con calidad al hombre, Gabriel pensó que lo juzgaría, pero solo vio calidez en la mujer frente a el- Empezaremos en unos momentos, hay dos padres nuevos y están aterrorizados-

-Claro, señora Cooper-dijo Nathalie y vieron a la mujer irse para recibir a los demás padres, ellos fueron a sentarse en sus lugares al poco de unos minutos llego el alcalde de Paris André Bourgeois y su mayordomo Jean Pier con Chloe en brazos y se sentaron junto a ellos

-¿Por qué estamos sentados en el piso en cojines?-preguntaron André y Gabriel al mismo tiempo

-Fortalece la relación de confianza en los niños-dijeron Nathalie y Jean al mismo tiempo, ellos solo asintieron

-Nathalie, gracias por venir hoy, la última vez me abandonaste con esta gente-dijo Jean viéndola acusatoriamente

-Lo siento, Adrien tuvo algo de fiebre y no considere que sacarlo fuera buena idea-dijo en modo de disculpa- Lamento dejarte con esta gente Jean Pier-

-Que graciosa, pero acepto tu disculpa-dijo burlándose del nombre, el mismo por el cual lo llamaba la pequeña Chloe

-Jean, Gabriel Agreste-dijo presentando a los hombres mientras ellos se deban la mano- Señor Agreste, Jean Pier-

-Nathalie, el alcalde de Paris-dijo Jean y ellos se daban la mano- señor, la señorita Sancoeur-

-Dime André, el hecho de que estemos en el suelo elimina lar formalidades-dijo André divertido

-Igual-dijo Gabriel riendo del hecho de estar rodeado de cojines y en el suelo

-Comenzáremos dando la bienvenida a estos padres primerizos de un bebe de 10 meses-dijo la señora Cooper emocionada con la cabeza señalando a la pareja a su lado; Una mujer castaña y un hombre rubio con un pequeño bebe en brazos. Todos dijeron hola

-Bien, comencemos, como padres primerizos saben ¿Qué es importante saber cuándo ya tienen un bebe y todo lo que harán? -la pareja negó

-¿Cuidarlo?-dijo Gabriel como una pregunta en voz baja sin estar muy seguro volteando a ver a André que poseía la misma mirada que él; Como siervos delante de los faros de un auto

-Sí, eso también, pero debes saber temas importantes como; ¿Cuál? -dijo la señora Cooper refiriéndose a la mujer y al hombre en el suelo con los bebes en sus regazos

-Patrones de sueño, desarrollo del cerebro, llanto controlado-dijo Nathalie y Jean como si tuvieran todo grabado

-¿A si?-preguntaron André y Gabriel a Jean Pier y Nathalie respectivamente; La esposa de Gabriel Emilie había firmado los papeles de divorcio hace unos días y Audrey se fue en el primer avió a Nueva York dejando de "madre" a Jean Pier no cual no era nuevo desde que dio a luz, dejo a Chloe en sus brazos y nunca se acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario; Si bien la mujer amaba a su esposo, detestaba estar atada a un lugar y las responsabilidad de ser madre era demasiada, así que André y Jean eran ahora los padres de Chloe como Nathalie y Gabriel de Adrien

-Si, por eso los niños no despertaron cuando eran bebe en la madrugada, no lloran a cualquier hora, y tienen un sano crecimiento del cerebro-dijo la mujer viendo con calidez a las 4 personas- Ahora empecemos-

Cabe decir que hicieron juegos, platicas de padre, talleres de recreación y lecturas, para cuando termino la clase André y Gabriel estaban exhaustos junto a Chloe y Adrien que estaban riendo, mientras que Nathalie y Jean estaban impecables como si no pasara nada

-¿Cómo haces esto diario?-pregunto con admiración André a Jean

-Con la señorita Chloe me ha hecho correr diez veces todos los pisos del hotel persiguiéndola, en este momento no siento nada-dijo con su tono usual, pero con una sonrisa levemente viendo a la niña abrazando su oso amarillo

-Tendrás un aumento-dijo y empezó a caminar a la salida seguido de su mayordomo con su hija en brazos

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto en el suelo Gabriel tratando de tomar aire

-Es mejor que ir a un gimnasio-dijo divertida y dándole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse

-No puedo creer que te deje dos años sola con todo esto -dijo con arrepentimiento

-Está bien, es divertido, después de que cumpla 5 dejaremos de venir-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Gabriel

-Por qué debe iniciar la escuela, hacer amigo y poner en práctica sus conocimientos sociales para convivir con la gente o sabré que he educado a un ermitaño-dijo divertida Nathalie y Gabriel se empezó a reír

-¿Crees que deba empezar a buscar escuelas?-pregunto Gabriel dejando de reír, y viéndola mientras caminaban hacia la salida, afuera estaba oscuro, y Nathalie estaba escribiéndole a Gorilla para decirles que ya habían salido

-No se preocupe, ya las tengo en una lista, solo falta que escoja una-dijo Nathaie guardando el teléfono, mientras Adrien se frotaba los ojos con sueño, con su padre sosteniendo su manita

-Nat, domid, pof fafor-dijo Adrien con un bostezo al final, Nathalie se agacho su altura y lo alzo en brazos, Adrien solo suspiro de satisfacción al sentirse seguro y cálido cerca de su Nathalie

-Claro, Adrien, solo llegara Gorilla y nos iremos-dijo sintiendo como el pequeño enterraba su cara en su cuello

-¿Nunca termina tan tarde?-pregunto preocupado Gabriel

-Usualmente está en cama a las 5 de la tarde, pero son las 10 y está más dormido que otra cosa, y los padres primerizos tienen muchas preguntas-dijo sonriendo

-Si, me di cuenta, entre Jean, la señora Cooper y tu dieron la clase-dijo divertido

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando compras la mitad de los libros de crianza del mundo con Jean Pier-dijo riendo por lo bajo – Soy una enciclopedia de crianza andante-

Gabriel solo empezó a reía hasta que se dobló del dolor de estómago, incluso siguió riendo cuando se subieron al auto, la noche paso rápido acostando a Adrien, Gabriel se despidió de Nathalie y ella fue a su departamento. Mientras el se iba a la cama pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener a una mujer como Nathalie a su lado criando a Adrien con tanta dedicación y amor. Mientras ella se cuestionaba todo en camino a casa

-No puedo acercarme a el, es divorciado, si, pero no es correcto y es mi jefe-pensó Nathalie en el taxi, estaba a minutos de llegar a su departamento tratando de poner sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden- Es tu jefe, tu jefe y no debes acercarte a el de ese modo-

Siguió repitiéndose lo mismo hasta que le pago al conductor y entro a su departamento y vio el periódico en la correspondencia, lo cual no era usual, ya que no lo recibía a domicilio, pero tenia una nota de Penny

 _Nat, ve lo que publico todo el mundo._

 _Con amor, Penny_

Nathalie abrió el periódico y leyó la nota en primera plana; Si bien sabía que se estaban divorciado, no esperaba que nada de lo que venía en ese articulo

.

.

 **Gracias, de verdad gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Debo decir que AME A NATHALIE Y GABRIEL en Mayura, lo ame y sigo convencida de que la mala será Emilie, por el diseño anterior de Mayura el vestido llegaba hasta el piso y de Nathalie convertida con el miraculous llega arriba de los tobillos; Me siento estafada, nah no crean, pero como dijeron Mayura será el jefe de Hawk Moth y dudo seriamente que sea Nathalie. Fuera de eso todo el mundo me dice sobre el capítulo donde mato a Nathalie, al principio creí no haber logrado esa sensación de angustia, pero creo que me equivoque XD Lo siento**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta Adrien y Marinette jugaron todo el dia, por eso están en desayuno y termina ya tarde**

 **eviethenerd ; ¿Enserio? Gracias, y me encanta que te guste la historia**

 **Miguel; Siempre es muy hermoso ver que sigues amando esta historia y que dejas comentarios en cada capítulo que lees**

 **Aelig; Gracias por tu comentario en francés**

**SmallBlueTiger; Gracais por tu comentario y si cuando vi el capítulo de Mayura pensé en sacar un capitulo sobre Nathalie usando el pavo real, pero no sabía si les gustaría, pero por ti lo sacare y te lo dedicare. Por que ya estaba escribiendo uno donde Nathalie es la portadora del pavo real, pero no le causaba dolor o eso, porque en ese momento aun no sacaban el capítulo de Mayura asi que creo que habrá uno donde el pavo real le afecte y otro en el que no**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Gracias por el comentario y yo usualmente actualizo cada pocos dias, más que nada en lo que me tardo en inspirar y escribir los capítulos. Como dije AME la escena de Nathalie y Gabriel, COMO LA CARGA, ESO ME MATO. Me encanta tu idea la empezare a escribir, pero pregunta ¿Quieres ver TODO el embarazo y como lidian los Agreste con el? ¿Qué tan físico debería ser? Para poner una advertencia al principio del capitulo**

 **tcpg02; Gracias por tu comentario y amo que te guste la historia**

 **303; Aprecio que ames la historia y dejes comentarios en cada capitulo que amas, y si no eres la única que me reclamo por el capitulo de la muerte de Nathalie.**

 **.**

 **Amo sus comentarios, dejen comentarios, ideas y teorías los amo ¿Quieren parte 3 de Bebe Adrien?**


	12. Consecuencias

**Este capítulo toma exactamente donde termina la temporada 2, que supongo que la 3 va abrir en la gala que se mencionó en Catalyst. Viendo sobre como Nathalie se convierte en Mayura para salvar a Hawk Moth**

 **303 que sugirió que hiciera un capítulo de cómo se sintió Nathalie cuando estaban a punto de atrapar a Hawk Moth y por desesperación y amor fue que estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su salud por salvarlo y como Gabriel se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero le di un final diferente**

.

.

.

Nathalie tuvo que actuar rápido o los héroes lograrían derrotar a Hawk Moth, rápidamente se transformó con el miraculous de Emilie en Mayura, sabia las consecuencias, pero no lo dejaría solo. Un atuendo totalmente azul, tomo una pluma del abanico y la convirtió soplándola lejos para llegar a Hawk Moth

-Hawk Moth soy Mayura, estas atrapado en la más grande desesperación. Déjame ayudarte-dijo Mayura con su poder filtrándose en el villano morado

-NO, No hagas esto-dijo Hawk Moth desesperado, recordando como Emilie había muerto

-Que tu desesperación se transforme en un protector-dijo Mayura y los héroes vieron una clase de mariposa que aleteo mandándolos a volar

Excepto Ladybug que logro resistir más, cuando fue a enfrentarse al monstro este desapareció

-Una pluma, el segundo miraculous que perdió el maestro Fu-dijo Ladybug

-El del pavo real-dijo Chat Noir

Después del incidente de los héroes, Hawk Moth se transformó de nuevo y se trasporto a su guarida de nuevo; Solo para cuando llego encontró a Mayura destransformaba, rápidamente abandono la suya y atrapo a Nathalie antes de que cayera contra el suelo. La tomo en brazos y salió de la guarida, caminado hasta un sillón donde la deposito con cuidado, pero Nathalie empezó a toser

-Te dije que jamás usaras el miraculous del pavo real-dijo enojado, temía que Nathalie saliera lastimada

-No había otra forma señor, tenía que salvarlo-dijo Nathalie recordando la desesperación que la envolvió cuando su conexión con Hawk Moth Escarlata se desvaneció, empezó a toser de nuevo

-Esta dañado, es muy peligroso- dijo Gabriel en tono severo, viendo como Nathalie estaba mas pálida que de costumbre

-Quería ayudarlo, sin importar el precio-dijo Nathalie terminando con una sonrisa dulce, Gabriel no pudo estar mas tiempo enojado

-Te lo agradezco Nathalie-dijo sonriendo sinceramente. Su asistente tan fiel, siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero por dentro odiaría que volviera a querer salvarlo, sabia el daño que el pavo real causaba. Puso su mano sobre la suya en un gesto de agradecimiento; Algo se calentó en su corazón al sentir su mano bajo la suya, algo que no había sentido desde hace años

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto preocupado viéndola toser de nuevo

-Si, si, no se preocupe-dijo Nathalie tratando de restarle importancia, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hizo recordar algo que su madre le dijo:

 _-Nathalie, cuando tengas 80 años tu corazón se detendrá, es algo de familia, por eso nuestro apellido es Sancoeur-dijo su madre, estaban en el funeral del abuelo_

 _-Y me dolerá? -pregunto una Nathalie de 4 años- ¿Por qué cuando tenga 80, eso es muy lejos?_

 _-Si, estarás rodeada de tu familia y estarás en paz, por lo cual debes vivir una vida que te haga feliz-dijo su madre abrazándola_

 _-Está bien- dijo Nathalie sonriendo restándole importancia_

En la gala de la fundación Agreste por el día de los héroes más tarde

-Nathalie estas bien? - pregunto Adrien viéndola toser

-Claro que si no te preocupes Adrien-dijo y la vio caminar unos pasos antes de detenerse y la vio sostenerse contra la pared parecía totalmente agotada y pálida

-Nathalie dijiste que te sentías mejor-dijo Gabriel caminando hacia ella preocupado, desde que uso el miraculous esa tarde, estaba tosiendo y cada vez más fuerte y parecía mas débil

\- Lo esto de verdad, es solo un mareo -dijo restándole importancia, pero empezó a tener otro ataque de tos, pero este la hizo doblarse del dolor

-Nathalie, no puedes ni sostenerte sola-dijo Gabriel pasando sus brazos por su cintura tratando de darle estabilidad

-Estoy bien-dijo Nathalie tratando de alejarse de su jefe, pero Adrien la interrumpió

-Podemos irnos temprano, te puedes quedar en casa y te cuidaremos, siempre nos cuidas a nosotros-dijo Adrien acercándose a ello y abrazándolos, al principio ellos se congelaron, pero rápidamente Gabriel le devolvió el abrazo con la mujer entre ellos como un emparedado

-Gracias Adrien-dijo con una sonrisa y su mundo se volvió negro

-¿Nathalie? ¿Nathalie? NATHALIE-prácticamente grito lo último sintiendo el peso total de su secretaria en sus brazos, Adrien entro en pánico

-Un doctor-dijo y empezó a correr devuelta en la fiesta buscando a uno que había visto hace unos momentos

-Nathalie-dijo desesperado Gabriel con su secretaria en sus brazos inconsciente, hasta ese momento vio que sus facciones reflejaban cansancio, uno que nunca había visto en su rostro

-Señor Agreste-dijo un hombre corriendo junto con Adrien, rápidamente reviso el pulso de la mujer y su cara mostraba pánico-Su pulso es muy débil, debemos llevarla a un hospital-

-Gorilla está afuera-dijo Adrien viendo como su padre cargaba a Nathalie en sus brazos y empezaban a salir de la gala con todo mirando espantado, los medios no pudieron tomar ni una foto de la impresión de ver a Gabriel Agreste cargando s u secretaria inconsciente

Ellos rápidamente se subieron al auto, Con la cabeza de Nathalie en el regazo de Adrien mientras este lloraba que no quería perderla, Gorilla condujo como loco hasta llegar al hospital donde los recibió unos médicos que pronto se llevaron a Nathalie en una camilla

-Tengo que ir con ella-dijo Gabriel sin registrar que sus piernas se movían sin su consentimiento con Adrien a su lado

-Señor Agreste no puede ir allí-dijo el médico que los había acompañando, mientras se ponía la bata blanca

-CLARO QUE VOY A IR CON ELLA-ladro Gabriel al médico mientras este solo retrocedía de la sorpresa, Los Agreste prácticamente corrieron hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con dos medico poniéndole oxígeno y verificando sus signos vitales

Adrien realmente se sintió perdido; Ya había perdido a su madre, no podía perder también a Nathalie, a la mujer que llego a ver como su mama, siempre apoyándolo, no poda perderla también

-Doctor tenemos un problemas-dijo una enfermera entregándole unos papeles a el doctor de la fiesta

-Es su decisión-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con culpa y acercándose a la mujer y hablando con los doctores en voz baja para que los Agreste no lo escucharan- Tiene una orden de no reanimación-

-Pero su corazón se podría parar en cualquier momento, necesitaríamos revivirla-dijo un médico viendo con dolor a la mujer

-Es su decisión-dijo otro médico negando con la cabeza- Es aun joven, ¿por que firmar eso? -

-Es donadora, todo excepto su corazón-dijo una enfermera acercándose y entregando mas papeles

-¿Por qué? Dona todo excepto eso- dijo sorprendido

-Es un problema de la familia, una falla en el corazón; Se activa entre los 85 y los 90-dijo otro médico viendo los papeles detenidamente

-Esta mujer no tiene esa edad-dijo el médico poniéndole mas aparatos cerca de su corazón para monitorearlo- ¿Qué lo activo? Es demasiado temprano para presentar esa falla-

-Algún evento-dijo y se volvió al hombre cerca de la puerta con su hijo-Señor Agreste, ¿ha sucedido algo en la vida de su secretaria? -

-¿Disculpe? -pregunto Gabriel sudando en frio, no podía ser el miraculous del pavo real, su esposa tardo una semana en morir, y su uso fue de mucho tiempo; De meses. Nathalie solo lo uso unos 20 minutos

-Escuche, la señorita Sancoeur tiene una falla hereditaria en el corazón, pero debía presentarse hasta cumplir los 80 o 90 años no ahora, obviamente algo la hizo aparecer en este momento, trataremos de controlarla, pero…-dijo el médico en dirección a Gabriel, pero este lo interrumpió

-¿Trataremos?-pregunto junto con Adrien aterrado

-Puede que su corazón explote o deje de latir, y su condición es muy precaria, ella esta muy débil-dijo viendo el medico como el corazón de Adrien se rompía

-¿La salvaran?-pregunto Adrien asustado

-Intentaremos salvarla, mientras ustedes tienen que darnos espacio para ayudarla, vayan a la sala de espera-dijo el médico escoltándolos a la puerta

-DOCTOR-grito una enfermera y un sonido lleno la sala, un pitido indicando que el corazón se detuvo

Adrien y Gabriel sintieron su mundo paralizarse; El corazón de Nathalie se había parado, la estaban perdiendo, voltearon a ver al doctor esperando que hiciera algo

-Lo siento señor Agreste-

-Porque, no sálvela, tiene que salvarla-dijo Gabriel viendo como nadie hacia nada

-No podemos-respondió otro medico

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto en un susurro Adrien, perdía a Nathalie a cada segundo que pasaba

-Señor Agreste, la señorita Sancoeur firmo una orden de no reanimación-dijo el doctor viendo con lastima a los Agreste

-NO, NO NO-dijo y corrió hacia ella, y empezó a hacer RCP manual a Nathalie

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto llorando Adrien viendo que no respondía-¿Mama? No me dejes por favor, mami, no de nuevo-

-Que importa la orden, TRAIGAN UN CARRO DE RESUCITACION-grito el medico corriendo a su lado después de un momento empezó con el desfibrilador alejando a Gabriel

Adrien veía al cuerpo de la mujer que se convirtió en su madre a lo largo de los años, ser sacudido por descargas eléctricas una y otra vez, tratando de que su corazón volviera a latir, memorias de ellos juntos lo golpearon como un camión contra el

 _Cuando la conoció por primera vez y juro que vio a la mujer más bella del mundo_

 _Lo ayudo a pasar más tiempo con su familia; Tomando más trabajo para que su padre pudiera estar con su madre y el_

 _Cuando su madre murió ella estuvo ahí, dándole su apoyo cuando se derrumbó llorando en su cuarto solo, ella lo abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar y se durmió_

 _Iba a sus recitales de piano, nunca se perdía uno_

 _Ella era responsable de que pudiera ir a la escuela con sus amigos_

 _Lo animo a tomar esgrima y siempre iba a sus competencias_

 _Ella siempre estaba a su lado_

 _No podía perder a su mama de nuevo, no a Nathalie._

Gabriel solo veía como cada intento no servía para nada, su Nathalie se le deslizaba entre las manos como la lluvia, sin poder atraparla. Entonces se dio cuenta, no podía perderla, la amaba demasiado.

Siempre tan leal, a su lado; No podía perder a su única amiga, su aliada, su asistente, su compañera, su amor. Ahora veía que a la amaba, era como un meteorito del espacio chocando contra el sus sentimientos por ella.

 _-Te ayudare, no importa el precio-_

Había dicho ella, pero Gabriel ya no quiere pagar ese precio; No importaba si no recuperaba a Emilie, no podía perder a Nathalie, lo mataría, renunciaría a Hawk Moth para ser el hombre que su hijo y ella necesitaban y merecían. No volvería a ser un villano, nunca mas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para todos, por fin el corazón de Nathalie volvió a latir, los doctores empezaron a revisarla, mientras los Agreste un poco más tranquilos eran escoltados por dos enfermeras a la sala de espera. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

-Todo va a estar bien-dijeron y se tomaron de la mano con fuerza-Todo va a estar bien-

El doctor salió después de una hora, para decirles que Nathalie estaba estable, despierta y en una habitación

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunto Adrien aun con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Claro-dijo el médico sin poder decirle no al niño

Los llevo a la habitación de tonos azules donde estaba Nathalie con una bata de hospital y cabello suelto, hablando con una enfermera

Nathalie-dijo Adrien abrazándola con emoción de verla despierta, el doctor y la enfermera los dejaron para darles privacidad

-¿Adrien? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué el abrazo? -pregunto Nathalie devolviendo el acto, pero viendo con curiosidad su entrono

-Te extrañe, mucho-dijo besándole la mejilla

-Adrien, tranquilo no pasó nada, no es nada-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello

-Claro que es algo, por que dar una orden de no reanimación-dijo Gabriel haciendo notar su presencia

-No pensé que fuera necesario que yo volviera-dijo Nathalie, y Gabriel entendió a que se referea; Pensaba que su vida no valía lo suficiente para que peleara

-Claro que lo hace, eres junto con Adrien las personas mas valiosas de mi vida

-Claro-dijo alzando las cejas con incredulidad, Gabriel sabía que se refería a Emilie

-Nathalie, lo digo enserio-dijo serio Gabriel, cuando estuvo sentado en la sala de espera se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Nathalie

-Si-dijo en una respuesta seca, obviamente no creyendo nada. Gabriel no sabía que más decir para convencerla, sin exponerse frente a su hijo sobre Hawk Moth, pero ella le tomo la mano, él estaba sorprendido-Eso no importa, Adrien es un privilegio haberte visto crecer tantos años-

-Tu me criaste, te debo mucho-dijo tomando su mano con cariño

-Me siento orgullosa del joven del que te has convertido-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole de vuelta

-Trata de ser un mejor padre de acuerdo-dijo Nathalie en dirección a Gabriel este solo asintió

-Si, debo esforzarme mas-dijo tomando la mano de Adrien y viéndolo, los tres estaban juntos y agarrados de las manos; Los Agreste nunca se habían sentido tan en paz, pero lo rompió la frase de Nathalie

-Me alegra saber que ustedes estarán bien, me deja tranquila, en paz-dijo con cariño

-¿Por qué suena como una despedida?-pregunto Gabriel desviando su mirada de su hijo a Nathalie

-Por qué lo es, los quiero mucho, de verdad-dijo y cerró los ojos, las manos que tenía unidas a ellos, cayeron inertes en la cama

-¿Nat?¿Nathalie? NATHALIE-grito Adrien tratando de despertarla, mientras su padre pedía ayuda

Los medico trataron de que de nuevo su corazón volviera a latir, pero esta vez sin éxito, dieron la hora de muerte y apagaron maquinas, dejando que la familia se despidiera

Para Gabriel y Adrien fue como millones de toneladas de piedras sobre ellos; Habían perdido a Nathalie, había muerto. Adrien la abrazo y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho en donde estaba ahora su quieto corazón; Recordaba a ver estado así, abrazándola y oyendo su firme latido cuando lloraba de niño por la muerte de su madre y ahora Nathalie tampoco estaba, estaba solo, sin nadie ahora. Gabriel la abrazo pero veía sus ojos ahora cerrados, no tenía pulso, su calidez usual se estaba escapando de su cuerpo, ya no habría más verla en la mañana tomando café, ya no más de esa actitud seria que poseía en el trabajo, ya no vería mas esos ojos turquesa tan profundos como el mar.

-Por favor no me dejes, no tú, por favor-dijo Gabriel besando su frente repetidas veces y pasando su mano por su cabello con desesperación- Por favor no, no nos dejes, todo es mi culpa, lo siento-

-Mami, no te vayas-dijo Adrien abrazando fuertemente a Nathalie

-Te amo, por favor vuelve, por favor-dijo Gabriel poniendo su frente contra la suya, deseando que nunca hubiera hecho el plan de pelear contra Ladybug y Chat Noir en persona, casi lo descubre y Nathalie había tomado el miraculous del Pavo real y no estaría muerta- Por favor-

.

.

 **Bueno, eso me costó mucho escribirlo, quería hacer que sintieran el dolor y la perdida, díganme en sus comentarios si lo logre.**

 **Que debo decir para aliviarlos del dolor?**

 **Habra tres capítulos diferentes sobre Nathalie portando el miraculous del pavo real**

 **1 -Este, donde la mata por el uso del pavo real**

 **2-Uno donde lo use repetidamente y le cause daño, por idea de SmallBlueTiger**

 **3- Uno donde sea la portadora, pero no le causa ningún daño (Este lo comencé antes de que se estrenara el capítulo de Mayura, y voy por la mitad)**

 **Y si les gusta el siguiente capitulo será uno llamado "Día Libre" y será dulce y esponjoso**

 **Eviethenerd; Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, a mi también ame la sonrisa de Gabriel, y si hare una parte 3 de Bebe Adrien**

 **303; Espero que te guste el cap, aunque le di un final triste espero que te guste, y si habrá capitulo 3 de Bebe Adrien**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Me alegra de que les cause tanta ternura Bebe Adrien, yo creo que hare mas partes de el, Yo morí con la preocupación de Hawk Moth por Nathalie, y pues escribiré yo creo desde que el proceso de que Gabriel deje embarazada a Nathalie, le pondré una advertencia al principio del cap , y todo el embarazo con sus altibajos, con dos portadores de miraculous y magia tratando de cuidarla.**

 **SmallBlueTiger; Gracias por tu comentario, pues adivinaste algo un tipo se va a acercar a nuestra Nat y ella esta pensando que debe salir con el, tener una familia, y todo eso, pero los dos Agreste no están muy convencidos de querer dejarla ir, pero no será Jean, a el lo veo como el padre que cuida y vela por Chloe al igual que Nathalie con Adrien, pero usare a Jean como el amigo de Nat y el le dará un consejo sobre lo que deba hacer, pero no debo decir mas, es Spoiler. Y el capítulo del que me diste idea de que Nathalie se enferma por usar seguido el miraculous y Gabriel se siente culpable, con Adrien preocupado por perder a su mama de nuevo esta en proceso por que estoy haciéndolo algo largo, no mucho pero si es largo.**

 **Miguel; Aww, gracias por el comentario, una pista el próximo será muy dulce y esponjoso, porque siento que en este les lastime sus sentimientos**

 **Sora; De nada y espero que el próximo también te guste**

 **Ella; CLARO QUE HABRA OTRO CAPITULO y siempre los habrá mientras ustedes los lean y no, no quiero que mueran los amo.**

 **PercyJ01;Amo que te guste la historia, si yo morí por sus interacciones a lo largo de los últimos caps de la segunda temporada, espero que te gustara este cap. y el que viene. Y como dije me pueden escribir en su idioma original, como Carolatavs en portugués, se algo de Italiano así que no te preocupes o uso el traductor cuando no entienda algo**

 **Carolatavs; Claro que habrá siguiente parte de Bebe Adrien, y yo también ame que Gabriel no esté dispuesto a sacrificar a Nathalie, pero también creo que es un idiota por no darse cuenta de que ella es maravillosa.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios los amo, dejen comentarios.**


	13. Día libre

**Este en un Au, y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anterior.**

.

.

.

-¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? -

-No Adrien, no es algo que no me deje dormir por la noche-respondió Gabriel con sarcasmo

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad-respondió Adrien con un encogimiento de hombros. Nathalie siempre se tomaba un fin de semana al mes como día libre, esos dos días, ellos no la veían, ni les llamaba; Por lo cual ahora Adrien tenía curiosidad de saber que hacia ella

-De verdad, ¿solo la seguiremos por París? -pregunto su padre conduciendo el auto; No confiaban en Gorila para hacerlo, de seguro le diría a Nathalie que la seguían

-Pues ella se ocupa de nosotros 24/7, quiero saber qué hace en su vida cuando no la vemos-respondo Adrien con binoculares en el asiento del copiloto. Hasta ahora Nathalie había salido de su casa y había tomado un taxi, lo único diferente a como ellos la veían a diario había sido un vestido negro arriba de las rodillas, y tacones rojos; Su cabello estaba recogido como siempre, pero su usual franja roja, ya era más como un castaño rojizo. Razón por la cual vieron que ella había entrado a una peluquería y no había salido en 1 hora

-Adrien, llevamos más de una hora aquí-dijo su padre aburrido, su hijo solo seguía con los binoculares sobre sus ojos

-Capto movimiento, ya va a salir-dijo Adrien bajando las manos con el objeto en sus manos

Nathalie salió por la puerta, pero con el cabello suelto, en capas y una muy brillante y llamativa franja roja en el. Nunca habían visto a Nathalie con el cabello suelto, siempre estaba recogido, y si bien siempre iba de traje; Las únicas veces que la veían de vestido era en las galas de la compañía, pero en estas iba con un vestido largo, con mangas y sin escote, hoy era todo lo contrario. Gabriel se preguntó si sería malo preguntarle si podría vestir así todos los días-

-Se dirige a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng-Dijo Adrien, mientras su padre seguía viendo embobado a Nathalie, mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta de la panadería

-Nathalie, que gusto es verte-dijo una mujer cocida como Sabine

-Hola Sabine, ¿cómo estas? -pregunto ella abrazando a la mujer

-Bien, Marinette se fue con sus amigos a la playa, lamento que Adrien no pudiera ir-dijo soltando a la mujer

-Si, pero dijo que quería hablar de algo con su padre-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Que te sirvo? -pregunto volviendo atrás del mostrador

-Un capuchino con caramelo y croissants de chocolate-dijo y Sabine se dispuso a completar la orden, mientras entraba Tom Dupain por la puerta de la cocina con una charola con macarones

\- ¡Nathalie! -dijo el hombre que puso la charola en la mesa y estrujo a la mujer en un abrazo- Creí que estabas trabajando-

-No, es mi día libre-dijo ella. Sorprendente era que se había vuelto realmente cercana a ellos desde Adrien y Marinette habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos

-Pues creo que Adrien se cree investigador-dijo Sabine riendo volviendo un la bebida caliente y una bolsa de pan recién hecho

-¿Que?-pregunto confundida, mientras Tom le ofrecía un macaron de la charola; Fresa. Para ella después de haber probado algunos de sus productos concluyo que era la mejor panadería de París

-Pues yo veo a un Adrien con binoculares en un auto con su padre-dijo riendo, cuando Nathalie se dio la vuelta era cierto, allí estaba un auto negro; Reconoció por ser el que manejaba Gorila y por que la había seguido desde que salió de casa en la mañana. Con nada menos que Gabriel Agreste en el asiento del conductor y a Adrien con binoculares en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Que rayos?-dijo Nathalie desconcertada

-¿Quieres algo más?-pregunto Tom

-Un chocolate blanco y un esspreso sin azúcar-dijo automáticamente, mientras dejaba de ver el auto. Cuando le dieron los tres cafés y la bolsa con el pan salió por la puerta despidiéndose de Sabine y Tom, camino rodeando algunos autos hasta que llego al lado de la ventanilla del lado de Adrien

-Espera, creo que la perdí-dijo Adrien tratando de encontrarla su padre por fin había dejado de babear. Se oía tocaba la ventana de el lado de Adrien con una mano, cuando voltearon a ver era Nathalie que les veía divertida, Adrien bajo el vidrio

-Nathalie, Hola-dijo Adrien tratando de ocultar los binoculares

-Hola Adrien, ¿quieren salir de auto por favor? -dijo Nathalie alejándose de el auto para permitirles salir

-Te ves bien Nathalie-dijo Gabriel viéndola fijamente

-Gracias-dijo dándole el café sin azúcar a él y el chocolate a Adrien

-Y cómo va tu día libre? -pregunto Adrien inocentemente mientras se ocultaba tras su bebida

-Bien, gracias, salvo porque parece que mi jefe y su hijo juegan a ser Sherlock Holmes y John Watson-dijo tomando su bebida también

\- ¿Puedo proponer que mi padre sea Sherlock? -pregunto Adrien viendo a su padre

-Adrien-dijo su padre a modo de regaño

-Algo que deba saber o me seguirán por todo París en un auto con binoculares? -pregunto ofreciéndole la bolsa de pan a Adrien mientras este solo sonreía y tomaba uno

-Bueno...queríamos saber qué hacías durante tu día libre, ya sabes, estas siempre con nosotros-dijo Adrien dándole un mordisco al pan

-¿Por eso no fuiste a la playa con tus amigos? ¿Para seguirme? -pregunto Nathalie asombrada de que renunciara a ellos

-Bueno, no suena tan genial cuando lo dices así, pero si, básicamente-dijo Adrien terminando con la bolsa entera de pan

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo; Iré a desayunar, por un vestido y caminare un poco por el parque, sin un orden en específico-dijo Nathalie riendo de como Adrien parecía triste por la falta de comida en la bolsa de papel

-¿Desayuno?-pregunto Adrien con un brillo en los ojos

-Si-dijo Nathalie viendo con ternura al chico

-No quisiéramos incomodarte, es tu día libre después de todo-dijo Gabriel volviendo a la conversación

-No, está bien, me encantaría desayunar con ambos, venga vamos-dijo Nathalie

-Traemos el auto-dijo Adrien

-Lo se ¿Quieres que conduzca? -pregunto Nathalie en dirección a Gabriel, el solo negó con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera, mientras Adrien iba feliz atrás

-Vamos-dijo y la vio subir, su vista demoro un poco en sus largas piernas, cerró la puerta y se subió del lado del conductor- Entonces ¿A dónde iremos? -

-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie

-Hay un restaurante, Auberge du bonheur, en el Bosque de Boulogne-dijo Adrien poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, los adultos de enfrente imitando sus acciones

-Buen lugar-dijo Nathalie sonriendo- Podemos caminar después y no está lejos de donde debo recoger el vestido-

-Es a 20 minutos el bosque-dijo Gabriel viendo con calidez la sonrisa de Nathalie, usualmente era muy fría y profesional en el trabajo

Gabriel condujo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque y bajo a un ritmo más lento, apreciando la vista; Aun era temprano por lo cual no había realmente mucha gente y el bosque estaba tranquilo

-Wow-dijo Adrien en la parte de atrás, viendo el paisaje, con todos los arboles con sus hojas cayendo, era otoño por lo cual estaban de color naranja

-¿Podemos venir a caminar? Si quieres-dijo Gabriel viendo a su hijo emocionado, sabía que no lo dejaba salir mucho, pero eso estaba cambiando gracias a la mujer a su lado; Ella lo había convencido de que fuera a una escuela normal, que su hijo saliera más con sus amigos y que intentara pasar más tiempo con él, eso fue maravilloso ahora su relación era más cercana. Todo gracias a Nathalie

-SI-dijo Adrien emocionado, Nathalie solo rio ese niño era el sol en forma humana, tardaron otros 10 minutos en llegar al restaurante; Un lugar algo rustico de ladrillo, que daba una sensación de estar en una cabaña en la mitad de un bosque sin nada al redor

-Vamos-dijo Adrien bajando del auto seguido de los adultos- Tres personas, por favor-

-Si, señor-dijo el camarero saliendo de la expresión de asombro de ver a unos de los modelos y diseñadores mas famosos del mundo

-Lindo lugar-dijo Nathalie a Adrien cuando el camarero los guio a una terraza donde afortunadamente no había nadie

-Se ven geniales los arboles-dijo Adrien viendo felizmente las hojas caer lentamente al suelo, por el aire.

-Nathalie-dijo Gabriel y le extendió la silla como un caballero para que se sentara

-Gracias-dijo y se sentó, con los dos hombres Agreste a cada lado de ella, en la mesa; Cada uno de los tres vio la carta y ordeno al camarero

-¿Y ya tienes el vestido para la cena?-pregunto Adrien

-Iré a recogerlo hoy, irán ustedes conmigo así que me dirás si es apropiado-dijo Nathalie viendo con algo de burla a Adrien, este solo sonrió con fingida inocencia

-Estoy seguro de que te ves genial-dijo Adrien divertido; La había convencido de ir a una clase de gala por parte de su clase de esgrima, estarían personas importantes en el deporte como la madre de Kagami y si era sincero consigo mismo, no le emocionaba quedarse solo con esa señora; Ella insinuaba que debía estar con Kagami y no con Marinette

Justo en ese momento llego el camarero con sus desayunos y los dejo de nuevo solos

-¿Vestido?-pregunto Gabriel bebiendo de la taza que sostenía con una mano

-La invite a la gala anual de esgrima, fue por parte de mi profesor de esgrima, sabía que estabas ocupado, por eso no te lo dije-Adrien dijo con la mirada triste

-¿Seria tarde para ir?-pregunto Gabriel

-No, seria fantástico-dijo Adrien mas emocionado

-Bien-dijo viendo a su hijo casi saltar en su asiento- Sigo preguntando ¿Qué vestido? -

-Es de etiqueta, me obligo a ir por uno-dijo viendo acusatoriamente a Adrien mientras él se concentraba en comer su desayuno – Y lo menciono enfrente de algunas personas-

-¿Qué personas?-pregunto viendo a Nathalie detenidamente

-De algunos de tus diseñadores-dijo Adrien en voz baja viéndose algo culpable- Ahora quieren ver como luce ella en un vestido de noche y están en una clase de apuesta-

-¿Una apuesta sobre mi asistente?-pregunto algo inseguro

-Con cuál de los dos luciera mejor-dijo Adrien escudándose tras su jugo de naranja- Yo digo que se ve fantástica con los dos, pero ella eligió uno y hoy sabremos cual-

-¿Ya elegiste uno?-pregunto algo levemente enojado Gabriel

-Si, y es interesante-dijo Nathalie restándole importancia

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto Gabriel tomando un bocado de su desayuno

-No te voy a decir, a ninguno de los dos, es sorpresa-dijo Nathalie divertida de ver como su jefe fruncía el ceño- Pero si te sirve de algo, tú lo aprobaste-

-¿En serio?-pregunto

-Si-dijo Nathalie tomando el té de su taza

Después de terminar su desayuno y pagar la cuenta decidieron dar una pequeña vuelta por el bosque; Adrien parecía emocionado con la cantidad de hojas que caían de los árboles, usualmente su padre no era aficionado de los bosques, pero hoy al lado de Nathalie, parecía disfrutarlo. Todo iba bien con Adrien tomando fotos de los árboles, hojas y el cielo de diferentes tonalidades azules, hasta que los tacones de Nathalie decidieron por primera vez desde que iniciaron la caminata atorarse en el terreno algo fangoso, casi cayendo de frente, pero unos brazos en su cintura la detuvieron

-Gracias-dijo Nathalie enderezándose y viendo a Gabriel

-De nada, ten cuidado-dijo pero solo retiro una mano, la otra siguió para cuidarla en su cintura, ella no protesto por ello.

-¿Entonces usaras un vestido de mi marca?-pregunto Gabriel tratando de ocultar la satisfacción en su tono

-Si, trata de no sonar tan satisfecho, usualmente todo es de tu marca o de uno de tus amigos, trabajo para la marca, por lo cual se vería mal si portara algo de la competencia-dijo Nathalie viéndolo fijamente con una ceja alzada

-Si, detestaría verte con algo de mis enemigos-dijo Gabriel y sin pensarlo apretó su mano alrededor de su cuerpo

-Enemigos es una palabra algo fuerte-dijo divertida, el hombre a su lado era una persona muy dramática

-Tal vez-respondió Gabriel y noto una briza de aire que hizo a Nathalie estremecerse, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a la mujer a su lado

-No, estoy bien-dijo Nathalie cuando sintió la prenda en sus hombros

-Tómala, no me molesta-dijo Gabriel volviendo a pasar otra vez la mano por su cuerpo y acercándola esta vez a el

-Gracias-dijo Nathalie sintiendo la prenda cálida en sus hombros descubiertos y empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el auto, con Adrien ahora entre los dos

-Que divertido, hay que salir más seguido, los tres-dijo Adrien pasando sus brazos tras los adultos para abrazar a cada uno y continuar con la caminata. Para cualquiera que los viera eran la imagen de la familia perfecta, caminando feliz por el bosque juntos.

-Si, es divertido-dijo Nathalie con cariño, Gabriel la vio con dulzura

Volvieron al auto y después de condujeron durante casi una hora hasta llegar a la principal boutique de Agreste, donde Nathalie dijo que estaba el vestido; Todo el camino Adrien escogió canciones de Queen, los tres cantando y riendo todo el camino desde Killer Queen a Crazy Little Thing Called Love

-Vamos-dijo Nathalie bajando del auto todavía riendo por lo bajo por la interpretación de Gabriel Agreste de Freddie Mercury tratando de llegar a su mismo timbre de voz y fallando miserablemente con Adrien y ella riéndose a todo pulmón

Cuando entraron a la tienda Nathalie camino hasta el mostrador y le dio una nota, la dependienta fue a la parte de atrás a traerle el vestido, mientras otra los escoltaba a lo que era un probador con sillones

-¿Gusta algo, Señor Agreste?-pregunto algo nerviosa la mujer de treinta y tantos, no todos los días iba el gran jefe a una de sus sucursales, él siempre estaba en su oficina o en su mansión trabajando

-Vino blanco, gracias-dijo y se sentó en un sillón junto con Adrien, Nathalie permaneció de pie, la mujer se fue y después de unos segundos trajo aparecieron ambas dependientas una con una botella de vino y una copa y la otra con un protector de tela negra con un gancho

-Si nos necesitan, estaremos por aquí-dijo una mujer y las dos se fueron dejando al pequeño grupo

-Yo aposte por el negro-dijo Adrien viendo a Nathalie caminar al probador, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de sarcasmo

-Adrien, no me pondría eso jamás, es demasiado…revelador-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza, Gabriel vio a su hijo esperando mas detalles, mientras la mujer entraba al vestido y cerraba la cortina

-Es un vestido largo, negro, pero con una abertura abajo, llega hasta arriba de la rodilla-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y volteo sutilmente a ver a su padre, viendo al hombre ponerse serio; Sabia que la tenía sentimientos por Nathalie, pero los ocultaba- Pero se ve bien-

-¿Y…?-pregunto Gabriel tomando un sorbo de la copa, no estaba contento de que alguien viera más de las piernas de Nathalie, el solo había visto debajo de la rodilla y el vestido negro mostraría arriba de esta

-Pero creo que Nathalie eligió el otro-dijo Adrien y vio a su padre-¿Sabes? Creo que Nathalie es maravillosa-

-Si, lo es-dijo Gabriel perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; Recordando las leves sonrisas que aparecían en la mujer en cuestión

-Y sé que realmente sientes algo profundo por ella-dijo Adrien viendo aun a su padre, pero esta vez divertido

-Si, es que ella es la persona más... Espera ¿Qué? -pregunto Gabriel viendo a su hijo nervioso

-Creo que es genial-dijo Adrien tratando de no reírse de la expresión de su padre

-Adrien…-dijo Gabriel recostando su cabeza en el sillón

-Ella es buena para ti, es buena para nosotros-dijo tratando de calmar a su padre

-¿Estás de acuerdo?-pregunto Gabriel viendo a su hijo con algo de inseguridad

-Claro, ella me ha criado básicamente toda mi vida, la veo como una madre, no sería malo que lo fuera legalmente-dijo Adrien animadamente viendo divertido a su padre, mientras este solo abría la boca con sorpresa

-Si, y si sirve creo que ella te ama-dijo Adrien sonriéndole de manera reconfortante

-No lo se, ella me ha visto en mis perores momentos, y no creo que…-dijo Gabriel, pero Adrien lo interrumpió

-Yo creo que te ama o no se habría quedado durante tanto tiempo-dijo animándolo

-Gracias Adrien-dijo su padre abrazándolo

-De nada, pero un consejo, ve rápido tras tu chica por qué créeme, no es divertido casi perderla-dijo Adrien aun con algo de pánico por lo que había pasado con su novia y Luka

-Bien-dijo viendo decidido la cortina frente a el

Después de esa palabra salió Nathalie por la cortina y parándose enfrente de la pared llena de espejos; El vestido si bien ajustado, no tenía realmente escote en la parte del pecho, con mangas en encaje, con una falda amplia, cintura estrecha, pero un escote en la espalda que llegaba desde el cuello a la mitad de su espalda, con el cabello de un lado del hombro.

-Te ves fantástica-dijo Adrien parándose y abrazando a la mujer, ella le devolvió el abrazo

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto viendo la aprobación en la cara del niño

-Sip, y gracias por acompañarme-dijo Adrien y sintió las manos de Nathalie sobre sus hombros

-Me siento alagada que quieras que te acompañe y te prometo que no te dejare solo con la señora Tsurugi-dijo seria, sabía que la mujer no era fan de la novia de Adrien- Apoyo totalmente a Marinette, si eso cuenta-

-Gracias, Kagami es genial como compañera, rival en esgrima y amiga, pero su madre es una mujer realmente decidida-dijo recordando la primera vez que conoció a la madre de Kagami- Y tu opinión cuanta mucho, básicamente me criaste-

-Gracias Adrien-dijo Nathalie por lo último que había dicho el chico frente a ella

-Te vez muy bella Nathalie-dijo Gabriel desde su posición sentado en el sillón evaluando cono ojos calculadores el vestido; Él lo reconocía, lo había visto de uno de sus diseñadores y colaboradores, el había agregado el escote en la espalda y elegido el color; Su color favorito morado.

-Gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada, por lo que se perdió el pulgar arriba que le dio Adrien a su padre animándolo

-Bueno yo iré con Marinette, son las 2 de la tarde, de seguro ya volvió a casa-dijo Adrien y se despidió de los adultos, y salió por la puerta deseando que ellos resolvieran las cosas y se juntaran

-Vuelvo en seguida-dijo Nathalie y empezó caminar bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe, hasta que el la tomo de la mano

-Creo que debo hablar contigo-dijo dándole un muy leve tirón y pegándola en su totalidad a su cuerpo

-Gabriel, eres mi jefe-dijo Nathalie mordiéndose inconscientemente el interior de su mejilla con nerviosismo, solo estar cerca de el, le hacía estremecer y que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina como si fuera una colegiala enamorada

-Lo sé, pero eso no para lo que siento por ti-dijo y paso sus dedos por la espalda descubierta rozando levemente su columna de arriba y abajo, sintiendo su piel expuesta; su piel suave y cálida ante su tacto

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto algo nerviosa Nathalie suspirando levemente por las acciones del hombre y desvió la mirada

-Adrien me lo dijo-Gabriel con su otra mano tomo la barbilla de Nathalie y la hizo verlo a los ojos

-¿Y cómo el…-empezó ella pero el la interrumpió pasando su pulgar por su labio levemente pintado de color rojo

-El descubrió mis sentimientos por ti-dijo viendo embelesado sus labios

-¿Tus sentimientos?-pregunto en un susurro Nathalie

-Si-dijo Gabriel y con la mano que estaba en la espalda de ella, le envolvió la cintura y giro un poco su rostro para empezar a besarla lentamente, dándole totalmente le oportunidad de apartarse

Nathalie lo pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que el ya sabía que lo amaba, y ella ahora sabía que el la amaba también y Adrien sabía, y lo aprobaba y alentaba. Le tomo solo un segundo rodear el cuello del hombre y arrastrar sus uñas levemente por su cuello y cabello. Su beso trascurrió lento y calmado, solo disfrutando del momento, Nathalie saboreando el reciente vino blanco que el tomo hace unos momentos

Se separaron luego de un momento y Gabriel beso su frente con cariño, Nathalie solo sonrió y enterró su nariz en su camisa, para después separarse

-Tengo que cambiarme-dijo ella en un susurro

-Bien-dijo el en un susurro también- Tengo que hablar con la dependienta-

-Si-dijo y con trabajo se separaron los dos, ella en dirección a el vestidor y el de vuelta al mostrador con la copa medio vacía de vino

-Gracias-dijo y le entrego la copa, la señorita solo asintió

-¿Algo más que desee?-pregunto la mujer

-No nada mas, gracias-dijo serio

-Bien, señor-dijo la mujer y lo vio volver por donde vino

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto al no verla, pero luego oyó su voz detrás de la cortina

-Si, ya voy-dijo y Nathalie salió del probador con el protector de tela negro en una mano, protegiendo lo que supuso era el vestido y su saco en la otra mano, vestida con el vestido negro de la mañana.

Ambos caminaron de nuevo a la salida y Nathalie intercambio palabras con la mujer agradeciéndole el trabajo en el vestido, y salieron por la puerta

-¿Crees que sería inapropiado decir que quiero que me acompañes a casa?-pregunto Gabriel pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella

-No, no lo creo, pero antes quiero café-dijo Nathalie pasando también su brazo por su cintura, aun con su saco en su mano libre y el vestido con el protector

-Si, un café sería bueno-dijo acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco bajaba la temperatura, lo cual era usual, era otoño.

Ingresaron a una cafetería levemente llena de jóvenes y adultos tomando café o hablando sentados en las mesas

-Buenas tardes, ¿Quisieran ordenar? -pregunto un hombre joven viendo detenidamente a la mujer frente a el

-Dos cafés, negros, sin azúcar-dijo Nathalie empezando a desenvolver su brazo de la cintura de su jefe, pero el la detuvo, y en cambio el pago los cafés- No tenías que hacerlo ¿Sabes?-

-Ya fuimos a una cita, con Adrien, puedo invitarte un café-dijo y empezó a caminar a la barra para la entrega de sus cafés

-Que gracioso-dijo y se apretó contra su cuerpo

Cuando recogieron su café, Gabriel vio unas letras en el vaso de Nathalie que no coincidían con su nombre

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella viendo alrededor sin entender

-Esto-dijo tomando su vaso de café y volteándolo para que el nombre de Nathalie a la vista, junto con un número telefónico y la frase _Nat llámame Seth W._

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto viendo fijamente el párrafo sin entender- ¿Por qué rayos una chica de mi edad llamaría a alguien que escribe su número en una manga de café?-

-Le gustas-dijo Gabriel serio, Adrien tenía razón los tipos bajaban como lobos hambrientos

-Soy mas una chica que prefiere lo directo, no soy fanática de esto-dijo señalando la manga de café- Si no lo hubieras señalado, nunca lo habría notado y lo habría tirado a la basura-

-Me alegra-dijo viendo amenazante la manga del café

-¿Estas preocupado o celoso?-pregunto incrédula Nathalie sin realmente creerlo

-Un poco de ambas, quiero decir, es un tipo más joven que yo, no tiene un hijo y…-empezó Gabriel, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió los labios de Nathalie sobre los suyos

-Gabriel, tengo solo cuatro años manos que tú, no soy una adolecente-dijo divertida Nathalie dejando de besarlo, y empezando caminar ahora a la salida, con Gabriel siguiéndola muy de cerca y dejando atrás al sujeto que los había atendido con la boca abierta

Cuando la alcanzo, Nathalie traía ahora puesto de nuevo su saco en sus hombros, y se reía levemente

-Nathalie-dijo a modo de regaño para que dejara de reír

-Lo siento, pero que creas que soy tan joven me halaga y me ofende al mismo tiempo, Gabriel nos conocimos en la universidad, ibas unos grados adelante, pero tome clases contigo-dijo tratando de dejar de reír

-Lo siento, es que te vez tan joven y llena de vida, y yo solo soy un tipo amargado y huraño-dijo Gabriel viéndola

-Tal vez, pero ahora eres mi tipo amargado y huraño-dijo Nathalie besando levemente su nariz- Ahora vamos a casa-

-Si, vamos-dijo Gabriel con calidez y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto

Condujeron hasta llegar a la gran mansión con ahora dos vasos medio vacíos de café; Subieron hasta la habitación principal y se acostaron en la gran cama; Nathalie con su cabeza en el pecho de Gabriel, el abrazándola con una película antigua en blanco y negro reproduciéndose de fondo

-¿Sabes? Creo que debemos redecorar otra vez-dijo Gabriel acomodando el mechón de cabello rebelde de Nathalie

-¿Otra vez? Ya hemos remodelado 4 veces en este año-dijo Nathalie enterrando su cara en su pecho para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas con su cabello-Deja de hacer cosquillas-

-Lo siento, eres adorable cuando te sonrojas y lo digo por si quieres agregar algo, me gustaría que te mudaras a la mansión-dijo y la levanto para que estuviera sobre el

-Gabriel-dijo golpeando levemente su pecho con la mano- Con respecto mudarme, prácticamente vivo aquí, pero si quieres hacerlo formal, sí, me gustaría, Te amo-

\- Yo también te amo-dijo y la empezó besar con más emoción que en los anteriores besos

Cayeron ambos en un ritmo sincronizado, pero algo desesperado, queriendo descubrir cada rincón de sus bocas.

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Carolatavs; Si, ese capítulo fue algo triste, pero me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Ashly; Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que también te guste este**

 **SmallBlueTiger; Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado, y con respecto al capítulo del que me diste la idea, aun no encuentro como terminarlo. Y aprecio tu apoyo a Bebe Adrien**

 **DavidC20OffficialWriter; Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero que también te guste este.**

 **Ella; Mientras tenga ideas e inspiración continuare el GabeNath, gracias por el comentario**

 **Miguel; ¿En serio esta bien redactada? Gracias, cuido mucho eso, y me alegra que lo disfruten en la historia. A mi también me mato el final, llore cuando lo escribí, gracias siempre por tus comentarios**

 **Lia777; Gracias por tu comentario en francés, amo que te guste la historia, y espero que te guste este capitulo también**

 **I love read fic; Gracias por decirme que soy una buena escritora me anima mucho, muchas gracias, y considera tu idea aprobada y en producción; Es magnifica esa idea, la veras pronto. Y aprecio tu apoyo a Bebe Adrien**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Amo que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste, Aun una sigue sin final y la otra le estoy dando los toques finales, pero pronto las veras aquí. Creo que Nathalie y Gabriel son una clase de "advertencia" para Marinette sobre si no confiesa sus sentimientos a tiempo, vera al hombre que ama casarse con alguien más y ella se quedara solo como su amiga haciendo todo por hacerlo el feliz, pero si los dos se preocupan demasiado ( Lo que es genial por sus chicas de cabello azabache.**

 **Mihael KuroUsagi; Lo siento, ahora se que si puedo escribir capítulos realmente tristes, pero espero que este capítulo te haya alegrado el dolor que te cause con el anterior. Gracias por amar como escribo, me ayuda y anima mucho, mucho, gracias. Yo aun sigo con algo de ese shock de Mayura, por lo cual escribí tres de Nathalie como portadora; El que ya publique, el que aún no tiene final y uno que ya está casi listo que espero que te gusten. Para Bebe Adrien van a tener que esperar un poco, por que la inspiración simplemente no llega, pero una pista de lo que vendrá; Gabriel y Adrien celosos. Listo medio Spoiler hecho.**

 **Emily Avalos Borja; Lo siento si te he hecho llorar, debo decir que era mi meta, lo siento; Ahora se que puedo escribir capitulo triste, pero espero que este te guste, y no te haga llorar. Gracias por tus comentarios**

 **Guest; Amo que te gusten todas las historias, y amo tu comentario, espero que también te guste este capítulo. Tengo una duda, ¿quieres un capitulo donde los sentimientos de Nathalie con respecto a que Adrien se reúsa a que se case con Gabriel y eso la llena de dolor, pero con un fina más feliz y menos triste?**


	14. Mayura

**Esto es un Au, y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo, lo tome básicamente en donde creo empezara la tercera temporada.**

 **Este capítulo es por una idea de SmallBlueTiger que me dio la idea de escribir una historia sobre Nathalie usando repetidamente el broche del pavo real y este le afectara. Con algunas demás sugerencias como que Adrien se distraiga y no quiera alejarse de Nathalie, y que Gabriel se dé cuenta de su error al dejar usar el pavo real y sienta mucha culpa. Espero que te guste.**

 **Me gustaría que busque esta canción para leer el capitulo**

 **Adagio for Strings - London Philharmonic Orchestra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la gala de la Fundación Agreste, por el día de los héroes, toda la gente importante estaba, siendo felices por la derrota de Hawk Moth y su ejército masivo de akumas rojos, hablaban de que tan fuerte era el akuma que hizo para poder crear a todos los demás; La persona akuamtizada debía ser increíblemente fuerte, Nathalie sonreía interiormente por el impulso a su ego, si bien no le gustaba que Gabriel fuera el villano de Paris, lo apoyaba por sus sentimientos, unos que sabía que el jamás devolvería, porque estaba empeñado en revivir a la malvada villana de fama mundial en la sociedad mágica; Su esposa, Emilie Agreste. Aunque esa misma sociedad mágica odiara a Emilie por considerarla; Volátil, peligrosa, malvada y ruin. El y su hijo creían en la fachada de buena y dulce que poseía a su alrededor.

Nathalie volvió a tener un ataque de tos de nuevo; Había estado así desde la tarde cuando uso el miraculous de Emilie, claro que la esposa de su jefe, había muerto, pero estaba perfectamente conservada en una tumba/cámara de

Volvió a tener un ataque de tos, pero rápidamente alguien puso una copa de agua frente a ella, rápidamente Nathalie a tomo y dio un sorbo pequeño, cuando enfoco la vista en su salvador descubrió al médico de la familia Agreste, Thomas Wells.

-Gracias, Doctor Wells-dijo Nathalie volviendo a tomar agua

-No se preocupe, como médico, no es muy adecuado que tome cuando mañana tengo turno en el hospital por lo cual siempre tiendo a pedir agua-dijo sonriéndole, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por una mirada preocupada

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto viéndola fijamente

-Si, gracias, debe ser algo en el aire o una gripe-dijo restándole importancia, no podía decirle que era por un miraculous akumatizado y malvado que antes pertenecía a Emilie Agreste cuando estaba en una búsqueda absoluta de poder para dominar el mundo, pero la magia del miraculous se tornó en su contra cuando asesino a alguien y ese alguien había sido un hechicero de más poder que ella, por lo cual sus hermanos le regresaron el favor, matándola a ella con su propio miraculous.

-No suena como eso, más bien suena como un pulmón con liquido-dijo preocupado

-No se preocupe-dijo tomando el resto del agua

-Por favor señorita Sancoeur, venga a verme, en la semana-dijo el doctor, cuando vio que la mujer iba a interrumpirlo, alzo la mano para detenerla-Sé que es una de las mujeres más ocupadas de Francia, sino de el continente europeo, pero venga antes de que termine el año ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien, hare una cita cuando tenga mis vacaciones-dijo dándose por vencida y despidiéndose de él, y caminando hacia su jefe

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Gabriel despidiéndose de sus socios y caminado hacia ella, con un semblante preocupado

-¿Qué sucede, Señor?-pregunto tratando de que no se notara que a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más débil

-¿Estas bien? Te vi hablando con el doctor Wells-pregunto preocupado

-Solo hablábamos, nada importante-dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firma, entendía perfectamente porque estaba preocupado, el miraculous del pavo real estaba dañado y eso afectaba a cualquiera que se lo pusiera

-De acuerdo-dijo y volvió a su máscara habitual -¿Y Adrien?-

-Vendrá en un momento-dijo con su voz seria, ambos con sus máscaras de juego y volvieron activamente a la fiesta

Rápidamente pasaron las semanas y Nathalie se sentí cada vez más débil, como una gripe, una muy fuerte que la hacía dudar al levantarse de la cama, su jefe estuvo una semana encima de ella viendo si pasaba lo mismo que a Emilie; Ella había pasado una semana tosiendo y luego murió. Pero Gabriel se alegró de ver que Nathalie solo tenía tos, pero estaba a dos semanas y media desde que uso el miraculous, por lo que supuso que la magia que mato a su esposa estaba haciéndose débil en el miraculous, por lo que de vez en cuando le pedía ayuda a Nathalie y ella aceptaba volviéndose a transformar en Mayura, si bien nunca ganaban, a los héroes se les complicaba mucho cuando ella estaba apoyando a Hawk Moth. Para Nathalie era importante que Gabriel fuera feliz, pero sentía que estaba tirando mucho de la cuerda al grado de arriesgar su propia vida hasta Adrien y Gorilla lucían preocupados cuando tenía ataques de tos.

-Nathalie ¿Segura que estas bien? -pregunto Adrien viéndola toser violentamente, iban camino a la escuela

-Si, es solo algo en el aire-dijo restándole importancia tratando de calmarlo

-Pero…llevas más de dos semanas así-dijo preocupado, si bien ya estaban enfrente de la escuela, el parecía no querer irse de su lado

-No te preocupes, es algo en el aire, una alergia tal vez, el polen de las flores o algo-dijo negando levemente con la cabeza- Ahora tienes que ir a clases-

-Bien, pero tienes que ir al médico-dijo dándose por vencido y despidiéndose de Gorilla y de ella, para luego salir del auto y caminar hacia la escuela, Nathalie viéndolo hasta que lo vio entrar a la escuela

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto una voz profunda y grave proveniente del conductor que miraba por el retrovisor preocupado a la asistente de su jefe

-Por supuesto-dijo viendo por la ventana con algo de melancolía

-La señora Agreste estuvo como tú, antes de morir, débil y con tos-dijo viendo por el retrovisor hasta que Nathalie volteo la mirada y los dos se vieron fijamente

\- No creo que sea lo mismo-dijo y ambos asintieron dando por terminada la conversación

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Nathalie fue directo a la oficina de su jefe, el rápidamente le dijo que fuera a la oficina y trajera unos documentos y telas del taller, con eso ella volvió con Gorilla para que la llevara, el viaje en silencio hasta las puertas imponentes del edificio de la marca Gabriel

-Estaré aquí en 25 minutos-dijo Nathalie y Gorilla asintió viendo como la mujer bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada

-Buenos días, Señorita Sancoeur-dijo la recepcionista asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección con Nathalie imitándola

-Buenos días-dijo y llego hasta el elevador que por suerte estaba vacío, después de que se cerraran las puertas un ataque de tos la hizo doblarse de dolor, eso era inusual, si hubo tos y a veces era violenta pero realmente nunca sintió dolor hasta ahora, como si estuviera en el mar ahogándose. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca sintiendo un líquido caliente salir de su boca, cuando el ataque paro simplemente se volvió a parar derecha y fingió que todo estaba bien, sabía que había cámaras en los elevadores y presentía que no eran flemas o saliva lo que había salido de su boca, rápidamente camino cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y en lugar de caminar hasta la oficina de su jefe, fue al baño de damas, donde no había cámaras.

-Demonios-dijo cuando entro y comprobó lo que había en su mano, unas gotas de sangre, se lavó las manos y respiro varias veces antes de salir e ir hacia la oficina

Después de tomar todo lo que su jefe requería volvió con Gorilla, y llegaron a la mansión en tiempo record.

-Nathalie ¿Puedo pedir tu ayuda? -pregunto Gabriel después de que ella terminara de dejar los papeles en su escritorio, ella entendió a qué se refería.

-Por supuesto, Señor-dijo tratando de sonar segura y caminado hacia el mientras le daba el miraculous y llegaban a la guarida de Hawk Moth.

Después de ser derrotados de nuevo por los héroes, dejaron sus transformaciones y se dirigieron a la oficina para el trabajo de verdad, pero después de llegar Nathalie sufrió un muy violento ataque de tos, ella rápidamente se acercó a su escritorio y saco una servilleta limpiando lo rojo y tirándola a la basura

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto levemente preocupado, si bien Gabriel se sentía aliviado de ver que su asistente no había terminado como su esposa en la primera semana, aun la veía toser continuamente y cada vez era más violento, y fuerte

-Si, señor-dijo sentándose tras su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, Gabriel solos sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y volver a trabajar, una parte de el sabía que era egoísta y malvado atentar contra la salud de Nathalie, pero rápidamente callo a esa parte, su esposa era todo lo que importaba.

Con forme pasaban los días, las gotas de sangre pasaron a casi ahogarse con ella, tanto que tuvo que comprar pañuelos de tela de bolsillo, porque de papel era evidente que era sangre y con los de tela, la gente suponía que era tos

Hoy era un concurso de esgrima y Adrien participaría, como era costumbre Gabriel no saldría de casa, por lo cual Nathalie se ofreció para ir, su jefe solo asintió con aprobación y allí estaba ella viendo al chico que había criado desde los 4 años peleando como un profesional contra un chico el doble de altura y masa corporal, ganando indudablemente.

-Felicidades, Adrien-dijo Nathalie sonriendo con algo de orgullo

-Gracias Nathalie-dijo viéndola emocionado, tenía un ramo de flores en una mano y en la otra un trofeo y el florete-Para ti-

-Adrien-dijo viendo como el niño le ofrecía las flores, viendo alrededor que sus compañeros de clase ofrecían las flores ganadas a, hermanas y madres, no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no era apropiado que se las diera a ella- Gracias-

-De nada-dijo feliz de que aceptara sus flores, después de todo era el ramo del ganador del enfrentamiento, el más grande y rojo de todos, para Adrien se le hacían perfectas para Nathalie-Y gracias por estar aquí-

-No estaría en ningún otro lugar-dijo recordando la felicidad de cuando la vio sentada en las gradas, apoyándolo, mientras su padre estaba trabajando. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y empezó a caminar, Adrien le paso su brazo libre por la cintura y sonrió por el gesto- Y debo decir que peleas muy bien-

-Gracias, pero mi maestro es muy bueno enseñando…-dijo Adrien perdiéndose en una platica sobre esgrima, puntos y reglas del deporte, a vista de la gente del torneo parecían madre e hijo; Una madre orgullosa de su hijo que acababa de ganar y un hijo entusiasmado contándole todo sobre el torneo. El maestro de Adrien el Señor D'Argencourt, vio que era la misma mujer que venía a recogerlo después de las prácticas y que iba a los eventos, ya que no compartía ningún rasgo físico con Adrien supuso que era su madrastra, una muy atenta y cariñosa, no muchas eran así.

Se cumplió exactamente un mes cuando Nathalie estaba leyendo un libro en su apartamento después de llegar de trabajar y cambiarse a la pijama cubierta por una manta gigantesca de color rojo de lana porque su cuerpo se sentía frio como si estuviera en un congelador continuamente, sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y algo caliente se deslizaba por su nariz y labios manchando la hoja del libro que tenía en su regazo, lentamente empezando a caer más gotas cada vez dejando puntos más grandes en rojo por la hoja, Nathalie tomo un pañuelo y paro la sangre, se levantó y camino al baño con cuidado ya que aún se sentía mareada.

-Demonios- dijo mientras salpicaba su cara con agua helada, una vez paro el flujo carmesí se dio cuenta de que sus manos, brazos y pijama estaban cubiertos por algo de sangre, y rápidamente se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave de la bañera que empezó a llenarse con agua hirviendo por el frio de su cuerpo, dudaba que aguantara agua tibia, poniendo algunas sales de lilas y moras en el agua para relajarse.

Nathalie cerro la llave y se metió a la bañera sentándose, hasta que estuvo sentada y recargada en la parte lisa donde no estaba el grifo o llaves para lastimarle la espalda con el agua debajo de los hombros y tapando su pecho desvió la vista hacia la ventana que ofrecía una vista de la vista de Paris. Después de terminar con su baño nocturno y cuando empezó a ponerse un pijama limpio se dio cuenta de que había moretones por sus brazos, piernas, abdomen, espalda y pecho, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con un palo repetidamente

-Tal vez si deba ver al doctor-dijo en voz alta viendo detenidamente los moretones de color verde y morado en la espalda con ayuda del espejo que poseía en su cuarto, notando también como los huesos de su cuerpo se notaban mucho, antes era poco por ser delgada, pero parecía que no había comido bien en un buen tiempo y perdió algunos kilos.

Pero no podía parar, debía tratar de traer de vuelta a la mujer que amaban los hombres que ella amaba, aunque eso significara que ella se fuera, realmente no importaba, mientras ellos estuvieran felices, no importaba nada.

Un mes y medio después, no había ido aun al médico, llego tambaleándose en la noche a su apartamento, cuando logro cerrar la puerta y dar unos pasos hacia la cocina se desmayó con su cabeza chocando violentamente contra el suelo

Nathalie se despertó en el suelo, afortunadamente era domingo y no tenía que estar en la mansión hasta la 1 de la tarde, porque Adrien y Gabriel querían pasar tiempo juntos, algo que ella alentó felizmente. Trato de pararse con ayuda de sus brazos, pero en el momento que toco el suelo sintió algo liquido en él; Sangre, un gran charco de sangre, mojando su blusa y cara, junto con su cabello

-Que desastre-dijo pasando una mano por debajo de su nariz y efectivamente era la culpable del charco en el suelo

Se arregló en tiempo record para ir a la oficina, aunque solo eran las 9:30 de la mañana, pero tan pronto como empezó a cepillar su cabello se dio cuenta de algo en su cepillo; Una buena cantidad de cabello enredado en él. Con cuidado paso una mano por su cabello y tiro levemente, desprendiendo un mechón de cabello pequeño, lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sabía muy dentro de ella que no saldría viva de esto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto llorando de dolor, sabiendo que amaba a Adrien y a Gabriel, que ayudaría a este último a recuperar a la mujer que amaba, para que el chico que crio tuviera de nuevo una madre, aunque eso la estuviera matando poco a poco. Se permitió llorar libremente sobre lo cruel que era que amara a un hombre que jamás la amaría, a un niño al que amaba como propio pero que jamás seria su madre o siquiera familia, el hecho de que moría un poco cada semana y realmente no le importaría a nadie.

Se presentó en la mansión Agreste a la 1 en punto y ya estaba viendo el papeleo, mandando correos y organizando citas por teléfono, Así la encontraron Gabriel y Adrien que estuvieron la mañana tocando el piano y practicando esgrima, era una tarde brillante y soleada, donde todos traían ropa ligera, pero Nathalie estaba con el suéter de invierno más grueso, pero sin ser estorboso que encontró en el armario. Su cara estaba demacrada como si no hubiera dormido durante semanas con ojeras, ojos hundidos, y su cara con pómulos más prominentes que nunca, y una palidez muy alarmante.

-¿Tienes frio, Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien viendo el suéter desconfiado, era 39 grados afuera

-Algo, pesque una gripe hace unos días, cortesía de uno de los empleados de la empresa-dijo y para alivio de ella sonaba algo ronca, con ojos llorosos, realmente parecía una inofensiva gripe y no que mágicamente se moría

-La temporada de frio está cerca-dijo simplemente Gabriel dejándolo pasar, por un momento Nathalie creyó que le diría algo cuando Adrien salió por la puerta, pero se concentró en trabajar y ella estaba agradecida por eso, pero una pequeña parte se preguntaba si se preocupaba por ella, aunque sea un poco, una voz en su cabeza le dijo maliciosamente _No, ¿porque lo haría?_

Cuando por fin termino la jornada de trabajo ya era tarde 11:57 de la noche y Gorilla se ofreció a llevarla para sorpresa de Gabriel quien solo asintió viendo fijamente como ella y subía al auto desapareciendo en el trafico parisino. Gabriel fue con Adrien sabiendo que aún no estaba dormido; Cuando entro en el cuarto de su hijo lo encontró sentado en su escritorio junto a su cama completando un reporte

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Nathalie?-pregunto Gabriel viendo a su hijo

-No quería molestarla, parece cansada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que no iré a la excursión de la escuela-

-¿Por qué? Parecías realmente emocionado de ir-dijo Gabriel caminando hasta estar frente al escritorio

-No creo que Nathalie se sienta bien para una excursión de campo, con el sol y el polen-dijo Adrien viendo con ojos tristes a su padre

-¿El polen? Nathalie no es alérgica-dijo confundido

-A estado tosiendo mucho, cuando le pregunte me dijo que era el polen, de eso hace un mes y ya casi se cumplen dos meses y no va a al doctor- dijo preocupado Adrien

-Tal vez sea polvo-dijo Gabriel tratando de que no se notara su pánico, por dentro estaba nervioso, Emilie había muerto en una semana y Nathalie llevaba con los síntomas más de un mes, pero no parecía mejorar

-No lo creo, investigue con la enfermera de la escuela y se preocupo dijo que si seguía tosiendo violentamente provocaría sangrado y que era probable que se estuviera lastimando los pulmones-dijo con voz rota Adrien

-Estoy seguro de que no es nada-dijo tratando de tragar el nudo de preocupación y miedo que estaba en su garganta

-Está bien-dijo en voz baja Adrien bajando la mirada, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo levantar la vista hacia su padre

-Ella está bien, Adrien-dijo Gabriel tratando de convencerse de ello también-Y no te preocupes la excursión es en tres meses, estoy seguro de que su alergia pasara y podremos ir los tres juntos-

-Eso sería genial-dijo Adrien con su típica sonrisa que brillaba como el sol

Después de dejar a su hijo en cama dormido el fue directo a su oficina y empezó a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa el día que fue Nathalie a esta, vio la grabación de ella inclinándose de dolor por la tos, pero recomponiéndose y saliendo del elevador, caminando a el baño de damas

-¿Nathalie que escondes?-pregunto en voz baja empezando con las grabaciones de la casa; La veía toser aún más violentamente y poner un pañuelo cerca de su boca, pero era rojo por lo cual no pudo distinguir nada

Pero pudo ver que, con el paso de los días, sus movimientos eran más lentos, más débiles y cuando bajaba las escaleras se apoyaba realmente en el barandal de la escalera, sus suéteres aumentaban en tamaño y se veía cada vez más pálida de lo usual. Cuando se fue a dormir eran las 3 de la mañana, se sentía agotado y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo, pero después estuvo plagado de imágenes de una Nathalie joven y saludable comparada con la de ahora, una cansada y débil.

En el auto enfrente del departamento de Nathalie estaban Gorilla y ella en silencio hasta que él lo rompió

-Te llevare al doctor yo mismo si es necesario-dijo decidido el conductor y guardaespaldas

-Esta bien, en cuanto tome mis vacaciones-dijo Nathalie dándose por vencida, el hombre solo la vio con sorpresa, creía que debía pelear más contra ella

-¿Tomaras vacaciones?-pregunto sorprendido no era usual, no había visto a Nathalie tomar vacaciones desde hace años, desde que la señora Agreste murió, no quería dejar nunca realmente solo a Adrien

-Si, realmente esta gripe me está golpeando duro-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, apreciaba que alguien se preocupara por ella, el hombre del que se había hecho amiga hace tanto tiempo- Cuando empiece el próximo mes, me tomare unas semanas y puedes acompañarme al médico Gorilla-

-Ja, ja, que graciosa-dijo el hombre sonriendo con cariño por el apodo, que le dio Adrien cuando era un niño pequeño, desde entonces el mundo lo conocía por Gorilla

-Buenas noches, Gorilla-dijo con cariño su apodo y salió del auto

-Buenas noches Nat-dijo el igual viéndola llegar hasta su apartamento y volvió a poner en marcha el auto para volver al trafico

Cuando llego a su cuarto y se cambió a su pijama se di cuenta de que le quedaba enorme, como si se hubiera encogido; Entonces lo vio en el espejo los huesos de la clavícula, costillas y columna estaban más marcados que nunca; era como ver un esqueleto de anatomía con piel. Después empezó a toser y sintió como se debilitaba a cada momento hasta que cayó en cama y se encogió de frio.

-Suficiente, debo ir por lo menos por medicamentos para el dolor-dijo y cayó en un sueño profundo en total obscuridad

A la mañana siguiente le escribió un mensaje temprano a su jefe diciendo que iría un poco más tarde porque iría a la farmacia, pero que se sentía mejor, le mando una copia del mensaje a Adrien también. Una mentira muy grande considerando que prácticamente salió de su departamento tambaleándose con el mundo girando a su al rededor

Pero Adrien y Gabriel respiraron tranquilos, eligiendo creer ingenuamente que ella estaba bien y volviendo a sus actividades; Cuando volvió de la farmacia la medicina ayudo a calmar el dolor un poco y pudo caminar un poco más recta, todo iba bien hasta que recibió un mensaje de su jefe pidiéndole ayuda; Sabia que en estos momentos el era Hawk Moth por lo cual quería que se transformara, abrió la caja fuete y tomo el miraculous, y subió a la guarida

Otra vez con la rutina; Se trasformó, ayudo a Hawk Moth, los héroes realmente pelearon, ellos ganan y se destranforman. Cuando volvieron a la oficina nada extraño paso durante minutos, hasta que Adrien toco la puerta de la oficina con Gabriel invitándolo a pasar; Empezó hablando de la excursión que se acercaba, pero Nathalie no se podía concentrar en lo que le decía, el mundo se difuminaba, giraba y los bordes de su visión era de un negro que amenazaba con tragarla

-Y será muy divertido-dijo Adrien terminado su discurso

-Iremos Adrien- dijo su padre viendo la sonrisa de su hijo

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien viendo a la mujer, y sorprendiéndose por la palidez de su rostro. Realmente se veía mucho peor que ayer, creía que si parpadeaba Nathalie se rompería ahí mismo

-Claro, será genial-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta-Moveremos la reunión con los socios, para otro día-

-Excelente Nathalie-dijo Gabriel volviendo su atención a su computadora, pero apenas la mujer estaba a cinco pasos de llegar a la puerta le empezó a sangrar la nariz y el mundo se volvió negro para ella cayendo violentamente contra el suelo de mármol de la mansión

-NATHALIE-grito Adrien viendo a la mujer caer en cámara lenta, se acercó a ella corriendo, Gabriel levanto la vista alarmado por el grito y corrió como su hijo al lado de Nathalie para poner su cabeza en sus piernas

-Adrien llama a emergencias-dijo Gabriel tratando de parecer calmado con su pañuelo del saco limpio la sangre de su nariz, pero esta siguió saliendo y saliendo hasta que tuvo que dejar presionada la tela para tratar de parar el sangrado. Adrien termino de hablar con emergencias y se volvió a acercar a su padre y a una Nathalie inconsciente

-Estarán...aquí en unos minutos-dijo con voz rota Adrien tomando una mano de Nathalie; sintiendo sus hueso realmente marcados con su piel débil y pálida, el solo volteo a ver a su padre alarmado-¿Pero qué?-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo y con una mano le tomo el pulso, muy débil, pero viva. Pero algo llamo su atención con cuidado bajo el cuello del suéter y vio su clavícula marcada como si hubiera perdido demasiado peso-Nathalie, Por dios-

Después de unos segundos se vieron rodeados de paramédicos y el sonido de una ambulancia

-Señor, debo pedirle que nos deje atender a la mujer-dijo un paramédico en dirección a el señor Agreste que apretaba el cuerpo de Nathalie entre sus brazos, temiendo que desapareciera de un momento a otro

-Si…-dijo en un susurro apartando levemente a Nathalie, por primera vez notando realmente cuan demacrada estaba; Incluso con las capas de mucho maquillaje había ojeras y su rostro había perdido peso con mejillas hundidas

-¿Podemos ir con ella?-pregunto Adrien con lágrimas en los ojos, los paramédico no tuvieron la fuerza para decirle que no

-Claro-dijo uno y rápidamente subieron a Nathalie a una camilla y luego a la ambulancia, atendiendo sus signos vitales

Adrien y Gabriel iban abrazados fuertemente entre ellos, viendo a los paramédicos atender a Nathalie, poniéndole tubos y revisando su pulso

-Señor, sabe si ha presentado síntomas de algo; ¿Tos, sangrado, mareos o a tenido un golpe en la cabeza? -pregunto el paramédico cortando el suéter de Nathalie

-Ha tosido casi durante un mes y medio, esta algo pálida-dijo Adrien con voz rasposa, estaba llorando por ver a la mujer que lo había criado desde que era un niño

-Se ve demasiado pálida, sus latidos son muy lentos y su corazón se oye muy débil-dijo abriendo el suéter y revelando más capas de ropa- Deshidratación, fiebre y muchos más suéter-

-Dijo que contrajo una gripe-dijo Gabriel viendo fijamente a su asistente mientras le cortaban las demás prendas de vestir

-Esto no es solo una gripe-dijo con terror un paramédico diferente, cuando descubrieron a su cuerpo revelando un cuerpo magullado de moretones, casi esquelético y pálido-¿Qué diablos le paso a esta mujer?-

Antes de que alguno de los hombres dijera algo más, llegaron al hospital en tiempo record; Rápidamente la bajaron y los paramédicos corrieron dentro del hospital gritando cosas, siendo rodeados por médicos y enfermeras

-Disculpe señor? Necesita llenar estos documentos-dijo una enfermera enfrente de ellos obstruyendo que fueran hasta Nathalie- No puede ver a la señorita en este momento, deben calmarse y llenar esto, cuando tengan noticias les avisaran-

Adrien quería gritar, romper cosas, usar el cataclismo en el hospital entero solo para saber si Nathalie estaba bien; La mujer que lo había criado y amado incondicionalmente, estaba en un hospital y una parte de el le dijo que era su culpa; Si hubiera insistido mas sobre el asunto de la tos y no lo hubiera dejado como si no importaba nada, tal vez ella estaría bien.

-Esta bien-dijo tomando los papeles que le ofrecía la enfermera y empezó llenarlos tratando de enfocar su atención en los requisitos en las hojas

-Es alérgica a la canela-dijo Adrien cuando vio a su padre con la mano temblorosa

-Lo se-dijo y se dio cuenta de que no podía ni siquiera sostener la pluma con firmeza, sentí su mundo caer otra vez, pero un abrazo lo detuvo, bajo la vista y encontró a su hijo apretándolo fuertemente

-Papa ¿Nathalie se va a ir como madre? -pregunto en un susurro cerrando los ojos

-No, no dejaremos que eso pase-dijo Gabriel dándose cuenta de que perder a Emilie lo había roto a Adrien y a el, pero perder a Nathalie los mataría, los acabaría sin posibilidades de volver a pararse nunca

Escucharon un alboroto y vieron un montón de doctores alrededor de Nathalie corriendo a través de unas puertas de lo que supusieron era un quirófano con palabras volando por el aire, cada una dicha por un médico diferente

-Edema en pulmones, tenemos que drenar de inmediato-

-Tiene una hemorragia cerebral, pidan tomografía para confirmar-

-Manden pedir diez unidades de sangre-

-¿Señor?-pregunto la enfermera tratando de llamar su atención

-Si?-preguntó sentado Gabriel dudaba que sus piernas lo sostuvieran en este momento

-Tiene que llenar estos documentos y tenemos que saber el tipo de sangre-dijo la enfermera viendo con compasión al hombre, pero Adrien tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas se paró y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta ellas

Gabriel apenas lo vio corrió para detenerlo con la enfermera detrás, pero ambos vieron lo mismo por las ventanas de las puertas. A Nathalie inconsciente, y escucharon ese horrible sonido de las películas cuando el corazón de alguien se detiene

 _Diiiiiiiiiiiid_

-¡Carro de resucitación! -grito el doctor Wells y rápidamente el cuerpo de Nathalie fue sacudido por una descarga, pero sin mejora de que su corazón volviera a latir- DESPEJEN-

-Nada, señor-dijo una enfermera verificando el pulso y el monitor con los latidos, este con una línea recta sin alteración

-DESPEJEN-volvió a gritar y repitió la misma acción. Aun nada- SUBAN EL VOLTAJE Y DESPEJEN-

-Nada señor-dijo la misma enfermera

-DESPEJEN-grito de nuevo y Gabriel distinguió desesperación en su tono

-Nada, señor-dijo la enfermera viendo triste a la mujer en la camilla

-DESPEJEN-grito, pero en lugar de volver con el reanimador, empezó a hacer RCP con sus manos para que su corazón volviera a latir- Vamos Nathalie, no te vayas, no aun, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, NATHALIE, POR FAVOR-

Adrien al médico empeñado en salvar la vida de Nathalie, se sentía impotente viendo como su corazón no latía, como si se rindiera; No podía perderla, la amaba demasiado, Ya había perdido a su madre cuando era pequeño, no quería perder a Nathalie ahora ni nunca. Nathalie era su mama ahora y también la estaba perdiendo.

-Mami-dijo en un susurro viendo como su corazón se negaba a latir, hasta que sintió un brazo alejándolo junto con su padre

-Señor, no puede estar aquí-dijo la enfermera que con ayuda de dos más lograron alejarlos de las puertas y volverlos a sentar en la sala de espera.

Justo en ese momento de nuevo en el quirófano el corazón de Nathalie volvió a latir y las personas presentes suspiraron de alivio, pero se alarmaron cuando la vieron abrir los ojos y ver alrededor con pánico

-Nathalie, voy a tener que ponerte un tubo en el pecho, tu pulmón se colapsando-dijo una doctora tratando de calmar a la mujer; Con cuidado con un bisturí hizo una incisión en el costado y coloco un tuvo. Nathalie se contrajo de dolor

-Tuvo insertado-dijo el doctor Wells, mas calmado. Por poco perdía a Nathalie Sancoeur la roca de la familia Agreste y una de las mujeres más duras del mundo.

-Conecten el drenaje pleural-dijo la doctora verificando el monitor- El pulso de oxigeno volvió a subir de 88 a 90-

-De acuerdo, pondremos la anestesia, empezaremos a operar Nathalie, todo estará bien-dijo el doctor Wells y vio a la mujer lentamente caer en la inconciencia, y ellos empezaron operar.

Después de prácticamente 8 horas de estar sin moverse y viendo a la nada; Los interrumpió el sonido de sus celulares, cada uno contesto el suyo

Adrien vio en el identificador de llamadas que era Nino

-¿Nino?-pregunto Adrien con la voz rasposa por el llanto

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Nino al otro lado alterado y preocupado por su amigo- No llegaste a la escuela y es lunes, siempre estás aquí temprano, y luego salió en las noticias que estabas en el hospital-

-Estoy bien-dijo Adrien con voz baja y se giró levemente a su padre en la misma posición que él, sentado en el sillón hablando por teléfono y con la mirada perdida

-¿Estas en el hospital? Te llame hace más de una hora pero no contestabas-dijo Nino más calmado, sabía que su amigo estaba bien pero aún estaba en un hospital-¿Qué paso?-

-Es Nathalie…ella se desmayó y…-dijo pero empezó a llorar de nuevo recordando como el corazón de Nathalie no latía

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Nino

-No-dijo Adrien en un susurro

-Iré en cuanto termine la escuela falta solo dos horas, te llevare un cambio de ropa, comida, le diré a Gorilla y los apuntes de la clase -dijo Nino

-Gracias-dijo y colgó la llamada, solo para oír a su padre hablar por teléfono

-Nos veremos después-dijo Gabriel con voz seria, pero su expresión se notaba que le dolía incluso hablar- Tengo un problema familiar-

-Esta bien, lo veré con su asistente-dijo la otra persona al teléfono

-Le dije que tengo un problema familiar y Nathalie es familia-dijo Gabriel enojado y colgó la llamada para cerrar los ojos cansado y suspirar

-Estará bien papa-dijo Adrien abrazando a su padre, el lo abrazo de vuelta

-Adivino que tus amigos estarán aquí-dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndolo

-Solo Nino, no te molesta ¿Verdad? -dijo Adrien

-No, de hecho, creo que sería bueno para ti-dijo Gabriel sonriendo levemente, pero la voz de una enfermera los interrumpió

-¿Familiares de Nathalie Sancoeur?-preguntó y de inmediato Gabriel y Adrien se acercaron ella

-Si, somos nosotros-dijo Gabriel tratando de ocultar su miedo

-Por fortuna, esta viva-dijo la enfermera y vio a los hombres que los inundaba el alivio, y se abrazaban con fuerza

-Eso es…magnifico-dijo Gabriel feliz, por un momento sintió que perdía todo, pero ahora todo estaba bien, estrecho su hijo un poco más fuerte

-¿Y esta mejor?-pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa, pero esta lentamente desapareció junto con la euforia de su padre cuando la enfermera dudo al seguir hablando-¿Esta Nathalie bien?-

-Bueno, creo que deben hablar con el doctor-dijo y los guio hasta un sujeto en ropa azul que se veía agotado como si hubiera corrido por toda Francia

-Doctor Wells-dijo Gabriel, el hombre solo levanto la vista y suspiro cansado-¿Nathalie?-

-Esta…estable por ahora-dijo el doctor Wells quitándose el tapabocas de la cara y arrojándolo a un bote especial

-¿Estable?-pregunto Adrien no muy convencido

-Viva, su corazón volvió a latir, pero…se despertó prácticamente en ese momento-dijo Wells recordando la mirada frenética de los ojos de la mujer

-¿Esta despierta?-pregunto Adrien emocionado

-No-dijo Wells viendo con lastima como las esperanzas del niño era pisoteadas- Escuche señor Agreste no creo que Adrien deba estar aquí para oír esto-

-Somos la familia de Nathalie, lo vamos a oír los dos-dijo Gabriel y su hijo le vio agradecido de que no le privara de la información sobre Nathalie

-Bien-dijo Wells pasando una mano por su cabello nervioso- Por las acciones tan bruscas de la reanimación de su corazón y la condición tan precaria de sus huesos, rompimos 4 costillas, drenamos los pulmones tenían mucha sangre dentro lo cual indica que no solo presento tos como ustedes nos dijeron…-

-¿Que?-pregunto Gabriel sin poder creer lo que el doctor decía

-Su condición nos indica que lastimo mucho sus pulmones y estamos seguros de que tosía sangre desde hace más de un mes -dijo Wells viendo como los hombres frente a el palidecían muy rápidamente

-Pero ella dijo que estaba bien-dijo Adrien sin entender como Nathalie les había ocultado eso, pero rápidamente recordó como en el mes y medio desde que se enfermó traía un pañuelo rojo y tosía violentamente

-Bueno, es posible que cuando se desmayó no fuera el primer golpe fuerte que recibió en la cabeza, es posiblemente el tercero o cuarto, tiene una fractura de cráneo, es posible que se haya desmayado múltiples veces con impactos fuertes-dijo Wells tratando de sonar calmado- No solo tenía una concusión como pensábamos, tenía hemorragia cerebral severa-

-Nathalie…-dijo Adrien recordando como se desmayó, y vio su cabeza impactar contra el suelo

-Ya drenamos la sangre de su cerebro y arreglamos la grieta, como dije tiene una condición precaria de huesos y la caída que ocurrió cuando se desmayó se fracturo el pie, sus huesos debían aguantar su peso y no lo hicieron-dijo Wells- Su corazón también está muy débil, y administramos medicamentos-

-¿Se fracturo el pie cuando se desmayó?-pregunto incrédulo Gabriel, en su mente la imagen de ver a Nathalie en tacones todos los días, le dificulto imaginarla con un yeso

-Si, también está más de 19 kilos bajo el peso ideal que debería tener, está muy pálida y tiene múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo-dijo el doctor desviando la mirada hacia la enfermera cuando ella abrazo el archivo en sus manos; La entendía, el solo ver los moretones te daba una sensación no muy agradable

-Que horror-dijo Gabriel recordando la mano y clavícula de Nathalie

-Y algo más, cuando salió de la crujía, lamentablemente entro en coma-dijo Wells triste

-¿Qué?-pregunto Adrien y Gabriel en voz baja

-No fue un coma inducido por nosotros, por lo cual no sabemos cuándo despertara-dijo Wells viendo cómo se desmoronaban a pedazos los Agreste- ¿Gustan verla? -

-Si-dijeron ambos en voz baja y asintiendo con la cabeza, siguieron a la enfermera y a el doctor por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación con la puerta cerrada

-No la abracen fuertemente, tiene costillas rotas y debe estar en reposo para curarlas, hablar resulta efectivo en pacientes en coma, los ayuda a despertar-dijo Wells y abrió la puerta dejando que los Agreste entrarán y los dejaron solos

Ambos caminaron a cada lado de la cama donde ella estaba y cada uno tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas con mucha delicadeza; Nathalie estaba pálida y dormida sobre la cama con el cabello suelto y recostada sobre algunas almohadas, con una bata de hospital de color blanca, conectada a maquinas junto con una ayudándole a respirar, suero, transfusión de sangre y medicamentos. Gabriel con mucho cuidado con temor a romperla, le arreglo un mechón de cabello rebelde que caía sobre los ojos de Nathalie y le paso el dorso de la mano con delicadeza por su mejilla sintiendo los huesos prominentes de su rostro por la falta de peso.

-Vas a volver Nathalie, me lo prometiste-dijo Adrien con la mano de Nathalie entre las suyas mientras lloraba- Me dijiste que nunca te irías, que nunca me diarias, no te vayas por favor-

Durante una hora lloraron los dos en silencio hasta que los interrumpió el celular de Adrien; Era Nino estaba en recepción con Gorilla

-Ve, yo me quedare, si sucede algo te llamare-dijo Gabriel limpiándose las lágrimas con discreción; Era imposible que se despertara hoy o mañana, eso pasaría en semanas o meses, ambos lo sabían y los lastimaba hasta el fondo de sus corazones.

-Está bien-dijo Adrien con cuidando soltando a Nathalie, le costó despegarse de ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta con dirección a la recepción.

Justo cuando se cerró la puerta Gabriel Agreste se derrumbó, ya no podía llorar, por hoy ya no, tenía que volver a tomar agua para eso.

-Nathalie-dijo y se acercó más a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente con cuidado, y pasando una mano por su cabello, dejándola ahí- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que usar el miraculous te estaba dañando? –

Retiro la mano de su cabello y se dio cuenta de que algunos de los mechones de su cabello se desprendieron, y no era de la parte donde hicieron una operación, esa estaba de su lado contrario y tenía un parche. Gabriel se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tan débil como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal, y eso lo golpeo como millones de toneladas de piedras sobre él; Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, ella se estaba rindiendo, había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que usar el miraculous la estaba matando, para ayudarlo.

-No te puedes rendir, no, no puedes hacerlo-dijo Gabriel dándose cuenta de su error, por su afán de traer de vuelta a su esposa, ahora podría perder a Nathalie. Nooro salió de su escondite en su chaqueta

-Maestro-dijo y se acercó levemente a la unión de las manos de la mujer y el hombre

-Nooro, ella se estaba lastimando y nunca me lo dijo-Gabriel Agreste dijo con dolor

-Ella lo hizo por ti, ella quiere que recuperes a tu esposa-dijo Nooro con pena, le caía bien Nathalie, ella lo quería, lo cuidaba y le daba frambuesas cuando quería, era mejor para su maestro que su esposa.

-Lo se y eso no me hace sentir mejor-dijo Gabriel apretando con cuidado la mano de Nathalie entre la suyas

Se quedó en silencio sosteniendo su mano y pasando su pulgar por sus nudillos en su mente repitiendo todo ese mes y medio; Desde que uso ella el miraculous del Pavo real hasta que se desmayó en la mañana: Todo golpeándolo cada vez más fuerte su tos, su palidez, sus suéteres cada vez más grandes, sus excusas de gripe. Él lo tuvo de frente todo el tiempo, pero prefirió ignorarlo, veía como cada vez que Nathalie usaba el broche se lastimaba más.

Lo interrumpió un mensaje de texto de Adrien diciéndole que Nino y Gorilla lo obligaban a comer en la cafetería del hospital y después sería su turno, porque ambos no habían desayunado ni comido nada en tantas horas. Gabriel solo le mando un mensaje de aprobación; Si era sincero de solo pensar en comida se le revolvía el estómago. Nooro se volvió a esconder.

En la cafetería Adrien estaba viendo fijamente la sopa que tenía delante de el, solo revolviendo ocasionalmente con la cuchara, le había contado toda la historia a Gorilla y a Nino.

-Esto es mi culpa-dijo Gorilla derrotado, Adrien jamás lo había oído en ese tono tan acabado- Veía que se sentía mal, pero no presione lo suficiente, debí llevarla al doctor en cuanto vi que no mejoro-

-Debí insistir más, cuando la veía toser, sabía que le dolía, preferí ignorarlo-Dijo Adrien agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación

-No es culpa de nadie-dijo Nino calmando a Gorilla y a Adrien, ellos lo vieron con miradas tristes- Son cosas que pasan, lo importante es que está viva-

-Está en coma Nino-dijo con tristeza Adrien recordando lo débil que se veía Nathalie inconsciente en esa cama de hospital

-Esta viva, eso es mejor que nada-dijo Nino decidido

-No saben cuándo despertara-dijo Adrien con una lagrima deslizándose por su cara, pero Nino lo agarro de los hombros y lo sacudió levemente

-Volverá Adrien, es la mujer más fuerte que he visto en mi vida, ella es la responsable de que estés en la escuela, se enfrentó a tu padre por ello-dijo Nino con admiración y Adrien sonrió levemente

-Si, lo se, ella es genial- Dijo Adrien y Nino junto con Gorilla le pusieron una mano en sus hombros para animarlo, pero vio detenidamente a su amigo-Nino no puedo volver a perder a una madre, no podría perder a Nathalie-

-Lo se, pero ella se despertará más temprano que tarde y te regañara por que no comer nada -dijo Nino y Adrien rio por primera vez en el día, Gorilla sonrió con cariño a Adrien.

-Si-dijo y empezó a comer lentamente la sopa

-¿Sabes? Alya y Marinette preguntaron por ti-dijo Nino cuando vio que el tazón de sopa estaba vacío- No les dije nada, es tu discreción decirles eso, pero parecían preocupadas-

-Son amigas geniales, tengo amigos geniales-dijo Adrien refiriéndose a Alya, Marinette y Nino, este último sonrió- Diles, esta bien-

-De acuerdo, supongo que no quieres pensar en tarea por ahora, si quieres puedo decir a la señorita Bustier que faltaras por unos días-dijo Nino algo preocupado

-Si, no tengo cabeza para pensar en la escuela, pero gracias Nino, yo creo que no iré por unos días-dijo Adrien, una parte de él no quería abandonar en ningún momento a Nathalie, pero otra parte le recordaba que ella se decepcionaría mucho si faltaba a la escuela, ella se había enfrentado a su padre para que el pudiera ir.

-Mañana después de la escuela tendrás aquí a Marinette y Alya-dijo Nino- Oye ¿No deberían avisar a la familia de Nathalie?-

-No tiene familia-dijeron Gorilla y Adrien al mismo tiempo

-Oh ¿Y amigos?-pregunto Nino

-Tiene una amiga, es Penny, la asistente de Jagger Stone-dijo Gorilla, los chicos solo lo vieron sorprendidos

-¿La asistente de Jagger Stone?-pregunto Adrien impresionado

-Si, la conoce desde hace años-dijo Gorilla- Creo que sería bueno que se enterara de que su amiga está en el hospital-

-Si, creo que Marinette tiene su número, le diré que le llame-dijo Nino

Después de mandar a Nino y Gorilla a sus casas; El volvió al cuarto de Nathalie, para ver a su padre viéndola con melancolía y tristeza

-Padre-dijo Adrien entrando a la habitación y dejando la maleta que le trajo Nino y Gorilla con ropa para su padre y para el

-¿Comiste?-pregunto desviando la vista de Nathalie hacia su hijo

-Si, y tu debes hacerlo-dijo Adrien caminando hacia el

-No tengo mucha hambre-dijo Gabriel soltando la mano de Nathalie con suavidad

-Yo tampoco la tenía, pero recordé que Nathalie me regañaría si no como bien-dijo Adrien viendo a la mujer en coma

-Cierto-dijo recordando como ella también lo regañaba- ¿Tu amigo trajo algo? -

-Ropa para los dos, cortesía de Gorilla-dijo refiriéndose a la maleta- Y tarea, pero…-

-Debes ir a la escuela-dijo Gabriel serio

-Lo se, pero…-dijo Adrien sin saber cómo terminar la oración

-Puedes faltar unos días, pero debes volver, Nathalie no me mareo con el tema de la escuela para que faltes-dijo Gabriel recordando como esa mujer logro que le diera más libertad a su hijo

-Si-dijo Adrien levemente animado y vio a su padre caminar hacia la salida

-Voy a ver si logro comer algo-dijo Gabriel saliendo por la puerta

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el se acercó a Nathalie del lado contrario de donde estaba su padre, y le tomo la mano a Nathalie sentándose en la silla junto a la cama

-Nathalie, le diremos a Penny que estas en el hospital-dijo Adrien viendo como la respiración de la mujer en coma era lenta incluso con la máquina que la ayudaba a respirar

Cuando vio las ojeras en su rostro, su estómago se hundió; Él había visto los síntomas, pero los ignoro, prefirió pensar que todo estaba bien

-Lamento ser la peor persona del mundo-dijo Adrien llorando levemente

Recuerdos lo llenaron por doquier; Nathalie y el jugando cuando era pequeño, cuando estaban en lecciones de piano, cuando jugaban con los videojuegos, cuando le cantaba cuando llovía y tenía miedo, cuando iba a sus competencias de esgrima. Todo lo golpeó fuertemente y lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos Plagg

-Tranquilo chico, veras que ella se despertara, es fuerte-dijo Plagg asomándose desde su chaqueta, Adrien solo sonrió

-Tiene que despertar, la excursión es dentro de tres meses, tiene que estar lista para cuando vayamos-dijo Adrien positivamente, pero su instinto de Chat Noir le dijo que no se despertaría pronto y eso también lo sintió Plagg, que miro triste a su portador

A la mañana siguiente Gabriel se despertó en un sillón reclinable junto con su hijo, con una manta encima cortesía de las enfermeras, ambos en cada extremo agarrando una mano de Nathalie con temor a que desapareciera en la noche. Adrien mostraba señales de que se estaba despertando, pero aún seguía levemente dormido.

Gabriel se paró del sillón y dejo con suavidad la mano de Nathalie; En la noche noto que estaba con los huesos demasiado marcados y las venas de todo el cuerpo se le veían mucho más. Se acercó a la gran ventana al otro lado de la habitación con la persiana cerrada; La abrió levemente para ver el amanecer en el horizonte iluminando los edificios de Paris.

-Buenos días-dijo Adrien aun sentado en el sillón, pero sin la manta encima de el

-Buenos días Adrien-dijo Gabriel viendo a su hijo bostezar, sintió su teléfono sonar con un mensaje de recursos humanos

" _Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con usted señor Agreste, la prensa vio las ambulancias en la mansión y a la señorita Sancoeur en una ambulancia inconsciente, en este momento está en la prensa"_

Gabriel tomo e control de la televisión del mueble junto a la cama y la prendió, Adrien lo miro interrogante y el solo le hizo una seña para que pusiera atención.

 _-Nos enteramos ayer que una ambulancia estaba en la mansión Agreste, y muchos especularon el porque; Si era el diseñador Gabriel Agreste o el modelo Adrien Agreste, pero las fotos de nuestros reporteros nos dan a ver a Nathalie Sancoeur, asistente del famoso diseñador de modas, inconsciente en la ambulancia…-_ dijo Nadja Chamack pero ambos dejaron de poner atención a lo demás que decía

-No ha pasado mucho y ya están encima de nosotros-dijo Gabriel negando con la cabeza; El y Adrien les gustaba su privacidad, no les gustaba tener a los medios encima

-¿Alguien te llamo?-pregunto Adrien en referencia al porque encendió el televisor

-Recursos Humanos mando un mensaje, dijo que estaba en los medios la noticia, supongo que deberían hacer una declaración oficial-dijo Gabriel pasando una mano por su cabello ya desordenado

-Nathalie usualmente lo hace-dijo Adrien y su padre asintió

-Supongo que llamare a recursos humanos, para que den una declaración oficial, y manden a alguien a sustituir temporalmente a Nathalie, hasta que despierte-dijo Gabriel viendo a la mujer en la cama. No sabía si podría volver a trabajar de nuevo sin ella

\- Marinette mando un mensaje-dijo Adrien viendo su teléfono- Dice que Alya, Nino y ella vendrán en unas horas-

-¿La chica del sombrero con plumas?-dijo Gabriel intrigado, Nathalie le menciono que era una chica muy brillante, y el mismo lo vio en el concurso, y después en el desfile.

-Si-dijo y continúo leyendo el mensaje de su teléfono- Y también que vendrán con Penny-

-¿Penny?¿Quién es ella?-pregunto confundido Gabriel sin entender

-Penny es amiga de Nathalie, es la asistente de Jagger Stone-dijo Adrien, su padre lo vio algo sorprendido

-La he visto cunando diseño algo para Jagger, pero no sabía que eran amigas, Nathalie y ella-dijo Gabriel

-Yo tampoco, pero Gorilla dijo que han sido amigas desde hace años-dijo Adrien

Después de unas horas de haber desayunado y hablado sobre la salud actual de Nathalie con el doctor Wells, la enfermera anuncio que Nathalie tenia visitas.

-Buenos días, señor Agreste-dijeron todas las personas en la puerta

-Buenos días-dijo en voz neutral

-Gabriel, lamento que pases por esto-dijo Jagger abrazando a su amigo. En otras circunstancias no apreciaba el contacto físico, pero hoy apreciaba que Jonathan lo abrazara

-Gracias por estar aquí Jonathan-dijo Gabriel devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Penny con un semblante triste viendo a su amiga. Después de contarle toda la historia a los recién llegados, Penny empezó a llorar- Soy una pésima amiga, debí insistir en que fuera al doctor-

-No eres una mala amiga Penny, lo importante es que esta viva y que pronto despertara-dijo Marinette abrazando a Adrien con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas sin derramar

Pasaron las semanas y no había cambios en la salud de Nathalie; Cuando recursos humanos dio una declaración oficial sobre el estado de Nathalie, muchos diseñadores de moda, sus asistentes, socios de Agreste, y críticos de moda que había trabajado con ella, mandaron sus deseos de una pronta recuperación y flores a su habitación en el hospital. El público estaba impactado, saber que una mujer tan dura y fría estaba en coma, los dejo tristes, mandaron más flore. Pronto la habitación fría y austera de Nathalie se convirtió en una cálida habitación, por todas las flores que estaban en la ventana, cómoda, y cerca de su cama. Prácticamente Nino y Gorilla tuvieron que arrastrar a los Agreste a la mansión para que se dieran una ducha, Marinette, Alya y Penny se quedarían con Nathalie.

El solo entrar en la gran casa, los hizo sentir más tristes; Saber que Nathalie no estaba allí, la mansión se sentía aún más fría de lo usual. Cada uno fue por caminos separados a sus habitaciones.

-Plagg, en unos días se cumplirán un mes-dijo entrando a su cuarto, Plagg voló a su alrededor viéndolo preocupado

-Tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo Plagg

-Lo se, pero no quiero dejarla-dijo Adrien cansado, ya no podía llorar, se le habían acabado las lágrimas, lloraba cada vez que veía a Nathalie en la mañana y no despertaba.

-Chico, tienes que hacerlo, por ella-dijo Plagg y Adrien sonrió levemente

-Está bien-dijo Adrien dando un suspiro

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a preguntar al maestro Fu por ayuda-dijo Plagg tratando de animarlo

-Creía que solo atendía problemas sobre magia, miraculous y yoga-dijo Adrien

-En teoría si, pero tal vez pueda ayudar para que despierte-dijo Plagg, y vio como sonreía su portador

-Iremos-dijo Adrien más animado y camino hasta su baño

Gabriel apenas entro en su habitación se deslizo por la puerta ahora cerrada y recostó la cabeza contra ella cansado

-Nooro, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -preguntó Gabriel a su Kwami

-No lo sé, maestro-dijo Nooro triste, en unos días se cumpliría un mes y Nathalie no despertaba

-La quiero de vuelta-dijo Gabriel suspiro

-Tal vez con el tiempo despierte-dijo Nooro tratando de animarlo. Su maestro no se había convertido en Hawk Moth desde que Nathalie entro en coma, y los héroes salían a patrullar, pero sin Chat Noir, lo que comprobó las sospechas de Nooro

-Pase tanto tiempo tras Emilie, que perdí de vista lo importante; A mi hijo, lo descuide, a Nathalie, que se ha quedado conmigo a pesar de todo-dijo viendo a Nooro con tristeza, él no se había movido de su lado, trabajaba desde la silla junto a su cama.

-Ella es maravillosa-dijo Nooro

-Si ella lo es-dijo en respuesta

Adrien fue a la escuela al día siguiente, tratando de concentrarse en las clases, pero no lo lograba, en esgrima Kagami limpio el piso con él. Sus profesores estaban preocupados; Lo veían decaído, triste, y sin felicidad, no importaba cuan duro trataran sus amigos y compañeros de clase, no era suficiente para que su usual sonrisa volviera.

Después de la escuela fue con el maestro Fu y le explico la situación entera de Nathalie, pero incluso el no tenía una cura

-Lo siento Chat Noir, pero temo que no poseo la cura a su problema-dijo el maestro Fu

-¿Podría verla?-dijo Plagg, pero en dirección a Wayzz, este asintió

-Podríamos ver si es algo mágico-dijo Wayzz, pero el maestro Fu no estaba convencido

-Podemos intentarlo, pero ella no es una portadora, por lo cual dudo que nosotros podamos ayudarla, pero si te ayuda que vayamos-dijo el maestro Fu, y Adrien solo sintió algo emocionado y le dio la dirección del hospital

El maestro Fu, fue al hospital justo cuando se cumplía un mes de que Nathalie había entrado en coma, un mes de inactividad de Chat Noir y Hawk Moth, y eso hizo más evidente las pruebas de quien era quien. Después de que los portadores de miraculous supieran sus identidades todo se hizo un poco más fácil, hasta que les dijo que iría a ver a Hawk Moth y los héroes protestaron.

-¿Por qué hablar cuando podemos quitarle su miraculous?-pregunto Rena

-No lo haremos-dijo Fu- Creo saber quién es, pero supongo que debo oírlo también, todos tienen una historia, y debes conocerla antes de empezar a juzgar-

-Pero…-dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir, ahora abrazados, fascinados de que sus identidades de héroes y civiles se amaran en secreto y ahora lo sabían entre ellos, lo cual hacia todo más fácil.

-Realmente no ha cometido crímenes, no ha lastimado a nadie, no ha matado a nadie -dijo Fu en dirección a los héroes, ellos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo

-Pero los akumas-dijo Chat Noir

-No causan daño permanente -dijo el maestro Fu- Creo que debemos oír su lado de la historia-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y con un hechizo hecho por Trixx pudieron seguir al maestro sin que nadie los notara. El maestro Fu se acercó a la banca donde estaba Gabriel Agreste sentado viendo detenidamente las hojas de los arboles caer lentamente por el aire.

El hospital poseía un parque teóricamente grande, para que la gente se despejara del olor a antiséptico y hospital, los pacientes pasearan o en rehabilitación, con un pequeño lago con un puente de madera rustico, daba un aire de tranquilidad, Gabriel estaba sentado viendo las hojas caer por el aire, con Nooro en su chaqueta comiendo, no podía estar con Nathalie, porque le darían un baño y le cambiarían la bata de hospital a una limpia. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un hombre levemente anciano se sentía su lado.

-Hawk Moth, es un gusto conocerte-dijo el maestro Fu, con la vista al frente al igual que el hombre a su lado

-El guardián debo suponer-dijo Gabriel Agreste sin ver al hombre

-Si, pero llámame maestro Fu, guardián es algo pretencioso-dijo El maestro Fu-Creo que por tanto tiempo estuve buscando saber quién era Hawk Moth y que lo motivaba a buscar el poder, pero creo que ahora se por qué-

-¿A si?-pregunto Gabriel viendo al hombre a su lado con algo de cinismo

-Tu esposa, la querías de vuelta-dijo Fu

-¿La conocías?-pregunto Gabriel sorprendido

-Conocer a fondo como amigos, no, pero trato de matarme unas 10 veces, así que supongo que éramos conocidos-dijo Fu recordando en su mente a Emilie

-No tenía muchos amigos ¿verdad? -dijo Gabriel dándose por vencido y luciendo cansado

-No, de hecho, no-dijo Fu frunciendo el ceño- La amabas-

-La amaba más que a mi vida, la quería de vuelta, por Adrien, mi hijo, quería que tuviera a su madre-dijo Gabriel negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-¿Querías?-pregunto Fu viendo al hombre

-Quería, pero…Adrien y yo, casi perdemos de nuevo a una persona que mamamos por ello y no soportaría perderla de verdad-dijo Gabriel cansado

Adrien empezó a llorar, saber que su padre hizo lo posible para traer de vuelta a su madre le llego muy profundo, todos sus amigos se sintieron mal no solo por Adrien, si no por su padre, se había convertido en un villano para traer de la muerte a su esposa. Adrien se lanzó hacia su padre anulando el hechizo de ocultamiento

-LO LAMENTO, CREI QUE HAWK MOTH ERA HORRIBLE-dijo Adrien abrazando a su padre que aún no salía de la sorpresa de que su hijo apareciera literalmente de la nada y se le arrojara encima

-¿Adrien?-dijo su padre saliendo del shock- ¿Qué tanto oíste?-

-Todo-dijo con algo de culpa separándose de el

-No quiero que te involucres en magia, tu madre no…era la mejor persona-dijo Gabriel preocupado, pero Fu los interrumpió

-Hawk Moth, Chat Noir creo que debemos hablar en otra parte-dijo Fu parándose

-¿Chat Noir?-pregunto Gabriel con miedo, Adrien empezó a retroceder, pero un abrazo de su padre lo detuvo- Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, lo lamento tanto-

-Esta bien, no importa-dijo Adrien con lágrimas contenidas a igual que su padre, ambos en un abrazo, después de un momento se separaron y siguieron a Fu, junto con los demás héroes hasta la cafetería, que estaba vacía, ya que todos los doctores y enfermeras estaban en turno, y la hora de visitas ya había terminado.

Después de que Gabriel explicara a los héroes quien era Emilie en el mundo de la magia lo que había hecho, y como había muerto, todos estaban asombrados. Los Kwamis estaban concentrados en acabar con un pastel de queso, frambuesa y chocolate

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto Adrien aun sorprendido de que su madre fuera una villana, y una realmente mala, que mato a alguien por poder.

-No quería que tuvieras una mala imagen de tu madre, ella se portaba con nosotros diferente, ella era gentil, amable y buena, pero realmente no lo era-dijo Gabriel quitándose los anteojos y cerrando los ojos cansado

-Tuve una gran figura materna ¿sabes? -dijo Adrien a su padre haciendo referencia a Nathalie

-Es una gran mujer-dijo Gabriel más alegre-Lamento haber sido un padre terrible-

-Un poco, pero eso me dio amigos, y a Nathalie, y no creo que seas tan malo-dijo Adrien riendo

-Gracias-dijo Gabriel imitando a su hijo, las personas en la mesa sonrieron

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Nino algo inseguro, Gabriel y Fu asintieron- Nathalie es Mayura-

-Si-dijo Gabriel bajando la mirada a los kwamis, y de inmediato Nooro se acercó a su portador- Antes era de Emilie, pero los hechiceros pusieron la maldición y eso-

-¿Y Dussu?-pregunto Tikki en dirección a Gabriel, este solo negó con la cabeza, los kwamis se volvieron tristes

-Cuando pusieron la maldición, Dussu no volvió a salir, se puede transformar a una persona con los poderes del pavo real, pero Dussu, quedo atascado en una clase de limbo y no podemos contactar con el-Dijo triste Gabriel con Nooro a su lado

-Pobre Dussu-dijo Plagg

-¿Y el limbo, no podemos llegar a el?-pregunto Alya

-No, Emilie murió por la maldición, pero Dussu está en el limbo que es prácticamente la nada infinita-dijo Nooro triste, extrañaba a su amiga

-¿Eso es lo que hizo a Nathalie en ese estado?-pregunto Marinette viendo a Nooro

-Algo así, lo uso más tiempo que la antigua portadora-dijo Nooro encogiéndose de hombros

-Emilie lo uso y en una semana murió, pero Nathalie lo uso durante un mes y medio-dijo Gabriel en tono culpable

-Tal vez una parte de ella se resistió a la magia asesina, sus emociones fueron más fuertes que esa magia, por lo cual creo que resistió tanto tiempo-dijo Fu

-¿Puedes ayudarla?-pregunto Nino

-No lo creo, tendremos que investigar mucho, tal vez pueda contactar con hechiceros para ver que se puede hacer-dijo Fu y Wayzz asintió en afirmación

-¿Hechiceros?-pregunto con algo de temor Gabriel, no eran sus personas favoritas; Habían matado su esposa

-No es un coma normal, es mágico-dijo Wayzz algo triste

-Eso quiere decir que…-dijo Adrien

-Podría ella estar tal vez en el limbo, junto con Dussu, su forma física sigue aquí, pero su mente tal vez este allá-dijo Tikki

Tres meses después cada portador de miraculous investigaba en libros, Fu hablaba con hechiceros, y demás gente que usaba magia, pero aun no encontraban nada. El doctor Wells dio la noticia de que el yeso del pie de Nathalie seria retirado, porque había sanado completamente al igual que sus costillas

-A ganado algo de peso, pero un no es suficiente, pero se ve mejor-dijo Wells a los Agreste, ellos solo suspiraron de alivio

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta mejo?-pregunto Adrien

-Algo, sus huesos son ahora más fuertes, y sus pulmones parece que se recuperan a buen ritmo-dijo sonriendo al chico

-¿Pero?-dijo Gabriel inseguro

-Pero aún siguen apareciendo contusiones en su cuerpo, ya no son tan grandes, pero siguen apareciendo-dijo el doctor Wells algo desanimado- Haremos más estudios en sangre, pero aún no sabemos la causa, es como si algo la estuviera atacando-

-Gracias-dijo Gabriel despidiendo al doctor, este solo sonrió y salió por la puerta dejándolos solos, al poco tiempo se les unieron los demás portadores de miraculous junto con el maestro Fu

-¿Y?-pregunto Alya, los kwamis fueron directo a Nathalie y empezaron su rutina de siempre; Trenzando su cabello con flores. Marinette creía que era lindo, Nino y Adrien creían que si Nathalie lo descubría se reiría.

-Costillas y pie recuperados-dijo Gabriel con buenas noticias, todos se alegraron- Lo malo, siguen los moretones-

-Eso es malo-dijo Nino preocupado

-El doctor dijo que parecía como si algo la atacara-dijo Adrien mientras Marinette lo abrazaba por detrás

-Tal vez es la maldición, pero ella está peleando-dijo Fu analizando los moretones de los brazos cada vez mas pequeños

-¿Se despertara pronto?-pregunto Alya, había admirado a Nathalie desde que se enfrentó a Audrey Bourgeois en el desfile, la veía como una mujer fuerte y decidida

-Tal vez, tal vez no-dijo Fu, todos suspiraron con algo de derrota- No tenemos suficiente información-

Después de un tiempo dejaron solo a los Agreste en la habitación, ambos sosteniendo una mano de Nathalie y mirándola con anhelo. Plagg y Nooro acostados en el cabello trenzado, protegiéndola.

-Creí que ella estaría despierta para la excursión-dijo Adrien en voz baja con tristeza

-Cuando despierte podemos ir-dijo Gabriel viendo a su hijo

-Me gustaría, quiero que seamos una familia-dijo Adrien abrazando a su padre sin soltar a Nathalie

-Por supuesto, hijo-dijo Gabriel abrazando con fuerza a su hijo

-¿Crees que cuando despierte, ella se vaya?-pregunto Adrien separándose de su padre lentamente

-¿Por qué se iría?-pregunto Gabriel, por dentro sabía que si la mujer en la cama inconsciente se iba de su vida, se perdería en la locura. Ahora con ella en coma, le costaba trabajar y diseñar, lo único que lo mantenía a flote era Adrien, Nooro, y la promesa de que Nathalie despertaría

-Porque tal vez ella quiera casarse, tener hijos, ya desperdicio mucho tiempo cuidándonos-dijo Adrien triste. Sabía que Nathalie renuncio a muchas cosas, para cuidarlos, para mantenerlos felices; Su vida social con amigos, solo quedando Penny, y por qué ella trabajaba igual con Jagger a tiempo completo, sus pasatiempos, su vida amorosa, su propia salud.

Tal vez cuando despertara decidiera que era suficiente de solo dar y no recibir nada; Ellos no le había dado ningún motivo real para que ella se quisiera quedar, se había convertido en Mayura para traer de vuelta a la esposa y madre de ellos, pero no había nada para ella.

-¿Crees que se iría?-pregunto con miedo Gabriel. Una parte de él sabía que ella tendría todo el derecho de irse, solo la había lastimado, de irse con alguien que la amara y la pusiera primero a ella, y no a una esposa muerta. Pero otra parte de él no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla a su lado, el solo imaginar a otro hombre con ella; Abrazándola y besándola, tan solo la idea de otro hombre poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo de Nathalie le hizo querer matar a alguien de verdad.

-No lo se-dijo Adrien, había visto a la mujer en coma como una madre, siempre para él, ayudándolo y apoyándolo, pero solo era la asistente de su padre, no obtenía ningún reconocimiento por ello, no obtenía nada, pero bien ella podría irse, tener un hijo propio, olvidarse de el, uno niño que la llamara mama, y no solo Nathalie.

Ambos Agreste apretaron fuertemente la mano de Nathalie temiendo que se fuera y los dejara, no soportarían la vida si ella se fuera y los dejara solos

Pasaron mas meses y pronto de cuatro meses en coma, se sumaban otros cinco meses en coma, dando como resultado 9 meses sin oír a Nathalie.

Gabriel y Adrien lucían demacrados, como si estuvieran muertos por dentro, lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la realidad; Había pasado el cumpleaños de Adrien sin fiesta ni nada, aunque sus amigos trataron de animarle, el no quería nada, solo se acostó junto a Nathalie todo el día y toda la noche rogándole que se despertara, sin resultado. Para Gabriel todo apenas estaba a flote; Su empresa, su hijo, su propia salud mental; Todo apenas a flote, con cuidado de no hundirse sin retorno.

Era una noche tranquila, había mandado a Adrien a casa a bañarse, quedándose el cómo guardián de Nathalie. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse para dar paso a la noche.

-Hare lo que sea si te quedas, si no te das por vencida-dijo Gabriel tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y dándole un leve beso en ella. Solo quería que volviera, la quería de nuevo a su lado.

Hasta hace unos meses que Adrien menciono la posibilidad de que Nathalie despertara y decidiera irse, le hizo abrir los ojos; Amaba a Nathalie, la amaba y no dejaría que ella se fuera sin que el peleara, no la podía perder. Lo único que quería era que despertará, la besaría y estrecharía entre sus brazos, y si ella aceptaba, la convertirá en su esposa tan pronto como fuera posible.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor en la mañana?-pregunto Nooro con una frambuesa en sus manitas

-Dijo que aún esta baja de peso, pero va bien, los moretones ya no están en sus piernas, ni manos o cuello, solo en la caja torácica y son pocos, en estado de curación-dijo Gabriel aliviado, si bien había sido un proceso muy largo, Nathalie empezó a sanar.

Con el maestro Fu, no tuvieron suerte hablando con hechiceros, ninguno sabía nada, si bien habían visto a Nathalie, no pudieron decir por qué le coma mágico estaba en ella. Mañana sería el primer día de diciembre y era peligrosamente cerca de Navidad, la festividad favorita de Nathalie y eso entristecía a los Agreste terriblemente. Nunca habían pasado una navidad sin Nathalie desde que ella llego a sus vidas.

Adrien llego antes de que oscureciera totalmente y ambos cenaron en la cafetería, con el tratando de hacer algo de trabajo y su hijo tratando de hacer la tarea de historia, ninguno con mucho éxito. Se durmieron como de costumbre, pegados a Nathalie toda la noche, sin dejarla ni un momento.

.

 _Un lugar oscuro, sin luz y lúgubre, sin ningún objeto a la vista solo la nada infinita, pero todo negro_

 _Nathalie despertó con una bocanada de aire y se levantó del que supuso que era el suelo; Una superficie dura pero intangible, con más de cinco centímetros de agua en el_

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo en voz alta, pero nada respondió, ni siquiera el eco_

 _Nathalie, Nathalie, Nathalie_

 _Algo repetía su nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza_

 _Nathalie, Nathalie, Nathalie_

 _-¿Quién eres?-pregunto parándose y dándose cuenta de su ropa; Una clase de vestido blanco con apariencia de una bata de hospital_

 _-Nathalie, Abajo, Nathalie._

 _-¿Dussu?-pregunto viendo una luz azul con verde en el agua, camino hasta ella, y vio una bola de pelos enrollada y mojada_

 _Nathalie, de verdad eres tú._

 _-Dussu-dijo y sintió lagrimas descender de sus ojos, la bola no era de pelo, era plumas mojadas, era el Kwami del pavo real_

 _Soy yo, pero mi cuerpo está atrapado, esta es solo mi forma de conciencia_

 _-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Nathalie viendo que la forma de plumas mojadas era Dussu, pero esta no se movía_

 _Creo que en una clase de lago o rio, no es el mar, Porque no es tan profundo._

 _-¿Por qué estás en un lago o rio?- Pregunto abrazando al Kwami, lo había extrañado de verdad; Cuando se transformó en Mayura no lo vio y eso la entristeció mucho._

 _Castigo, por el crimen de Emilie, he tratado de protegerte, pero…_

 _-No te preocupes, sabia los riesgos de lo que hacia-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza_

 _Lo amas, tanto para sacrificar tu felicidad y vida por el_

 _-Si, los amo a los dos, quiero que tengan a la mujer que aman de nuevo a su lado-dijo Nathalie triste_

 _Tal vez estas equivocada, ellos te aman tanto como tú a ellos, Emilie no lo hace_

 _-Creo que aun los ama-dijo convencida_

 _Tal vez en el pasado, pero se entregó a la maldad, a la búsqueda de poder sin límites, eso la cambio sin retorno._

 _-Lamento que muriera-dijo Nathalie sinceramente_

 _Castigo, rompió la regla; Nunca atentar contra una vida y ella lo hizo, murió trágica y dolorosamente_

 _-Eso es muy triste, su hijo y su esposo…-empezó Nathalie pero la risa de Nooro_

 _Por favor has estado con ellos como madre y esposa mas de los que esa mujer estuvo. Soy el Kwami de la curación, vi como los curaste de la podredumbre que Emilie dejo detrás._

 _-No creo haber hecho tanto-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros_

 _Lo hiciste y más, eres la perfecta portadora de el pavo real, abrázalo y te sacara de aquí_

 _-Pero no he estado tanto tiempo aquí o donde sea que sea aquí-dijo Nathalie viendo alrededor solo para ver nada en absoluto_

 _Has estado en coma o dormida durante meses, nueve meses para ser exactos_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto con incredulidad Nathalie- Pero solo han pasado minutos desde que desperté-_

 _No, han pasado nueve meses, en este momento es la madrugada de el primero de diciembre_

 _-¿Podre despertar? ¿Cómo te encontrare? -pregunto Nathalie aterrada_

 _Despertaras en la cama del hospital y con respecto a encontrarme, sentirás mi poder y magia cuando despiertes, solo síguelo_

 _-¿Cómo despierto?- preguntó aferrándose al cuerpo de Dussu_

 _Como dije, solo abrázalo, abraza el poder, mi poder de curación y te sacara de aquí_

 _Nathalie al poco tiempo se vio rodeada de una luz azul y verde, sintió cada parte de su cuerpo enfermo recuperarse con rapidez y despertó._

.

Aun cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos todavía veía las luces envolverla; Sentía su cuerpo entero entumecido y pesado, tal vez como decía Dussu, había estado en coma sin moverse que se sentía como si se hubiera congelado todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado estiro las piernas y brazos sintiendo como las extremidades tronaban con el sonido de sus huesos chocando entre sí. Hasta que sintió un peso alrededor de sus manos; Eran las manos de Adrien y Gabriel alrededor de las suyas, ambos dormidos a su lado, se veían fatales, como si dormir no los ayudara.

Con cuidado deslizo sus manos fuera de las suyas y se paró con mucha lentitud y cuidado de la cama, acostumbrándose al peso de su cuerpo, que al parecer había casi recuperado su peso usual, ya que ya no sentía los huesos de su cuerpo tan prominentes. Camino hasta estar al lado de Adrien, si había estado nueve meses fuera, eso quería decir qué se había perdido el cumpleaños de su niño favorito en todo el mundo; Y la hizo sentir extremadamente triste por ello, ya que nunca se perdía uno. Con cuidado le acomodo el cabello rebelde que caía en sus ojos, también le puso la mano que estaba aún en la cama con cuidado junto a donde estaba la otra y lo cubrió mejor con la manta, le dio un beso en la frente, luego camino hasta Gabriel y repitió el proceso

-Bueno, ahora a buscar a Dussu-dijo Nathalie y camino hasta la ventana; Sabia que no podía salir por la puerta, la detendrían y no podría buscar al Kwami. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la ventana y se deslizo afuera.

El frio golpeo su piel levemente cálida, con cuidado se agarró de las plantas que crecían en las paredes, y con ayuda de las ventanas bajo los 5 pisos sin accidentes. Nathalie vio alrededor hasta que ubico el pequeño lago y lentamente camino hasta él; Sentía una fuerza increíble jalándola hasta el lago

-De acuerdo, haremos esto rápido-dijo Nathalie nerviosa, era la madrugada y el lago era probable que estuviera helado. Y lo comprobó cuando metió la mitad de sus piernas en el; Helado al grado de no sentir las piernas, de repente vio una luz parecida a las que vio cuando se despertó y camino hasta ellas. Bajo el agua las luces brillaban con más intensidad con cuidado metió las manos y saco a Dussu con cuidado del agua

El pájaro empezó a toser y a escupir agua, mientras Nathalie trataba de calentarlo pegándolo a ella, cuando salió del lago estaba misteriosamente sin frio, con las piernas heladas y la parte de debajo de la bata del hospital empapada, pero ya no tenía frio

\- ¿Dussu? -preguntó en voz baja Nathalie cuando el pájaro dejo de escupir agua

-¿Nathalie? ERES TU-dijo Dussu emocionado abrazándola con sus pequeños bracitos, la mujer sonrió mientras caminaba por el parque hasta llegar a una banca

-Gracias por cuidarme y por despertarme-dijo Nathalie dándole un beso al pájaro

-No, yo debo agradecerte, me sacaste de esa prisión-dijo Dussu sonriendo -¿Qué es eso, alrededor de tu cuello?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nathalie bajando la vista y efectivamente era un collar con un camafeo, uno que no recordaba haber visto jamás. Cuando iba a tocarlo una voz muy estridente la congelo en su lugar

-Eres una mujer muy valiente-dijo una figura con capucha negra

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Nathalie sosteniendo más cerca al Kwami y parándose de la banca

-Tranquila, no te hare nada, y el pavo real no debe temerme tampoco-dijo la figura encapuchada

-Eres un hechicero-dijo Dussu

-Si, soy uno de los hechiceros que te encerraron en prisión-dijo el hombre

-Mataste a Emilie-dijo Nathalie viendo con una leve oleada de pánico al hombre frente a ella

-Si, pero se lo merecía por lo que hizo; Matara a una persona está prohibido-dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria- Pero tu eres diferente-

-¿Diferente?-Preguntaron las dos con confusión

-Eres de un corazón frio, pero también demuestras amor-dijo el hombre viendo fijamente a Nathalie- Eres fuerte, de convicciones firmes, una portadora ideal para un miraculous-

-¿Gracias?-dijo Nathalie más como una pregunta

-Lo digo enserio, y por haber ido al otro lado y haber vuelto-dijo y se acercó a ella rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad de retroceder y alzo el camafeo levemente - Te entrego esto-

-¿Qué es?-dijo con curiosidad

-Te protegerá, desde ahora cuentas con la protección de los hechiceros, tú y tus seres amados-dijo el hechicero viéndola a los ojos- Es un recordatorio de la mujer que fuiste, la mujer que eres y la mujer que serás

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja, sin saber que más decir.

-Cuida a tu portadora pavo real-dijo en dirección a Dussu, esta solo asintió y ambas vieron al hechicero desaparecer en una bruma negra que dio paso al amanecer

Adrien y Gabriel se despertaron al mismo tiempo por la falta de una mano entre las suyas. Ambos vieron la cama destendida; Como si Nathalie solo se hubiera levantado y se hubiera ido como si nada. De inmediato ambos entraron en pánico cuando vieron la ventana levemente abierta, con rapidez abandonaron la habitación, pero en silencio ya que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Cuando llegaron al parque del hospital Plagg y Nooro fuero volando hacia una figura que estaba de espaldas a ellos y apreciaba el amanecer con el cabello suelto.

-DUSSU-gritaron los kwamis volando hacia la figura que mientras los Agreste se acercaban se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer

-Nooro, Plagg, que bueno es verlos de nuevo-dijo volando hacia ellos, aun algo empapada pero feliz de ver a sus amigos de nuevo

-¿Nathalie?-preguntaron los Agreste con algo de temor, pero allí estaba, la mujer que cuidaron durante nueve meses en la cama de un hospital; Por fin con sus tranquilos ojos azul turquesa abiertos.

-Hola-dijo con voz baja Nathalie y de repente se vio envuelta en cuatro brazos con fuerzo, dándole un abrazo algo asfixiante

-Nathalie, estas aquí, gracias por no irte, por no abandonarnos-dijo Adrien abrazando aún más fuerte a la mujer en sus brazos

-¿Por qué me iría?-pregunto sin entender

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te siente? -pregunto Gabriel enterrando su cara en su cuello

-Bien-dijo Nathalie sin entender por qué estaban tan preocupados

-Tenemos que llevarte al doctor-dijo Adrien separándose de ella, Nathalie solo lo vio sin entender.

-Si, debemos asegurarnos de que estés a salvo-dijo Gabriel dejando de abrazarla también

-Bien, estoy bien, pero vamos-dijo Nathalie empezando a caminar, pero se vio levantada del suelo por Gabriel, que la llevaba en un estilo nupcial, con un brazo tras su espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas- GABRIEL-

-No vas a caminar, ya hiciste mucho de eso, cuando escapaste de tu cuarto-dijo Gabriel empezando a caminar con Nathalie en brazos

-Bien-dijo dándose por vencida y le paso una mano por el cuello para acomodarse

Cuando el doctor Wells termino de revisarla y regañarla por no atenderse a tiempo, le dijo que como no encontró anda malo, la dejaría ir ese mismo día en la tarde; Lo cual era maravilloso ya que no presentaba complicaciones de haber tenido una hemorragia cerebral, de haber estado en coma nueve meses o que su corazón se detuvo, era como si todo estuviera normal para su cuerpo

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo Adrien con voz rota abrazando a Nathalie que de nuevo estaba en cama, pero esta vez sentada

-Yo también-dijo ella triste, vio como el doctor cerraba la puerta y se separó un poco- Adrien-

-No vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida así-dijo Adrien preocupado- Se todo que padre es Hawk Moth y el porqué lo hizo-

-Oh-dijo impresionada Nathalie-

-De hecho, creo que debo empezar por el principio-dijo Adrien y procedió contarle toda la historia que paso en esos nueve meses, justo a tiempo que llegaban sus amigos con sus kwamis

-Wow, eso, eso es mucho-dijo Nathalie viendo a los kwamis sentados en su cama viéndola fijamente

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto alarmado Adrien

-Si, es solo mucho que procesar, pero estaré bien-dijo Nathalie sonriéndole, Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa- Pero quiero presentarte a alguien-

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido, pero después vio a un pájaro azul salir de su escondite junto con los demás Kwamis

-Dussu, Adrien, Adrien Dussu-dijo Nathalie y el pájaro voló hasta, ambos se saludaron con alegría de por fin conocerse

-Algo quiero preguntar y es ¿Cómo la encontraste? -dijo Gabriel impresionado, Dussu voló hasta el y lo abrazo

-Gabriel, cuanto te extrañe-dijo Dussu feliz de verlo

-Yo también Dussu-dijo sonriendo al pájaro

Nathalie les conto de su experiencia en el limbo y de su encuentro con el hechicero en el parque del hospital; Junto con e camafeo alrededor de su cuello, Los Agreste miraron el objeto alrededor de su cuello amenazantemente

-¿Pero ahora esta bien?-pregunto Nino preocupado

-Si, gracias-dijo Nathalie sonriendo a los amigos de Adrien

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien serio

-¿Si?-respondió ella viéndolo

-¿Por qué hacerlo?-pregunto Adrien con una expresión seria

-Podrías haber recuperado a tu madre-dijo simplemente Nathalie

-Pero el costo, era muy alto-dijo Adrien con voz preocupada, solo recordar como Nathalie casi muere

-Habrías recuperado a tu madre-dijo Nathalie como si hablara del clima

-Pero te habría perdido a ti-dijo en un susurro entrecortado

-No es una perdida muy grande Adrien, tendrías a tu familia de vuelta-dijo Nathalie sonriendo con tristeza

-NO, TE ABRIA PERDIDO A TI-grito Adrien y después la abrazo con fuerza, el no podía entender pro que Nathalie no veía que le dolería mucho si ella moría

-Esta bien Adrien, habrían tenido a Emilie de vuelta-dijo Nathalie tratando de contener la tristeza en su voz- Habrían vuelto a tener a su familia completa-

-NO, nuestra familia eres tú, y si te perdiéramos, no estaríamos jamás bien-dijo Gabriel en su tono autoritario viendo fijamente a Nathalie, mientras ella tragaba saliva nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada

Después dejaron a Nathalie para que se cambiara a ropa más cómoda; Cortesía de Penny que le trajo ropa de su departamento; Tenían llave de emergencia de sus departamentos. Era ropa que Gabriel ni Adrien habían visto usar a Nathalie: Jeans azul marino, y una blusa blanca holgada con pequeñas mariposas rojas por toda la prenda, con el cabello suelto y más largo de lo habitual le daba un aire más cálido y con su franja roja ahora más bien castaña, le daba un toque menos serio a su estilo

-No creo que necesite rehabilitación, se ve perfectamente, pero tome este medicamento si llega a sentir dolor por las fracturas-dijo Wells

-De acuerdo-dijo Nathalie metiendo las píldoras en su bolso, Penny se había despedido pero prometió ir a verla después de volver en una semana de Milán; Entrega de premios y Jagger estaba nominado y conociéndolo el tipo no habría una puerta sin romperla, sin Penny ahí.

-Puede trabajar, pero empiece despacio, no se exponga a mucho estrés y supongo que se quedara en su apartamento-dijo Wells a la mujer

-Si-dijo Nathalie

-No-dijeron Gabriel y Adrien preocupados, ella los vio con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos – Se quedara en la casa, donde podamos vigilarla-

-¿Vigilada? No soy una niña, no puedes hacer eso-dijo Nathalie más en dirección a Gabriel que a Adrien

-Claro que puedo-dijo Gabriel en un tono amenazante, antes de volver a levanta a Nathalie en sus brazos como en el amanecer

-Gabriel-dijo en tono de protesta, pero vio que el hombre no se movería de su postura- Bien-

-Genial, vamos a casa-dijo Adrien empezando a caminar

-Si, yo creo que no, tu iras a la escuela, ahora-dijo en dirección a Adrien y el chico solo sonrió inocentemente- Nino, asegúrate de que vaya, no arriesgue mi empleo para que faltes a la escuela-

-Si, Señora-dijo Nino con un saludo militar y empezó a arrastrar a Adrien hasta las chicas- Debemos llevarlo a la escuela-

Los tres amigos lograron sacar a Adrien del hospital y dirigirse a la escuela, mientras el solo reía. Mientras que Nathalie ahora en el auto era regañada por Gorilla; Pero Gabriel no la había dejado moverse, por lo cual ahora iba en su regazo y con una de sus manos en su espalda y otra en sus muslos, evitando que se moviera, cuando el auto se volvió a detener esta vez en la mansión; Gabriel le dijo a Gorilla que dejara la maleta en el cuarto de huéspedes, y que se tomara el día, el hombre solo sonrió hizo lo que le ordenaron y se fue. Gabriel la llevo en brazos hasta la habitación.

-Esta no es la habitación de huéspedes-dijo Nathalie viendo alrededor de la habitación, estaba remodelada, con todo nuevo.

-Lo se, es la mía-dijo Gabriel depositándola en medio de la gran cama, los kwamis escondidos en la chaqueta de Gabriel salieron volando para darles privacidad

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida Nathalie, el hombre nunca quiso remodelar nada desde la muerte de su esposa

-Decidí que debo seguir adelante-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Lamento que no haya funcionado como…-empezó Nathalie, pero fue interrumpida por Gabriel que paso una mano por su cabello con cariño

-Agradezco que no haya funcionado mi plan, casi te pierdo-dijo triste

-Habrías recuperado a Emilie-dijo Nathalie bajando la mirada

.No, casi te pierdo y fue la peor sensación del mundo, no voy a perderte-dijo decidido Gabriel moviendo su mano en el cabello de mujer delante de el, y aliviado de ver que no se había desprendido nada del cuero cabelludo -¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-

-No quería que perdieras la esperanza de traerla de vuelta-dijo Nathalie aun con la mirada baja, pero sintió unos dedos agarrar su barbilla y levantarla

-Y por ello casi pierdo a la mujer que amo-dijo Gabriel para después jalarla a un beso lento

-Pero Emilie, ella…-pero Gabriel la interrumpió con una mano subiendo desde su pierna hasta su cadera

-Ella hizo sus elecciones y la llevaron a ese final, yo quiero hacer las mías-dijo Gabriel subiendo su mano por el cuerpo de Nathalie, pero en lugar de ir sobre la blusa, se fue por debajo de la prenda y rozando su piel lentamente con la palma de su mano- Y recuerda, que soy empático-

-No eres empático, eres un presumido-dijo Nathalie sintiendo escalofríos cuando la mano de Gabriel llego hasta el borde de su sujetador y lo delineaba con un dedo

-Si, eso también, pero sigo sintiendo tus emociones-dijo y con la otra mano agarro su cuello y la beso con fuerza, esta vez en un beso desenfrenado, sintió sus brazos rodear su cuello, pero después de un momento dejo de besarla- Te amo Nathalie-

-Yo también te amo-dijo Nathalie feliz de estar de nuevo en casa, sintiendo que importaba y estaba a salvo.

.

.

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los amo, dejen más comentarios.**

 **Lo gracioso es que mientras escribía este capítulo tenia gripe y tosía mucho y era más o menos así; Tosía yo por la gripe, escribía que Nathalie tosía, y veía el capítulo de Mayura en donde Nathalie tosía por el miraculous, y mi madre entro a mi cuarto y me preguntó por que tosía tanto y le dije que también era mi computadora y fue gracioso.**

 **Tengo la primera parte del capítulo de Bebe Adrien parte 3, y cuando lo termine y lo publique aquí después vendrá el otro capítulo donde Nathalie es portadora de miraculous del pavo real.**

 **Por favor aprecien el hecho de que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, son 14,973 palabras, díganme que le pareció.**

 **Oigan ¿Saben si saldrá un especial de navidad?**

 **X;** **Aprecio que te guste tanto las historia, y amo que ahora las leas, lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿antes no te gustaba este ship? O veías mi historia y decías "Se ve medio chafa" Dime que te pareció este capítulo.**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99;** **Yo cuando escribí la escena de Gabriel y Adrien en el auto siguiéndola con binoculares también me reí mucho y espero que te guste este capítulo sobre Mayura y VIVA LAS MUJERES DE CABELLO AZABACHE JAJAJA**

 **Nat9931** **; Amo que te gusten tanto los capítulos, si ya sé que esta súper triste ese del accidente del avión, pero pronto verán un capítulo de Nathalie embarazada y no morirá, y tendrá a Gabriel y Adrien encima de ella protegiéndola todo por la idea de Fernanda Flores Bautista 99.**

 **SmallBlueTiger;** **Espero no haberte decepcionado, y que ames este capítulo que es dedicado a la idea que me diste, amo tu comentario súper largo, me lleno de ánimo para terminar el cap, Aun no se cómo continuar mis demás historias por que la serie de OUAT la revolvieron mucho en las temporadas finales, matando personajes y añadiendo nuevos como si nada, pero gracias por el apoyo y si, sé que antes escribía medio raro pero en ese entonces tenía de 10 a 13 años pero agradezco mucho que se note que he madurado como escritora y más en este capitulo por lo largo. De nuevo espero que te guste y BEBE ADRIEN ES VIDA, LO VOY A IMPRIMIR EN UNA CAMISETA ES MI FRASE FAVORITA AHORA. GRACIAS**

 **I love read fic;** **Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Miguel:** **Espero que ames este capítulo y gracias por el comentario**

 **Ella;** **AME tu comentario gracias, de verdad, me subió el ánimo y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Lia777:** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo también.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y dejan más comentarios, este capítulo como diría Gabriel Agreste de Style Queen "Es mi obra maestra" que más bien debería decirlo de Catalyst porque Nathalie Sancoeur le gana a Audrey Bourgeois en la batalla de las reinas**


	15. Bebe Adrien parte 3

**Este capitulo esta relacionado con los anteriores de Bebe Adrien y tienen que leerlo para poder leer este. Es un Au.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El divorcio más rápido en la industria de la moda y el modelaje; Emilie una modelo de la marca Agreste, ahora volverá a su apellido de soltera River, divorciándose de su esposo Gabriel Agreste juntos tienen un hijo de dos años Adrien, cuando la entrevistamos;_

 _-Fue un acuerdo muto, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos-_

 _Cuando preguntamos sobre el niño o sobre dinero_

 _-No me quedo con ninguno de los dos-_

 _Cuando preguntaron si Gabriel Agreste si casaría de nuevo para darle una madre a su hijo, Emilie respondió_

 _-Él sabe que siempre alentaré que siga su corazón y darle una madre decente a Adrien es importante, pero también esa mujer será su esposa, el sabe a quién elegir-_

 _Cuando preguntaron sobre una aventura de Agreste con su secretaria la señorita Sancoeur_

 _-Lamentablemente no, es la mujer más decente que conozco, pero daría el mundo para que fueran algo-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

 _Para todo el mundo no fue sorpresa el divorcio con la vida que llevaba Emilie con escándalos de infidelidad de su parte y fistras tras fiesta, era inminente que se separarían. Algunas modelos ya estaban haciendo fila para participar por ser la siguiente señora Agreste, pero el público, diseñadores de todo el mundo, amigos o no de Gabriel, los socios de la empresa de este y ahora su ex esposa tenían a una favorita; Nathalie Sancoeur_

Nathalie no lo podía creer; Emilie Agreste o River ahora, había dicho que sería bueno que se casara con su jefe, el mundo entero creía que sería apropiado que ella se casa con su jefe. ¿Y ella que hizo? Se puso el pijama, se sentó en la sala envuelta en una manta caliente y esponjosa, con un tarro de helado grande y una cuchará, y llamo a Penny

-¿Por qué decir algo así?-pregunto Nathalie comiendo más helado

-Porque eres maravillosa criando a Adrien-dijo Penny al otro lado de la línea

-Pero la señora Agreste creé que yo…-dijo Nathalie, pero no pudo terminar la oración por Penn y

-Es River, y ella creé que serias perfecta para casarte con Gabriel Agreste y criar como tuyo a Adrien-dijo Penn tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-No puedo casarme con mi jefe, no es apropiado-dijo Nathalie como si fuera obvio

-¿Entonces ignoramos que tienes sentimientos por el hombre?-pregunto Penn y divertida

-SI- grito prácticamente Nathalie y Penn y tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído

-Pero lo amas y amas a Adrien- dijo sin entender

-No es correcto, es mi jefe y si bien adoraría que Adrien me vea como su madre, no es correcto-dijo con voz cansada Nathalie-No puedo dejar que él sepa que tengo esos sentimientos hacia el-

-¿Incluso cuando su ex esposa, el público entero y su hijo quieren que te cases con el?-pregunto Penny con compasión, sabía que su amiga era reservada respecto a sus emociones a excepción de Adrien

-Si-dijo algo triste Nathalie

-Nat, ese niño te adora, te llamo primero a ti que a su madre, te llamo mamá una vez-dijo Penny recordando a su amiga llorar después del trabajo: Adrien la había llamado mamá y ella rompió sus ilusiones diciéndole que no lo era y Adrien empezó a llorar

-Eso es…muy cierto, pero no estaría bien, el ya tiene una madre y no debo dejar que la gente crea que voy a reemplazarla, es inadecuado e irrespetuoso-dijo Nathalie volviendo a comer helado

-¿Qué harás cuando los veas mañana?-Pregunto Penny curiosa

-Nada, fingir que jamás leí ese artículo, me mantendré alejada de la prensa-dijo Nathalie decidida

-¿Y con tu jefe?-pregunto Penny

-Sera igual que siempre, si alguien pregunta yo solo diré que no se nada-respondió

-De acuerdo y ¿Cuándo sea la fiesta de Lana? -pregunto con algo de sarcasmo Penny

-Veré que hacer cuando llegue el momento, todo el mundo quiere que este con él, pero ¿Y el?-dijo Nathalie hundiendo la cuchara en el bote de helado

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Penny sin entender

-No creo que el me quiera a su lado de esa manera, no tiene esos sentimientos por mi-dijo

-Pero…-empezó Penny a protestar

-Tal vez me convertí en una amiga para él, soy su asistente, y si debo decirlo soy una muy impresionante niñera; Pero afrontemos que el no buscara esposa en su asistente-dijo Nathalie apuñalando mas duro la cuchara en el helado

-¿Por qué no? Tu básicamente criaste a su hijo-dijo con burla Penny

-Tal vez, pero seamos realistas no soy el tipo de mujer que busca, no cuento con los requisitos para llamar su atención-dijo hundiéndose en la manta y el sillón

-Por favor Nathalie-dijo Penny incrédula

-¿Has visto a Emilie o a sus musas?-Pregunto con sarcasmo- Rubias, altas, de ojos verdes, con reputación que le precede, son modelos, actrices-

-Tu eres maravillosa-dijo Penny animando a su amiga

-Por lo que leí ya hay una fila de modelos esperando ser la próxima esposa de Gabriel, así que…-dijo con voz derrotada

-¿Y crees que Adrien este feliz?-pregunto con sarcasmo Penny

-No lo sé, será como siempre; Yo lo cuidare y seré la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, si la mujer que será su esposa se interesa en el pequeño Adrien, ella será su madrastra, Emilie es la madre y yo solo soy su niñera-dijo con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla

-Solo porque quieres quedarte así-dijo Penny con desaprobación

Ambas se despidieron y Nathalie durmió en el sofá porque no tenía la fuerza para ir a su cama, la tristeza la consumía por dentro; Saber que el hombre que amaba se casaría con otra mujer y nunca se fijaría en ella; Aunque primero porque alguien como Gabriel Agreste se fijaría en ella, su ex esposa era una de las modelos más bellas de toda Europa, ella no era nada en ese mundo de moda, solo una asistente.

Gabriel Agreste estaba en su estudio volviendo a leer todo el articulo con Emilie al otro lado de la línea, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué decir eso?-pregunto en un tono ligeramente divertido y sin creerlo

-Para ayudarte, ni yo sabía que el mundo entero apoyaba a Nathalie, pero como dice el periódico; Todos tenemos a la misma favorita para ser tu próxima esposa-dijo riendo Emilie, el hombre solo resoplo

-Si-dijo recordando con cariño a Nathalie y su día en el grupo de padres

-Gabriel ten cuidado, hay muchas mujeres que son caza fortunas y…-dijo Emilie en tono preocupado

-Tranquila, no pienso ni siquiera ver a nadie-dijo negando con la cabeza inconscientemente- Como dijiste todos tienen a la favorita en mente y eso incluye a nuestro hijo-

-¿Adrien quiere que te cases con ella?-pregunto impresionada Emilie y riendo de emoción

-Mas bien quiere llamarla mama, sin que ella le diga que no está bien llamarla así-dijo Gabriel quitándose los lentes con cansancio

-Pobre Adrien, su mama no permite que le llame mama-dijo entristecida Emilie

-Por un momento creí que te molestaría que no te llame mama, pero creo que amarías que Nathalie tome ese nombre-dijo Gabriel con interés

-Ella es una impresionante mujer, como madre para ese niño y lo puede ser como esposa-dijo Emilie con diversión

-No presiones Em-dijo Gabriel dirigiendo su vista a la gran ventana con una vista impresionante de Paris

-Oh vamos, incluso si se dan prisa, podrían darle un hermanito a Adrien-dijo Emilie emocionada

-Em-dijo rojo Gabriel, desde que firmo los papeles de divorcio sus pensamientos en referencia a Nathalie ahora eran mas frecuentes; Ver cómo era excelente con Adrien, pero Emilie alentaba a que la viera no solo como la mejor opción para madre sino también como la mejor opción para esposa

-Gabe sabes que te adoro, pero debes ser más físico con ella, ya sebes, dejar de lado la fachada de jefe profesional y amigo-dijo Emilie tratando de animar a su amigo

-¿Cómo planeas que eso ocurra?-pregunto Gabriel intrigado

-No lo se aun, pero debes acercarte más a ella, debes hacerle ver que te importa-dijo

-Ella sebe que me importa-dijo Gabriel con el ceño fruncido

-Como amiga, secretaria, pero debe ver que te interesa no solo como una madre para su hijo, debe ver que te interesa como mujer-dijo la mujer

-¿Cómo rayos estas tan cómoda dándome consejos de este tipo de cosas?-pregunto

-Por qué quiero que estén juntos, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y si te sirve eres mi ex esposo y el padre de mi hijo-dijo Emilie con voz confiada

-Los últimos puntos son extraños-dijo Gabriel con burla

-Si, pero se que necesitas ayuda para moverte por ella, quiero que Adrien y tu estén bien, que estén con una mujer que los cuide y ame como yo no pude o puedo-dijo algo culpable

-No pienses por un momento que te reclamo-dijo Gabriel

-Gracias, pero volviendo al tema; Debes hacerle ver que te interesa de una manera más física-dijo con voz levemente malvada

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la ponga en mi hombro, la ponga sobre mi escritorio, le quite la ropa y tratemos de darle muchos hermanos a Adrien, como si fuéramos salvajes? -pregunto con burla Gabriel

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-pregunto emocionada Emilie

-NO-dijo Gabriel incrédulo de que siquiera Emilie pensara que haría algo así; Pero una parte de el no le molestaba en absoluto esa imagen de Nathalie de ese modo.

-De acuerdo, trata de hacer que ella vea que tú la quieres -dijo Emilie dejando de reír

-Lana, nos invitó a una fiesta-dijo Gabriel suspirando- Es en unas semanas-

-Eso es maravilloso…Espera ¿La llevas como tu secretaria? -pregunto con desconfianza

-No, Lana insistió que Nathalie fuera como su invitada-dijo Gabriel

-Eso es perfecto, llévala, hazle ver que tú la vez como una mujer hermosa y que quieres una relación con ella-dijo Emilie feliz

-¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo?-pregunto inseguro

-Claro que lo creo, pero un consejo, una mujer como Nathalie no es soltera por siempre, hay tipos que amarían tenerla a su lado, y conociendo a la gente que va a esa clase de fiestas, la esperan como hienas hambrientas-dijo con preocupación Emile

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-dijo el hombre tranquilo

Ambos se despidieron y Gabriel subió a su habitación, cambio al pijama y se acostó en su cama pensando; Nathalie había estado dos años pegada a Adrien criándolo y una rápida revisión a el informe de recursos humanos, ella no tenía pareja desde que comenzó a trabajar para él: Claro Emilie y el le dieron trabajo a montones, lo cual no dejaba espacio para mucha vida social, y por una vez estaba levemente agradecido de que su linda asistente no tuviera un novio encima de ella.

A la mañana siguiente actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ninguno hubiera leído el artículo; Nathalie vistió y alimento a Adrien para el día, y su jefe y ella se pusieron a trabajar. Hasta que llego la noche y acostó a Adrien en su cuna. Sin saberlo Gabriel Agreste estaba tras la puerta oyendo todo

-Nat, cueto, pof fafor-dijo Adrien emocionado alzando en sus manitas un libro de color azul con bordes dorados

-Bien, empezaremos donde nos quedamos la última vez-dijo y abrió el libro, empezando a leerle la historia del libro por quinta vez ese mes; La historia de una princesa y su príncipe, peleando batallas contra monstruos y dragones, con sus fieles amigos una hechicera y un caballero, para liberar al reino del mal.

-Yo sede un cabadeto-dijo Adrien emocionado

-No, tu eres un príncipe, el más tierno de todos-dijo Nathalie besando su mejilla con amor, el niño solo reía

-Bien, pero du dedias la pincesa?-pregunto Adrien curioso

-No, esa seria Marinette-dijo y vio al pequeño sonrojarse por la mención de la niña, Nathalie solo murió de ternura

-Maridette-dijo Adrien feliz

-Si, ella será la princesa, y tu su príncipe-dijo Nathalie viendo al niño con ternura

-Ella ed bonita-dijo Adrien abrazando a su gato de peluche

-Si ella es muy bonita, ella es una pequeña princesa-dijo Nathalie abrazando al pequeño- Bien Adrien, debes dormir-

-¿Y du? Tu tamdien edes muy bonita ¿Tambied edes una pincesa?-pregunto curioso Adrien, mientras Nathalie lo arropaba con sus sabanas y colcha para que no tuviera frio

-No, yo no soy una princesa-dijo Nathalie sonriendo a el pequeño que poseía un ceño fruncido, Gabriel al otro lado de la puerta quería entrar y decirle lo equivocada que estaba; Ella tenía las cualidades para ser la mejor princesa de todas, con el corazón mas puro y bello de todos.

-No ta vez no, ¿Papa?-pregunto Adrien pensando- ¿Sedia el rey?-

-Supongo que si, tu eres el príncipe así que si-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros, viendo las similitudes de que su jefe era considerado el rey de la moda ¿Por qué no también en un cuento para dormir?

-¿Edes la deida?-pregunto feliz Adrien

-No, Adrien, ese papel seria de tu madre-dijo Nathalie y solo vio al pequeño fruncir el ceño, Gabriel tras la puerta también hizo la misma acción que su hijo

-Nop, tu edes la dedida-dijo decidido Adrien

-No creo que yo seria la reina, seria mas como la mano derecha del rey o una madrina, eso es todo-dijo dándole un eso en la frente al pequeño

-Deida-dijo decidido otra vez

-¿Sabes? Alguien llamo y me dijo que tu princesa quiere jugar en unos dias-dijo Nathalie tratando de alejar la conversación del cuento

-¿Di?-pregunto emocionado

-Si, le diremos a tu padre e iremos-dijo y vio al niño reír de emoción -Ahora duerme-

-Te quiedo Nat-dijo Adrien bostezando

-Yo también te quiero Adrien-dijo sonriendo con cariño al niño envuelto en sus sabanas de dinosaurios

Gabriel abrió mas la puerta para dejarse ver, Nathalie que apenas caminaba en dirección a la puerta se sobresaltó levemente

-Señor-dijo en voz baja, y el solo la vio con una ceja alzada-Gabriel-

-Hola Nathalie-dijo y ambos cerraron la puerta del cuarto de Adrien y caminaron por las escaleras juntos- ¿Tardaste mas que otras noches no?-

-Adrien le gusta ese libro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

-¿Libro?-pregunto Gabriel, si bien sabia levemente del libro del que hablaba; Nunca supo a de donde salió

-Lo compramos una vez cuando pasamos por una librería, Adrien vio un show de marionetas y le gusto tanto que le compre el libro-dijo Nathalie recordando la cara de asombro del pequeño con el show

-¿De que historia es?-pregunto Gabriel intrigado; Sabia levemente que era de fantasía

-Sobre una princesa y su príncipe, ambos se unen, peleando batallas contra monstruos y dragones, con sus fieles amigos que conocen a lo largo de la historia; una hechicera y un caballero, para liberar al reino del mal, ya que este intenta tomar el poder del reino-dijo Nathalie, después de leer tanto la historia ya la sabia de memoria

-Suena muy interesante, para ser un libro para niños de dos años-dijo Gabriel

-No es para niños de dos años, es para 9 años en adelante, Adrien realmente lo quería, a pesar de ser un libro de mas de 400 paginas y de contener palabras que el no entiende-dijo Nathalie, mientras Gabriel solo la veía asombrado

-¿Por qué elegir ese libro?-pregunto impresionado

-Como dije, en un tiempo estará listo para leer perfectamente, tiene un legítimo interés por leer, le gusta tanto la historia que me dijo que cuando leyera perfectamente, leería toda la saga-dijo Nathalie terminando de bajar las escaleras

-¿Saga? ¿Cuántos son, si tiene ese 400 paginas? -pregunto Gabriel siguiendo a Nathalie

-Son 5, cada uno con 100 paginas mas que el anterior- dijo Nathalie

-Wow-dijo

-Realmente le gusta la historia, y quería preguntar ¿si dejaría a Adrien ir a jugar al parque uno de estos días?-dijo Nathalie caminando hacia la oficina

-Por supuesto- respondió viéndola tomar su bolso y abrigo

-Hasta mañana, Gabriel-dijo caminando hacia la puerta con su jefe siguiéndola

Hasta mañana Nathalie-dijo viéndola salir por la puerta. Se fue a su cuarto pensando en lo dicho por Emilie; Era Nat la mejor opción para ser la madre de su hijo y para ser su esposa

En los días que pasaron Adrien jugo con Marinette en el parque y conocieron a nuevos amigos en el proceso Alya y Nino; Para Adrien eran el caballero y la hechicera, juntos derrotarían al mal.

-Bueno, debemos irnos, Nino, tu madre me pidió llevarte a tu casa-dijo Nathalie agachándose a su lado

-Si, gacias señorita-dijo Nino; Por experiencia gracias a los días que convivio con ellos, podía decir que el pequeño poseía una muy buena pronunciación, pero le fallaban las t de cada palabra, era unos meses mayor que Adrien

-De nada Nino-dijo sonriendo al pequeño- Despidámonos, estoy segura de que sus padres quieren verlos también-

-Si, su majestad-dijo Alya riendo; Si bien la niña hablaba mejor que cada niño pequeño, no podía leer con tanta facilidad.

-¿Majestad?-pregunto Gabriel acercándose, al pequeño grupo. Si bien no iba siempre, trataba de estar mas presente con su hijo, y eso incluía estar sentado con Nathalie en un parque charlando, lo que daba como resultado que ellos también se acercaran

-Di, ella es la reirá-dijo Marinette sonriéndole a la mujer adulta, mientras ella solo tenía un semblante de duda

-Adrien-dijo en tono serio, pero eso no evito que todos los niños rieran de alegría con un Gabriel sonriendo discretamente

-Vamos, tenemos que dejar a Nino en su casa-dijo Gabriel viendo con cariño como su hijo se despedía de sus amigos

-Adiod, pincesa-dijo Adrien abrazando a Marinette, mientras la pequeña solo se ponía roja y tartamudeaba una despedida

-Vamos-dijo Nathalie y tomo cada mano de los niños y vieron a las chicas irse con sus padres

-Gacias por llevarme a cada-dijo Nino sonriendo

-No te preocupes, nos queda de paso-dijo Gabriel caminando cerca de Nathalie que caminaba con los niños

Después de dejar a Nino en casa con su madre que les agradeció por todo; Ellos se fueron a la mansión y terminaron en el comedor comiendo juntos

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto Nathalie al niño, si bien sabia la respuesta; Nunca se cansaba de ver a cara de felicidad del pequeño

-SIII-dijo emocionado Adrien, había descubierto que Nino era fan de los mismos libros que el, y se emocionó cuando vio a su princesa y a ella le agrado el apodo.

-Nathalie, llego la invitación de Lana-dijo Gabriel viendo que Nathalie termino de comer y lo veía fijamente

-¿Cuándo será?-pregunto suspirando, no sabía que usar en una fiesta de sociedad, si bien no era de gala, tampoco podría ir con su traje de trabajo y no iba como asistente, si no como invitada de la señora Williams.

-Mañana-dijo Gabriel y vio cómo se ponía nerviosa su asistente- Y quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto curiosa Nathalie, y Gabriel le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, con Adrien en brazos ambos llegaron hasta la oficina- ¿Señor?-

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto sacando un vestido sin hombros con una falda amplia, de color azul, con pequeñas flores de tonos azules más oscuros

-Es hermoso-dijo Nathalie viendo el vestido impresionada, si bien no era muy elaborado tampoco era simple

-Me gustaría que lo usaras en la fiesta, creo que te quedara perfecto-dijo Gabriel y vio que su asistente iba a empezar a protestar, pero el la detuvo- Es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por Adrien-

-Gracias, pero no podría…-empezó a decir Nathalie pero una mirada de el hombre frente a ella le impidió seguir- Gracias-

-De nada-dijo sonriendo

-Te vas a ded como pincesa Nat, no como deida-dijo Adrien viendo feliz el vestido

-Gracias Adrien-dijo Nathalie abrazando al niño en sus brazos con cariño

Se cumplió un mes exacto desde que Gabriel se divorció de su esposa y mejor amiga Emilie, que ahora estaba ella en Milán con amigos, justo cuando se cumplía ese mes era la fiesta Lana Williams. Todos habían oído que Nathalie Sancoeur iría junto con Gabriel Agreste. Asi que se subieron al auto y condujeron hasta llegar al lugar indicado

-Bienvenidos-dijo Lana apenas vio a Gabriel bajar del auto para abrir la puerta de Nathalie que tenía en brazos al pequeño Adrien

-Gracias Lana-dijo Gabriel viendo con ternura a su asistente

Hoy traía el cabello suelto con su distintiva franja roja resaltando mas que nunca, con el vestido que eligió para ella; La fada llegaba unos siete centímetros más debajo de la rodilla, no con mucho escote, y con sus usuales gafas

-Gracias, por la invitación, señora Williams-dijo Nathalie poniendo a Adrien en el suelo para que ambos saludaran a la mujer en un abrazo

-Lana, querida, Lana-dijo la mujer mayor viendo con cariño a Nathalie- Vengan, no tara en empezar la competencia-

Los tres siguieron a la mujer hasta donde había gente sentada en sillas de jardín todos, bebiendo alcohol en copas de cristal. Después de la competencia donde el equipo de Lana gano, todos celebraron y Gabriel y Nathalie, hablaban y cuidaban a Adrien

-Los cabalos son lindos-dijo Adrien a los adultos, sentado enfrente de ellos

-Si, yo hace unos años, competía al igual que ellos, estaba en el equipo de Lana-dijo Gabriel tomando un bocado del pastel, mientras a su lado Nathalie tomaba de su copa de champagne

-¿Di?-pregunto asombrado Adrien a su padre, este solo asintió-¿ Nat?

-¿Caballos? No, no es mi fuerte, una vez trate y no fue muy emocionante-dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿Podemos ir luego a cabalos con Nat? Podias ensenarle-dijo Adrien emocionado

-Claro, estoy seguro de que Nathalie se divertirá, aprendiendo a cabalgar-dijo Gabriel con algo de burla en dirección a la mujer a su lado

-Ha ha-dijo no muy emocionada ella, y viendo como los Agreste reían con su falta de entusiasmo, terminando con el contenido en su copa

Después de algunas horas Gabriel distinguió a una cabellera rojo brillante, una que vio en sus días de universidad; Nina, caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado con Nathalie y su hijo

-¿Nos permites hablar en privado?-pregunto una mujer de pelo rojo brillante con voz pretenciosa en dirección a Nathalie, esta solo asintió

-Por supuesto-dijo Nathalie parándose de la silla- Disculpen-

-Gracias, Nathalie-dijo Gabriel viendo a la mujer pelirroja sentarse en donde antes estaba su asistente, y Adrien miraba a la mujer con desconfianza

-Gabriel Agreste, no sabía que vendrías-dijo Nina en voz melosa, Gabriel pensó que era la mentira mas descara que alguien alguna vez le dijo en su vida, la mitad del mundo hablaba de el y lo que hacia desde que estaba divorciado

-Nina, creía que no volverías a Paris-dijo viéndola sentada a su lado

-Oh, vamos, eso lo dije hace años, y ahora tenían una buena razón para venir-dijo viéndolo calculadoramente

-¿Si?-pregunto algo desconfiado con la frase de Emilie resonando por su cabeza

 _-Gabriel ten cuidado, hay muchas mujeres que son caza fortunas_ -

-Si, me entere de lo de Emilie, que tristeza-dijo inclinándose lentamente

-Si, pero ambos lo decidimos y acordamos que aun somos amigos-dijo Gabriel alejándose levemente de Nina

-Es una idiota por dejarte solo, considerando todas las chicas que parecen interesadas-dijo y volteo para ver a Nathalie caminando por la fiesta, eso lo hizo tensarse

-Emilie es mi mejor amiga, y madre de mi hijo-dijo haciendo que Nina por primera vez le dirigiera una mirada al niño frente a ella

-Ah, si-dijo viendo de arriba a bajo al pequeño Adrien, mientras este solo la vía fijamente

-Si y esa mujer, es muy especial para mi-dijo Gabriel haciendo referencia a Nathalie

-¿En serio?-Pregunto con incredulidad

-Si-dijo en modo cortante- ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?-

-No tengo en este momento contrato con nadie, pero amaría cenar contigo una noche-dijo Nino poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gabriel

-Te llamare si surge una vacante en la empresa-dijo el retirando la mano de la mujer de su hombro sin mucha delicadeza; Cazafortunas y de las profesionales

-Te espero, pero no por siempre-dijo Nina y se levantó del asiento

Nathalie empezó a caminar lejos de la mesa respirando tranquilamente y con su usual cara de póker en su rostro, deteniéndose en el camino por personas que la saludaban y alababan su vestido. Cuando Lana la intercepto.

-Nathalie, querida, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo tratando de estar animada, había visto como esa mujer se sentaba con Gabriel y Nathalie se iba; Eso la había molestado de sobremanera.

-Claro, Lana-dijo viendo a la mujer sonreír por usar su nombre

-Nathalie, el es William, es un abogado de Nueva York-dijo caminando así un hombre alto de cabello castaño- William, ella es Nathalie, trabaja con Gabriel-

-¿West?-pregunto incrédula Nathalie mientras el hombre se volteaba por completo

-¿Sancoeur? Pero que milagro es verte completa-dijo William maravillado de verla

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto confundida Lana

-Si, nos conocimos en la universidad, es tal vez la mujer mas brillante y genial del universo-dijo abrazándola con ella imitando la acción, Lana se les quedo viendo fijamente; Eso no era lo planeado, quería presentarle a alguien para que estableciera una amistad.

-Gracias, lo aprecio y ¿como está tu hijo? -pregunto emocionada Nathalie aun abrazándolo. Para Lana el abrazo llevaba mas de lo adecuado de tiempo

-Bien, John esta bien, esta en clases de piano-dijo emocionado ambos dejaron de abrazarse

-¿Tiene ya cuantos? ¿cuatro o cinco?-pregunto Nathalie sonriendo

-Cuatro, es el mejor hijo del mundo, es adorable-dijo William, Lana sentía que algo había sucedido, Nathalie actuaba con mucha naturalidad con William, pero no era igual con Gabriel

-Lana, ¿Te importa si converso con el?-pregunto con delicadeza Nathalie a su anfitriona

-No, claro que no-dijo viendo como la pareja se iba caminando lentamente y riendo. Para ella Gabriel debía actuar muy rápido o le arrebatarían a Nathalie enfrente de sus narices

-¿Por qué estas en Francia?-pregunto Nathalie caminando

-Vacaciones, le dije a John que le mostraría donde conocí a su madre-dijo el con una leve mirada triste

-Si gustas, podría acompañarte, no era muy cercana a tu esposa, pero soy tu amiga, si necesitas apoyo moral-dijo Nathalie

-Si, gracias-dijo viéndola con agradecimiento

-De nada-dijo sonriéndole y pronto llegaron hasta un columpio de un árbol con un pequeño niño en el

-John, ella es Nathalie, es la chica de la que me preguntaste de la foto-dijo Will viendo a su hijo sonreír

-¿La dama del vestido rojo?-pregunto levantándose del columpio

-¿Tu tienes aun la foto del baile?- pregunto incrédula

-Claro que si, eras la chica mas linda de toda la clase, y aceptaste que te acompañara al baile-dijo el- Mi esposa siempre quiso conocerte, pero volar embarazada es peligroso y paso todo eso-

-Apuesto a que era una mujer maravillosa-dijo Nathalie poniendo una mano en su hombro en gesto de consuelo

-Lo era, gracias-dijo Will y apretó la mano de la mujer con suavidad

-¿John cierto?-pregunto Nathalie acercándose al niño que sonreía- Soy Nathalie-

-Hola Nathalie-dijo el abrazándola, al principio ella se tensó, solo acostumbrada a los abrazos de Adrien pero rápidamente le devolvió el gesto

Rápidamente se adentraron en una charla de piano, Nueva York y recuerdos de la universidad; John hizo que Nathalie terminara sentada en el columpio con el en su regazo riendo de una broma hecha por Will, Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía de otro, hasta la gente los veía muy evidentemente, especialmente Lana que escucho cuando el ofreció llevarla a casa.

-¿Y? Ya te dije todo sobre mi vida, ahora dime tu-dijo el poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Pues, soy asistente de Gabriel Agreste, en Agreste-dijo columpiándose levemente

-¿Gabriel Agreste? No es el tipo que se divorció, recientemente-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Si-dijo Nathalie sin saber que mas responder

-¿Tiene un hijo, cierto?-pregunto William

-Si, es dos años menor que John-dijo y el pequeño en sus brazos rio levemente

-¿Y?-pregunto el esperando mas sobre el tema

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nathalie

-Lana menciono que quería hacer unas personas estuvieran juntas, ahora entiendo que ese es el y tu-dijo el viéndola con diversión

-No, el no me ve así-dijo negando ella con la cabeza

-Pero tu sientes algo por el-dijo el más como una afirmación que una pregunta, ella solo bajo la mirada

-Tal vez, pero eso no…-empezó, pero sintió a John bajarse de sus piernas y tomar sus mejillas en sus pequeñas manos

-Serias una impresionante mama, para ese chico-dijo y levemente señalando con la cabeza a unas mesas a un Adrien con el ceño fruncido viendo como John abrazaba a Nathalie

-Gracias-dijo abrazándolo, los tres vieron en el horizonte como el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a una noche llena de estrellas

-Gabriel-dijo Lana con voz enojada, y mirando severamente al hombre-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto confundido

-Con esa mujer, ¿De dónde la sacaste? Se ve terriblemente vulgar- dijo Lana haciendo referencia a su vestido rojo vibrante, con un escote descarado

-Es una antigua compañera de la universidad, la conocí casi al mismo tiempo que Emilie-dijo Gabriel restándole importancia

-Eso explica mucho-dijo Lana con una mirada de desaprobación

-Lana-dijo Gabriel

-Se ve como una cazafortunas, Emilie no será la mujer del año, pero nunca me dio esa impresión, es una parrandera, pero no una cazafortunas-dijo Lana a modo de regaño

-Nina es extravagante-dijo Gabriel justificándola sin mucho éxito

-Bueno, pero si quieres saberlo, Nathalie podría volverá sola casa, por lo cual, si quieres irte, no tienes que esperarla-dijo Lana levemente molesta

-¿Por qué? Le dije que con gusto la llevaría a casa, es viernes y mañana no hay trabajo, y es un viaje de 4 horas hasta Paris-dijo sin entender

-Porque cuando le presente a alguien, resulto ser un amigo de la universidad y le ofreció llevarla, para no "molestarte", si bien no a aceptado, tampoco declinado la oferta-dijo Lana haciendo comillas en el aire por la palabra y una mirada de desaprobación hacia la mujer a unos metros de ellos, prácticamente encima de un hombre el triple de mayor

-¿Amigo?-pregunto tratando de permanecer en calma, y no sonar alarmado

-Si, es un abogado y su hijo-dijo inclinando con sutileza la cabeza para señalar al hombre que estaba de pie junto a una Nathalie sentada en un columpio con un niño pequeño en su regazo

-¿Quién es?-preguntó enojado sin poder ocultar la molestia de ver al hombre poner su mano en el hombro de la mujer y que ella no se molestara por la acción

-William West, abogado de renombre en Nueva York-dijo Lana viendo las expresiones del hombre frente a ella- Gabriel, sabes que te quiero como si fueras un hijo ¿Verdad? -

-Por supuesto y sabe que te adoro como si fueras mi madre-dijo sin entender, pero sin desviar la vista de la pareja

-Gabriel, leí el periódico y la opinión de Emilie-dijo Lana – Creí que en esta fiesta te acercarías a ella-

-Lana-dijo con voz cansada

-Escucha, creo firmemente que Nathalie es la chica más especial del mundo; Ama a tu hijo como suyo, y creo que te haría muy feliz, pero…-dijo Lana volteando a ver a la pareja en el columpio

-¿Pero?-pregunto Gabriel sin entender

-Pero si no te interesa de ese modo, está bien-dijo Lana encogiéndose de hombros

-No dije eso-dijo rápidamente Gabriel

-Por no lo sé, el hombre junto a ella parece hacer más movimientos que tú en todo el mes; Tal vez en unos meses más la veamos a ella casada con él y en otros más con un hermano para ese niño-dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta

-Claro que no-dijo enojado Gabriel, de solo imaginar a Nathalie con un hombre a su lado, uno que no era el, algo lo quemaba por dentro

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto con sarcasmo Lana- También el niño se ve muy cómodo a su lado, tal vez le ofrezca irse con él a Nueva York, vivir con ellos, ser familia-

-Ella jamás se iría-dijo negando con la cabeza, pero por dentro la duda lo asalto; ¿Ella lo dejaría?

-¿Por qué no? El le ofrece más que solo ser su asistente y niñera-dijo Lana sonriendo interiormente, sabía que si no picaba lo suficiente a Gabriel, el nunca reaccionaria

-Pero…-empezó Gabriel, pero no sabía cómo continuar la oración; Recordando la frase que le dijo Emilia

 _-La esperaran como hienas-_

Gabriel solo veía a Nathalie reír alegremente al pequeño en su regazo, desvió la vista hacia Adrien sentado son un puchero de molestia mientras también veía la escena; No parecía alegre desde que Nathalie se fue de la mesa, claro, de ver a la mujer que consideras como tu madre abrazara y riera con otro niño no era agradable para su hijo.

-Adrien-dijo acercándose a él, el pequeño lo vio levemente menos molesto

-¿Di?-pregunto con voz rasposa, lo que significaba que no tardaría en llorar; Por enojo de ver a Nathalie con otro pequeño entre sus brazos

-Nos vamos a casa-dijo y el niño sonrió de nuevo

-Bien-dijo feliz Adrien, su padre se sintió algo roto cuando volvió a hablar

-Nathalie es probable que no nos acompañe-dijo Gabriel viendo la sonrisa de su hijo desaparecer lentamente

-¿Po que?-pregunto triste el niño

-Es probable que las personas con las que esta, la lleven a casa-dijo Gabriel sintiéndose realmente mal por ver a su hijo tan desolado; Fue como decirle que Santa no existía

-Mmm-dijo y empezó a caminar a su lado en dirección a su auto, cuando llegaron a el Adrien volteo a ver a su padre con expresión triste

-¿Adrien?-pregunto agachándose a su altura

-¿Nat da no nos quede?-pregunto triste, su padre se congelo en su lugar

-Claro que no, ella siempre te va a querer-dijo Gabriel viendo como el animo de su hijo no mejoraba

-Ese nino estaba con Nat, ad igual que du papa-dijo Adrien bajando la mirada

-Si, al parecer son viejos amigos-dijo suspirando

-¿Se va a cadar con el? ¿Va a sed su mami?-pregunto herido Adrien a su padre

-¿Casarse con el? No Adrien, eso es ridículo-dijo Gabriel tratando de que no se notara el pánico en el

-¿Se va a condvetid en su mami?-pregunto Adrien con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas- Nat no me deda dedirle asi, pero a el lo va a dedar-

-No, Adrien-dijo y lo abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que divorciarse de Emilie no había afectado en lo más mínimo a Adrien, pero el solo pensar en perder a Nathalie destrozaba a su pequeño hijo, y el hecho de que para Adrien lo lastimara saber que ese niño podría llamar a Nathalie mama y el no podía.

Gabriel y su hijo se despidieron de todos, incluyendo de Nathalie y sus acompañantes, ellos se irían mas por unos amigos que quería presentar William a Nathalie. Con rapidez llegaron los Agreste a casa y Gabriel metió a su hijo en la cama, mientras el lloraba lentamente. Le rompía su alma ver así a su hijo, era las pocas veces que Nathalie no estaba con ellos, y eso lo amargaba.

-No doy a dedar a Nat irse-dijo decidió Adrien a través de las lagrimas

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto ya en su estudio, había tomado el libro de Adrien de su habitación y empezó a hojearlo

Con una leve curiosidad de por qué su hijo y amigos quería llamar a Nathalie la reina de la historia; Ya que su hijo creía que su vida era como el cuento; Con sus amigos, su princesa, y recientemente quería un gato de verdad que le pondría el nombre Plagg

Leyó la mitad del libro en la noche y entendió por qué su hijo lucia desolado, pero a la vez decidido sobre por qué Nathalie era la reina; La historia relataba sobre un reino lejano maravilloso donde regían los reyes; El rey justo y la reina buena con el príncipe y heredero del reino, pero el mal azoto el reino con desolación y rapto a la reina llevándosela a otro reino, el rey, el príncipe junto con su princesa y amigos varios, buscan rescatarla.

-Adrien-dijo cerrando el libro y viendo por la gran ventana

 _¿Quién hubiera pensado que Gabriel Agreste tuviera competencia? El hombre, dueño y creador de la marca Agreste, uno de los millonarios del mundo, con tal vez el niño más adorable en el mundo Adrien; Con un divorcio de no hace más de un mes, todos tenían a la favorita a ser la próxima Agreste_

 _La asistente de Agreste; Nathalie Sancoeur_

 _Fueron vistos llegando juntos a la fiesta de Lana Williams, la señorita Sancoeur se veía hermosa en un vestido azul claro sin hombros y con algunos holanes de la marca Agreste, cabe suponer que no iba como secretaria, el mundo entero espero a un anuncio de boda, compromiso o inicio de algo entre ellos, pero solo parecían buenos amigos hablando y jugando con Adrien, pero para decepción de todos Gabriel Agreste termino tomando una copa de champagne y bailando con una modelo ya retirada de la industria Nina White; Con escándalos de engañar a sus novios y empleadores por igual._

 _Todos en la fiesta de la señora Williams creímos que todo estaba arruinado con una Nathalie alejándose de la pareja para darle privacidad; Nuestra pareja se desmorono y Adrien con una cara de enojo, decepción y molestia nos representa a todos mientras veía a la pareja charlar._

 _Pero sorpresa; Un hombre apareció en la escena, William West, un abogado prestigioso de Nueva York que regreso por vacaciones a Paris, viudo desde hace 4 años, cuando su esposa murió en el parto, con un hijo realmente lindo, solo dos años mayor que Adrien Agreste. Al parecer viejo amigo de la señorita Sancoeur, se reencontraron por suerte en la fiesta gracias a Lana Williams_

 _Cabe decir que cuando abrazo al pequeño niño, Adrien no tenía la alegría que lo caracteriza ¿Y cómo podría? John West es un pequeño que cautiva los corazones y uno de ellos es ahora de Nathalie Sancoeur que termino charlando con el padre y el hijo como si fueran una familia perfecta._

 _La pregunta ahora es ¿Nathalie se quedará con West? ¿Gabriel tendrá una relación con White? ¿Nuestras esperanzas de ver a Gabriel y Nathalie se han destruido para siempre? El mundo esta enojado y ardiendo por esto._

Gabriel estaba al teléfono con Emilie, mientras ella leía todo el artículo en tono enojado y con burla

-Gabriel ¿Cómo o porque hablaste con Nina?-pregunto enojada

-La vi, hablamos; No tiene trabajo-dijo Gabriel tratando de explicarle

-¿Y sabes porque?-pregunto Emilie con sarcasmos, solo recibió un sonido indicando que no- Ha estafado a cada empleador que la a contratado, nadie trabaja con ella por eso-

-Pero…-dijo Gabriel

-Gabriel, créeme cuando te digo que esa mujer solo trae problemas y tú ya los estas teniendo-dijo con tono acusatorio

-Ese hombre no es nada-dijo tratando de sonar confiado

-¿Nada? Eso no es nada, el es una potencial amenaza para que ustedes no estén juntos-dijo Emilie enojada- Voy a hablar con ella-

-¿Qué? Em no-dijo ligeramente asustado

-No, nada de Em, debes saber que ese tipo no dudara para llevarse a Nathalie de tu lado y tu no haces nada, si bien no he sido una madre para nuestro hijo, me asegurare de que tenga una-dijo y colgó el teléfono, incluso aunque Gabriel paso una media hora en la misma posición con el teléfono en su oído

.

.

.

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios los amo, dejen mas comentarios.**

 **Debo decir que en es el primer capítulo donde hago sufrir a nuestro bebe Adrien, y me sentí mal por ello, pero habrá Bebe Adrien Parte 4 y será la parte final.**

 **Pronto subiere la historia de Nathalie como portadora del miraculous del Pavo real espero realmente que les guste, tiene muchos datos y giros emocionantes, o eso creo yo. JAJA**

 **Lamento no estar tan activa, pero el bloqueo de escritor me está golpeando muy duro, pero hay buenas noticias; Tengo ya la mitad de dos historias una por Fernanda Flores Bautista99 Sobre una Nathalie embarazada con los Agreste súper preocupados por ella, pero llegue a la parte en donde no se que hacer con respecto a los bebes; ¿Una niña o un niño, gemelos? AYUDA, DIGANME QUE HACER EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **Y la otra de sobre que un villano akumatizado secuestre a Nathalie y Hawk Moth haga equipo con los héroes está a la mitad por idea de I love read fic.**

 **Tengo otra pregunta ¿Debería hacer un capitulo con temática navideña para diciembre? ¿Sobre los fantasmas de scrooge con Gabriel y kwamis?**

 **Mihael KuroUsagi; Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, me amo que cada capítulo te alegre la vida de ese modo, y espera el próximo capitulo, yo ame escribirlo y espero que ames leerlo también.**

 **Miguel; Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este también te guste.**

 **Lia777; Espero que te guste este capítulo, Si tuve que buscar mucho como introducir a Dussu, como no lo hicieron en la serie, pensé en algo parecido que no apareciera Dussu en el principio, pero con el transcurso de la historia saliera a la luz, y todo eso.**

 **I love read fic; Gracias por decir que esta muy bien escrito, y espero que este también te guste, yo también te amo cuando lees mi historia y dejas comentarios.**

 **X; Gracias por amar el español, es un idioma muy hermoso, y gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; GRACIAS POR TODO TU AMOR A LA HISTORIA. Si cuando escribí el capítulo, los quería hacer dudar sobre como terminaría; Si terminaría como el otro o con un final feliz. Y AMO LAS REFERENCIAS A MEMES xD Gracias por amar a Bebe Adrien espero que este cap te guste.**

 **Mari dulce 16 ; Espero que ya te hayas recuperado de la gripe y gracias por comentar la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo también y vuelvas a dejar comentarios.**

 **SereneideLys02; Habrá un capítulo en donde Nathalie y Gabriel tengan un bebe y saldrán esos temas y será súper lindo y adorable. Si, lamento algunos errores de palabras por el auto corrector de Word que cambia algunas cosas. Pero gracias por tu comentario y espero que te gustara este cap también.**

 **SmallBlueTiger; ADORO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULOA ANTERIOR. Lo de Emilie me hace pensar en la serie; Por que uso un miraculous corrompido o dañado, eso me hace pensar que es malvada, pero en esta historia tengo muchas versiones de Emilies xD . Y pues si quieres también saldría una historia triste de ver a Nathalie irse y dejar a los Agreste, dime que te parece. Hagamos negocio sobre Bebe Adrien JAJA, y espero que te guste esta capitulo también.**

 **Ashly; Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el comentario en el capítulo pasado.**

 **303; Por primera vez pude copiar tu nombre bien y no solo el 303 VIVA. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque tenga un final triste. Y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Guest; Gracias por tu comentario, y si hare uno donde Nathalie este embarazada, pero aun no llego a la parte de cuantos bebes o si serian niño o niña, gracias por tu voto por una niña.**

 **alma de titan; Gracias por decirme que cada historia te llega al corazón, me motiva mucho. Y espero que ames este capitulo de Bebe Adrien.**

 **Tibutiburon; Tengo una solicitud de HawkMoth haciendo equipo con Ladybug y Chat Noir para salvar a Nathalie de un akuma, pero quieres una en donde sea solo Gabriel para salvarla?**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y dejan sus comentarios, Los amo.**


	16. Antiguos Portadores

**Este capítulo no está relacionado con ninguno anteriormente publicado**

 **.**

 **.**

Gabriel Agreste estaba molesto había estado en un bloqueo artístico desde hace 4 meses, sin poder diseñar nada; Todo por culpa de Nathalie. Más bien era culpa de el, la había besado y luego la había alejado diciendo que era un error por la bebida, ahora se evitaban como la peste, casi como cuando eran jóvenes.

-Nathalie, trae una aspirina, por favor- dijo por el intercomunicador quitándose los anteojos y respirando con derrota, desde que Adrien se casó y mudo con su apréndice mas talentosa; Marinette, pretendía heredar la empresa a ella, ya que sabía de sobra que su hijo era un desastre en diseñar, no podía dibujar un árbol, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Y estaba bien para el tener más tiempo con su nieta Emma de 5 años, tratando de arreglar la poca atención que le brido a Adrien en el pasado. Aunque habían limado asperezas y mejorado su relación, siempre habría esa sombra en su pasado; Aunque Nathalie había tratado de estar para Adrien como para Gabriel tanto como fue posible y por ello, los dos Agreste estaban agradecidos.

-Señor-dijo Nathalie entrando a la oficina con un vaso y dos aspirinas disolviéndose en él, dejándolo en el escritorio y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, pero la voz de Gabriel la detuvo

-¿Adrien hablo?-pregunto viendo las burbujas en el vaso

-Dejo un mensaje hace un momento, dijo que traería a Emma y se quedaran dos semanas en la mansión, deberían llegar en una hora-dijo volteándolo a ver

-Bien-dijo, pero antes de que algunos de los dos dijeran o hiciera algo, la habitación fue rápidamente llenada de un polvo rosa con aroma dulce y mucha brillantina en el aire, haciéndolos toser

-¡NATHALIE!-Grito Gabriel preocupado por su asiéntete, esto era sin duda un ataque akuma

-Estoy aquí, estoy bien-dijo en el mismo lugar donde la vio la última vez, solo que tosiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Ven, vamos por agua-dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Nathalie, pero vio que el polvo se empezó a desvanecer solo para revelar que no estaban solos, había dos adolescentes en el suelo inconscientes

-Por dios-dijo Nathalie y rápidamente se acercó a ellos para verificar que estuvieran bien. Gabriel pensó que había algo familiar con el chico inconsciente, entonces se acercó más y lo vio; Era él hace años, antes incluso de conocer a Emilie, si calculaba bien el apenas estaba en su segundo año de universidad, el conoció a su esposa hasta el tercer año

-Demonios-dijo y se acercó a su versión más joven para ver la misma cicatriz en el costado, que se hizo cuando creyó que era buena idea subirse a una motocicleta con André Bourgeois enseñándole (Ninguno de los dos había conducido una moto antes) Cabe decir que salió terriblemente mal

-¿Pero qué…-empezó Nathalie viendo a la chica en el suelo, era un yo más joven, por lo que podía decir era su primer año de universidad, porque la franja roja se veía muy nueva y brillante, y el brazalete de lunas que le regalo su madre, ese mismo año, antes de seguir observándose a si misma la chica frente a ella empezó a despertarse seguida del chico a su lado

-Auch, matare a André por subirme a esa motocicleta-dijo el joven Gabriel sentándose y poniéndose las gafas que estaban a su lado

-¿Pero que?-pregunto la joven Nathalie imitándolo con las gafas

-Esto está muy mal-dijeron los dos adultos, justo en ese momento entraron la pandilla de héroes; Ladybug, Queen Bee, Chat Noir, Caparace, Rena Rouge con una niña de 5 años rubia en brazos de la heroína de lunares negros

-Padre, hay un akumas y está trayendo a sus versiones más jóvenes al presente-dijo Chat Noir hablando, pero su padre solo lo vio con sarcasmo

-¿En serio? No teníamos idea-dijo haciendo una seña a los jóvenes en el suelo, los héroes abrieron la boca de incredulidad

-¿Tikki?-pregunto el joven Gabriel viendo a Ladybug, pero ella lucia muy sorprendida de que supiera el nombre de su Kwami, rápidamente las transformaciones de sus héroes terminaron para dar paso a sus identidades civiles, los Kwamis rápidamente volaron hacia los jóvenes en el suelo incluyendo a Dussu que salió de la bolsa de Marinette

-Es Gabriel, pero joven y genial de nuevo-dijo Plagg

-Oye-dijo el adulto, los héroes seguían en shook

-Dussu, Pollen me alegra tanto verte-dijo Nathalie joven con Pollen y Dussu cada una abrazándola

-¿Eres el antiguo portador de Tikki?-pregunto Marinette rápidamente

-No, claro que no-dijo viendo a su yo más joven acariciar la cabeza de Plagg con cariño- Era él antiguo portador de Nooro-

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste? -pregunto su hijo viendo acusatoriamente a su padre

-Uno, no puedo, reglas-dijo con una seña apuntando a Nino, Adrien volteo a ver a su amigo y este asintió

-Son reglas, no puedes contarle al actual portador o ponerte en contacto, el debe descubrirlo si llega a necesitar guía-dijo Nino con su voz seria de guardián

-Y dos, porque si te lo hubiera dicho también me habrías preguntado donde está el broche de la mariposa y no es un tema que me agrade-dijo refiriéndose a Hawk Moth

-¿Porqué? -pregunto Adrien con una mirada determinada mientras su padre solo suspiraba

-Porque cuando Emilie se fue, abandonándonos, se fue con ese mequetrefe, de cuarta y se robó el broche del guardián, unos millones de dólares y mi jarrón favorito, el guardián y yo creímos que era una mujer hermosa y perfecta y resulto ser como la mala hierba-dijo recordando años de mentiras y engaños, junto con un divorcio realmente corto

-Lo siento-dijo Adrien viendo por qué el tema de su madre lo ponía de tan mal humor

-Lo único bueno que saqué de ese matrimonio, eres tú, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo-dijo y abrazo a su hijo-Por eso jamás te dije muchas cosas de tu madre, no era una buena mujer, pero no quería que la vieras así-

-Gracias por eso, pero tuve una buena figura materna ¿Sabes? -dijo en voz baja y hizo una seña con la cabeza apuntando a Nathalie que estaba viendo con ternura a Dussu. Gabriel solo rio en voz baja

-¿Entonces su ex esposa robo el miraculous de la mariposa y se lo dio a Hawk Moth, y con los de el gato negro y la mariquita que quieren lograr?-pregunto Chloe

-Dominación mundial -dijo enojado

-Rayos-dijo Adrien algo pálido

-De acuerdo, olvidemos un momento a los malos, y enfoquémonos en el hecho de que hay dos antiguos portadores de miraculous aquí-dijo Alya viendo a dos adolescentes en el suelo hablando animadamente con los Kwami

-Algo me dice que no estamos en nuestro tiempo-dijo viendo fijamente a Gabriel con algo de reserva

-Nou, de hecho, es el futuro-dijo Nino

-Algo me lo dijo; Ustedes no son los héroes de mi tiempo, y que si envejezco así realmente debo hacer algo al respecto-dijo el chico viendo de arriba abajo a Gabriel

-Oye-dijo severamente el adulto

-Nathalie ¿Tu eras la antigua portadora del pavo real? -pregunto Adrien impresionado

-Cuando era joven-dijo sonriendo con cariño a la chica en el suelo-Fue divertido-

-Eres una de las portadoras más impresionantes y poderosas que a habido-dijo Dussu viendo a la mujer orgullosa

-Gracias-dijo Nathalie sonrojándose, algo nuevo para los Agreste

-¿En serio?-pregunto Adrien emocionado

-Hay muchas portadoras geniales, pero pocas son excepcionales como Cleopatra, Coco Chanel, Hatshepsut; primera faraón, fueron de Pollen, Juana de Arco, Mulan, Hipatia de la gran biblioteca de Alejandria fueron de Tikki, Catalina la Grande, María reina de los escoceses, Victoria la reina joven fueron de Dussu, Con ideales de libertad, justicia, paz-dijo Tikki viendo con cariño a Marinette mientras ella recordaba cuando Tikki trataba de animarla, diciendo que era una genial superhéroe

-Fuiste una impresionante portadora-dijo Chloe con admiración, siempre viendo a Nathalie cuidando a Adrien como si fuera su hijo, como Jean Pier la cuidaba a ella cuando ninguno de sus padres estaba cerca y con eso se refería a que no estaban en el mismo continente

-No creo eso, pero gracias, de ser así habría podido ganarle a Emilie y a Hawk Moth-dijo molesta recordando todo el dolor que dejo detrás esa mujer

-Eres la mejor madre que pude tener-dijo Adrien abrazándola, ella se paralizo ante la palabra madre, pero rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos

-No creo que yo sea tu madre-dijo una joven Nathalie y hasta ahora todos se percataron de su vestimenta; Falda negra un centímetro arriba de la rodilla pero con algo de vuelo, no apretada, con mayas delgadas negras y zapatos cerrados de tacón negro de aspecto vintage, y un suéter verde con las palabras _"Monday Ugh"_ tejidas en rosa, el cabello suelto en rizos levemente definidos pero con su distintiva franja roja y anteojos

-Bueno… No biológicamente, pero me has criado como tu hijo-dijo Adrien viendo a Nathalie asombrado de lo joven y dulce que se veía con el cabello suelto

-Interesante-dijo viendo con calidez a Adrien mientras este solo sonreía, pero fue interrumpido el momento por la versión mas joven de su padre

-¿Entonces criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos, mi hermoso pájaro?-pregunto un Gabriel Agreste pasando un brazo por sus hombros, vaqueros negros, un abrigo negro, una camisa morada y sus usuales anteojos, pero el cabello menos largo, mas rebelde de un rubio pálido.

-Ya bastante malo es saber tu identidad, es peligroso Hawk Moth-dijo y rápidamente se quitó el brazo de los hombros- Y deja de llamarme así-

-¿Hawk Moth?-pregunto Nino, Adrien y Marinette sonrieron ante el intercambio de los chicos, le recordaba a cuando solo eran compañeros

 _-Hola Bugabo-dijo Chat a su lado_

 _-Deja de llamarme así-dijo Ladybug_

-Ese mequetrefe me robo el nombre-dijo Gabriel resoplando por lo bajo

-Que golpe más bajo-dijo ofendido su versión mas joven- ¿Entonces versión vieja de mí?-

-¿Qué? Y deja de llamarme así-dijo viendo fríamente a su yo más joven- Ustedes no deberían saber sus identidades-

-Nop-dijo remarcando la p- Pero gracias por decirme que la chica más genial y hermosa de la universidad será mi esposa y criaremos un hijo juntos-

-No están casados-dijo Adrien triste por romper el corazón de su padre

-¿Qué?-tartamudeo

-No, no lo están, ella es…-dijo Gabriel sin saber exactamente que palabra usar, si bien no era su esposa legalmente; Ella le gritaba como si lo fuera, criaron a un niño juntos y discutían como un viejo matrimonio, y también el mundo consideraba que estaban juntos o lo estarían en algún momento y si bien en su juventud habría amado llamarla así.

-Su asistente, solo eso-dijo de forma cortante la Nathalie adulta

-NO-dijo enojado Gabriel- Como podría haber renunciado a mi verdadero…-

-Fácil, nunca realmente sentiste nada de lo que dijiste-dijo la Nathalie con una mirada fría, que hizo estremecer a los tres Agreste- Y ¿Qué sucede? -

-Un akuma, después de que lo derroten volverás a tu línea de tiempo-dijo Nathalie viendo a su versión joven con algo de nostalgia

-¿Eso afectara el futuro?-dijo la versión joven refiriéndose a todo lo que saben ahora, pero fue interrumpida por una niña de 5 que se le abalanzo casi haciendo que cayera de no ser por dos brazos fuertes de Gabriel joven que la detuvieron-¿Quién es?-

-Ella es Emma, mi hija-dijo Adrien sonriendo

-Soy abuelo-dijo sorprendido Gabriel viendo a la niña rubia de ojos verdes

-Abuela-dijo abrazando a Nathalie

-¿Disculpa? ¿Abuela? -pregunto asombrada a la niña en sus brazos

-Abuela, abuelo-dijo separándose un poco de Nathalie para ver a Gabriel que aun sostenía a Nathalie

-Yo no soy tu abuela, creo que buscas a alguien más-dijo tratando de bajar a la niña de sus brazos, pero esta se negaba

-Nop, tu eres mi abuela-dijo segura Emma

-Si no soy realmente tu madre, ¿porque me toma como su abuela? -dijo Nathalie joven viendo acusatoriamente a Adrien

-Te lo dije, eres como mi madre-dijo Adrien

-Pero no lo soy, el "como" en esa frase, importa-dijo aplicando algo de fuerza y separándose al fin de la niña, mientras ella solo se veía triste

-Bueno, nunca te molesto, pero…-dijo Adrien sin saber que decir, nunca Nathalie menciono su ¿rencor? Hacia el hecho de que la viera como madre, pero no lo fuera o estuviera casada con su padre. El volteo a ver a Chloe, ella entendía lo que era ser criado por alguien que no era familia pero que se convirtió en familia, cuidándolos y amándolos, por padres que siempre estaban ocupados.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas-dijo Nathalie joven caminando lejos de la habitación con sus tacones resonando en el mármol

-Claro-dijo Nathalie adulta siguiéndola dejando atrás el incómodo silencio que habían creado

-Vaya, nunca creí ver a Nathalie en esa postura-dijo Chloe, pero lo entendía, si su parte joven viajaba mágicamente al futuro y se enteraba de que sería la madre "Sustituta" de un niño que era el hijo de su jefe no la haría feliz para nada, solo saber que logro eso con un hombre que se veía que amaba.

-Pensé que ella siempre era feliz, conmigo viéndola así-dijo sin entender Adrien confundido al igual que su hija, mientras su esposa lo miraba con algo de pena

-Cariño, no es la meta que tal vez tiene la joven Nathalie-dijo Marinette

-¿No me quiere?-pregunto inseguro

-No es eso Adrien, pero creo que su meta en la vida no era estar sola, cuidando a un niño que no es suyo, mientras eres la asistente del padre del chico-dijo Alya entendiendo el punto de vista de Nathalie

-No está sola, nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Adrien

-Adrien-dijo Nino, pero Adrien solo asintió derrotado

-Si, sé que no es lindo que te vea como mi casi madre, pero no lo eres y no tienes ninguna autoridad para llamarte así-dijo Adrien con ojos rojos

-Marinette-dijo Tikki llamando su atención y volando junto con Dussu y Pollen por donde salieron las dos Nathalies

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Gabriel y Adrien

-Nathalie le dirá algo muy fuerte y no agradable a su versión joven, pero es algo que le…-dijo Dussu, pero sin terminar la oración

-¿Qué?-pregunto Adrien

-Es algo que paso con Nathalie cuando se casó con un hombre de nombre Lord James Morgenstern-dijo Tikki triste

-No sabia que estaba casada-dijo Adrien

-No lo está, es viuda-dijo Pollen- Su hermano trato de matar a Nathalie, pero James la salvo y los dos hermanos murieron, pero ella quedo viuda lamentablemente-

-De acuerdo es triste, ¿pero porque decirle? -pregunto Alya sin entender

-Es que el plan original es que ambos habían planeado matarla, pero James se enamoró de ella de verdad después de que se casaran y ya no quiso hacerle daño, pero su hermano no compartía ese sentimiento-dijo Plagg

-Que horror-dijo Marinette

-Si, se quedó con una gran propiedad, dinero y un anillo, que no ha tocado jamás, pero lo triste es que ella estaba embarazada de unas semanas y el hermano de James la empujo por las escaleras y…-dijo Wayzz triste

-Pobre Nathalie-dijo Adrien

-Después de eso, devolvió el miraculous del pavo real, pero ni Hawk Moth ni Emilie pueden dañarla-dijo Plagg

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Gabriel

-Porque su esposo la protege, es magia fuerte, era inmortales, le dio la fuerza para vivir, y seguir peleando-dijo Dussu suspirando-Nooro siempre dijo que era raro, pero siempre me pareció muy romántico-

-¿Inmortales?-pregunto Gabriel en versión joven realmente impresionado

-Si, para aumentar su poder hacen sacrificios, y hay entra Nathalie-dijo Tikki

-¿Significa que mi lindo pájaro se casara con un hombre horrible que la amara, y tratara de matarla, y yo con una horrible muer que me dejara un increíble hijo?-pregunto su versión más joven de Gabriel a nadie en especifico

-Si, algo como eso-dijo Adrien

-¿Y ella te va a criar como una madre, pero no lo es, y yo solo la veo como una empleada? -dijo a su versión adulta

-No es solo una empleada-dijo Adrien molesto- Es mi familia, nuestra familia, ella me ha criado como si fuera su hijo-

-¿Jamás me casare con mi pájaro?-pregunto triste con ojos vidriosos, todos se sorprendiendo por esto, Gabriel Agreste era el hombre de hierro, mas frio y sin emociones, y ahí estaba a punto de llorar y con el corazón roto

-No, lo siento-dijo Gabriel triste, se arrepentía de no haber peleado por Nathalie, pero Emilie lo había manipulado de tantas formas para alejarlo de ella

-Debo haber quedado como un imbécil-dijo riendo con sarcasmo, pero Adrien detecto algo más; Dolor

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nino

-Le dije que la amaría para siempre, que nunca la dejaría, que…-dijo y empezó a caminar en círculos y a murmurar en voz baja

-Lo siento-dijo Gabriel

-Perdí a mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y a mi alma gemela, disculpa si no me hace sentir mejor-dijo viendo con ira a su versión más vieja

En el jardín de la mansión con dos versiones de Nathalie, una llorando levemente y la otra tratando lo mejor que podía para calmarla; Le había contado lo de James y su hermano, lo del bebe y dejando a Dussu

-¿Crees que fue un hombre malvado?-pregunto la joven a la adulto

-En un principio sí, pero lo ame y el me amo, y vi que era una una buena persona, que tomo decisiones equivocadas-dijo melancólicamente recordando su matrimonio

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-dijo insegura abrazándose a si misma

-Si, claro-dijo sentándose en una banca de piedra, su doble la siguió hasta sentarse a su lado

-¿Me rompió el corazón verdad?-pregunto la joven- Él fue quien rompió su propia promesa de amarme para siempre y nunca dejarme-

-Si, lo siento-dijo mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar por el recuerdo de cuando Gabriel comenzó a alejarse y al final del año le llego una invitación de boda de Emilie y Gabriel, cuando ella empezó a trabajar para el y su esposa se fue; El trato fue profesional, no como antiguos enamorados, no como amigos, solo trabajo.

-Amas a Adrien como si fuera tuyo-dijo recordando el abrazo de Adrien con su yo mas viejo

-Si-dijo con calidez

-¿Crees que algún día, encontraremos donde un lugar a donde pertenecer?-dijo viendo a la mujer mayor

-Tal vez algún día-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien-dijo secándose las lágrimas rápidamente- Puedo vivir con un corazón destrozado o sin uno-

-un corazón destrozado o sin uno, el lema de la familia Sancoeur-dijo Nathalie recordando a su abuela, madre, que le decían ese lema-No podemos cambiar la tradición familiar-

-Vaya, que duro-dijo sonriendo tristemente al día soleado que se alzaba tras los árboles y muros de la imponente mansión

-¿Quieres volver?-pregunto Nathalie mayor parándose

-Si, por qué no, esto es el futuro, pero uno que no puedo cambiar, incluso si llego a mi vida original no recordare nada de esto-dijo parándose y alisando su falda- Perderé al amor de mi vida, a mi esposo, un bebe y estaré sola-

-Lo siento-dijo Nathalie triste

-No lo estés, son cosas de la vida y trataste de pelear contra ellas, pero el peso del mundo es demasiado-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad- No te culpo, es culpa de ese loco hermano de James; Peter, y de Emilie, la perra que te hizo creer que era tu amiga y te alejo de la persona que te amaba-

-Si, supongo que se oye terrible-dijo Nathalie empezando a caminar de vuelta a la casa

-Si, pero por ello ahora eres mas fuerte, y eso es…bueno-dijo Nathalie viendo la mansión- ¿Por lo que entendí Adrien se casó y se mudó de casa?-

-Si-dijo con orgullo recordando cuando lo acompaño junto con Nino a comprar un anillo, cuando estaba en su boda viendo cómo se casaba su pequeño con la mujer que amaba, cuando anuncio que sería padre

-¿Cuándo te iras de aquí?-pregunto Nathalie joven

-Supongo que pronto, no tengo ya nada por lo que estar en esta casa, Adrien es feliz así que…-

Mientras en el despacho de Gabriel Agreste, veían a la versión joven de este pasar su ataque de pánico, y veía a la nada por uno momento.

-No sabía que en el pasado habías amado a Nathalie-dijo Adrien viendo a su padre

-Fue hace años, la conocí antes que a tu madre-dijo Gabriel con la mirada fija en su versión joven

-¿Y por qué quedarte con Emilie?-pregunto sin entender y siendo muy consiente de no llamar a Emilie como su madre -¿Por qué no pelear por tu amor por Nathalie?-

-Emilie me manipulo de tantas formas, me termino alejando de ella, y al final nos divorciamos y cuando se fue, Nathalie volvió, pero no nos tratamos ni siquiera como amigos cuando trabajo para mi al principio-dijo recordando las primeras veces que trabajo con ella

-¿Y no buscaste revivir ni siquiera algo con ella?-pregunto Adrien

-¿Cómo amor? Sabía que la había lastimado y que rompí su corazón cuando me casé con su supuesta amiga-dijo Gabriel recordando la mirada desolada de sus ojos cuando la vio por última vez- ¿Amistad? No quedaba mucho, empezó de nuevo cuando ella me sugirió que fueras a la escuela-

-Recuerdo que no estabas muy emocionado por que fuera-dijo Adrien

-No lo estaba, temía que Emilie o Hawk Moth fueran tras de ti, por suerte jamás lo hicieron, o no como Adrien-dijo Gabriel haciendo referencia a Chat Noir

-Cierto-dijo divertido- ¿Y no pensaste en ir tras Nathalie de nuevo? -

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido

-Ya sabes, si la amaste tanto en el pasado, podrías ir tras ella ahora, tratar de reparar todo-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-Adrien-dijo su padre a modo de regaño

-¿Por qué no? Creo que aun sientes algo o mucho por ella-dijo Adrien desviando la mirada a la versión joven de su padre

-No creo que sea tan fácil-dijo Gabriel suspirando, recordando el beso de hace cuatro meses.

-La besaste, ese suspiro indica eso-dijo Marinette viendo a su suegro

-Fue un error, estaba bebido y…-empezó Gabriel con el mismo discurso que le dio a Nathalie hace meses

-Por favor, al igual que Marinette y Adrien, tu y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos-dijo Plagg volando cerca del adulto

-Pero…-sin saber que decir- Le dije que fue un error, estaba muy bebido en esa fiesta y solo paso-

-¿Por qué seguir corriendo lejos de ello?-pregunto Wayzz sin entender-La amas, ella te ama, no fue un error-

-No podría…-dijo Gabriel negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detiene? -pregunto Adrien- Sería bueno poder llamar a Nat mama y que Emma tenga una abuela legamente-

-Adrien-dijo Gabriel viendo fijamente a su hijo, todavía recordaba los labios de Nathalie esa noche hace meses; Con el leve sabor a champagne del que bebía ella mesclado con el whisky de su propio trago. Como tardo más de una hora besándola rehusándose a dejarla ir, recordando cómo era cuando estaban jóvenes.

En la mitad de las patrullas, a la media noche persiguiéndola por todo Paris, hasta que en la torre Eiffel la alcanzaba y la podía atrapar entre sus brazos; Besándola y pasando sus manos por todo su hermoso cuerpo, el solo recuerdo dejaba una sensación cálida en su corazón. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que los Agreste escucharon la conversación de las dos Nathalies

 _-¿Por lo que entendí Adrien se casó y se mudó de casa?-dijo una voz dulce y ligera_

 _-Si-respondió una voz más dura pero igualmente ligera_

 _-¿Cuándo te iras de aquí?-Pregunto la voz dulce_

 _-Supongo que pronto, no tengo ya nada por lo que estar en esta casa, Adrien es feliz así que…podría irme, no creo que haga mucha diferencia-dijo con voz nostálgica_

 _-Me gustaría ver el mundo-dijo la voz dulce- Cuando vayas, busca a alguien que te amé ¿De acuerdo? Seria lindo-_

Después de esa frase se abrieron las puertas del despacho revelando a dos Nathalies caminado tranquilas, pero cualquiera que pusiera atención vería que los ojos de la chica joven estaban rojos de llanto

-¿Y? ¿Qué haremos para atrapar al akuma? -dijo Nathalie joven viendo a la actual Ladybug

-Lo rodearemos y atraparemos-dijo Marinette viendo con algo de ternura a la versión más joven de Nathalie. Ella se veía más dulce y cálida que su versión adulta

-¿Crees que puedas transformarte en Le Paon?-pregunto Alya, realmente no era muy necesario era uno contra 5 héroes, pero se moría de la curiosidad de cómo sería una Nathalie vestida de superhéroe y ahora tenía a una Nathalie joven

-Claro, será divertido-dijo viendo a Dussu sonreír- Espera, mi broche, no está-

-Tampoco el mío-dijo Gabriel saliendo de su silencio, ambos registrando a su alrededor por si se habían caído

-No, solo hay un Kwami en cada línea temporal, por lo cual debes usar este y el del señor Agreste lo tiene Hawk Moth-dijo Nino resoplando por lo bajo

-Esta bien-dijo Nathalie y se puso el broche del pavo real en su suéter, pero una voz severa la hizo encogerse

-Por supuesto que no, soy tu compañero y no puedo protegerte, así que no-dijo con algo furia, de solo pensar en su dulce pájaro cerca de un akuma, su magia del bien, de héroes, usada para maldad, con un villano, y el no estaría ahí.

-No necesito que me protejas, no lo hice en el pasado y no lo hago ahora-dijo levemente molesta de la actitud de Gabriel

-Nat-dijo tratando de que entendiera-Por favor-

-Estaré bien Hawk Moth-dijo sonriendo, pero los Agreste vieron que era una sonrisa falsa, solo para fingir que estaba bien- Soy una chica fuerte, puedo contra eso-

-Lo se-dijo Gabriel joven viendo a su Nathalie en versión adulto; Veía a una mujer dura, con el corazón roto y se sentía peor porque sabía que era el responsable de su sufrimiento, el la había abandonado en el pasado y ahora ella lo abandonaría en el futuro dejándolo solo

-Supongo que buscan distraer a los portadores de miraculous, preocuparse por personas más jóvenes como niños, hará que no peleen con toda su concentración-dijo Nathalie con los brazos cruzados

-Podría ser el objetivo de Hawk Moth-dijo Adrien preocupado

-¿Emilie estará ahí?-pregunto Nathalie a su versión adulta, esta solo suspiro

-Tal vez, se sabe que ayuda a Hawk Moth, pero hasta ahora no ha salido-dijo Nathalie

-Bien-dijo la joven

-Bien, vayamos-dijo Nino y los Kwami se pusieron en posición, cada héroe transformándose, pero los dos Gabriel estaban babeando por la transformación de Nathalie, ya que nunca la habían visto transformarse y Nathalie mayor hace mucho que no habían visto su transformación solo se quedó sonriendo con nostalgia

-Wow-dijo Marinette y Chloe admirando el traje de Nathalie, era el más elegante traje de superhéroe del mundo; Azul rey con detalles morados.

-Te vez impresionante Nathalie-dijo Adrien asombrado

-Gracias Adrien-dijo la joven en su dirección sonriéndole con calidez

-Vamos-dijo Ladybug, todos los héroes los siguieron, pero Chat Noir se quedó detrás con Emma en brazos

-Nat, ¿Podrías…? -pregunto y Nathalie solo asintió caminando hacia el y tomando a Emma

-Claro, ven Emma-dijo y la niña de tener una expresión triste paso a feliz de estar en brazos de su abuela- Cuídate-

-Siempre-dijo Chat y rápidamente dejo un beso en la mujer adulta y se fue por donde los demás héroes salieron

-¿Abuela?-pregunto temerosa Emma de que su abuela la tratara igual que la versión joven de su abuela de nuevo

-Emma-pregunto viendo a la niña en sus brazos

-¿Por qué no me quieres cuando eres más joven?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos y a Nathalie se le partió el corazón

-No es que no te quiera, pero para mi versión más joven debió ser extraño que la llamaras así-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida, las dos versiones de Gabriel vean el intercambio con una leve preocupación

-Tu sabes que tu papa, no es mi hijo, por lo cual mi versión joven no entendía por qué la llamabas así-dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa a la pequeña

-¿Y qué debemos hacer para que papa si sea tu hijo?-pregunto decidida

-Nada, no se puede hacer nada-dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza

-Pero…-dijo Emma

-Emma, tú tienes una abuela, es la madre de tu padre y esposa de tu abuelo-dijo Nathalie viendo a la niña negar con la cabeza, pero una voz las interrumpió

-Ex esposa-dijo la versión joven de Gabriel levemente molesto por siquiera la mención de esa mujer

-Ex esposa, ella es tu abuela-dijo Nathalie bajando a Emma de sus brazos- A mí me llamas así, porque cuando visitaste una vez a tu abuelo y me conociste, le preguntaste a tu padre si podía ser tu abuela-dijo

-¿Y porque me dejas llamarte así, si no lo eres?-pregunto triste

-Dos razones; Eres feliz cuando me llamas así, por lo que no me molesta-dijo Nathalie, y la pequeña sonrió, al igual que los dos Agreste que veían la escena con cariño- Y por último adoro a Adrien como si fuera mi hijo-

-¿Pero no lo es?-pregunto Emma triste

-No-dijo Nathalie

-¿Tendrás un hijo?-pregunto animada Emma

-Emma, eso no se pregunta-dijo la versión mayor de Gabriel

-No importa, y respondiendo a tu pregunta; Tal vez-dijo Nathalie sonriéndole a la pequeña, mientras Gabriel joven fruncía el ceño

-Y ¿Podre jugar con él? ¿Sera mi primo? -Pregunto Emma emocionada

-No sería tu primo, seria tu tío por ser hermano de tu papa-dijo Gabriel joven

-¿La abuela y el abuelo tendrán un bebe?-pregunto emocionada Emma esta vez en dirección a su abuelo original que solo mostraba cara de asombro

-No-dijo decidida Nathalie- Pero cuando me vaya de vacaciones; Podría conocer a alguien, casarme, y tal vez tener un bebe-

-Y ¿Regresaras? -pregunto Emma viendo a su abuela insegura

-Tal vez, pero siempre te visitare y a tu padre, temo que tendré que ver por le siempre- dijo divertida

-¿Y a donde te iras de vacaciones?-pregunto Emma

-Bueno, no he tomado vacaciones desde que tu padre nació-dijo Nathalie con tono algo cansado

-¿En tanto tiempo?-pregunto asombrada Emma y la versión joven de Gabriel

-Si, y si bien he viajado a algunas partes del mundo, fue por trabajo-dijo Nathalie pasando una mano por los cabellos rubios de la niña-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?-

-Si, por favor-dijo Emma emocionada y tomo la mano de su abuela y juntas salieron de la habitación seguidas por los Agreste detrás de ellas

-¿A dónde Iras?-pregunto Emma

-Tal vez vaya a Escocia, Rumania, Austria, amo la historia detrás de un castillo-dijo guiñándole un ojo- Recuerda que tu padre llama a tu madre…-

-Princesa-dijo Emma con diversión recordando a sus padres

-Si, igual amaría ver el ballet del Bolshoi en Rusia-dijo Nathalie cuando llegaron a la cocina y subió a Emma a una silla

-¿Te gusta el ballet?-pregunto emocionada

-Me gusta, nunca lo practique, pero amo ver el lago de los cisnes-dijo caminando hacia un gran refrigerador y sacando un pastel de fresa con chocolate

-Amo el lago de los cisnes-dijo Emma viendo el pastel fijamente. Nathalie reía por dentro; Igual que Adrien, Emma amaba todo lo dulce

-Toma cariño-dijo dándole un plato con una rebanada

-Gracias abuela-dijo emocionada viendo el pastel-¿Entonces tu serias Odette?-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto confundida guardando el pastel, justo cuando entraban los Agreste ellos estaban de espaldas

-Porque creo que Odile seria Emilie y tu Odette-dijo Emma atacando su pastel con el tenedor

-De acuerdo, no creo eso realmente, pero si te hace feliz-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros, pero por dentro la mente de Gabriel y ella corría.

Ellos habían estado enamorados y Emilie los separo; Manipulándolo y engañándolo, y alejándolo de ella, sería divertido poner a Hawk Moth como Rotbart el malvado brujo, para desgracia; Ellos no tenían un final feliz

-¿Por qué no? Hasta donde sé, el cisne es un pájaro-dijo Gabriel joven entrando a escena y acercándose a su futura nieta- Y por lo que se, eres mi hermoso pájaro-

-Hace siglos que no lo soy- dijo con diversión

-Oh si, olvidamos a la malvada Odile, que fingió ser tan dulce como Odette para engañarme-dijo con desprecio

-Y gano-dijo y tomo el plato de Emma que estaba vacío y lo puso en el fregadero

-Eso no es cierto-dijo enojado

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Nathalie y vio como el chico dudaba

-Nat, siempre serás mi hermoso pájaro-dijo Gabriel joven tomando la mano de la mujer- No me culpes ahora por algo que no he vivido-

-No lo hago, pero tampoco me culpes por tomar decisiones que tome ahora, porque sucederán en tu futuro-dijo sacando su mano de su agarre

-Te iras ¿verdad? -pregunto triste

-Sí, Adrien es un adulto y ya no me necesita, la empresa en unos años o meses pasara a Marinette-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros – En poco tiempo me convertiré en un jarrón de decoración de esta casa-

-¿Y si yo te necesito?-pregunto Gabriel joven, la sola idea de su pájaro volando lejos, sin que el pudiera estar con ella o siquiera verla le rompía el corazón

-Tendrás a Emma, ella es tu nieta, estarás bien-dijo Nathalie viendo con melancolía al chico frente a ella

-Pero no a mi pájaro-dijo el triste

-Tal vez incluso te casaras de nuevo-dijo dándole una sonrisa pequeña

-Nat…-dijo sin creerlo y algo incómodo, de saber que alguna mujer estaría a su lado y no sería su pájaro amado

-Tal vez en unos años Emma se case, tenga niños y serás bisabuelo-dijo con burla, viendo al pobre chico frente a ella estar cada vez más pálido- Tal vez en ese tiempo yo me convertiría en abuela de verdad-

-No- dijo con voz severa, de solo pensar en alguien con sus manos sobre su hermoso pájaro, lo ponía enfermo; Pero saber que la dejaría embarazada y luego sería abuela de verdad lo ponía furioso, nadie tocaba a su pájaro, solo el, ya tenía demasiado con saber que se casaría con alguien mas.

-Tranquilo, no lo sentirás cuando crezcas, no te importara-dijo Nathalie restándole importancia

-Claro que lo hará-dijo enojado

-No tendría porque-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros, y se acercó a Emma para bajarla de la silla

El Gabriel adulto estaba furioso; Nathalie lo abandonaría, se iría de su lado, volaría para ver el mundo, conocería a alguien, se convertiría en la esposa de ese tipo desconocido, lo amaría a él, lo besaría a el, le daría un hijo, vivirían felices y Gabriel solo se quedaría solo en esa mansión, sin nadie. De solo pensar que alguien más besaría los labios de su Nathalie y recorrería con sus manos su cuerpo, hacía que matar a ese alguien no sonara mal

En otro lugar los héroes saltaban por todo Paris, buscando a Hawk Moth, ahora con Nathalie o Le Paon a su lado se sentían mucho más seguros de ganar.

-Pregunta, te mueres por preguntarme algo-dijo Le Paon a Chat Noir

-¿Ya no amas a mi padre?-pregunto Chat

-Creo que le preguntas a la Nathalie equivocada-dijo Le Paon divertida- Para mi, en mi línea de tiempo, ¿A eso te refieres? -

-Si-dijo Chat

-Es el amor de mi vida, nunca amaría a nadie como a el-dijo Nathalie con voz triste

-¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunto sin comprender Chat

-Por que se que lo perderé, y cuando vuelva a mi tiempo no recordare nada, y todo seguirá su curso normal-dijo Nathalie melancólica

-Podría no ser así-dijo Chat tratando de animarla

-Si cambiara algo, tu no existirías o Emma, y tu me haces feliz en el futuro o presente o lo que sea el ahora-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros- Es perder y ganar como todo en la vida-

-No suena bien-dijo Chat Noir algo triste

-No, pero por eso le pregunte a Nathalie cuando se iría de esa casa, tu ya esta casado y feliz, de una manera egoísta y muy superficial; Quiero una familia propia, un hijo y un esposo que me ame y no trate de matarme, quiero un lugar donde pertenecer-dijo Nathalie viendo al horizonte

-¿Crees que aun podrías ver a papa así?

-¿No crees que la pregunta es si el aún me ve así?-pregunto Nathalie y Chat Noir no supo que más decir, pero por suerte encontraron a Hawk Moth, rápidamente los héroes trazaron un plan

-Le Paon, quédate atrás, te usaremos como arma secreta y por fin le ganaremos-dijo Rena y todos asintieron

Después de una batalla realmente dura contra el akuma lo vencieron, pero Le Paon no había desaparecido y por un mensaje de su padre tampoco Gabriel joven, pero también había algo extraño; Todas las personas convertidas por el akuma eran bebes y ellos adolecentes. Nino explicó que tal vez se debía a que eran portadores de miraculous.

Pero todo cambio cuando Hawk Moth hizo acto de presencia y junto a el estaba Emilie con una capa negra

-No podrás vencerme jamás-dijo Hawk Moth viendo a los héroes desde la torre Eiffel, rápidamente los héroes fueron tras ellos, pero eran muy poderosos.

-Tal vez tengamos un as bajo la manga-dijo Ladybug frenando un golpe

-Por favor, que podrían tener para poder ganarme A MI-dijo Emilie riendo con una loca risa malvada- SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TODOS USTEDES-

-A alguien con mucho más poder, alguien que te puede ganar -dijo Chat Noir viendo como su madre se ponía pálida, volteando levemente hacia atrás

Emilie sudaba en frio cuando vio a Le Paon tras ella con su semblante frio y sin emociones; Hacia años que Nathalie no portaba a Dussu, pero esta Le Paon se veía muy joven, más fuerte, y decidida a acabar con ella, debía ser obra del akuma, pero ella no era un bebe, era un adolecente.

-Nathalie-dijo en un susurro viendo como alzaba su abanico y una energía azul gigantesca la golpeaba derribándola completamente y cayendo en el suelo con un fuerte ruido de huesos rompiéndose, todos los héroes se encogieron ante el sonido. Justo en ese momento llegaron dos versiones de Agreste, Nathalie adulta saliendo del auto, Emma se quedó con un Gorilla muy sorprendido de ver a una versión más relajada y joven de su jefe en el auto.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste-dijo un Gabriel más joven caminando peligrosamente hacia ella, pero Le Paon lo detuvo

-No, no somos esa clase de personas-dijo Le Paon y vio a su versión más vieja que ponía una mano en el hombro del joven

-Pero ella…-dijo Gabriel joven molesto

-No, pero si te hace sentir mejor podemos hacer algo para terminar con esto-dijo Nathalie adulta, viendo como los demás héroes lograban vencer a Hawk Moth y lo dejaban junto con Emilie, ahora rodeados de todos los héroes, no tenían ninguna escapatoria.

-Por favor no tienes el valor para hacerlo, no puedes matarnos-dijo Hawk Moth con superioridad hacia el grupo de héroes

-Quien dijo algo sobre matar-dijo Le Paon acercándose a ellos, Emilie y Hawk Moth retrocedieron en el suelo con miedo, viendo como ella se acercaba, Nathalie mayor le lanzo algo a Le Paon

-No, no lo harías, NO PUEDES HACERLO-grito Emilie viendo que lo que le habían lanzado a Le Paon era una sortija con un diamante negro

-¿Qué no puede hacer?-preguntaron los dos Gabriel

-James era un hombre realmente inteligente, y aprendí algunas cosas interesantes-dijo Nathalie a las dos versiones de Agreste- Y eso incluye desprender magia de cualquier recipiente-

-NO, NO, NO-grito Emilie viendo que la sortija empezaba a brillar y extraía su magia al igual que la de Hawk Moth que perdió su transformación; El broche de la mariposa salió volando solo para que a versión joven de Gabriel la atrapara

-GABRIEL-Dijo Nooro emocionado viendo al joven y abrazándolo, este se lo devolvió, pero Nooro levanto la vista viendo a la versión vieja-¿Gabriel? -

-Hola Nooro, lamento haberte fallado-dijo Gabriel mayor en tono arrepentido

-No lo hiciste, nunca lo harás-dijo volando hacia el y abrazándolo con el hombre devolviéndole el gesto

-Gracias-dijo viendo a la criatura lila

-TU-dijo Nathalie mayor al ver quien era Hawk Moth 2.0

-Hola, querida-dijo Peter viendo a su cuñada

-¿Cómo estás aquí?-pregunto viendo con repulsión al hombre

-James será un idiota, pero yo no-dijo con voz desafiante- Yo logre sobrevivir, pero el prefirió amarte sobre el poder-

-Eres un ser repulsivo y asqueroso-dijo Queen Bee, todos entendieron que era el hermano de James, del esposo de Nathalie, el que la aventó de las escaleras.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Chat viendo a su madre desinteresado, saber que era la responsable de la infelicidad de su familia lo hacía enfermo, no quería saber nada de ella.

-Nada-dijeron las dos Nathalies y la joven soltando su transformación- Pueden entregarlos a las autoridades, entregarlas al templo de los guardianes y al consejo, lo que sea, esto acabo-

-Pero…-dijo el joven Gabriel caminando hacia su Nathalie

-Esto acabo, para nosotros, para mí, para ella-dijo Nathalie joven con una sonrisa sincera a su versión adulta

-Claro-dijo la Nathalie adulta, sintiendo que un peso en su pecho desaparecía

Nino convoco al consejo de guardianes y magia, les explico la situación, ellos estaban más que listos para llevarse a los prisioneros hasta que Nathalie joven se acercó y les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en la nariz

-MI NARIZ-Grito Emilie mientras era empujada por un guardián al portal

-ME ROMPISTA LA CARA-grito Peter

-Le Paon, buen puñetazo-dijo un guardián impresionado y Gabriel joven gruño molesto

-Gracias, pero creo que debería tener esto-dijo y le cedió broche a Nino, el la miro impresionado

-Pero tu…-dijo Nino sin entender

-Dáselo a alguien que sería un buen héroe, su poder es fuerte y debe tenerse cuidado-dijo Nathalie adulta

-Pero tu eres una fantástica heroína-dijo Chloe sin entender por qué ceder el broche de nuevo

-Tal vez cuando soy joven, pero ya no puedo con el poder que viene con esa magia-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Siempre serás mi favorita Nathalie, eres un ser humano fantástico y siempre te cuidare-dijo Dussu triste

-Yo también te quiero Dussu-dijo Nathalie abrazando a la pequeña criatura azul

-De hecho, no eres el único que cederá su miraculous-dijo Gabriel adulto y le dio el broche de mariposa también a Nino

-Pero…lo acabas de recuperar-dijo Adrien

-Ya somos demasiado grandes para andar saltando por los tejados-dijo Gabriel

-Tomen esto, es un premio, por capturar a esta ente-dijo el guardián que había venido con el portal, lanzándoles una caja a cada uno- No es usual, pero aun podrán mantenerse en contacto con sus Kwamis-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos sorprendido, solo a héroes muy grandes se les daba ese privilegio

-Son grandes héroes, con un gran sentido del valor, coraje y sacrificio-dijo y desapareció y el portal también

-Wow-dijo Nino sorprendido el poseía en sus manos los broches originales, pero ahora había una extensión de ellos

-Podremos seguir juntos-dijo Nooro feliz y Gabriel lo vio con cariño, perder su Kwami fue muy doloroso

-Espero que te guste aun tenerme cerca-dijo Dussu con algo de burla y Nathalie lo abrazo con cuidado

-Les daremos tiempo y privacidad para despedirse de sus otras versiones -dijeron los héroes a modo de despedida, los adultos solo asintieron, y cada uno de los héroes se despidió de las versiones jóvenes con un abrazo

-Eres la mejor madre que podre pedir al mundo-dijo Adrien cuando abrazo a la versión joven de Nathalie, ella solo lo estrujo con cariño entre sus brazos

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Ladybug a su no-suegra oficial

-En el auto con Gorilla-dijo Nathalie y le dio un rápido abrazo a Marinette

-Gracias, por todo-dijo feliz

-No te preocupes-dijo y vio como los héroes bajaron de la torre Eiffel y corrían hacia el auto

-Debí haber peleado más por ti-dijo Gabriel joven tomando la cara de su Nathalie en sus manos

-Tal vez es mejor así-dijo alejando sus manos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás viéndolo con ojos triste

-Te amo y lo sabes ¿Cierto? -pregunto inseguro

-Claro que si idiota, yo también te amo-dijo Nathalie sonriendo y acomodando un mecho de cabello que caía sobre los ojos del chico frente a ella.

-Bueno, esta es la despedida-dijo Gabriel joven abrazando a una Nathalie adulta

-Suerte, Nat-dijo y ella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, mientras Gabriel abrazaba a una versión más joven de su asistente

-Espero Gabriel que encuentres la felicidad-dijo Nathalie mientras el hombre mayor la abrazaba, el solo asintió, luego cambiaron lugares

-Por las mariposas del mundo, no puedo ser un idiota y dejarla ir, así que no lo seas y síguela, la amo demasiado como para perderla otra vez-dijo Gabriel e su versión mayor

-Encuentra el amor-dijo su versión joven de Nathalie

-No te preocupes, la buscare-dijo decidida, ambos jóvenes se alejaron un poco de sus otras versiones

-Te amare por siempre mi hermoso pájaro-dijo Gabriel pasando una mano por el cuello de su compañera

-Te amare por siempre mi dulce mariposa-dijo Nathalie y lo jalo para un beso, ambos desparecieron en una brillante luz azul y morada, ambos fusionándose con el atardecer de fondo.

Los adultos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio; Muchas emociones hoy, estaban exhaustos, Nathalie con Dussu en volando a su lado se acercó a la orilla de la torre, solo para descubrir que estaban muy arriba y no llegaba el levador hasta ellos, y ya estaba oscuro el cielo.

-¿Cómo se supone que bajemos ahora?-pregunto viendo el ascensor también se detenía, dando por estar cerrada la Torre

-Tranquila, yo te bajo-dijo Gabriel tras ella, pasando sus manos por su cintura y cadera, y ambos desapareciendo en un montón de mariposas blancas.

Cuando llegaron al suelo de concreto, Nathalie parecía más tranquila, con cuidado trato de alejarse del duro cuerpo de su jefe, pero este no mostraba señales de querer soltarla en un futuro cercano

-¿Señor?-pregunto tratando de quitarse los brazos que estaban en su cintura sin mucho éxito -¿Gabriel?-

-¿Mmm?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como tener a Nathalie entre sus brazos lo dejaba en paz, no se había sentido así en años.

-¿Me podrías soltar?-pregunto moviéndose, y justo cuando parecía poder quitar un brazo de su alrededor, el otro solo se apretó con más fuerza, volvió a empezar a moverse tratando de zafarse, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no ayudaba en nada a la situación-¿Por favor?-

-No-dijo en voz baja y enterró su rostro en su cuello empezando a olerle el cuello

-¿Gabriel?-pregunto confundida, de repente consiente del masculino y duro cuerpo del hombre tras ella, aunque rápidamente le dieron la vuelta al cuerpo de ella para estar frente a el

-No voy a dejar que te me escapes de nuevo, mi hermoso pájaro-dijo Gabriel esta vez alzándola levemente para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura

-No me habías llamado así desde…-dijo con voz entrecortada y rasposa Nathalie, quien diría que aún le afectaría la cercanía de ese hombre

-Te atrape, ahora no te dejare irte volando lejos de mi lado-dijo Gabriel y se abalanzo a besarla, con sus manos en su cintura para mantenerla en esa posición, pero Nathalie le puso las manos en los hombros para frenarlo un poco

-Gabriel, yo me ir…-empezó Nathalie, pero un apretón fuerte en cintura le impidió continuar

-Dussu, recuérdale a tu portadora las reglas-dijo Gabriel volviendo a enterrar su rostro en su cuello; Dejando esta vez leves besos y succionando dejando marcas rojas

-Nathalie, las reglas son que, si te atrapa, te quedaras a su lado-dijo Dussu levemente en burla viendo como su portadora se veía incrédula y el hombre parecía disfrutar de la tarea de marcarla.

-Ese juego fue hace años-dijo Nathalie sin entender por qué su jefe ahora saldría con eso

-Hace años, el te atrapo, y ahora también-dijo Nooro y Nathalie trato muy duro de no hacer un sonido de satisfacción porque Gabriel mordió un punto sensible en su cuello, pero parecía que el la había oído, por que volvió a morder y esta vez mas fuerte

-GABRIEL-dijo en voz alta, pero luego se sonrojo; No era nada normal que gritara y menos en un lugar público, si bien no había nadie, no podía confiarse.

-¿Qué sucede mi hermoso pájaro? -dijo Gabriel en tono inocente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hizo

-Estamos en un lugar público, debemos irnos-dijo Nathalie preocupada de que un oficial saliera de la nada y los mutara por alteración del orden publico

-Ben-dijo y volvieron a ser rodeados por las mariposas blancas y dejándolos exactamente en el dormitorio principal de la solitaria mansión

-Gabriel-dijo viendo donde estaban, pero el parecía más concentrado en subirla a la cama y empezando a abrir más su blusa

-Se que quieres una familia, pero ya la tienes; A Adrien, a Emma, a Marinette, a su grupo de héroes raros por Paris, a mi-dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si, y estamos aquí porque tu versión joven quería tener un hijo-dijo el serio

-Es algo que siempre quise-dijo Nathalie sin entender

-Bien, tenemos dos meses para casarnos y luego anunciaremos que estas embarazada-dijo Gabriel en tono confiado

-Está bien, pero tono un tono de superioridad en tu voz-dijo divertida Nathalie pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Gabriel

-Por qué vamos a divertirnos mucho intentándolo-dijo volvió a besarla esta vez, ambos cayendo en la cama juntos

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos y muy hermosos comentarios.**

 **Que está pasando ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO? Ya vieron el tráiler o promo de la tercera temporada de miraculous. Porque yo me muero. Creí que salía hasta marzo y de repente NO, BOOM ES EL PRIMERO DE DICIEMBRE EL ESTRENO.**

 **Y un posible especial de Navidad, NECESITO RESPUESTAS AIUDA, AIIUDAA.**

 ***Meme de AIUDA, ME DESMAYO CALLESE VIEJO LESBIANO* ( El dinosaurio que sale en dia de los héroes es perfecto para ese meme)**

 **.**

 **SPOILER DEL PROMO O TRAILER**

 **Lila vuelve y amenaza mi Adrinette, Marinette casi akumatizada. ¿DONDE ESTA MI NATHALIE?**

 **.**

 **¿Qué no se supone que la primera a la segunda temporada tenia continuidad, con lo del libro que Adrien predio y todo eso? ¿Qué paso? No se supone que la segunda temporada termina con una supuesta gala de beneficencia de Agreste y BOOOM de repente vuelven a la escuela ¿Dónde ESTA LA CONTINUIDAD?**

 **.**

 **ZONA LIBRE DE SPOILER**

 **Ya casi llegamos a los 100 comentarios, me da tanta felicidad y alegría, saber que es gusta tanto esta historia, y espero que los próximos capítulos también les gusten.**

 **Dejen mas referencias a memes, amo sus referencias a memes en los comentarios.**

 **Guest;** **Pues creo que en este Emilie es la villana, espero que te guste.**

 **alma de titan;** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si a mi también me rompió el corazón cuando bebe Adrien llora, pero espero que te guste el capítulo parte 4 que aun va por la mitad, pero pronto lo publicare.**

 **303;** **Gracias por tu comentario y pronto lo subiré, aun está en proceso, pero espero que este también te guste**

 **Mimi,;** **Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario y amo tu votación, será lindo ver a Adrien como hermano mayor de una mini Nathalie, y espero que este capítulo te guste también**

 **SmallBlueTiger;** **TE AMO CON TUS SUPER LARGOS COMENTARIOS, SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR. Amo tus ideas, y si en el capítulo del villano akumatizado, Adrien se desespera y Gabriel esta muy, pero muy preocupado y con mucha razón el villano, no es cualquier akumatizacion normal, pero espera y veraz, Y lo de navidad me das ideas y te amo más por ello, ¿que más? Amo que ames la historia de Bebe Adrien, y ya va a ser la última parte *Grito de Homero del meme* Estos escribiendo una pequeña idea sobre Nathalie decidiendo o no abandonarlos, pero va muy en pequeño, espero que cuando lo publique te guste, y solo he leído una historia donde Nathalie tiene que convertirse en Chat Noir 8No me acuerdo de su nombre de la historia o el autor) Pero se supone que Adrien se rompe el pio o el brazo, y Nathalie se entera que es Chat Noir y ahora ella toma el anillo, y su franja roja ahora es verde con la transformación, y se convierte para el público en la madre de Chat, creo que la llaman Pantera o algo así, y Gabriel luce súper emocionado por ella, y Adrien se divierte con eso. HAGAMOS NEGOCIO, deje sus pedido en la caja de comentarios, mercancía de Bebe Adrien. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99;** **Gracias por tu comentario, pero es que Gabriel es igual a su hijo; Ninguno reacciona hasta que ven a la chica irse con otro, GRACAIS POR AMARME, YO TAMBIEN LOS AMO Y MUCHO, Si aun esta en creación, pero ya vendrá uno de navidad con regalos y todo, otro con fantasmas Kwami * Inserte risa malvada de Plantón de Bob Esponja* y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **I love read fic;** **Gracias por tu muy lindo comentario, y estoy pensando que como me piden tanto niña, les voy a hacer una sorpresa en el capítulo el embarazo de Nathalie, Gracias por tu apoyo al de Navidad, Y espero que te guste esta capitulo también.**

 **Lia777;** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Miguel;** **Gracias por tu comentario y si, es tan triste ver a nuestro lindo y adorable bebe Adrien llorando que te rompe el corazón**

 **X;** **Gracasi por tu comentario y Bebe Adrien parte 4 no tarde en llegar.**

 **Mihael KuroUsagi ;** **Gracias por dejarme alegrar tu día, Y si, creo que serán niñas, pero les tendré una sorpresa en el capítulo de Nathalie embarazada que espero les guste, Y respecto a Nathalie secuestrada pues creo que serán dos; Uno donde sea un akuma y otro un secuestro de otro tipo, pero debo planear mejor el segundo. Amaría leer algo que tu escriba, debes avisarme cuando escribas algo sobre Gabenath y respecto a lo de navidad, será pronto * Inserte risa malvada de Mr Burns de los Simpson***

 **Mari sweet16;** **Gracias por tu comentario y no hay nada mejor que un Gabriel celoso, Espero que pronto te recuperes completamente.**

 **Guest; ¿** **Qué le sucede señor? ¿Quiere otro final triste? Te daré un final muy triste en unos capítulos mas, solo espera y espero que te guste también este capítulo.**

 **TibuTuburon;** **De acuerdo, lo haremos, será un secuestro en el que no esté involucrado la magia o Hawk Moth y tendrá drama. Espero que cuando lo publique te guste y espero que también te guste este capítulo.**

 **Carolatavs:** **Si estas por ahí, lamento no haber respondido a tu comentario de el capítulo uno dejado hace unas semanas, pero no lo vi y respecto a tu pregunta no creo hacer una continuación de ese capítulo en especial, pero si podría hacer uno nuevo, si gustas sobre Gabriel intentando reconquistar a su familia (Nathalie y Adrien)**

 **Merline-Ainsworth** **Misteriosamente no he visto la película, pero siempre he amado su música, pero estoy ocupada para ir al cine (Estudiar) pero espero verla pronto. Gracias por tu comentario.**


	17. Bulgaria

**Este es un Au, y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anteriormente publicado, tendrá continuación.**

.

.

.

-Nathalie se tomará unos días para ver su familia en Bulgaria y no estará con nosotros- Dijo Gabriel con voz neutra a su hijo Adrien

-Cuantos es unos días? -Pregunto preocupado Adrien

-Unos días-

-Una semana? -

-Tal vez un poco más que eso-

-Dos semanas? -Sonando más alterado

-Un poco más-

-UN MES? -Prácticamente gritó- PADRE, la última vez Nathalie tomo solo en dos semanas, la empieza cayó en picada y nosotros también

-De hecho, es un mes con dos semanas-Dijo en un suspiro tembloroso Gabriel Agreste

¿Qué? - Más de un mes? No podrían sobrevivir, cuando se tiene menos de 5 personas que puedan controlar todo lo que ella tenga y no tener todo realmente perfecto

-No se por que ocupa tanto tiempo, todos los años con cada minuto, cada hora del día esta aquí- Exclamo Gabriel rompiendo bajo presión -¿Que voy a hacer?

-Se irá en fiestas Navideñas ¿verdad? -

-Si, ella no tomó un curso vacaciones navideñas desde hace 10 años-

-Pero eso fue desde que mamá murió-dijo sorprendido Adrien

-Si, nunca lo entendí hasta ahora, supongo que no me gustaría dejar de solos-Gabriel sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio y viendo hacia el cielo por la gran ventana -La última vez que tomó las vacaciones y creo que no cuentan como el por qué era un día en que estaba enferma con esa horrible alergia que le dio en Italia

-En el desfile de modas de Italia hace 2 años, con todos esos girasoles, me di cuenta de que no me dijo nada durante las horas, hasta que nosotros nos subimos a el auto con Gorila y ella dijo que vendías después y se subió a un taxi sin decirnos nada más, me acuerdo que no los vimos en toda la noche hasta que la llamaste en la mañana a su celular y te contesto un médico del hospital-

-¿Me acuerdo, estaba gritando por toda la habitación del hotel, creo que te desperté cierto?

-Si, pero fue interesante oírte amenazar a un médico a las 4 de la mañana en italiano-

-Creí que había tenido un accidente en el taxi o algo parecido, imaginaba mi sorpresa al decirme que estaba en terapia intensiva- dijo Gabriel cerrando los ojos- fui corriendo al hospital, creo que amenace con todo el mundo en ese hospital hasta que nos encontramos con ese doctor de la llamada por teléfono, y dijo que estaba estable y que la movía a una habitación

-Me acuerdo que dijo que era una reacción alérgica a unas flores, posibles girasoles, y que no podía respirar por su cuenta, así que tenían que poner un tubo en la garganta, lo más sorprendente en que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que teníamos esa alergia -

-Si, las dos peores semanas que he tenido, aparte de perder tu madre, no tener cerca de una Nathalie me inquieta

-¿Y qué haremos? No hay nada aquí durante más de un mes y nunca hemos pasado Navidad solo nosotros dos, antes estamos mamá y Nathalie, será la primera sin ninguna de las dos-

-Nathalie no está muerta-dijo Gabriel en tono frio desde su asiento

-Lo sé-dijo Adrien viendo su padre que se paraba y caminando hacia el- Sera mejor que nos despidamos-

-Supongo que sí, solo se va por un tiempo, volverá-

-Cuando tomara el avión? -Pregunto Adrien

-Hoy, debe estar en el aeropuerto, le dije que iríamos para despedirnos-

-¿Vamos? -

-Si-

Mientras iban en el auto con Gorila rumbo al aeropuerto, Adrien sintió que realmente no quería que Nathalie se fuera, era una parte importante de su familia. Desde que mamá murió, se había vuelto vació y frio, al igual que su padre, su casa se volvió igual, Pero Nathalie los ayudo, su padre y a el, los saco de ese oscuro agujero, y los impulsores hacia delante, la empresa, gracias a ella, ella fue una escuela normal, reparando su relación de padre / hijo, entrando en la universidad y estudiando lo que quería, se volvió indispensable e irreemplazable para cada aspecto de sus vidas. Aunque sabía que Nathalie era más joven que su padre, y una duda lo asalto a Adrien de repente. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se casara o tuviera hijos? No podría estar tanto tiempo con ellos, los dejaría,

-Adrien te vez algo pálido ¿Estas bien? -

-Si, padre-

Adrien-dijo con su mirada "No te creo nada y que me ocultas algo"

-Que pasa si Nathalie encuentra a alguien, se casen y tienen hijos ¿Nos dejó? -Pregunto asustado, se miró de nuevo cuando era niño y su madre no volvió

-Adrien por dios, se va un mes y medio, no un año, nadie conoce a alguien, se casa y tiene hijos en un mes y medio, dijo Gabriel, pero este solo veía a su pobre hijo, no podía volver a perderse en otro mujer tan importante en su vida, y mucho menos por lo que recientemente se descubrió que tenia su corazón y devoción

-Señor llegamos-dijo Gorila

-Gracias, volvemos en 20 minutos- Respondió Gabriel saliendo por la puerta seguido por Adrien y caminando hacia la entrada, siguiendo las indicaciones de los letreros con vuelos internacionales, llegó a la sala de espera, y reconoció de inmediato la cabeza de una mujer de cabello negro con una franja roja

-Nathalie-Dijo Adrien caminando rápido hacia donde ella estaba seguido de su padre, aunque estaba hablando por teléfono, eso no le impidió que Nathalie les dijera hola con la mano, y le invitó a acercarse aunque le quedase con el teléfono en la otra

\- "Si madre estoy en el aeropuerto, no te preocupes, llega a esa hora, te llamo cuando llegue, solo envía a Dimitri por mí, de acuerdo, Te amo" - Dijo Nathalie en el teléfono móvil y colgando el teléfono, guardándolo en su bolso

-Nathalie-dijo Gabriel viéndola asombrado- No sabía que hablabas búlgaro, creí que solo se habían mudado a Bulgaria-

-Mi madre es búlgara, mi padre es de francés, toda la familia es de Bulgaria-respondió

-¿Tienes sangre búlgara y francesa? -Pregunto Gabriel

-Si-Respondió Nathalie

-Wow, Y que dijo tu madre? -pregunto Adrien

-Esta ... emocionada-dijo pensando mucho en la palabra

-No suenas muy convencida-

-No lo estoy-

-Porque? -

-No la he visto en 10 años, no está muy ... feliz por eso-

-Lo lamento- dijo Adrien

-Porque? -

-Solo te llenamos de trabajo-

-Adrien si me hubiera querido ir, yo me habría ido, me quede porque eso quise-dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos

-Cuando sale tu vuelo? -Pregunto Gabriel

-De hecho, ahora-dijo abrazando a Adrien y dándole un beso en la cabeza, solo sentía un Adrien apretándola no queriendo dejarla ir

-Suerte-respondió Adrien separándose se ella

-No quemen ni destruyan la casa o la compañía-dijo viéndolos seria

-Si señora-respondió Adrien haciendo un saludo militar

-Buen viaje Nathalie-dijo Gabriel agarrando su hombro y dándole un apretón

-Gracias-dijo y se alejó caminando hacia la señorita y tendiéndole el boleto de abordaje

-De verdad? solo un apretón en el hombro- pregunto Adrien imitando a su padre, el mismo gesto

¿Que se supone que hiciera?

-Un abrazo estaría bien-respondió Adrien, viendo como Nathalie desaparecía para subirse al avión

-Cálmate, volverá-

-Eso espero-

El viaje de vuelta a la mañana era en silencio, cuando llegaba el momento en que un Gorila quería hacer una pausa, simplemente gritaba y se detenía. Cuando atravesaron la puerta de entrada, se encontraron con la misma casa que su madre cuando esta murió; Sola, grande, vacía y fría, solo que ahora no había Nathalie para mitigar eso, lo cual era peor, el chef y todos los empleados, al igual que el gorila se irían dejándolos a ellos dos solos

-Estaremos bien-Dijo Gabriel viendo el árbol de navidad, tratando de convencerse de eso

-Voy por algo de comer ¿gustas algo padre? -

-No gracias, si quieres venir al estudio, habla sobre las próximas sesiones- Sabia que era una excusa pobre, pero no se sintió con la fuerza de estar solo

-Si, padre-Adrien fue a la cocina y preparo chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y especias, era algo que solo Nathalie le preparaba cuando estaba muy triste o el día de navidad, hoy era la primera.

Estuvimos hablando de todo, desde el punto de vista de Nathalie le enseñó el chocolate con malvaviscos y especias hasta las próximas elecciones de París para alcalde, pronto el reloj marcó las 11:36 de la noche, pero ninguno lo quería, estaban muy cómodos los dos sentados en el sofá del estudio de su padre, hasta que sonó el teléfono del escritorio de Nathalie

-Tal vez solo llama para ver qué no hemos quemado la casa-respondió Adrien quitándole importancia

-Sí, es así, me siento ofendido, no han pasado ni 24 horas-Dijo caminando hacia el teléfono y contestando

-Oficina de Gabriel Agreste- Adrien solo se reía tras su tasa, sabia que aunque su relación había mejorado, se había acercado, todavía era así en el trabajo; Frió y sin emociones

-Disculpe ¿Quién? -Volvió a preguntar cuando se le preguntó por qué se acercaba y ponía el altavoz, Adrien solo se acercó con su taza a su padre y al teléfono como lo estaba insultado

-Disculpe habló con la Señorita Sancoeur? -

-En este momento ella no se encuentra, ¿quieres dejar un mensaje? Pregúntale a su padre, Adrien solo se encoge de hombros, la vida de las cosas o de un socio

-Claro, gracias, hablo de la florería LoveBirds-contestó el hombre en el teléfono, su padre y su mirada, y encogiéndose de hombros, porque Nathalie hablaba con una florería?- Estamos de acuerdo con la dirección del evento donde dejaremos los arreglos de flores-

-Arreglos? -Preguntó Adrien confundido, no hay desfiles próximos y no hay flores en casa, hasta que vio una nota adhesiva en el escritorio y la toma; una dirección, pero no coincidía con ninguna persona que hubiera visto en Francia, por lo que debía ser en Bulgaria, se la dio a su padre

-Si, tenemos una dirección en Bulgaria, quisiéramos confirmarla -respondió el hombre de nuevo

-Claro- respondió Gabriel dando la dirección anotada con la letra de Nathalie en la nota adhesiva

-Muchas gracias, si es la misma que tenemos ¿Hay duda con respecto a lo encargado?

-Si, de que es exactamente el pedido? -Preguntó Gabriel preguntando serio, obviamente fue un pedido grande, no solo un ramo de flores

-Por supuesto, es para la boda-respondió cálidamente el hombre en el teléfono

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? -Preguntó Adrien confundido, nadie de sus conocidos se casó con ella y tampoco se casó con ella, ya no tenía el matrimonio casado con Marinette, lo haría próximamente, pero aun así incluso tenía el anillo, su padre hizo una seña para que dejara de hablar y siguieran escuchando

-La boda de la señorita Sancoeur-Respondió con voz normal, pero ellos dos sintieron como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo y su corazón se paraba- Pidió 2.300 arreglos con rosas blancas y lilas, todas para dentro de 3 días, la boda tengo entendido es una gran casa en Bulgaria, propiedad de los padres de la señorita, en la mañana, es una elección difícil de flores, pero que está listo, por dentro de 3 días la boda sea perfecta-Dijo

-Claro-respondió Adrien después de haber estado en silencio, recuperándose de lo que había oído, viendo cómo su padre tenía la vista perdida

-Algo más que se ofrezca? -Preguntó el hombre

-No, creo que no, gracias-

-Disculpe antes de que se nos olvide, ¿Podría decirle a la señorita Sancoeur, que gracias por mandarnos la foto del vestido de novia, sin que la foto haya sido muy difícil encontrar el azul, que fuera con las flores y el vestido? Lo apreciamos-Respondió de forma normal el hombre antes de despedirse, aunque ellos seguían en la misma posición desde hace minutos, Adrien se movió para colgar el teléfono y volteó a ver a su padre

-¿No puedes casarte en un mes? -Preguntó Adrien con sarcasmo, obviamente Nathalie, asistente de uno de los hombres más poderosos en París, si puede.

-Nathalie ...- Dijo con mirándolo preparado asustado

-Espera no, no en un mes tenías razón- Si padre solo se quedó mirando-Se casará en 3 días-

-Tres días es muy poco tiempo -respondió su padre saliendo del trance y caminando a su propio escritorio

-¿Que haremos? -Pregunto a Adrien

-Mandarle nuestras felicitaciones junto con un regalo y trabajar como siempre cuando vuelva-Dijo su padre sonaría convincente pero sí notaba que en su voz estaba dolido

-Tu si quieres puedes quedarte yo me voy mañana en la mañana- respondió Adrien viendo a su padre

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó su padre viéndolo

-A Bulgaria, no voy a perderla-Dijo decidido

-Adrien-Dijo en todo derrotado

-Y deberías hacer lo mismo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Como? -Preguntó sorprendido

-Se que la amas, se que no vas a poder vivir contigo si la deja ir sin pelear-Dijo Adrien acercándose a su padre

-No, tu ... Pero ... tu madre ..- Dijo tratando de negarlo

-Papa, mamá siempre estará ahí, en nuestros corazones y no planeo reemplazarla pero sí ser feliz, y seguir, no debes estar en el pasado- Dijo Adrien abrazándolo, su padre tardo, pero el devolvió el abrazo

-¿Pero y si no siente lo mismo? -Preguntó en voz baja su padre soltándolo

-Nadie se queda junto a nosotros durante 10 años, ve todo lo bueno y malo. Nadie se queda solo por que es su trabajo- Dijo, Adrien, viendo que su padre -Por que ella lo dijo en el aeropuerto-Dijo sonriendo y su padre solo lo miró confundido- "Adrien, si me hubiera querido ir lo habría hecho, me quede porque eso quise"

-De acuerdo-Dijo su padre sonriendo, recordó como Nathalie estaba siempre a su lado durante esos 10 años- Pero si vamos a Bulgaria, donde sabremos dónde encontrarla, solo tenemos la dirección de la boda-

-El florista dijo que la boda es en la casa de Nathalie, lo que se traduce a que es la casa de sus padres, con lo que se puede sacar y lo que yo tengo contado: La casa está en Varna, a unos 26 minutos de la playa que da al mar negro, es donde ella creció. Tomas un avión a Bulgaria llegas a la capital; Sofía, donde está el aeropuerto y de allá, creo que tomas, otro, Varna, está, al otro, extremo, país- Dijo, Adrien, moviendo, sus manos, en el aire

-Parece que sabes mucho de ella y su infancia allá. Dijo que tu padre se divertía y buscaba en el primer vuelo a Bulgaria que salieran mañana.

-Tardo, pero al final me dijo muchas cosas; Le gusta el mar y la tranquilidad que da, pero ama París, lo que más extraña es cuando está aquí, es la comida y los festivales qué hay, todos son regalos de colores y música- Dijo que Adrien recordando a Nathalie lo calmaba y le contaba sobre ella en Bulgaria antes de ir a dormir - Creció con su hermana y hermano, el se llama Dimitri, está casado con una chica llamada Yelena y tienen 2 hijos; Marcel y Markus , su hermana Irina tiene un novio, pero Nathalie no lo conoce en persona solo por llamadas. Su madre se enamoró de su padre cuando coincidió en un campo de rosas de Damasco

-Campos de rosas de Damasco? Preguntó su padre, sabía que había en Francia campos de lavanda, pero no sabía que tenía campos de rosas de Damasco

-Es una flor de Bulgaria, Nathalie usa un perfume de ella, Creo que también posee vainilla-Dijo recordando cuando la abrazaba y percibía ese olor tan característico de Nathalie

-Vainilla, lirios, y fresias, ahora también se que tiene rosas de Damasco, eso es lo que conforma su perfume- recordando como Nathalie entraba en la mañana, llevándole café y dejándolo en su oficina, un olor alrededor de el, que, aunque solo duraba unos momentos, lo disfrutamos enormemente

\- ¿Vas a traerla de regreso a casa? - preguntó Adrien

-Sí, no creo poder estar con Nathalie, y saber que no luche hasta lo último por ella-Dijo Gabriel sonriendo a su hijo- Ahora ve a dormir, mañana en la mañana tenemos que irnos-

-Si padre-

.

 _\- Buen viaje Nathalie-Dijo Gabriel, apretando su hombro_

¿ De verdad? ¿Era todo? Adrien la había abrazado tan fuerte que temía que iba a romperle en dos; Se había convertido en un adulto maravilloso, pero para ella aún era ese niño pequeño que amaba, ahora iba a la universidad, pronto se casaría con esa dulce chica Marinette y llenaría esa gran casa con muchos nietos para Gabriel. Por eso ella debía hacer este viaje, debía comenzar a crear distancia, nunca dejaría de amar a esos dos hombres; pero la diferencia fue que una tenía su amor de madre y el otro tenía su amor de una manera más romántica. Y eso estaba mal, era su jefe, había conocido a su esposa, nunca podría Gabriel verla de manera romántica, solo como una buena amiga, tal vez su mejor amiga, pero nada más.

Por eso cuando su hermana le dijo que se casaría, dijo que iría, y que no solo, se quedaría un mes y medio, su madre le habría dado los gritos de su vida por los teléfonos, que no había visto su hija menor en 10 años, su padre solo dijo que tal vez no tendría la fuerza de dejar ir a Francia de nuevo, aunque los dos sabían que se había quedado 24/7 durante más de 10 años con los Agreste, sabían que ella lo hacía por Adrien trato de darle una figura paterna y materna tanto como pudo. Con un padre distante, muerto y roto por la pérdida de su esposa, el pobre niño pequeño se había quedado solo, trato lo mejor que pudo reparar esa relación y tratar de que estuvieran bien. Y ella había cumplido; Mantuvo la empresa a flote, Adrien fue a la escuela de verdad, tuvo amigos, tuvo novia, estaba a salvo y feliz, Gabriel había dejado de ser terrorista mágico, ahora recordaba con amor y tranquilidad a su esposa y no con amargura y desesperación, ellos ahora se hablaban más, se abrazaban, Adrien fue a la universidad y estudiaba lo que quería; Física. Aunque aun modelaba de vez en cuando, planeaba mudarse pronto y comprar un anillo de compromiso para su novia.

Todo estaba en orden en Francia, excepto ella, se había dedicado tanto tiempo al cuidado de los demás, que se olvidó de ella, Con su cumpleaños acercándose , podía decirse oficialmente que era una solterona que no había tenido una relación seria en mas de 7 años por cuidar al hijo de su jefe y a su propio jefe; Su hermana le dijo que la llevaba a alguien, que broma le dijo que los únicos hombres estables en su vida eran los Agreste y que su madre los viera, en especial a Gabriel posiblemente le daría un golpe en la cara.

Por suerte, su vuelo de 2 horas fue tranquilo, no había niños, no bebes, no había ruido, solo se veía por la ventanilla del avión como un momento atrás en Francia; la torre Eiffel, el río Sena, el Louve, la Catedral de Notre Dame y Volvía a Bulgaria; La catedral de Alejandro Neviski, sus coloridos festivales, la nieve, el mar negro con su familia

\- "Bienvenidos a Bulgaria, Sofia. La temperatura es de 10 grados centígrados, les remendamos esquiar por ser temporada invernal y abrigarse bien, desciendan por donde les indiquen las azafatas y esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado"-dijo la voz del piloto, cuando logro salir del avión, sabia que había sido bueno ponerse un abrigo negro y ese ridículo suéter de colores que le hizo Adrien la pasada navidad que guardo en su bolso, cuando logro encontrar su maleta camino hacia la sección de vuelos nacionales; Le entrego el otro boleto a una señorita mientras esta la guiaba a una sala de espera para el próximo vuelo a Varna

Aunque bien su familia poseía una casa aquí en la capital (Sofia) y otra en Varna que estaba cerca del mar negro, la boda se celebraría en Varna porque su hermana adoraba la vista que daba el amanecer en el mar. Ella era mas de Sofia, ella había ido toda la vida a la escuela allí, pero después de 10 años, extrañas todo por igual y con mucha intensidad. Después de otro viaje en avión por fin estaba en Varna, ahora solo debía encontrar a Dimitri, ya le había mandado un mensaje que ya había llegado.

-Nathalie-dijo una voz profunda en un fuerte búlgaro que logro hacer que saltara un poco

-Dimitri, querido hermano mayor-dijo en búlgaro, aunque no lo había practicado en 10 años, aun lo hablaba fluidamente y poseía el acento.

-Que bueno es verte-dijo abrazándola como un gran oso, Gorila le recordaba mucho a su hermano, y ahora su hermano le recordaba a Gorila- ¿No vienes con nadie?

-Mmm...No, le dije a Irina que no tenía un novio para traer-

-Jaja, bueno parece que nos sobran habitaciones-

-Que gracioso-dijo Nathalie con sarcasmo, sabía que los invitados se quedaban en un hotel, pero la familia en la casa, aunque le ofrecieron traer a alguien no tenia realmente a quien traer, sus amigos estaban con sus familias, Gorila se iría a América donde estaba su ex esposa, sus 4 hijos y 3 nietos, Adrien y Gabriel ni hablar era poner distancia no acercarlos mas.

-Vamos, todos están emocionados, por cierto, ¿te a llamado la florería? - Pregunto Dimitri, pero ella solo negó la cabeza, hasta donde sabia su hermana les dio a la florería, el teléfono de ella por emergencias de flores, pero no la habían contacto- Al parecer ya confirmaron las flores, pero tu no estabas y les contesto un hombre en Francia, supongo que era alguien de tu trabajo, por que dio la dirección correcta-

-Un hombre en Francia?-pregunto Nathalie confundida, no podía ser en la oficina porque no había nadie allí y todo estaba cerrado con llave, lo cual dejaba el otro teléfono; En su escritorio en casa de Gabriel Agreste- Y que les dijo Gabriel?

-Gabriel? ¿Tu jefe? Nada, supongo que solo dijo que si a la dirección que le dijo el florista, Irina no dio tu celular ¿Verdad? Dio el de tu oficina-

-Creo que si, solo espero que mi jefe no crea que me casare yo-dijo negando con la cabeza y subiéndose al auto con Dimitri rumbo a casa de sus padres

-Esperemos que no Nathalie, que pensaría el hombre con el que has estado mas de 10 años, cuidando a su hijo, de que te cases con alguien-dijo en francés normal con sarcasmo

-Es mi jefe, el no me ve así- dije viendo la ciudad y los arboles pasar, aun era temprano ya que tome los aviones en la mañana, ahora era apenas la hora de la comida, el cielo era de color naranja por el sol entre las nubes, aunque hacia frió y aunque era posible que en la noche estuviera a -6 grados bajo cero por ser invierno, a Nathalie le encantaba la playa con el mar helado, seguro que hoy no iría a la playa , pero mañana en la mañana se iría directo a nadar al mar, o por lo manos a tocarlo con los pies

-Esta bien-dijo Dimitri dejándolo por la paz, sonriendo.

Después de un viaje de 1 hora en auto llegaron a la gran casa Sancoeur; De dos pisos, pero realmente ancha blanca con negro, con un estilo clásico pero moderno, con un total de 10 recamaras, cada una de ellas con baño, mas sala de juegos, y una cocina que bien podía ser de un restaurante totalmente equipada, al lado de la casa un invernadero donde había flores y especias cultivadas por la familia, bien no estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, pero era perfecta; Como su padre decía "Una postal o una pintura sobre Bulgaria antigua, conserva su encanto e historia" Y en frente de la puerta Rebekah Sancoeur con un gran abrigo negro con los brazos cruzados

-¿Crees que si huyo me alcance?-pregunto Nathalie a su hermano que parecía nervioso

-Creo... que se subiría a un oso solo para atraparte-dijo su hermano abriendo la puerta y bajando, ella lo imito

-Nathalie-dijo su madre acercándose a ella, era de su estatura, pero poseía una pasión como el fuego por dentro; Todo aquel que la conocía la comparaba con un volcán, ahora poseía en su totalidad el cabello blanco, dejando en el pasado su cabello negro, pero sus ojos revelaban la misma fuerza que siempre en ese gris que se parecía a una tormenta, características que compartía con sus dos hijos mayores

-Madre-dijo ella acercándose también; Aunque Nathalie físicamente con su pelo negro, piel pálida, y rasgos búlgaros era la hija que se parecía más a su madre, su actitud introvertida, callada, observadora, fría, y algo estoica era de su padre, aunque es un hombre amoroso, y buen padre, los dos se parecían demasiado en eso, al contrario de sus dos hermanos mayores; Ellos eran físicamente su padre pero con la calidez y pasión que su madre. Lo divertido según su padre era que tuviera lo que tuviera de su madre o de el; Sus ojos eran de su abuela; Turquesa, mientras que todos los demás tenían ojos grises, ella poseía a la abuela partera en sus ojos, su padre tenía algo de ese azul turquesa pero era mas gris que nada.

-Te extrañe mucho mi dulce niña-dijo su madre después de un tiempo, y jalándola a un abrazo, a pesar de ser ya una mujer mayor y de su misma estatura tenia la misma fuerza que su hermano, ella solo la abrazo de vuelta, realmente había extrañado a su familia

-Yo también madre- dijo cuándo se separaron, vieron a Dimitri con la maleta de Nathalie y su bolso

-Es todo lo que traes? -dijo en francés viendo acusatoriamente la única maleta que llevaba, si bien era grade, muy grande, eso le decía a su madre que se volvería a ir

-Madre, me quedo un mes y medio, la boda, fiestas navideñas, año nuevo y dos semanas mas, tengo un trabajo-dijo y su madre solo suspiro y volvió adentro de la casa, con Nathalie siguiéndola, después de todo era la única que quedaba afuera de seguro Dimitri ya había subido sus maletas a su habitación

-Comeremos en 1 hora, mientras desempaca-dijo su madre caminando directo a la cocina, mientras Nathalie subía las escaleras, y a punto de entrar en su habitación. Recordó a Gabriel cuando le dijo que se iría durante un mes y medio, el solo asentía y cada vez se ponía más pálido

-Gabriel, espero que no quemes nada-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando la puerta de la habitación, vio su maleta en la cama y camino hacia ella abriéndola; Si bien no se iba a cambiar, desempaco algo de ropa, incluyendo el vestido de dama de honor, con algunos vestidos, faldas, pantalones, suéteres, formales e informales, junto con pijamas y unas batas, guardando todo e el closet o en cajones. Cuando la maleta estuvo vacía, la oculto bajo la cama, y se sentó en esta viendo de nuevo la habitación donde pasaba los veranos y fiestas navideñas en familia; En las mesitas de noche 4 diferentes porta retratos;

Uno el día de su cumpleaños número 20 donde se había tatuado una mariposa blanca y una morada (Hawk Moth, Gracias Gabriel Agreste) en la espalda baja si bien eran pequeñas, se distinguían, en ese momento no conocía a Gabriel y cuando se enteró que el era el villano de parís con mariposas blancas y violetas creyó firmemente que era karma por no haber visto a su madre en años. El segundo contenía una foto en su graduación de la universidad, allí estaba haciendo prácticas en Gabriel como una simple interna y en 2 semanas ya poseía un puesto seguro en la empresa y cada vez escalaba más arriba por su talento, era una hazaña para alguien tan joven, El tercero era cuando gano una competencia de esquí en Bulgaria antes de irse a Francia y la última de una como ganadora en una competencia internacional ecuestre. Si bien su ceguera sin lentes, la franja roja en su cabeza y el tatuaje era de lo poco que aún conservaba de cuando era más joven

Su habitación no era la de una adolescente de color rosa con posters de cantantes o de modelos, era sobria, de paredes blancas, cortinas naranjas para darle al lugar calidez, alfombra azul, las repisas no contenían más que una muñeca de porcelana de su bisabuela, un carrusel dorado regalo de su padre cuando se rompió un brazo por escalar un árbol alguno que otro trofeo de competencias de esquí junto con libros

-Hola papa-dijo Nathalie volteando a ver a quien estaba en la puerta, su padre con cabello blanco, pero con una sonrisa acercándose a ella

-Mi Nathalie, cuanto te extrañe-dijo sentándose y abrazándola

-Yo también Papa-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó viéndola fijamente

-Bien, emocionada por la boda de Irina-

-Mi hija, mi gran Irina se casa, solo faltas tu-dijo su padre en broma

-No te emociones demasiado, no creo casarme pronto-dijo con sarcasmo Nathalie

-Siempre querré a un nieto con tus lindo ojos-dijo en broma su padre- ¿Cómo esta Adrien? -

-Bien, esta feliz y creo que eso me hace feliz a mí también-dijo Nathalie sonriendo recordando al chico

-¿Y Gabriel?-pregunto su padre, y Nathalie se quedó mirando a la nada sin saber que responder.

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por sus hermosos y maravillosos comentarios**

 **Vaya, realmente la vida es triste mi Gabenath no da señales de vida en la serie, la tercera temporada se estrena en unos días (1 DE DICIEMBRE) y mis lentes están con el doctor porque me subió la graduación y no tengo lentes ahorita * Llorar a mares, por ciega***

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta agregue cosas mías a la historias; El suéter verde con el bordado rosa de Nathalie joven, su pulsera de lunas y un camafeo. Por qué los traía puestos en el momento que escribí los capítulos y me salto la inspiración. Ahora saben algunas cosas que poseo.**

 **Esta historia es una clase de tributo a uno de los países que quiero visitar en el futuro. AMO todo lo relacionado con este país; Su cultura, su comida, su música, sus paisajes, y disculpen si hay alguno que otro error, pero Google es mi guía es esto. Habra continuación, pero este solo es un capitulo levemente basado en la navidad, vendrán otros MUY NAVIDEÑOS.**

 **Este no va a ser el orden en el que van a ser publicados los capítulos pero para que sepan mas o menos que viene.**

 **-Bebe Adrien parte 4 (Parte final)**

 **-Akuma- (Donde Nathalie es secuestrada por un akuma) Idea por I Love read fic**

 **-Embarazo de Nathalie- (Y los Agreste actúan como locos sobreprotectores) Idea de Fernanda Flores Bautista 99 Con una advertencia de que sube de tono a veces**

 **-Los fantasmas de Agreste- Del famoso cuanto navideño pero versión Gabriel con fantasmas Kwami**

 **-Beso- (Navideño)**

 **-Christmas- (Navideño- Cena)**

 **-Winter Tale (Navideño)**

 **-REIGN (Medieval)**

 **-Secuestro- (Donde Nathalie es secuestrada, pero esta vez Gabriel tiene que salvarla)**

 **-Mayura and Hawk Moth ( Es algo o muy oscuro y le pondré una advertencia al inicio de el capitulo)**

 **-Drunk (Super tierno y esponjoso, pero con una leve advertencia de subir de tono)**

 **-Let her go (SUPER TRISTE)**

 **.**

 **DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LEAN LAS RESPUESTAS A TODOS LOS COMENARIOS. VIENEN COSAS IMPORTANTES Y NECESITO SU OPINION.**

 **.**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99;** **Todos aman a la joven Nathalie ¿LES GUSTARIA UNA CONTINUACION CON UNA LINEA DE TIEMPO DONDE ELLOS ESTEN JUNOS? Yo cuando vi el tráiler era en la mañana y o vi por Instagram y me morí, y no eres la única que se desespera o odia a Lila Rossi; Su meme oficial es * No se qué dice, pero miente* Por que recordemos que los adelantos salieron en portugués creo. JAJAJAJAJA. Y SI MI GABENATH DONDE DONEDE ESTA. ¿LA CONTINUEIDAD DE ESTA TEMPORADA SE FUE POR EL CAÑO? Una genial noticia impulsada por el grito de las masas ABRA UNA LLUVIA DE CAPITULOS EN DICIEMBRE y si da ganas de sacudir a los Agreste para que se fijen en Nathalie y Marinette *Llorar como loca* y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **I love read fic** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también lo ames tanto como el anterior.**

 **Mari sweet16** **Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, y gracias por creer que tengo ideas increíbles, y espero dar buenos Au en el futuro.**

 **TheSunshine001** **Pues si quieres una camiseta hay que hablarlo con mi socia (Comentario de abajo) Y gracias por amar tanto a Bebe Adrien. Es una idea muy interesante (Como en el capítulo de navidad de la serie) En donde desaparece Adrien, pero esta vez con Nathalie, considéralo en la lista. SmallTiger y yo solo discutíamos sobre un fic que leímos JAJA pero ahora me ha interesado ¿QUIEREN UN CAPITULO SOBRE NATHALIE CON EL ANILLO DE ADRIEN? Con Emilie como Le Paon y Gabriel como GuyBug ¿Nathalie sería una antigua portadora de Plagg, Pollen? Además de eso espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **SmallBlueTiger;** **Gracias por tu siempre hermoso y muy bello comentario; Debes esperar para ver que pasara en el capítulo donde secuestran a Nathalie, quiero crear expectativa de no saber que giro dará. EN DICIEMBRE LLOVERAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS SOBRE LA NAVIDAD. Si es la última parte de Bebe Adrien y el mundo llorara *Inserte meme de Iron Man " Habra muchas lágrimas de machos" JAJAJA* Y respecto a esa capitulo no creo retomar esa idea de Nueva York con su hermano o con Jean porque ya voy por la mitad, pero e puedo decir que los hare sufrir y llorar en el suelo AME EL PODER DE LA CHANCLA VOLADORA DE NATHALIE, espero que este capituo también te guste. Y Bebe Adrien negocio ( Le el comentario de arriba) Piden mercancía ya del capítulo, socia ayúdame. Mas de 100 comentario 106 para ser exactos y me siento orgullosa y feliz de alcanzar tanto con un ship no tan popular como lo es el Alyno, Adrianette o incluso Emilie x Gabriel que es el "Canon" de la serie. ME HACE FELIZ.**

 **Mimi;** **Holi y gracias por tu comentario. Ya SmallBlueTiger sugirió uno donde Nathalie se va y los Agreste se arrepienten Spoiler; Los hará llorar en el suelo y no creo que tenga un final feliz. Profesional, pues gracias nunca nadie me había llamado así, GRACIAS POR ESO, y si tienes otra idea para un capitulo amaría oírlo.**

 **alma de titán;** **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR AMAR TANTO ESTA HISTORIA. Amo tanto que releas los capítulos, no sabía que la gente lo hacía y espero que te gusten tanto los que vendrán como lo hacen los actuales. Bebe Adrien citando a SmallBlueTiger "Bebe Adrien es vida" y Spoiler del capitulo pare 4 habrá un enfrenamiento Adrien VS John. Por desgracia no hay muchas historia de ellos, como dije en respuesta a un comentario en esta historia, no es un ship fuerte, tiene pocas historias, poco fan art, tiene que crecer con amor y paciencia. Yo también he leído ese fic, y Adrien realmente es súper tierno mirando a Nathalie y ella lo rechaza tan elegantemente como puede y lloro de ternura. Eres un amor dándome tantos halagos a mi como autora y a mi pequeña historia, espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. ESPEREN, Yo hable de un fic que leímos SmallTiger y yo, pero ¿LES GUSTARIA UN CAPITULO DONDE SALGA NATHALIE CON EL ANILLO DE ADRIEN?**

 **eviethenerd;** **GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE TE MENTIENE CON VIDA, ME HACE MUY FELIZ. ¿Quieres saber que paso? Si cambian el futuro o crean una nueva línea de tiempo ¿Quieres una continuación? ¿EL MUNDO QUIERE UNA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 16?**

 **Carolatavs;** **Gracias por seguir amando esta historia, Gracias por decirme que fue una idea original y bien desarrollada; Como escribí una parte antes de ver el capítulo, si le metí varias cosas, incluyendo un viaje en el tiempo por un akuma y me alegra que les haya gustado tanto. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **X;** **Gracias** **por todo u apoyo, lo aprecio mucho mucho. Y Bebe Adrien parte 4 está en producción y esta algo largo. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **Lia777** **De verdad gracias por tu comentario y espero que esta también te guste.**

 **Miguel** **Gracias por tu comentario, y me agrada que te gusto el final, no sabía si les gustaría.**

 **mihael kuro usagi;** **Gracias por tu comentario y lamento haberte revuelto tanto, y sobre el capítulo es el hiatus más corto de la historia animada. Espero que este también te guste.**


	18. Regalo

**Este es un Au y no está relacionado con ningún capitulo anteriormente publicado. En este capítulo Marinette le dio el regalo de cumpleaños en persona y ahora Adrien y Marinette cursan su último año antes de la universidad.**

.

.

.

Adrien estaba nervioso; Era el intercambio secreto, y si bien conocía bien a Marinette, encontrar un regalo adecuado no estaba resultando muy fácil. Seguía dando vueltas a todas las listas de todas las tiendas de la ciudad sin encontrar nada, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie preocupada

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido

-¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupado-dijo Nathalie

-Es el intercambio, no se qué darle a Marinette, no se qué darle-dijo con voz derrotada

-Marinette es la chica que ama la moda ¿no? -pregunto conmovida Nathalie, veía que Adrien le importaba mucho la chica

-Si, ella tiene mucho talento- dijo Adrien feliz recordando las creaciones de su amiga

-¿Y que piensas regalarle? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le gustaría? -pregunto Nathalie

-Marinette hace su propia ropa por lo cual regalarle telas sería algo poco original, no le puedo regalar cualquier cosa-dijo Adrien cerrando los ojos rindiéndose

-¿Por qué no le haces algo tú mismo?-pregunto Nathalie y Adrien abrió los ojos

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Adrien intrigado

-¿Por qué no le haces algo? A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-pregunto emocionado Adrien, pero luego surgió la duda- Pero yo no sé…-

-Si gustas puedo ayudarte-dijo Nathalie y de repente sintió dos brazos envolverla en un fuerte abrazo

-SISISI-gritaba Adrien emocionado, y Nathalie solo sonrió con calidez, odiaba ver a Adíen triste, el niño tenía una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol- ¿Cómo que podría hacerle? –

-Pues cuando tenía tu edad tejí un suéter para mi madre-dijo Nathalie recordando a su amada madre

-¿Eso no toma mucho tiempo?-pregunto Adrien pensativo

-Un poco, por lo cual tendrás que tejer algo mas pequeño-dijo Nathalie en dirección al chico junto a ella

-¿Una bufanda?-pregunto emocionado

-Si, eso será rápido, practico y lo más importante es que tú se la harás-dijo Nathalie

-Gracias, Nathalie-dijo feliz Adrien

-De nada Adrien-respondió la mujer

Después de que Nathalie consiguiera los materiales necesarios para Adrien, beneficios de que trabajara con un diseñador de modas internacional y que Adrien fuera el hijo de dicho diseñador. Ambos se sentaron en sus tiempos libres y con paciencia Nathalie le enseño como tejer con agujas como lo habría hecho una madre con sus hijos y Adrien descubrió que no le molestaba ver a Nathalie como una madre, de hecho, le agradaba. Después de casi un mes de clases, Adrien por fin tenía la bufanda terminada para Marinette, pero faltaba cerrar el tejido y necesitaba ayuda. Por lo cual se dirigió al estudio de su padre donde sabía que estarían ambos.

-Señor, falta revisar el vestido de Clara Ruiseñor para la gala de navidad-dijo Nathalie sin apartar la vista de su Tablet

-Bien, ¿Algo más?-pregunto Gabriel con su tono usual carente de emociones

-Jagger Stone llamo para cambiar la cita de las próximas semanas-dijo Nathalie deslazándose atreves de los documentos- Para verse hasta el próximo mes, por que estará ocupado-

-¿Ocupado?-pregunto Gabriel Agrete confundido levantando la vista para enfocarla en su secretaria

-Si, señor-dijo Nathalie todavía sin levantar a vista- Se ira de viaje a Suiza, por navidad-

-Bien-dijo Gabriel, pero se notaba que no estaba bien, odiaba estar sin trabajo en esas fechas- ¿Entonces o único que tengo en la agenda es lo de la señorita Ruiseñor? -

-Si, señor-dijo Nathalie, y el hombre solo hizo un sonido de desaprobación, pero un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió de seguir quejándose

-¿Adrien?-pregunto Gabriel viendo a su hijo entrar a su estudio

-Padre-dijo Adrien viendo a su padre sentado tras su escritorio y a Nathalie parada enfrente de el comando notas

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto levemente preocupado Gabriel, pero su hijo negó con la cabeza

-No, solo quería ver si Nathalie ya estaba en su descanso-dijo Adrien tratando de no sanar impaciente

-Nathalie, puedes tomarlo, y agrega 20 minutos, te he entretenido lo suficiente-dijo Gabriel recordando que su asistente no había comido nada en horas y el no lo había notado.

-Si, señor-dijo y procedió a salir de la oficina junto con Adrien dejando a Gabriel solo con sus pensamientos

Para Gabriel ya no era una sorpresa que su hijo y su secretaria pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero ahora parecían realmente más cercanos, como si fueran familia y eso lo entristecía; El casi no estaba con su hijo, más preocupado por traer a su esposa de vuelta a la vida, siendo un terrorista mágico. Si bien Nathalie sabía que era un villano; No lo aprobaba, y le había dicho que lo mataría si algo le pasaba a Adrien. Sabía que era un idiota por no ver que ella era una mujer maravillosa y que amaba a su hijo como si fuera propio, y ya se estaba cansando del fracaso constante de conseguir derrotar a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Después de minutos de analizarlo, decidió seguir a su hijo y asistente.

Nathalie y Adrien caminaron hasta la cocina y el chef de la mansión le entrego a la mujer un plato con ensalada y un té verde, dejándolos solos. Con ambos sentados en la barra de la cocina de mármol Nathalie comiendo y Adrien siguiendo instrucciones para cerrar la bufanda para Marinette.

-Y eso es todo, solo vuelve a hacer ese nudo y estará listo-dijo Nathalie comiendo otro bocado de espinaca, lechuga y aceitunas.

-¿Por qué ensalada?-pregunto Adrien intrigado, era lo único que parecía comer Nathalie últimamente

-Por la gala-dijo Nathalie con voz cansada, Gabriel acababa de llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

-Creí que padre no iría-dijo Adrien frunciendo el ceño

-No, el no ira-dijo Nathalie viendo detenidamente la ensalada- Iré en nombre de la empresa, y…-

-¿Y?-pregunto desconfiado Adrien, justo en ese momento Gabriel estaba tras la puerta congelado y esperando una respuesta de su asistente.

-Al parecer recibí una "invitación" de una persona, el estará en la gala, y me pidió ir con el-dijo tratando de restarle importancia

-¿Cómo una cita?-pregunto Adrien tratando de no sonar aterrorizado de la idea de que Nathalie saliera con alguien mas

-Sí, supongo que si-dijo Nathalie después de minutos en silencio pensando en que responder- Es una forma de verlo-

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto Adrien y su padre se hizo la misma pregunta

-Porque, es un buen sujeto, es amable y…-dijo Nathalie sin saber muy bien como continuar

-¿No somos suficiente nosotros?-pregunto con voz rota Adrien

-¿Qué? Adrien, eres una de las pocas personas que más amo en el mundo-dijo Nathalie pasando con cuidado una mano por su cabello- Si bien pronto iras a la universidad siempre te veré como a ese pequeño que conocí-

-¿En serio?-pregunto Adrien

-Claro que si-dijo y lo abrazo durante algunos minutos, hasta que Adrien se separo

-¿Y padre?-pregunto inseguro

-Es un buen hombre-dijo Nathalie sonando profesional

Nadie podía saber que sentía algo mas profundo por su jefe, ya tenía demasiado cubriendo sus emociones durante todas las horas de trabajo porque el era un empático. Era un hombre con el corazón roto por la muerte de su esposa, y ella no podía interponerse en eso.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto esperanzado Adrien. Desde que su madre murió su padre y el se apoyaron en Nathalie, pero recién descubrió que no estaría mal llamar a Nathalie mama, pero al parecer debía empujarlos para que ellos vieran que serien geniales juntos

-Si, Adrien, yo nunca podría ser algo más para el-dijo Nathalie con un tono profesional, diciendo accidentalmente "Para el", ya que para ella; Los Agreste eran todo.

-Oh-dijo decepcionado y Gabriel noto eso; ¿Su hijo quería que viera a Nathalie como una futura compañera de vida? ¿Para estar juntos?

-Evitando eso, mañana es la gala y tu intercambio secreto; ¿Estás listo? -pregunto Nathalie emocionada de cambiar de tema

-Si, sé que le gustara-dijo feliz Adrien viendo la bufanda rosa en sus manos, finalmente terminada

-Se que a Marinette le encantara-dijo Nathalie sonriendo- Es una chica hermosa y es muy amable-

-Sí, ella lo es, es una gran amiga-dijo Adrien

-¿Solo una amiga?- pregunto Nathalie con una ceja alzada

-¿Si?-pregunto Adrien sin saber cómo responder

-Creo que la vez como algo más que una amiga-dijo la mujer con diversión como el Adrien se sonrojaba

-No…-dijo Adrien tratando de negarlo

-Sabes, no es malo, creo que, si a ella le gustas y a ti te gusta, es genial-dijo Nathalie

-No, ella es solo una amiga-dijo Adrien negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces supongo que ese chico que ronda tanto a tu _amiga_ no importaría que se acercara más a ella?-

-¿Luka?-pregunto con enojo, de solo pensar en ese músico rondando a su princesa

-Si, porque no, es un joven talentoso-dijo Nathalie, pero por dentro trataba de no golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de mármol; A veces su dulce niño era demasiado ciego para ver que Marinette era una chica fantástica

-Pero Marinette es mi princesa-dijo en voz alta y después se avergonzó por casi gritarlo.

-¿Amiga o princesa?-pregunto con una leve burla Nathalie- Debes decidir, podrías perderla por el talentoso músico Luka-

-Pero ella siempre a sido mi amiga, pero…-dijo Adrien sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Piénsalo, mañana es el intercambio; Tienes algo de tiempo, es una chica maravillosa y apostaría que ella te aprecia más que un amigo-dijo Nathalie recordando como la joven tartamudeaba y se ponía roja cuando estaba cerca de Adrien

-Gracias, Nathalie, por todo-dijo el chico sonriéndole

-De nada-respondió la mujer

Al final Gabriel volvió a su estudio sin interrumpir la conversación de su hijo y Nathalie; Ella tenía razón, podría perder a una mujer que amaba por no decidir. El día transcurrió como cualquier otro para los adultos, ambos trabajando y el adolecente envolviendo el regalo para Marinette.

-Buenas noches señor-dijo Nathalie caminando hacia la puerta con su bolso en mano, pero la voz de su jefe la hizo detenerse

-Buenas noches Nathalie, espero verte en la gala-dijo Gabriel

-¿Si señor?-dijo Nathalie pero sonaba más como una pregunta, el hombre rara vez salía de su mansión y menos por una fiesta de navidad

Gabriel vio a su secretaria irse y subió al cuarto de su hijo a hablar con el, lo encontró viendo fijamente dos moños con determinación.

-Creo que, por el color del envoltorio, le queda mejor el verde-dijo Gabriel y su hijo salto de la sorpresa

-Padre, hola-dijo Adrien

-Hola hijo, debo preguntar por qué vez tan fijamente un moño para regalo-dijo Gabriel divertido

-Es para Marinette, mañana es el intercambio-

-Como dije, el verde queda bien-dijo Gabriel sentándose en una silla junto a su hijo

-Gracias-dijo Adrien tomando el verde y poniéndolo, terminando de envolver el regalo

¿Puedo preguntar que le regalaras? -pregunto curioso

-Es una bufanda que Nathalie me ayudo a hacer-dijo

-¿Nathalie la hizo?-pregunto confundido su padre

-No, Nathalie me enseñó a tejer-dijo Adrien con calidez

-¿En serio?-pregunto asombrado Gabriel; Su hijo no era fanático de lo relacionado con la empresa

-Si, fue divertido, hoy la termine, es muy buena maestra-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-No pensé que ella tejiera-dijo Gabriel sorprendido

-Yo tampoco, pero es muy buena, es una maravillosa mujer-dijo Adrien recordando algunas frases de Nathalie sobre su princesa.

-Si-dijo simplemente Gabriel

-¿Sabes? Creo que ella ira a la gala de navideña con alguien-dijo Adrien tratando de picar el ego de su padre

\- ¿Alguien? -pregunto Gabriel recordando a Nathalie decir que iría con alguien en una "cita"

-Si, ella dijo que la invito como a una cita, ¿Crees que el tipo sea adecuado para Nathalie? -pregunto Adrien viendo a su padre

-¿Adecuado?-pregunto no muy convencido

-Si, ya sabes, Nat es muy seria, es cálida, pero muy seria con la gente-dijo Adrien pensativo- Y ya sabes, el tipo será ¿amable, cortes, educado, un patán? –

-Lo descubriré en la gala-dijo serio Gabriel

-Creí que no irías a la gala, no te gustan esos eventos-dijo Adrien confundido

-Iré por la empresa-dijo Gabriel tratando de sonar con confianza

-¿Solo por la empresa?-pregunto Adrien y su padre parecía sorprendido

-¿Esperas que vaya por algo más?-pregunto

-No lo sé, pero apostaría que podría ser por Nathalie, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – pregunto Adrien realmente esperando que su padre fuera sincero.

-Adrien-dijo en tono acusatorio

-¿Sabes? No es malo, creo que Nathalie seria genial como una esposa para ti, después de que me vaya estarás solo, y es una genial madre-dijo Adrien recostándose en la silla mas relajado

-Adrien, tu madre…-empezó a decir Gabriel

-Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar y debes avanzar hacia el futuro-dijo

-Y si tu madre…¿Pudiera volver?-pregunto esperanzado Gabriel

-Eso no se puede y no sería lo mismo, la ausencia de mama dejo un hueco que no se puede borrar, incluso si apareciera como un zombi, seria genial, pero no sería lo mismo- dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-¿En serio?-pregunto su padre

-Si, pero Nathalie, hace que ese hueco no se sienta tan frio, vacío, y mal, pero temo que si se va podríamos no ser completamente felices-dijo Adrien

-¿Irse?-pregunto Gabriel

-Ya sabes, tu no pareces quererla de un cierto modo, ella podría ir a esa gala con ese tipo y…-dijo Adrien aplicando la misma psicología que aplico Nathalie con el sobre Marinette

-Ese tipo no se va a acercar a menos de 30 metros de Nathalie-dijo enojado y Adrien lo miro sorprendido- No lo se…-

-Seria lindo que verlos juntos-dijo Adrien

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto desconfiado Gabriel, su hijo asintió

-Si-dijo Adrien feliz

-¿Y la chica a la que le regalas la primera cosa que haz tejido?-pregunto su padre y vio a su hijo sonrojarse y suspirar

-Nathalie cree que siento algo por Marinette, más que amistad y creo, que podría tener razón-dijo Adrien con tono derrotado

-¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunto su padre

-Ella dijo que pensara sobre si siento más que amistad, Luka siempre está cerca de ella y…-dijo Adrien pero en lo último sonaba enojado

-¿Vas a ir tras ella? Lo apruebo, Marinette tiene talento-dijo su padre y su hijo rio por lo bajo

-Y yo apruebo que vayas tras Nathalie-dijo con sarcasmo y ambos rieron

Al día siguiente todos en la clase de la señorita Bustier en el intercambio estaba en proceso y todos celebraban los regalos dados y recibidos. Alya y Nino abrazándose, y tomando chocolate caliente, viendo a sus amigos.

-Adrien, toma, es para ti-dijo Marinette sonrojada y tratando de no tartamudear

-Gracias Mari-dijo Adrien y le dio un abrazo, donde la chica casi se derrite en un charco

-Sii, cl-claro-dijo Marinette y vio a Adrien abrir la caja que contenía los mejores croissants que haya hecho la panadería Dupain-Cheng, envuelta en papel rojo con puntos negros.

-Marinette, son fantásticos, son perfectos-dijo Adrien después de morder una de las piezas de pan

-¿En serio crees eso? Se que te gustan mucho y-dijo Marinette, pero dejo de hablar cuando vio como el la miraba

-También te tengo algo-dijo Adrien y saco el regalo envuelto en papel negro y moño verde al mas puro estilo de Chat Noir

-Gr-gracias Adrien-dijo Marinette emocionada y abrió con cuidado el regalo y se encontró con una bufanda tejida de color rosa claro-¿Tu?-

-Si, Nathalie me enseño, quería darte algo muy especial ¿Te gusta?-pregunto algo inseguro, pero se vio envuelto en los brazos de la chica

-ME ENCANTA-dijo Marinette feliz y Adrien la envolvió con fuerza

-¿Me honrarías en acompañarme por un taza de chocolate?-pregunto Adrien

-Si, me encantaría-dijo Marinette feliz. Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería y se encontraron con Luka y Kagami en una cita tomando café, ambos los saludaron y cada pareja se fue por su camino.

Ya en la noche, en la gala de navidad, Nathalie Sancoeur llevaba un Agreste azul oscuro, y un collar de oro de gatos; Regalo de Adrien en su cumpleaños. Gabriel Agreste estaba fascinando viéndola moverse por toda la fiesta, hasta que Clara Ruiseñor lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

-Gabriel, ame el vestido, es perfecto-dijo la mujer acercándose a el

-Me alegra que le guste Señorita Ruiseñor-dijo Gabriel con su usual tono y la chica asintió feliz, pero su vista fue devuelta a su asistente que estaba ahora bailando con un hombre no muy cómoda- Si me disculpa-

-Por supuesto-dijo la chica y se fue bailando con gracias, Gabriel empezó a ver rojo cuando vio la mano del hombre bajar por la espalda de Nathalie.

-¿Me disculpa?- dijo Gabriel al hombre que parecía sorprendido por la presencia de Agreste

-SI, si, claro-dijo soltando a la mujer y alejándose

-Nathalie-dijo Gabriel tomando ahora el lugar donde había estado el hombre, y empezó a bailar con la mujer

-Gracias-dijo Nathalie desviando la vista

Ambos bailaron durante una hora sin interrupciones, hasta que unos socios interrumpieron para hablar con Gabriel y Nathalie se fue hasta el patio del gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, recién había empezado a nevar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pregunto Nathalie en voz baja a nadie en particular mientras veía el cielo y los copos de nieve caer, todo estaba en silencio hasta que sintió una chaqueta cálida en sus hombros.

-Parece que el vestido no es práctico para la nieve-dijo Gabriel cerca de su oído, tras ella.

-Señor-dijo Nathalie levemente sorprendida, volteándose para enfrentarlo

-Esa bien Nat-dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a el.

-No, no lo esta-dijo tratando de alejarse- Creo que debo volver con…-empezó diciendo, pero se vio interrumpida por su jefe atrapándola entre sus brazos sin dejarla ir.

-No vas a volver con ese ridículo hombre-dijo Gabriel enojado de solo recordar la mano en la espalda de Nathalie

-Pero-dijo ella y se vio interrumpida cuando la beso sin previo aviso

-No-dijo Gabriel viendo fijamente a la mujer en sus brazos, con algunos copos de nieve pegados a su cabello ahora

-Gabriel, Emilie, ella…-dijo Nathalie, pero el la detuvo

-No la traeré de vuelta, me di cuenta de que no es lo que quiero, ya no-dijo Gabriel y Nathalie hizo un sonido de sorpresa- ¿Me permite este baile? -

-Claro-dijo Nathalie sonriendo y empezaron a bailar con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor, con una suave música de Navidad en el aire y la promesa de algo mejor.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios**

 **Les puedo decir que este capitulo esta escrito con lagrimas de verdad, por que no tengo lentes y se me ponen los ojos rojos por la luz de la computadora y me empiezan a llorar. La tercera temporada me gusto, no la AME como si fuera el final de la segunda temporada, pero me gusto y aun pregunto ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTA LA CONTINUIDAD? Y cuando Lila empezó a copiarle a Kagami como intimidar a Marinette**

 **Yo estoy tejiendo una bufanda para mi madre para navidad y debo decir que Adrien teje mas rápido que yo, yo llevo 5 meses tejiendo y no llevo ni la mitad.**

 **Disculpen si en el anterior capitulo están algunas partes raras, pero lo escribí en la computadora y luego la pase a One Drive y algo se movió feo, y no me di cuenta.**

 **La lluvia de capítulos no empezara hasta que tenga mis lentes, por que me muero viendo la computadora, disculpen.**

 **Fuera de eso espero que les guste el capítulo y lean lo que respondo a los comentarios, vienen spoilers de los próximos capítulos**

 **Y SmallBlueTiger menciono Discord para una cuenta hay, pero no se usarlo, ¿Les gustaría una cuenta ahí?, por lo mientras cree una cuenta en donde más o menos se moverme Tumblr**

 **Pueden encontrarme como mi nombre de usuario de aquí KatherineMarcelineQueen**

 **¿Alguien hace art de fan fics? ¿ alguien a hecho art de este fic? ¿Podrían hacer arte de este fanfic? AMARIA VERLO, HAGANLO Y MANDENLO A MI TUBLR, Y pueden pasar por ahí y decir cosas sobre la serie, teorías que tienen, o gritarme por no actualizar, hablarme por mensaje, lo que quieran,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheSunshine001; L** **o de la chancla es una referencia Latinoamericana; Se supone que tu mama te podría agarrar a chanclasos por tener una mala actitud o ser grosero, y por eso se asocia la chancla con las madres muy severas o que controlaban a sus hijos con la chancla. Hay una referencia a la chancla en la película de Disney Coco.**

 **303;** **Si, yo tampoco soy fan de los Au, pero resulta que me gusta escribirlos para esta pareja, y espero que pronto llegue la continuación de Viaje a Bulgaria Parte 2 y por lo mientras que te guste este capítulo.**

 **alma de titan;** **AMO QUE TE EMOCIONE TANTO CUANDO ACTUALIZO. Y como hare ese capitulo pero necesito un nombre para ella, porque Panther seria como copiarle a esa autora del fic. ¿Y quien dice que la madre de Nathalie no le tiene algo preparado a su hija? Es una mujer que quiere nietos. Espera para ver la continuación de Viaje a Bulgaria y de Bebe Adrien ya está a la mitad el capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este también te guste.**

 **Mari sweet16;** **Ese par de Agreste son un caso, y habrá emoción en la continuación de Viaje a Bulgaria parte 2; Y espero que cuando lo publique también te guste.**

 **SmallBlueTiger;** **Pues yo creo que si hare una continuación de Antiguos Portadores con Nathalie y Gabriel jóvenes, Y al parecer el mundo quiere un capitulo de Nathalie como Chat Noir, y tendré que ponerle Kitty Noir como muchos fic le ponen a Marinette cuando también usa el anillo o ayúdenme con un nombre de superhéroe, porque no puedo ponerle Panther por que eso seria copiarle a la autora de ese fic. Espero que el final de Bebe Adrien realmente te guste, por ahora aun sigue en producción, pero pronto llegara a su cine mas cercano JAJAJA. Espero que me quede muy sad ese capítulo. Pues de hecho no tengo ningún seguidor de mis cuentas "personales" en fanfiction, y si soy sincera no se cómo funcione Discord Y ME LLAMA PROFESIONAL, ME SIENTO PROFESIONAL *Llora de felicidad* La resolución de Nathalie; Sip lo he leído cuando recién empecé a shippear o shippiar(? A GabeNath, pero en lo único en lo que se parecen es en Nathalie yendo a ver a su familia después de un largo tiempo; La mía toma lugar un poco antes de navidad y creo que Resolución es después de año nuevo, y Bulgaria se concentra alrededor de una boda. Fuera de eso ¿Quién dice que la mama de Nathalie no tiene algo preparado? *Inserte risa malvada*Y espero que me llegue la inspiración para la idea de TibuTiburon AMO TUS SUPER COMENTARIOS LARGOS, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

 **I love read fic;** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este también te guste y espero que prono leas todos los demás capítulos que estoy haciendo**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99;** **Gracias por amar a Viaje a Bulgaria y esperemos que pronto haya parte 2. Yo también espero eso de la tercera temporada. Yo me muero sin mis lenes, Jóvenes Gabriel y Nathalie y Bebe Adrien parte final están en camino. Yo también estoy aterrada por la tercera temporada y su final, y sobre todo por nuestra Nathalie. Es el lema de la familia Agreste y solo te dan ganas de zarandearlos para que dejen de ser tan ciegos. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

 **Guest;** **Los publico como termino de escribirlos, no vienen con una clase de orden, o de llegada, todo se basa en la inspiración.**

 **Merline-Ainsworth;** **Si va a continuar Viaje a Bulgaria, y podría pasar eso, pero será cuestión de ver que pasa, "¿Quién es este vejete?" La mejor frase del mundo JAJAJA y gracias por amar mis one-shot**

 **Lia777;** **Todo puede pasar en el futuro, estos capítulos podrían tener giros muy locos, y espero que este capitulo también te guste**

 **Miguel;** **Gracias siempre por tu comentario en cada capitulo, Gracias por adorar odas estas historias. Y espero que también te guste este capitulo**

**X;** **Adoro que te gustara el capítulo pasado ¿Quisieran ver a Gabriel amenazando a un doctor en italiano en la madrugada?**

 **Hans ;** **Espero que este capítulo te guste y gracias por tu comentario en alemán**

 **Carolatavs ; Si** **todo iba muy bien y muy interesante y Boom hay acabo todo. El próximo capítulo esta cerca. Veo que el mundo entero realmente quiere ver a Nathalie como Chat Noir y eso me hace sentir especial, de que crean que puedo con esa idea y pueda llevarla tan bien como lo hizo esa autora, me hace sentir muy especial y alagada. Yo también creí que GuyBug era Gabriel, pero TheSunshine001 ya dijo en un comentario que GuyBug es un personaje aparte de la serie, y Gabriel seria portador de Trixx. Yo creo que Le Paon seria Emilie, y Nathalie creo que seria antigua portadora de Plagg, seria como un rencuentro y Adrien todo sorprendido y sin saber que esta pasando y por lo dicho seria Le Paon y GuyBuyg no héroes, seria mas bien villanos. Incluso estoy pensando si darle a Gabriel a Trixx o a Pollen y llamarlo King Bee ( Por que es el rey de la moda cof* Referencia a Bebe Adrien a su cuento* cof* cof o solo por que es una gran reina del drama) JAJAJA. Fuera de todo eso, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **TibuTburon;** **Podria escribir un capitulo sobre eso, pero necesitaría planear mucho sobre todo lo que conllevaría, el hecho de que ella deje se ser ella misma, pronto te diré si consigo una idea mas solida en mi mente y la publicare. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Eviethenerd;** **Creo que amaste el Viaje a Bulgaria, pronto tendrá actualización de este y de el 16 también o seria mas un Spin-off como una continuación pero que cambia las cosas (? ¿Cuál en donde Nathalie rechaza a Adrien? Me podría dejar un poco más de descripción para responder su pregunta por favor. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y gracias por tu comentario**


	19. Winter Tale

**Este es un Au y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anteriormente publicado**

 **Un chalet es una cabaña en las montañas, por si alguien tenia esa duda.**

.

.

.

Los Agreste no estaban muy emocionados de que pronto seria navidad, solo un recordatorio de la gran casa estaba vacía y sin calidez desde la muerte de Emilie Agreste. Padre e hijo estaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno sin hablar, hasta que Nathalie entro en la habitación y noto el ambiente tenso.

-¿Señor?-pregunto y el hombre solo asintió

-Dime, Nathalie-

-Todos sus compromisos fueron movidos para dentro de dos meses-dijo Nathalie y vio cómo su jefe lucia sorprendido

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender, el trabajaba como loco en estas fechas para sentirse distraído de la falta de su esposa

-Todos sus socios, accionistas y clientes, saldrán de vacaciones o están ocupados para estas fiestas, así que llamaron para mover todo para otros meses -dijo Nathalie sabiendo que su jefe no estaría contento

-Oh-dijo Gabriel sin saber que mas decir

-Adrien tus sesiones y lecciones también han sido movidas-dijo la mujer revisando su Tablet

-¿En serio?-pregunto emocionado

-Si-dijo Nathalie con una sonrisa en su dirección

-¿Qué se supone que haga si todos toman vacaciones?-pregunto Gabriel enojado

-Tome unas también-dijo Nathalie

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos Agreste

-Si, Tome unas vacaciones con Adrien, lejos del trabajo, la escuela, lecciones, desfiles y reporteros-dijo Nathalie tranquila- Tal vez si se relaja, vuelva la inspiración para la siguiente temporada de la marca-

-Es una idea genial, podríamos ir a esquiar-dijo Adrien emocionado en dirección a su padre

-Seria bueno alejarnos de Paris, y podría tener inspiración en la tranquilidad de las montañas-dijo Gabriel evaluando la idea de su asistente

-¿Podemos ir?-pregunto Adrien a su padre y este asintió

-Nathalie-dijo Gabriel a la mujer

-Si señor, preparare todo-dijo y salió por la puerta

-Sera divertido, hace mucho que no vamos a esquiar-dijo Adrien a su padre que parecía divertido de ver a su hijo tan emocionado- Y vas a esquiar conmigo ¿verdad?-

-Claro Adrien, es un viaje en familia sin trabajo, voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo-dijo Gabriel poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo

-Voy a empacar-dijo emocionado terminando su jugo de naranja

-¿Y tus amigos, tu novia?-pregunto Gabriel, sabia que Adrien no era fanático de alejarse mucho de ellos

-Desde que empezaron las vacaciones se fueron de viaje; Marinette se fue a China con sus padres, Alya y su familia se fueron a la playa y Nino se fue con su madre a Portugal con un tio-dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Nathalie ha estado conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo desde que estoy en casa-

-¿No estas aburrido?-pregunto Gabriel

-No mucho, Nathalie está ahí, ella juega videojuegos conmigo, la mayor parte del día estamos juntos, ella trabajando y yo leyendo-dijo Adrien con un brillo de felicidad que su padre noto y lo hizo triste

-Lamento no estar contigo-dijo triste

-No te preocupes, se que estas ocupado-dijo Adrien restándole importancia

-Soy un mal padre, te he descuidado-dijo Gabriel suspirando

-Supongo que un poco, pero ninguno de los dos ha estado muy feliz o animado desde lo de mama-dijo Adrien cabizbajo

-Señor, todo listo-dijo Nathalie volviendo a entrar

-Fantástico-dijo realmente emocionado y Nathalie se sorprendió de su genuina felicidad

-Su vuelo sale hoy en la noche, en dirección a los Alpes Suizos-dijo Nathalie entregando los boletos a Gabriel

-¿Vuelo?-pregunto Gabriel

-Su avión privado-dijo Nathalie- Se que no aprecia la gente rodeándolo-

-Gracias Nathalie-dijo su jefe

-De nada, señor-dijo ella

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien confundido y ambos adultos lo voltearon a ver

-Adrien ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto

-¿Por qué dijiste "Su vuelo"?-pregunto Adrien con una mirada confundida que ahora también compartían los adultos

-No lo entiendo, es su vuelo, Adrien-dijo Nathalie sin saber a qué se refería, Gabriel alzo una ceja hacia su hijo sin entender

-¿Adrien?-pregunto su padre

\- No deberías decir que "El vuelo saldrá en la noche" por que decir "Su vuelo " Tú no vienes?-pregunto alarmado el chico

-No Adrien, no iré-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaron ambos Agreste levemente enojados y Nathalie se sorprendió

-Porqué tu padre y tu se van de vacaciones-dijo ella como si fuera obvio

-¿Y?-pregunto indignado Adrien

-No es un viaje de trabajo, tu padre ni tú me necesitan-dijo Nathalie

-Claro que te necesito-dijo Gabriel alarmado; De solo pensar que tendría que viajar sin Nathalie lo ponía nervioso, se había acostumbrado a tenerla siempre a su lado.

-Pero, siempre estas con nosotros, siempre te necesitamos-dijo Adrien

-Son vacaciones familiares, Adrien-dijo tratando de ignorar el comentario de su jefe- Dudo que necesiten que los siga cuando esquían-

-Pero…-dijo Adrien volteando a ver a su padre alarmado, que tenía una expresión similar. Ninguno de los dos quería viajar sin ella

-Adrien, está bien, mientras ustedes esquían, estaré en casa-dijo Nathalie quitándole importancia

-Pero…podrías venir-dijo mas animado el chico

-Es un viaje familiar Adrien, no hay trabajo, en términos también son vacaciones para mi-dijo Nathalie con un ligero tono de sorpresa

-No has tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo-dijo Adrien

-No, tal vez incluso salga con amigos-dijo y el chico se rio, pero rápidamente volvió a tener una expresión no muy feliz

-¿Vas a aceptar la invitación de ese tipo a cenar?-pregunto desconfiado Adrien y su padre al escucharlo trato de ocultar su descontento

-¿Tipo?-dijo tratando de que no sonara tan enojado como se sentía

-Adrien, solo somos amigos, y no es cortes escuchar conversaciones ajenas por teléfono-dijo Nathalie y el chico tuvo un golpe de recuerdos que incluían esa frase de el diciéndola a Marinette, con Luka rondándola, y el queriendo romperle el brazo

-Esa frase nunca es buena-dijo Adrien

-¿Sabes Nathalie? Creo que vendrás a este viaje-dijo Gabriel decidido

-No creo que sea adecuado señor, usted y Adrien deberían tener unas vacaciones donde puedan relajarse en familia-dijo ella bajo la atenta mirada de los Agreste

-Creo que debes empacar, salimos en la noche, lleva abrigos-dijo Gabriel

-Señor…-empezó Nathalie queriendo decir una negativa, pero ambos Agreste se lo impidieron

-Si Nat, creo que debes empacar abrigos, bufandas, y guantes, eres de presión baja y podría afectarte con las bajas temperaturas-dijo Adrien impidiendo que ella continuara

-Considéralo unas vacaciones pagadas, no has tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo y vendrás a esquiar-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-No se esquiar-dijo como si fuera razón suficiente para que no fuera

-Padre podrá enseñarte, el me enseñó a mí-dijo divertido Adrien, imaginaba a su padre tratando de enseñarle a Nathalie a esquiar; No le molestaba en lo más mínimo que ellos se acercaran y pasaran tiempo juntos, de hecho, le agradaba.

-Adrien…-dijo Nathalie tratando de frenar las cosas

-Vayan los dos a empacar, Nathalie que Gorila te lleve a tu apartamento-dijo Gabriel viendo con satisfacción como la mujer cedía ante ellos

-Bien-dijo dándose por vencida y ambos sonrieron por haberle ganado

-Empaca lo suficiente para el clima frio, vamos a estar mas de unas semanas-dijo Adrien divertido

-¿Mas de unas semanas?-pregunto no muy animada

-Si, como un mes-dijo Gabriel igual de divertido que su hijo

-Bien-dijo Nathalie saliendo del comedor y subiendo al auto con Gorila con dirección a su apartamento

-¿Crees que se divertirá con nosotros? No somos las personas mas animadas-dijo Adrien parándose

-Si, ya convive con nosotros todos los días en el trabajo y no ha tratado de matarnos, creo que le agradamos-dijo Gabriel con burla y su hijo reprimió una risa

-Vamos a empacar, ya quiero ver a Nat tratando de esquiar-dijo Adrien divertido de solo imaginar la escena

-¿Por qué parece que te divierte?- pregunto con burla

-Porque es gracioso, Nathalie no es mucho de deportes, no le gustan, con trabajo sale a correr-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-Creí que Nathalie es la que te animo a tomar esgrima-dijo mas como una afirmación Gabriel en dirección a su hijo

-Yo lo elegí, ella me animo a tomarlo, creo que el único deporte que practica es correr y eso abarca correr en tacones también-dijo Adrien recordando como esos tacones nunca fallaban en Nathalie

-Es un misterio para el mundo como es que ella hace eso-dijo Gabriel recordando los tacones rojos de su asistente golpeando el mármol de la mansión

Una vez los tres con maletas, en el aeropuerto subieron al avión privado de la empresa con destino a Suiza.

-Nat, ¿Tu no vivías en Francia ?-pregunto Adrien a la mujer frente a el

-No Adrien, yo vivía en Praga-dijo Nathalie viendo con cariño al chico

-¿Y como era?-pregunto emocionado, siempre le fascinaba cuando Nathalie le compartía algo sobre su infancia, antes de Francia, antes de ellos.

-Cuando es invierno, todo está nevado, vivía en una casa cerca del campo, así que había mucha naturaleza, recogíamos fruta y verduras que crecían alrededor de la casa-dijo Nathalie recordando su hogar

-¿Y te gustaba?-pregunto Adrien

-Me encantaba, es diferente a Francia, todo es mas libre, menos ajetreado, no hay tanto ruido-dijo Nathalie suspirando-Pero me encanta Paris-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Adrien

-Si, tiene a las personas que adoro-dijo y le paso una mano por su cabello con delicadeza, mientras Gabriel veía el intercambio con nostalgia

De lo mucho que se había perdido por la pena y dolor de la muerte de su esposa hace años, había descuidado mucho a su hijo, pero por suerte Nathalie había estado a su lado, de el y del de su hijo; Apoyándolos, sentía que no merecía a una mujer como ella, que se había quedado a su lado a pesar de todo. Cuando por fin aterrizaron, tomaron un auto y tardaron una hora mas en llegar a su destino; Una cabaña algo aislada de las demás ya que a Gabriel Agreste le gustaba su privacidad, incluso en las montañas donde no había mucha gente realmente. Cuando los tres estaban instalados en cada una de las habitaciones decidieron ir al pueblo cercano por comida.

-Y ¿Cómo vamos a bajar exactamente?- pregunto Nathalie a los Agreste

-Teleférico-dijeron al mismo tiempo que llegaba a donde estaban ellos, rápidamente la empujaron a dentro

-Fantástico-dijo viendo con reserva los cables que para ella, fallarían en cualquier momento y los matarían

-Tranquila, te divertirás mucho-dijo Adrien pasando una mano para abrazar a Nathalie

-Me emociona, no sabes cuanto-dijo sin despegar la mirada de los cables, pero apretando Adrien

-No sabia que le temías a las alturas-dijo Gabriel en dirección a la mujer

-No lo hago, solo no me agrada subirme a teleféricos, que podrían caer por culpa de unos cables tan antiguos y morir-dijo Nathalie mirando amenazadoramente los cables

-No morirás Nat-dijo Gabriel encontrando la actitud de su asistente adorable, ella lo voltea a ver por el apodo, nunca nadie la llamaba asi, solo Adrien y Penny.

-Vamos-dijo Adrien rompiendo los pensamientos de Nathalie y llevándola al pueblo seguidos de su padre

Ya en el pueblo fueron atreves de tiendas de ropa, dulces y pidieron que la comida fuera entregada en la cabaña, ellos cargaban pocas bolsas, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante donde rápidamente les dieron una mesa con una gran vista de las montañas. Después de ordenar su comida al camarero de traje se sumieron en una plática hasta que un hombre los interrumpió

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto el hombre acercándose

-James-dijo sorprendida Nathalie de ver al hombre acercarse

-No tenia idea de que estarías aquí-dijo acercándose completamente y los Agreste no parecían muy felices de ver la interrupción

-Estoy de vacaciones-dijo Nathalie

-¿Tu tomas vacaciones?-pregunto James sin creerlo por completo

-Fue muy poco planeado, pero si-dijo Nathalie tratando de entender por qué se sentía incomoda por la mirada de James

-¿Tu eres su amigo James? Es un placer-dijo Adrien atrayendo la atención del hombre y le estrecho la mano

-Hola, si soy James, ¿y tu eres?-pregunto confundido, no había notado a las personas que acompañaban a Nathalie

-Adrien-dijo el chico como si nada- ¿Estas aquí por vacaciones también?-

-Si, vine con mis amigos-dijo James y ahora centro su atención en el hombre sentado cerca de Nathalie- James Preston-

-Gabriel-dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de hombre, pero sin darle su apellido

-¿Vienen juntos? -pregunto James sin poder resistirse a decirlo

-Si, algo como eso-dijo Nathalie, pero los Agreste rápidamente la ayudaron

-Si, estamos en unas vacaciones familiares, ya sabe navidad es a pocos días- dijo Adrien tratando de que el tipo captara las pistas

-Creímos que la tranquilidad de las montañas nos ayudaría, y trataremos de enseñarle a esquiar adecuadamente a Nathalie-dijo Gabriel con su usual mascara carente de emociones

-Ah-dijo James, era un poco obvio que ellos no iban como amigos, iban como una familia de vacaciones

-Que tenga un buen día, Señor Preston-dijo Gabriel dando por cortada la conversación

-Buen día-dijo James y prácticamente se alejo corriendo

-Adrien-dijo Nathalie y el chico solo sonrió con inocencia

-Lo siento-dijo, pero era obvio que no lo hacia

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron para caminar un poco por la nieve para volver a la cabaña, en ese punto Adrien estaba tomando fotos del cielo, la nieve, y las ardillas que había, mientras los adultos caminaban a su ritmo, con la poca gente que había, pero el silencio se rompió por Gabriel

-¿Cómo conociste a ese sujeto?-pregunto Gabriel

-Lo conocí en la ultima gala, me mando unas flores y ha llamado para invitarme a salir-dijo Nathalie sin mucha emoción, las canciones navideñas sonando a lo lejos

-No luces muy emocionada-dijo Gabriel

-No lo estoy cuando hablo con el, no es la persona con muchos repertorios de interés-dijo Nathalie y de repente casi cae por una raíz alzada de un árbol, pero Gabriel la atrapo a tiempo

-Ven-dijo Gabriel y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara

-Gracias, señor-dijo Nathalie tomándolo y caminando unos pasos

-Gabriel, creo que no estamos trabajando, podemos relajarnos-dijo el sonriéndole

-Bien-dijo devolviéndole el gesto y llegaron al teleférico, aun Adrien estaba viendo fijamente una ardilla en la nieve

-Y que fue eso de; "Trataremos de enseñarle a esquiar"-dijo Nathalie imitando su voz

-Dudo de tus habilidades en la nieve-dijo Gabriel acercándola a el- Creo que la prueba fue que caminaste unos pasos en la nieve y casi te caíste por un tronco-

-No fue un tronco, fue una raíz-dijo Nathalie luciendo un pequeño puchero y Gabriel le ajusto la bufanda

-Lo bueno es que te atrape antes de que cayeras-dijo Gabriel

-Gracias por eso, me quiero lastimar mas esquiando que caminando por la nieve-dijo con sarcasmo

-No te vas a caer, yo voy a enseñarte a esquiar-dijo el muy seguro, y Nathalie solo rio por lo bajo

-De acuerdo señor confianza, lo veremos mañana-dijo Nathalie y en ese momento llego Adrien a su lado

-La ardilla oculto una nuez en la nieve y no la encuentra-dijo el chico a su padre y este solo lo veía fijamente

-¿Y?-pregunto Gabriel

-¿Le diste un dulce, verdad?-pregunto Nathalie suspirando

-Si-dijo Adrien bajando la mirada

-Vamos, antes de que nos pongan una multa por alterar el ecosistema natural -dijo riendo Nathalie y le paso una mano por los hombros

-Era una ardilla muy chiquita-dijo Adrien, pero volvió a sonreír

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Le das un chocolate a todo aquel que se mueva-dijo Nathalie ya adentro del teleférico

-¿Darme mas chocolate, para dárselo a todo aquel que lo necesite?-pregunto con diversión

-Ya quisieras-dijo con burla Nathalie y Adrien solo reía durante todo el recorrido y Gabriel solo sonreía.

En los días siguientes las clases de esquí no salieron como Gabriel y Adrien habían planeado, Nathalie era muy poco deportista y logro caer al suelo demasiadas veces, pero eso hizo también que se los adultos se acercaran mas y Adrien estaba más que feliz. Al final del 6 día de clase fueron al centro de esquí y mientras Gabriel fue por bebidas calientes, dejando a Nathalie y Adrien con el doctor.

-¿Cuántas veces se ha caído?-pregunto el doctor impresionado

-Mas de las que puedo contar-dijo con la cabeza recostada en unos cojines

-¿Aun duele el golpe del costado?-pregunto en dirección a Adrien

-Si, un poco-dijo y el medico le dio una pastilla para el dolor

-Toma esto, y usted señora debe descansar y poner calor en los golpes, y frio en las piernas-dijo alejándose

-¿Frio en los golpes de las piernas?-pregunto Adrien asombrado

-Es el medico, debe creer que sabe lo que hace-dijo Nathalie viendo al médico alejarse y a Gabriel acercarse con dos vasos

-Chocolate-dijo entregándole uno a Adrien y este sonrió

-Gracias papa, esto es mejor que nada-dijo Adrien tomando un sorbo y pegándose a Nathalie

-Café-dijo Gabriel entregándole el otro vaso, mientras se sentó al otro lado de Nathalie y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros

-Gracias-dijo sintiéndose mejor, pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida como hace días por James

Caminando junto a un amigo, vio a Nathalie feliz con la mismas personas de hace unos días, y esta vez quería saber si estaban juntos o solo era amigos

-Nathalie, que gusto volver a verte-dijo emocionado

-James, hola-dijo nada emocionada y Gabriel trato de disimular su sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, lamentamos interrumpirlos, tu debes ser Natalia-dijo el sujeto junto a James, pero a ninguno de los Agreste les gusto el cambio de nombre

-Es Nathalie-dijeron ambos y eso hizo retroceder a los hombres, para mantener la paz Nathalie se levanto y los Agreste la imitaron

-James, espero que tu amigo y tu disfruten la montaña-dijo y empezó a caminar a la salida

-¿Nos veremos algunas vez para cenar?-pregunto haciendo una seña a los hombres que la seguían

-No-dijo Nathalie sin emociones, Adrien y Gabriel estaban felices- Como dijo Adrien, estamos de vacaciones-

-Pero no están juntos-dijo haciendo referencia a los adultos, antes de que Nathalie pudiera decir algo la interrumpieron

-¿Quién dice que no?-pregunto Adrien con un leve tono de burla

-Vamos a casa, hace frio-dijo Gabriel envolviendo su brazo en la cintura de la mujer y salieron sin escucharlo lo que decía James

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña Adrien le dijo a Nathalie que tomaría la pastilla y dormiría, y Gabriel fue a cocinar, Nathalie fue a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa; Un vestido blanco delgado y salió descalza a la nieve, solo pasaron unas horas cuando Gabriel la empezó a buscar al no encontrarla en la casa, salió a verla con los ojos cerrados y con la nieve cayendo

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Gabriel alarmado de verla en la nieve descalza y solo con una frágil manta cubriendo su cuerpo, pero sus hombros estaban descubiertos

-Gabriel-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y el hombre se acercó a ella

-¿No tienes frio?-pregunto sorprendido, ella estaba por debajo de las rodillas enterrada en nieve

-No, me crie en un lugar frio, así que no me molesta la nieve-dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y enfocando su vista en el hombre a su lado

-Toma-dijo Gabriel quitándose su abrigo y poniendo alrededor de ella

-No, está bien-dijo Nathalie queriendo devolverle el abrigo pero el se lo impidió

-Quédatelo-dijo y la jalo hacia el, apretándola entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo es que creciste en un lugar con nieve y nunca esquiaste? -

-Nunca me llamo la atención-dijo Nathalie sintiendo la calidad del hombre

-¿Estas emocionada por otra lección para esquiar?-pregunto divertido y la mujer reía con sarcasmo

-Oh si, me muero por volver a caerme, mi colección de moretones aun no esta completa-dijo Nathalie y ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña

-¿Colección? ¿Cuántos tienes?-pregunto genuinamente alarmado

-Bueno, por lo que he visto en el espejo y el dolor que siento; En la espalda tengo unos 7, en las piernas tengo como 11, en el estómago tengo 5, en los brazos tengo 3, y el mas discreto de todos lo tengo en la cara-dijo con burla, pero las manos del hombre tomaron con cuidado su rostro y lo examino

-No lo había notado-dijo pasando su pulgar por el mentón de Nathalie donde había un moretón mediano cubriendo levemente algo de su mejilla de color verde y amarillo

-Es que esta bien escondido-dijo Nathalie, pero en su mente se repetía que no debía notarlo porque solo se veía si se acercaba mucho a su rostro; Como ahora.

-¿Dónde esta Adrien?-pregunto cerrando la puerta de la cabaña y caminando con Nathalie a su lado hasta la cocina

-El doctor que vio le dijo que el moretón no era nada, le dio una píldora para el dolor y desde hace unas horas está dormido, creo que mas bien se debe a que esquía como un loco sin descanso-dijo ella en un leve tono con desaprobación

-Creo que es un problema de familia-dijo divertido y vio como la mujer sacaba uno de esos cojines pequeños que era calientes, y camino hasta las escaleras- ¿Y que te dijo a ti? -

-¿El doctor? Que aplique calor en los moretones, excepto los de las piernas, que en esos aplique hielo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Gabriel siguiéndola por las escaleras, cuando ella empezó a protestar el la detuvo- Por mi culpa estas así, déjame ayudarte-

-No diría que por tu culpa, no soy muy deportista-dijo Nathalie y rápidamente llegaron ambos al cuarto, con cuidado ella empezó a quitar el abrigo y la manta que estaba a su alrededor, cuando estas fueron colgados a un lado de la silla, el la interrumpió.

-Déjame-dijo Gabriel y con cuidado le desabrocho la espalda del vestido- ¿Debo preguntar por qué trajiste un camisón tan delgado a un lugar tan frio?-

-Tiendo a empacar un pijama delgado por si tengo calor, y el doctor recomendó que pusiera hielo en las piernas-dijo ella

-¿Y salir así era más rápido que poner hielo en cada uno?-pregunto en modo de burla

-Si, es mas rápido, era lo único corto que traje y funciono-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, pero la acción llevo al vestido a deslizarse por sus hombros, pero ella lo atrapo antes de bajar mas

-Si-dijo Gabriel tratando de concentrarse en los moretones de Nathalie y no en lo maravillosa que se veía en un vestido sin espalda, con cuidado paso el cojín caliente por su espalda donde estaban sus moretones

-Gracias-dijo Nathalie con la cara roja, en todo el proceso no solo sintió la tela caliente por su espalda, sino también los dedos de Gabriel marcando cada contorno de sus huesos, y de los moretones

-De nada-dijo el pero con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al baño para ponerla arriba del mueble del lavabo

-¡Gabriel!-dijo sorprendida por la acción, con cuidado separo sus piernas y subió el vestido levemente

-Lamento lo de los moretones-dijo Gabriel viendo como marcas verdes, purpuras y algunas negras marcaban sus piernas y muslos

-Como dije, no es tu culpa…no soy muy deportiva-dijo tratando de que su voz saliera firme, incluso con el delineando cada moretón

-Como dijo, lo lamento-dijo viéndola fijamente- Vamos, daté un baño caliente y baja, hice pasta-

-Tu lo único que sabes hacer es pasta-dijo Nathalie con burla, solo para recibir un apretón en su muslo por parte de Gabriel

-La próxima vez tu cocinaras-dijo divertido y salió del cuarto dejándola sola

Nathalie rápidamente se sumergió en el agua caliente y trato de alejar los pensamientos que rondaban su mente sobre su jefe, no debía olvidar que aún era su jefe. Mientras Gabriel volvió a la cocina para encontrar a Adrien muy feliz viendo la pasta

-Padre-dijo levantando la vista

-Adrien ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto preocupado

-Mejor, la pastilla ayudo-dijo Adrien viendo a su padre servir la pasta en platos

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, ese moretón fue feo-dijo Gabriel

-¿Cómo esta Nathalie? -pregunto Adrien sentándose en el comedor

-Mejor, a sufrido algunos golpes, pero se ven mejor-dijo Gabriel- La encontré en la nieve descalza-

\- ¿Descalza?-pregunto impresionado y su padre asintió- Sabia que tenia que poner hielo en los moretones, pero no pensé que iría afuera como si nada-

-Creo que no saldremos pronto de aquí-dijo Nathalie bajando las escaleras

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Gabriel

-Se acerca una tormenta, durara algunos días-dijo Nathalie pasando su celular a su jefe que veía el informe del clima

-Pero mañana es navidad- dijo Adrien y la mujer asintió

-Llamare para hacer un pedido de comida, no podremos salir, así que ¿Qué vas a querer en navidad?-preguntó en dirección al chico

-¿Pastel?-pregunto feliz, nada para Adrien era como un pastel preparado por Nathalie

-Bien, voy a pedirlo-dijo Nathalie y con el teléfono de la casa llamo a la tienda del pueblo

-¿Te divertirás estando encerrado con nosotros sin poder salir?-pregunto Gabriel y Adrien a Nathalie

-Estoy encerrada con ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo, y por mi no quiero volver a esquiar-dijo Nathalie sentándose en el sillón, esperando que contestaran al otro lado de la línea

-¿Crees que mañana podremos tocar el piano juntos?-pregunto Adrien

-Si-dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo y ambos veían a Nathalie hablando por teléfono y después de unos minutos colgó

-Llega en 20 minutos, ahora vamos a comer-dijo caminando hacia el comedor con los Agreste siguiéndola, los tres se sentaron y comieron animadamente, cuando llegaron las compras Nathalie le pago y los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña sala donde Adrien estaba eligiendo una película en Netflix

-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie y el chico sonrió cuando le vio con un tazón con palomitas

-Gracias-dijo Adrien feliz y siguiendo con la búsqueda

-De nada-dijo Nathalie, y volvió a la cocina, con cuidado empezó a acomodar las compras mientras Gabriel terminaba de poner los trastes en el lavavajillas

-Adrien se ve feliz-dijo Gabriel

-Esta feliz de convivir con su padre-dijo Nathalie terminando de acomodar, pero dejando afuera las cosas necesarias para hacer una mermelada

-¿Preparas una mermelada?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando curioso

-Es el relleno de un pastel, pero debe hacerse un día antes, y Adrien quiere este pastel para navidad-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Parece que ya lo comió-dijo Gabriel alzando una ceja interrogante

-Se lo he hecho unas cuantas veces en navidad-dijo Nathalie restándole importancia, mientras ponía los ingredientes en una olla y la tapaba- Vamos-

Ambos adultos se sentaron junto a Adrien que había puesto un maratón de películas infantiles de navidad, todos compartieron palomitas, hasta que Nathalie volvió a pararse en la mitad del Grinch

-¿Quieres que lo detenga?-pregunto Adrien

-No, solo debo quitarlo del fuego y ya vuelvo, mañana lo tendrás listo-dijo Nathalie caminando hacia la cocina

Cuando volvió al sillón, pasaron mas películas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos acurrucados los tres; El primero en despertarse fue Gabriel

La calidez que desprendía la compañía de Nathalie, lo había curado junto a Adrien, juntos olvidaron la frialdad de la mansión, de la pérdida de su esposa, de la soledad. Ver a su asistente abrazada a su hijo ambos con una sonrisa en sus caras. Con cuidado se desenredo del abrazo de su hijo y se quedó viéndolos fijamente. Hasta que su hijo también se despertó, pero se negó a moverse, pero imito a su padre viendo fijamente a la mujer feliz

-¿Saben? Es aterrador que ambos me miren tan fijamente, parecen acosadores-dijo Nathalie sin abrir los ojos, y ellos se rieron

-Lo sentimos-dijo Adrien pero se negó a moverse y los adultos rieron

-Buenos días-dijo Gabriel arreglando un mechón que caía en los ojos de Nathalie y Adrien

-Gracias-dijeron ambos

-Son las mejore vacaciones familiares navideñas de la vida-dijo Adrien feliz

-Si, las mejores por que nuestra familia esta feliz ahora-dijo Gabriel y Nathalie se tenso, pero se relajo cuando sintió la mano de el hombre deslizándose por su cabello y el abrazo de Adrien

-Supongo que si-dijo Nathalie sonriendo

-Feliz navidad Nat-dijo Gabriel

-Feliz navidad-dijo ella en respuesta

.

.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro. Aun espero el próximo capitulo de la tercera temporada pero creo que será hasta marzo del próximo año**

 **Ya me entregaron los lentes VIVA y actualizare la lluvia de capítulos tan seguido como pueda**

 **Y pues he tratado de publicar este capitulo desde el jueves en la mañana a las 9 por que a las 8 me dieron mis lentes, pero no se puede, creo que arreglan la pagina o algo.**

 **Lector fantasma;** **Gracias por tu bello comentario,** **y** **espero que no te arrepientas de mandarlo, yo también voy con Adrinette, Marichat, y todo el cuadrado de Marinette y Adrien, fuera de ellos solo el ship de Alya y Nino me llamaba la tención hasta que vi a Nathalie con mas atención en el especial de navidad y me gusto el personaje, y todo, empecé a buscar fanfic en todas partes Archive Own es genial, pero todos están en ingles y aquí casi no hay, y luego llego la inspiración de crear uno, tenia miedo, no era un barco nada popular, pero lo publique y en unos días salió Style Queen y la batalla de las reinas y fue GENIAL, POR ESA ESCENA ENTRE GABRIEL Y NATHALIE, eso me animo solo unos días después salió una escena de ellos fue emocionante, espero que las sigas amando y gracias por comentar este capitulo.**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99;** **Aprecio tanto tanto que te guste el capítulo pasado, y si el Gabenath se hunde en la serie** **¿Lo dicho por Jeremy es lo de la imagen que saco? O que era? Díganme por favor. El Adrinette es vida, pero si la mirada fue hermosa. Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Mari sweet16** **, Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Aww Gabriel y sus celos, Adrien alimenta la llama *Risa malvada* JAJAJA En general los celos de los Agreste son tiernos, lindos y muy divertidos, HAZLO, NO IMPORTA SI NO TIENES TUMBLR YO IRE LO VERE Y LO AMARE, SOLO DIME DONDE ENCONTRARLO.**

 **TibuTiburon;** **Pues podría haber uno de Nathalie y una rival, aunque creo que ya tiene mucho con el fantasma muerto de la Señora Agreste en su hombro, pero me gusta, hagámoslo.**

 **alma de titan;** **Gracias por tu comentario, Pues muchas gracias por confiar tanto en mi creatividad, aun busco nombre para Nathalie pero va ganando Kitty Noir, pero ya verán cuando empiece con mas de ese capitulo, Ah los Agreste perdiendo a sus chicas, duele pero es divertido. Tendrás que esperar para Bulgaria parte 2 y Bebe Adrien es emocionante, ya casi esta listo. Gracias por entender lo de los lentes y espero que pronto tengas los tuyos, Vaya y sígame en Tumblr, y también en la cuneta que SmallBlueTiger creara en Discord, espero que este capítulo también te guste**

 **X;** **Me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capitulo anterior, y gracias por preocuparte por mi vista, lo aprecio y espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

 **SmallBlueTiger;** **Pues adoro que te guste tanto el capitulo anterior, y si crea la cuenta; Me gustaría ver a todos participando en Discord, y AME TU ART DE BEBE ADRIEN, me encantaría ver mas y no solo de esa historia, me encantaría ver de otros capítulos arts. Tendrás que esperar para ver lo que viene en Bulgaria y respecto al nombre busque nombres Búlgaros y realmente no son muy variados; Dimitri, Rebekah, Markos. Respecto a Nathalie y Gabriel jóvenes, si cambian el futuro se crearía una línea alterna, no podría ser la misma. Y sigo tomando mas ideas para el capitulo sobre Nathalie con Plagg. Gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero que este también te guste**

 **Miguel;** **Gracias por** **tu comentario, y esperemos que pronto haya actualización.**

 **Lia777;** **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y gracias por tu comentario**

 **I love read fic;** **Gracias por la admiración, literal fue un capitulo escrito con lagrimas por que se ponen rojos mis ojos cuando miro la computadora sin ellos**


	20. Bebe Adrien parte 4

**Este es una continuación de Bebe Adrien, y este es el fin de la pequeña saga, que espero le guste a cada una de las personas que amaron la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pero…-dijo Gabriel

-Gabriel, créeme cuando te digo que esa mujer solo trae problemas y tú ya los estas teniendo-dijo con tono acusatorio

-Ese hombre no es nada-dijo tratando de sonar confiado

-¿Nada? Eso no es nada, el es una potencial amenaza para que ustedes no estén juntos-dijo Emilie enojada- Voy a hablar con ella-

-¿Qué? Em no-dijo ligeramente asustado

-No, nada de Em, debes saber que ese tipo no dudara para llevarse a Nathalie de tu lado y tu no haces nada, si bien no he sido una madre para nuestro hijo, me asegurare de que tenga una-dijo y colgó el teléfono, incluso aunque Gabriel paso una media hora en la misma posición con el teléfono en su oído

-¿Em?-pregunto Gabriel solo recibiendo el sonido característico de la línea del teléfono durante minutos, pero no estaba tan preocupado; Emilie estaba en Milán, no tomaría un vuelo solo para hablar con Nathalie.

Nathalie estaba arreglándose el cabello, había acordado acompañar a William a donde conoció a su esposa, y quería ofrecerle apoyo, John estaba emocionado, se verían en la tarde, por lo cual aun tenia mucho tiempo para arreglarse. Hasta que el ruido del timbre la interrumpió, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a la ex esposa de su jefe con lentes oscuros y un vestido verde.

-¡Señora Agreste!-dijo con sorpresa Nathalie

-Es River, pero Emilie me agrada mas-dijo y paso sin invitación a la sala del apartamento

-Señora, digo Emilie ¿Qué hace aquí, en mi casa?-pregunto confundida Nathalie viendo a la mujer muy cómoda en su sillón

-Quería pasar a saludar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-No creo eso, Emilie, estabas en Milán-dijo Nathalie cerrando la puerta y caminando en dirección a la mujer rubia

-Un vuelo rápido-dijo Emilie cruzándose de brazos- Debía cerciorarme de que Adrien estuviera bien-

-Entonces creo que se equivoco de casa-dijo Nathalie

-No, estoy en la correcta-dijo y le invito a sentarse a su lado

-¿Emilie?-pregunto Nathalie sentándose a su lado

-Quiero hablar sobre Gabriel y lo que sientes por el-dijo tomándole las manos

-Yo no…-empezó a decir, pero la mujer rubia se rio y negó con la cabeza

-No te acuso, ni nada por el estilo, se que jamás han hecho algo así, son demasiado decentes para eso-dijo y Emilie vio como el color regresaba a al rostro de Nathalie

-¿Gracias?-dijo Nathalie con duda, pareciendo que preguntaba

-De nada, ahora volviendo, se que sientes algo por el y se que es algo muy fuerte y profundo; Y se llama amor- dijo y vio como la mujer empezaba a negar con la cabeza, pero siguió hablando-El también lo siente ¿Sabes?-

-Claro que no-dijo Nathalie desviando la mirada, pero una mano la hizo volver a centrar la vista en la mujer rubia

-Si, y creo que son muy ciegos para verlo, te ama y tu lo amas ¿Qué te detiene?-pregunto Emilie intrigada

-Supongamos que acepto que poseo ciertos sentimientos por el, ¿Quién dice que el siente lo mismo?-dijo Nathalie con tono derrotado

-Lo he visto, te ama-dijo Emile con voz calmada, pero por dentro saltaba de emoción de que finalmente estaba juntando a ese par de ciegos

-¿Y consideraremos que es poco profesional, y que usted es su ex esposa y madre de su hijo, que es poco o nada apropiado que yo sienta algo por el, siendo mi jefe y un padre?- pregunto Nathalie desesperada

-Adrien es básicamente tu hijo, yo siempre seré su amiga, siempre, nada cambiara eso, pero no somos buenos románticamente, y es poco profesional que aun no este juntos-dijo Emilie emocionada

-Emilie…-dijo Nathalie sin saber que decir

-Gabriel te ama, Adrien te adora y quiere llamarte mama-dijo la mujer rubia sonriendo

-Pero no lo soy, usted…tu lo eres, no puedo remplazarte-dijo Nathalie recordando a Adrien llamándola mama

-Nat, fui mas un vientre de alquiler que una mama, no soy realmente la madre de ese niño, tu lo eres y no lo niegues, lo único que haces es tratar de alejarte de aquello que amas, no me remplazas-dijo decidida

-Hipotéticamente aceptemos todo eso ¿Ya hora que?-pregunto insegura Nathalie y Emilie sonrió

-Iras a la mansión, vas a gritarle a Gabriel que es un idiota, se van a decir que se aman y vivirán felices-dijo Emilie divertida- Y si el tiempo es bueno, le darán Adrien un hermano para jugar-

-¡EMILIE!-prácticamente grito sonrojada Nathalie

-¿Qué? Aun creo que si se dan prisa, compartirá muchas cosas con Adrien, haz criado muy bien a ese niño Nathalie, es tu hijo-dijo Emilie apretándole con fuerza las manos

-¿Cómo estas bien con todo esto?-pregunto Nathalie

-Porque haz criado a Adrien como tu hijo, y si bien Gabriel siempre será mi mejor amigo, serias una esposa maravillosa para él, se aman y deben pelear por ello-dijo Emilie parándose y alentado a Nathalie a que la imitara

-¿Ahora que?-preguntó

-Ve a la mansión, y resuelvan todo esto, para que pueda ir a Milán sin preocuparme-dijo Emilie y ambas caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron

-¿Y que pasa con el señor West?-pregunto Emilie con curiosidad

-Es un viejo amigo, su esposa murió en el parto de John, su hijo es dos años mayor que Adrien-dijo Nathalie con un ligero tono triste- Lo acompañare en la tarde para que John conozca donde se conocieron sus padre, iré a darle apoyo moral-

-Eres el ser mas dulce de la tierra-dijo Emile conmovida

-Ese título es de Adrien, pero gracias-dijo Nathalie subiéndose al auto y siendo seguida por la mujer rubia

-Cierto, pero creo que eres un alma buena, apoyar a West para ir al lugar donde conoció a su esposa, es triste, pero es magnífico que lo apoyes, creí que el te amaba-dijo Emilie viendo las calles de Paris pasar

-¿Amarme? Como a una hermana, somos buenos amigos-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza, pero manteniendo la vista en el camino mientras conducía

-¿Qué le dirás a Gabriel cuando llegues?-pregunto Emilie genuinamente interesada

-No lo se-dijo nerviosa Nathalie

En la mansión Agreste Adrien estaba aun dormido cuando tocaron la puerta y Gabriel fue abrir, solo para ser recibido por la misma cabellera roja que ayer cuando lo interrumpieron de su conversación con Nathalie.

-GABRIEL-Dijo con voz estridente y lanzándosele encima

-Nina…que gusto-dijo Gabriel tratando de que no se notara su desagrado

-¿Ya estas despierto? Y yo que creí que te encontraría en pijamas-dijo Nina evaluando el recibidor de la mansión

-Soy madrugador, trabajo todo el dia-dijo Gabriel viendo a Nina caminar por su recibidor con un ojo critico a la decoración

-Quería habar contigo, quería saber si la propuesta sigue en pie-dijo Nina y Gabriel dio un suspiro recordando su conversación con Emilie

-Por lo que recuerdo, te dije que te avisaría si surgía una vacante en la empresa-dijo Gabriel exasperado y caminando hacia su estudio

-Oh, que triste-dijo Nina siguiéndolo

-Por el momento no tengo ningún trabajo en la empresa para ti-dijo caminando hasta la mesa de diseño, pero cuando giro una mano en su hombro lo espanto

-También quería saber si no tenías una vacante aquí-dijo deslizando con anda de sutileza un dedo por el borde del chaleco plateado

-¿En la casa? Mi chef es muy talentoso así que no, gracias-dijo Gabriel

-Me refería a una compañía femenina, te sentirás solo en esta gran casa-dijo Nina pasando sus manos por su cuello

-Tengo a mi hijo, Nina-dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para alejarla

-A si, el mocoso, dile a la chica tonta, de tu asistente que lo cuide mientras nos divertimos, estoy segura de que soy una fantástica compañía-dijo Nina negando sea separarse de el

-¿Acabas de llamar a mi hijo mocoso, y a mi asistente tonta?-pregunto incrédulo

-Vamos, es solo un niño patético ahora, y la chica no es mucho mejor, diles que se vayan y podemos divertirnos, estoy segura de que Emilie no era tan buena, soy mejor y puedes darme un anillo de diamantes-dijo Nina antes de pegar sus labios a los de Gabriel

Agrete se quedó helado cuando la mujer lo beso y por sus palabras; Había Nina insultado a su hijo, a la mujer que amaba, y a su mejor amiga, sin considerar las consecuencias, el la iba a hundir, si por el fuera nunca encontraría trabajo en la industria de la moda, y juro que vio la puerta de su oficina se abrió y se cerro con cuidado para no hacer ruido, todo eso en cuestión de segundos

Apenas Nathalie llego a la mansión Agreste, sabia que Adrien estaba aun dormido, asi que se dirigió en silencio a la oficina de su jefe, sabía que debía estar en un momento creativo y no quería interrumpir bruscamente; Cuando abrió la puerta escucho lo que dijo la mujer y como su jefe no decía nada.

 _-Vamos, es solo un niño patético ahora, y la chica no es mucho mejor, diles que se vayan y podemos divertirnos, estoy segura de que Emilie no era tan buena, soy mejor y puedes darme un anillo de diamantes-_

Se encontró con la imagen que la perseguiría en sus pesadillas; Gabriel Agreste besando a la mujer pelirroja; Había insultado a su amado y único hijo, a su ex esposa y mejor amiga, y a ella, ni una palabra de defensa, solo un beso que parecía tornarse en mas, cuando el abrigo de piel blanca cayo de los hombros de la mujer revelando un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con cuidado cerró la puerta y camino sin hacer ningún ruido lejos de esa escena, aunque estaría por siempre grabada en su mente, sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por sus mejillas . Vio a Emilie viéndola con una sonrisa que empezó desaparecer cuanto mas se acercaba a ella en el auto

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupada la mujer rubia de ver a Nathalie con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas como si fueran cascadas

-Todo esto fue un error-dijo Nathalie tratando de limpiarse la cara

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender Emilie

-Nunca debía haber venido, nunca, soy una idiota ¿Por qué creí que el me amaría? Caí como una tonta-dijo entre lágrimas Nathalie

-¿Qué rayos paso ahí dentro?-pregunto alarmada Emilie, nunca había visto así a Nathalie, lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Emilie, lamento que volvieras de Milán así, pero esto no funciona, deberías regresar, yo iré a caminar-dijo Nathalie con intenciones de alejarse pero siendo detenida por Emilie

-¿Qué? No-dijo decidida pero la mujer le entrego las llaves

-Creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones, creo que alejarme un tiempo servirá, en verdad Emilie lamento que volaras hasta aquí por nada-dijo Nathalie y se alejó con paso firme y decidido

Emilie estaba sorprendida y enojada, nunca había visto llorar a Nathalie; ¿Qué rayos había hecho Gabriel en ese minuto? Decidida camino rápido hasta la puerta de la mansión y prácticamente abrió con fuerza la puerta del estudio solo para encontrar a Nina y Gabriel hablando, o mas bien a este ultimo gritándole

-NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER HABLAR ASI DE MI HIJO, ES LO MAS VAIOSO QUE TENGO-Grito Gabriel con enoja a Nina- Y EMILIE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA-

-¿Nina? Que poco agradable es verte-dijo Emilie entrando y Gabriel la veía asombrado

-¿Qué quieres Emilie?-pregunto con burla Nina

-Yo vine a hablar con Gabriel, no se si lo recuerdas, pero es mi mejor amigo-dijo Emilie cruzándose de brazos y viendo el atuendo de la mujer, parecía una exhibicionista con eso puesto

-¿Vienes a rogarle que vuelva contigo? Por que yo ahora…-empezó Nina a decir pero la voz de Gabriel la detuvo

-Por que ahora tu te largas, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi familia, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a pisar Europa-dijo Gabriel con voz amenazante y la mujer pelirroja se encogió

-Pero Gabriel, cariño-dijo Nina tratando de acercarse

-Aléjate de mi, voy a hundirte, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a poner un pie en una pasarela, una trabajaras en la moda de nuevo-dijo con una mirada, Nina prácticamente salió corriendo y recogiendo su abrigo a la carrera

-¿Algo que quieras compartir Gabriel?-pregunto con sarcasmo Emilie viéndolo sentarse en un sillón

-Esa mujer me beso-dijo pasando un pañuelo por sus labios para quitarse el labial pegajoso de su boca- Em ¿Qué haces aquí? Estabas en Milán-

-Estaba, pero algo me dijo que meterías la pata-Dijo Emilie imitándolo, el hombre solo la vio fijamente- Fui a hablar con Nathalie-

-¿Hablaste con ella? No pensé que lo harías, no pensé que solo tomarías un avión para eso-pregunto sorprendido

-¿Sabes? Antes de llegar a ese punto, quiero saber que rayos paso aquí-dijo Emilie señalando sus labios y Gabriel procedió a explicarle desde que Nina llego, hasta cuando se fue.

-Y eso, es básicamente lo que paso-dijo Gabriel hundiéndose en el sillón cansado, pero la mujer poseía una expresión de asombro e incredulidad

-Así que era por eso que Nathalie estaba llorando-dijo Emilie sorprendida

-¿Llorando?-pregunto sin entender Gabriel, pero una voz pequeña los hizo girar hacia la puerta ahora abierta

-¿Po qué Nat llodadia?-pregunto Adrien con una mano frotándose un ojo con sueño, con un pijama verde con gatos

-Adrien-dijo Gabriel sorprendido- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Con cuidado, sadi de la cama y bade las escadelas-dijo Adrien caminando hacia su padre- Hola tía Em-

-¿Tia Em?-preguntó Gabriel sin saber que decir

-Yo soy tia Em, ¿Qué sucede Adrien?-pregunto Emilie y con cuidado limpio las lagrimas secas de sus mejillas

-¿Po que dijedon que Nat llodaba? ¿Eta tiste?-pregunto Adrien cuando su padre lo alzaba en sus brazos con cuidado

-No lo se, ¿Em?-pregunto Gabriel

-Adrien, tu mama lloraba por que vio a tu papa con esa malvada mujer de cabellos rojos-dijo Emilie viendo a los dos Agreste

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido Gabriel, no esperaba que Nathalie hubiera visto tal escena

-¿Papa, amas a eta muder?-pregunto asustado Adrien

-No Adrien, no amo a esa mujer, y si de mi dependiera ella jamás pisaría Francia-dijo decidido Gabriel- Espera un momento, ¿Mama?-

-Es su madre-dijo Emilie y Adrien asintió emocionado

-Emilie, Adrien-dijo Gabriel cansado

-Oye, el sabe que yo le di la vida, pero su madre es Nathalie-dijo Emilie y el chico asintió feliz

-Nat, es mama, tia Em es tia Em-dijo Adrien y abrazo a su padre

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabriel estrechando a su hijo en sus brazos, pero el grito de Emilie los asusto- ¿Em?-

-NATHALIE-dijo y se levantó, los Agreste la vieron alarmados- Salió llorando, dijo que se iría tomar unas vacaciones-

-¿Vacaciones?-pregunto asustado Gabriel, ella nunca lo dejaba, no sabia que hacer sin ella a su lado.

-Dijo que quería alejarse un tiempo-dijo Emilie y vio como Adrien parecía que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro

-¿Idse?-pregunto con los ojos rojos Adrien

-¿Pero como…-pregunto Gabriel

-Ella y yo hablamos y después de conversar mucho, vaya mujer terca, acepto que sentía algo por ti-dijo Emilie y vio a Gabriel sonreír

-¿En serio?-pregunto emocionado y Adrien se tranquilizo

-Si, pero supongo que cuando entro vio a Nina y eso-dijo Emilia haciendo referencia a la escena del beso y Gabriel se puso pálido

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto nervioso

-Dijo que iría en la tarde con ese tipo West y su hijo, pero me dio las llaves del auto-dijo Emilie apresurada y nerviosa mostrando las llaves

-Voy a buscarla-dijo Gabriel parándose y Emilie lo imito

-¿Dónde vas a buscarla?-pregunto

-No importa, no voy a dejar que ese tipo se la lleve-

-Gabriel…-dijo Emilie tratando de explicarle, pero el hombre no la escucho y salió casi corriendo del estudio con Adrien en brazos- Esto saldrá muy mal-

Emilie trato de explicarle la situación de West con Nathalie durante su viaje en auto, pero no sirvió de nada, Gabriel solo gruñía molesto y Adrien solo negaba con la cabeza; Ambos diciendo que no dejarían a Nat irse, incluso con Emilie diciendo que West no la veía de ese modo, pasaron toda la mañana buscando por Paris a Nathalie sin resultado alguno, hasta ya en la tarde Adrien estaba cansado y se detuvieron en un parque para que se calmaran y que Emilie tratara de explicarle.

Ella estaba caminando por la torre Eiffel, sumida en sus pensamientos; Había amado a su jefe desde que vio bajo la fachada seria del trabajo, vio un buen hombre, talentoso, increíble, un buen padre; Adrien, era lo más cercano para ella, se había convertido en el sol ese niño para ella, alegraba cada día. Aunque sabia que era poco o nada profesional sentirse así por su jefe. Guardo lo que sentía, hasta que Emilie le hizo decirlo, y la suerte no estuvo a su favor; Como le había dicho a Penny, el no busca una esposa, una compañera en su asistente, prefería una hermosa modelo y Nina White ya había ganado el corazón del hombre. Debía alejarse un poco, revaluar que hacer con su vida; Actualmente esta giraba en torno a los Agreste y eso ya no era bueno con Nina alrededor, debía alejarse de toda amistad con Gabriel Agreste, no tanto de Adrien por que nunca podría alejarse de ese niño pero debía comportarse como una simple asistente y no tanto como una madre con el, debía cortar esa imagen que daba entender a todos que Adrien era su hijo; Los padres de Marinette cuando los conoció le dijeron que Adrien era su hijo y eso no era correcto, aunque Adrien la había llamado mama una vez y aun ese recuerdo atraía dolor a su corazon , pero su padre era algo que ya no encajaba, ya no.

Con ese hilo de pensamientos Nathalie vio un teléfono público y llamo a Jean, por suerte se sabía su número telefónico, y tenía algunas monedas en los bolsillos, junto con las llaves de su apartamento.

-Jean, hola-dijo entre sollozos tratando de ocultarlos

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto preocupado

-Si, ¿Crees que podrás decirle a la señora Cooper que no iré al grupo de padres?-pregunto indecisa

-Claro, ¿Por cuánto?-pregunto no muy feliz, odiaba estar en ese lugar rodeado de padres, con Nathalie se sentía mas confiado, era una gran amiga

-Indefinidamente, no estoy segura de regresar-dijo

-¿Por qué?-

-No creo que sea adecuado que siga yendo yo, pero estoy segura de que el señor Agreste y Adrien seguirán yendo-

-¿Nat?-pregunto preocupado

-Nada, todo esta bien-dijo Nathalie desviando la mirada a el cielo

-No creo de eso nada, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Jean no muy tranquilo, no era nada usual que ella llamara llorando.

-Nada, pero supongo que soy mala cuando me enamoro de alguien-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros, pero sabia que su amigo no la veía

-Nat-dijo Jean con voz triste, el había sospechado que su amiga sentía amor por el señor Agreste- ¿Qué paso?-

-No soy lo que el busca, ¿y cómo podría serlo? Solo soy su secretaria-dijo Nathalie tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Eres mas que eso-dijo Jean tratando de reconfortarla

-Si, claro-dijo Nathalie limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos- Tomare vacaciones, creo que seria sensato alejarme un poco-

-¿Nat? Tu no eres la clase de chica que corre de los problemas, tu lo afrontas, no debes irte-dijo Jean preocupado

-No corro lejos, no hay nada que afrontar; El encontró una mujer adecuada y yo debo mantenerme al margen-dijo Nathalie ya mas tranquila, ya no lloraba a mares.

-Nat, que ames a alguien no significa que debas alejarte-dijo Jean, no muy

-¿Y si me lastima verlo con alguien mas? Adoro a Adrien y todo, pero la gente cree que soy su madre-dijo Nathalie como si fuera obvio

-¿Y? Eres básicamente su madre-dijo Jean

-No, no lo soy, no importa lo bien que Emilie este con eso, no lo soy, solo soy su asistente-dijo Nathalie suspirando

-Nat, te daré un consejo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Jean, tratando de hacer que su amiga entrara en razón

-Claro-dijo ella dándose por vencida

-Por que no lo piensas mas ¿Si? Eres la roca de esa familia, ¿Podrías ver el panorama completo, antes de sacar conclusiones?-pregunto Jean

-¿De acuerdo?-pregunto Nathalie sin entender mucho lo dijo

-Gracias, ¿A dónde iras?-pregunto Jean, había visto el identificador de llamadas y no reconoció el numero

-Estoy caminando, iré en la tarde con William-dijo Nathalie

-¿William? ¿William West?-pregunto Jean algo preocupado

-¿Si?-pregunto intrigada Nathalie

-Es el hombre del que hablan en los periódicos-dijo Jean viendo el periódico en la mesa frente a el

-Si, es mi amigo, nos conocimos en la universidad, voy a acompañarlos a el y su hijo a la universidad donde estudiamos, es donde conoció a su esposa-dijo Nathalie con tono triste

-Nat, eres demasiado desinteresada- dijo Jean sonriendo, el mundo creyendo una relación amorosa y ellos solo son amigos.

-No creo eso, pero gracias-dijo Nathalie también recordando lo que dijo Emilie

-¿ Y Penny?-pregunto Jean, ellos a veces hablaban sobre lo ciega que era Nathalie

-Esta en grabación del disco con Jagger, no volverá hasta dentro de unos meses-dijo ella recordando a su amiga feliz por su jefe

-Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Jean

-Claro, dile hola a Chloe, nos vemos-dijo Nathalie colgando el teléfono

Nathalie vio el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la mañana caminando, así que se dirigió a donde fue a la universidad para ver a William, se dio cuenta de que cuando salió estaba soleado, ahora había muchas nubes que probablemente mas tarde llovería, decidió caminar mas rápido, pronto llego a la fachada de la universidad y hay estaba un hombre con traje y un pequeño que cuando la vieron la saludaron y sonrieron.

-¡Nat!-dijo el pequeño John entusiasmado corriendo hacia ella

-Hola, pequeño John-dijo agachándose a la altura del pequeño y lo cargo en sus brazos- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan adorable?-

-Gracias-dijo el pequeño dándole un beso en la mejilla, el hombre de traje solo sonreía

-Hola Sancoeur-dijo abrazándola

-Hola West ¿Listo?-pregunto Nathalie y los dos adultos caminaron dentro de la universidad

Ambos fueron contándole historias de cuando ellos se conocieron, cuando iban a clases, cuando fueron juntos al baile, cuando West conoció a su esposa en su ultimo año, su boda. Todo iba bien, hasta que John pregunto si podían comer algo

-Claro, vamos-dijo William pero Nathalie empezó a rechazar la oferta- Vamos Nat-

-Bien, pero luego te pagare, no traigo un bolso-dijo dándose por vencida y con John brazos

-Vamos, debe haber un restaurante aquí cerca-dijo William y al poco tiempo llegaron hasta una pequeña cafetería donde pidieron una mesa alejada con vista a un jardín, cuando estaban en el postre Nathalie se retiro un momento para ir al baño dejando a William solo en la mesa viendo a su hijo jugando en el jardín hasta que vio a un niño rubio que parecía estar llorando y vio a su hijo acercarse a el para ayudarlo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto John acercándose al niño

-Do, pedi a mi mami-dijo el pequeño llorando sin levantar la vista

-¿Dónde la viste por ultima vez?-pregunto John vio el niño rubio era un poco menor que el

-No lo se, papa la esda busdando-dijo el pequeño rubio limpiándose las lagrimas

-Tal vez si me dices algo de ella, te puedo ayudar a encontrarla-dijo John abrazando al niño y este le devolvió el gesto

-Gadiad, se dama Nat, papa y tia Em la edan bucando-dijo el niño levantando la vista y viendo al niño frente a el

-¿Adrien? Nat no esta perdida, ella esta con nosotros-dijo John reconociendo al niño de la fiesta de Lana Williams donde conoció a Nathalie

-TU-dijo Adrien alejándose de John, también reconociéndolo de la fiesta- TU ME DIDASTE A MI MAMI-

-No-dijo John tranquilo, y Adrien tenia toda la cara roja del enojo- Nathalie esta con nosotros por que fuimos a ver donde mama y papa se conocieron-

-¿Te deda dedirle mama?-pregunto Adrien en un susurro

-Nou, mi mama murió cuando yo nací, Nathalie vino para apoyarnos-dijo John con voz melancólica y Adrien lo abrazo

-Lo dendo-dijo Adrien abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Gracias, pero estoy bien, y conocer donde la historia de mis padres inicio es genial-dijo John limpiándose algunas lagrimas, pero volvió a centrar su atención en el niño rubio de nuevo- ¿Por qué tu padre busca a Nathalie?-

-La dido llorar-dijo Adrien algo molesto

-Por eso llego algo triste-dijo John y Adrien asintió- Ella aun sigue triste-

-¿Dónde eta?-´pregunto Adrien

-Esta con papa-dijo John y empezó a caminar pero fueron interrumpidos por Nathalie caminando hacia ellos

-John, Adrien-dijo Nathalie acercándose totalmente a ellos- ¿Adrien, Que haces aqui?-

-Vidimos a bucate-dijo Adrien feliz de verla y abrazándola

-¿Gracias?-pregunto sin entender Nathalie- Ven Adrien, vamos a llevarte con tu padre-

-Sip-dijo y los tres empezaron a caminar hasta la cafetería, y pronto encontraron a Emilie y Gabriel hablando no muy tranquilos

-Te digo que na va a pasar nada entre ellos, son como hermanos-dijo Emilie molesta a su ex esposo

-¿Y si pasa? Ese hombre…-empezó a discutir de nuevo Gabriel pero ambos adultos se congelaron en su lugar al ver a Nathalie caminando hacia ellos con los niños- ¡Nathalie!-

-Emilie-dijo sonriendo a la mujer y volviendo la atención al hombre- Señor Agreste-

-Nathalie-dijo menos emocionado, le dolió que lo llamara así

-Me encontré con Adrien-dijo Nathalie soltando la mano del pequeño y llevándolo mas cerca de sus padres

-Gracias Nathalie-dijo Emilie pero sin realmente acercarse al pequeño, a que parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría por la pérdida de Nathalie

-Nathalie, temí que algo había pasado-dijo Gabriel mas tranquilo de verla a salvo

-No se preocupe señor, estoy bien-dijo Nathalie tratando de que la presión en su pecho no le impidiera hablar- Si me disculpan-

-Nat ¿Te vad?-pregunto Adrien asustado

-Esta bien Adrien, volveré pronto al trabajo-dijo Nathalie alejándose un poco con John pero la mano de Gabriel le impidió seguir

-¿Pronto?-pregunto preocupado

-Tomare unas vacaciones, llamare a recursos humanos y le tendrán a un remplazo-dijo Nathalie, pero el no parecía querer soltarla

-Pero…-emepzo Gabriel, pero la voz de Emilie lo interrumpió

-Gabriel, voy a llevar al pequeño con su padre, para que puedan hablar-dijo y se despidió rápidamente de los adultos y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Adrien- Suerte-

-Gacias tia Em-dijo Adrien mas calmado- Adios John-

-Adiós Adrien-dijo John y caminando con la mujer rubia con dirección a su padre que veia fijamente a Nathalie

-Adrien, ella no es tu tia, es tu mama-dijo Nathalie viendo fijamente como Emilie se iba con John

-Nou, tu edes mama-dijo Adrien abrazando las piernas de ella

-No Adrien ya hablamos de esto-dijo Nathalie agachándose al nivel de Adrien y cargándolo- No puedes llamarme asi-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Gabriel sin soltarla y ahora estaba frente a ella con Adrien en brazos

-¿Señor?-pregunto Nathalie viéndolo confundida

-Eres como su madre-dijo Gabriel acercándose mas a ella

-No, no lo soy-dijo y se empezó a alejar de su jefe, pero este no la dejo y volvió a acercarse- Señor, no creo que sea adecuado que Adrien me llame asi, cuando tiene una madre-

-Eres su madre-dijo Gabriel y ahora levanto una mano para agarrarla de la barbilla- Lamento haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención-

-No se de lo que habla-dijo Nathalie desviando la mirada, el solo recuerdo de esa mujer besándolo no era nada agradable

-Nat, lo lamento tanto-dijo Gabriel viendo cuanto había lastimado- Se que lo viste y quiero que sepas que…-

-Como dije, no soy alguien para que me importe, si me disculpa debo volver con William-dijo Nathalie dándole a Adrien a su jefe y alejándose. Gabriel la veía alejarse con pánico pero la voz de Adrien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No da piedas-dijo Adrien decidido, y Gabriel lo bajo al piso y casi corre tras Nathalie

-BAJEME-Dijo Nathalie sintiendo como la levantaban del suelo y los brazos de su jefe la rodeaban

-No, no voy a dejarte-dijo Gabriel negándose a soltarla- Se que lo viste, pero Nina no significa nada para mi-

-Como dije no me importa, ya no-dijo Nathalie y lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero el lo escucho

-Nat, se que eso no es verdad, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos dejes-dijo Gabriel acercándola totalmente

-¿Cómo porque?-pregunto ella confundida- ¿Por qué te importa aun?-

-Por que te amo-dijo Gabriel y la beso. Al principio ella no respondió estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo, después de unos pocos minutos le devolvió el beso, a lo lejos oyen el grito de emoción de Emilie y la risa de William y Adrien

-¿En serio?-pregunto Nathalie separándose de el, insegura.

-Si-dijo Gabriel sonriendo, pero vio la vio dudar- Se que viste a Nina, pero ella no tiene nada-

-¿Nada? ¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Nathalie

-Ella no volverá a Francia, y si por mi fuera nunca volverá a la industria de la moda-dijo Gabriel pasando una mano con cuidado por su mejilla- ¿ Me permitirías llevarte a una cita de verdad?-

-Ja, ¿Si por que no?-dijo Nathalie, ambos se volvieron a besar, para después de volver a caminar, ella levanto a Adrien en brazos y este reía feliz, Gabriel paso una mano por la cintura de Nathalie para pegarla a el mientras caminaban

-¿Da te puedo damar mama?-pregunto algo temeroso Adrien de una negativa

-Si-dijeron ambos adultos, y el pequeño abrazo a Nathalie, mientras que su padre le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer con cariño

 _Después de unos años_

-Adrien, cuidado-dijo Nathalie caminando alrededor del árbol de navidad viendo que los adornos estuvieran bien.

La mansión estaba llena de alegría, con todos los niños pequeños corriendo alrededor; Chloe, Marinette, Nino, Alya y Adrien con sus padres y Jean. Todos para la celebración de navidad, William y John estaban en Inglaterra con la nueva esposa de este, felices

-Si, mama-dijo un Adrien de cinco años mientras corría tras Marinette que solo reía divertida

-Nat, te ves mejor ahora-dijo Jean dándole una taza de té caliente 

-Si, se supone que ya debía sentirme mejor desde hace unas semanas, pero el doctor dijo que era normal-dijo Nathalie aceptando a taza y viendo a su amigo irse tras la pequeña rubia que ahora quería mas macarones de color dorado

-Amor, debes estar descansando-dijo Gabriel sentado en un sillón con una computadora

-Y tu debes dejar de trabajar-dijo Nathalie viendo como ponía la computadora en la mesa y a ella la hacia sentarse en su regazo - ¿Qué tanto haces?-

-Quería ver si Em estaba libre para recibir su regalo de navidad-dijo y Nathalie volteo para ver que la computadora tenia una llamada en espera, ella solo sonreía. Después de unos segundos la conexión se estableció justo cuando llegaba Adrien a su lado

-Hola tia Em-dijo feliz el pequeño a la mujer en la pantalla, por la vista parecía estar en la playa

-Hola Adrien ¿Cómo esta todos por haya?-pregunto Emilie quitándose las gafas de sol

-Bien, papa y mama nos dirán las noticias de si tendré una hermanita o hermanito-dijo feliz Adrien y la atención de todos se centró en la pareja en el sofá

-Bueno como sorpresa de navidad tendremos…-dijo Gabriel dejando en suspenso a todos- Una linda niña-

-WOW-dijo Adrien feliz y todos procedieron para felicitarlos. Nathalie tenia una mano en su estomago y otra en los rizos de Adrien mientras este estaba fascinado viendo el estomago levemente redondo de ella.

-Felicidades chicos-dijo Emilie que parecía contener la necesidad de gritar de emoción

-Y tenemos una sorpresa más para ti, Em-dijo Gabriel dijo poniendo una mano sobe la de su esposa que casualmente tenia su anillo de matrimonio

Había sido una sorpresa para el público que su anillo no era muy ostentoso, ni de millones de diamantes: Un discreto zafiro con una banda de oro blanco, todo discreto. El público estaba feliz por la boda como la pareja, y después de otro par de años llego la noticia de un bebe en camino y todos estaban mas que emocionados.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué seria mas emocionante que una linda niña en camino?-pregunto Emilie intrigada

-Su nombre-dijo Nathalie y Emilie la miro curiosa- Queremos llamarla igual a ti-

-¿Qué? -pregunto Emilie con lagrimas en los ojos realmente conmovida

-Queremos llamarla Emilie, pero solo si estas de acuerdo-dijo Nathalie y el grito en la computadora sorprendió a todos

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI-Grito Emilie riendo de felicidad

En pocos meses, llego al mundo Emilie Agreste-Sancoeur, una adorable niña con el cabello de su madre, y los ojos de su padre. Adrien amaba a su hermana; Si bien era una gran diferencia de edad, la adoraba.

 _Años mas tarde_

Hay estaba Adrien de nuevo en navidad, como cuando su padre y mama le anunciaron que tendría una hermanita llamada Emilie, ahora ella estaba con su esposo John recién casados; Y pensar que había temido que ese mismo chico le quitara a Nathalie como madre, ahora era parte de la familia

-¿Adrien?-pregunto su esposa viéndolo cargar a su hija en brazos

-¿Si, princesa?-pregunto en dirección a Marinette que junto a todos esperaban junto al árbol

-Todos esperan-dijo sonriendo y ambos empezaron a caminar a la sala- Y Em esta en África asi que no hay buena señal-

-Le diremos después-dijo Adrien, sabia que su madre biológica amaba viajar y moverse, pero siempre habia espacio para el, su hermana, sus padres y ahora su sobrina-nieta

-¿Y amigo, Cual es el nombre de mi adorable sobrina?-pregunto Nino con un brazo alrededor de Alya, con unos meses de embarazo

-Quería nombrarla como la mujer mas importante de mi vida-dijo Adrien, y todos hicieron rostros de confusión hacia Marinette, mientras esta solo reía

-Yo no-dijo Marinette golpeando levemente el hombro de su esposo- Soy su esposa, pero queríamos nombrarla en honor a la mujer que nos junto-

-Se llamara Nathalie-dijo Adrien y vio a su madre abrazada a su padre conteniendo las lagrimas- Mama me ha cuidado desde antes de que naciera, y ella me animo a no ser un tonto y ver a mi princesa-

-Aun creo que es lindo que creyeras que solo éramos amigos-dijo Marinette dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Pues lo siento, la ceguera de los Agreste es de familia-dijo haciendo referencia a su padre y Nathalie cuando bailaban alrededor cuando el solo tenia 2 años

-Lo recordaremos todos siempre- dijo John con burla y recibió un golpe de su hermana Emilie en la cabeza

-John-dijo Emilie a su esposo

-Oye, si no fuera por ello, no estaríamos aquí-dijo John recordando esa tarde en el pequeño parque con Adrien

-Supongo que si-dijo Gabriel Agreste con cariño besando a su esposa

-Aun te amo-dijo devolviéndole el beso- Gracias Adrien, yo no se qué decir-

-¿Quieres cargarla?-pregunto caminando en dirección a su madre y entregándole a su hija

-Hola pequeña Nathalie-dijo Gabriel con su nieta en brazos de su esposa

-Es hermosa-dijo Nathalie adulta sosteniendo al bebe que abría sus ojos; Poseía los ojos de Marinette al igual que el poco cabello que tenía. Pero la sonrisa era totalmente de su padre, la sonrisa de Adrien era como el sol.

-Igual que su abuela-dijo Gabriel besando en la mejilla de su esposa- Serás fantástica como abuela-

-Seremos fantásticos abuelos-dijo Nathalie

.

.

.

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios**

 **Quiero darle una disculpa a SmallBlueTiger y a Eviethenerd, por que en Tumblr dije que actualizaría el 20 de este mes, por que se veia genial que fuera el capitulo 20 el dia 20, pero tuve una emergencia navideña; Muy normal que a unos días, me dijeron que yo hare toda la cena y tuve que correr a comprar todo, y eso incluye un pavo y yo nunca he hecho un pavo en mi vida, pero confio que el tutorial que encontré me ayude es de Ramsay Gordon de pavo.**

 **Algo sobre el nuevo capítulo de la serie; Dicen que el capítulo saldrá el 30n de diciembre y el MariChat vive.**

 **La cuenta de Discord es Vev29EQ Amaría verlos por ahí o por Tumblr Katherine Marceline Queen**

 **Algunas personas ya tienen mi Tumblr de esta cuenta y el personal (Este solo rebblogueo cosas), a veces comparto cuando subiré capítulos ( En el de esta cuenta) pero si hacen art y no tienen estas cuantas solo díganme dónde encontrarlo y lo veré y lo amare.**

 **.**

 **Eviethenerd; Lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo antes, pero la situación navideña se salió de control; Quiero ver el art de Nathalie y Gabriel jóvenes, por favor mándamelo por Tumblr quiero verlo y amarlo. Pronto estará la continuación de esa línea de tiempo jóvenes. Espero que te guste el final de Bebe Adrien**

 **Leitora fantasma;Este barco es muy pequeño, pero creo que lo estamos haciendo mas grande, y espero que te guste este capitulo también .**

 **SmallBlueTiger; Lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo el 20 como dije. Ya vi la cuenta de Discord y ya me uní, y espero mas art tuyo, de todos los capítulos de Gabriel y Nathalie. Espero que te guste el final de Bebe Adrien, eres una de las que mas amaron esta historia y espero no decepcionar.**

 **alma de titan; Sip, ya me entregaron mis lentes , aun son nuevos y como me subio la graduación a veces me mareo, y todo el mundo sabe que Nathalie es de los Agreste *Risa malvada sobre futuros capítulos* No creo que Bulgaria tarde mucho, pero si un poquito. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y si Bebe Adrien es una ternurita.**

 **TheSunshine001; ¿Quieres que sus partes héroes sean akuamtizadas o cómo?Necesito mas información, Por favor haga un art de Bebe Adrien y Nathalie y dígame donde encontrarlo, lo amare tanto, AMO QUE AMES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS. Gracias por decir que escribo pura cosa bella, me hace feliz, muy feliz.**

 **Mari sweet16; Amo que te gustara tanto el ultimo capitulo y pronto Gabriel hará mas cosas con Nathalie, por que va a haber dos asi, uno sobre Mayura y Hawk Moth (Oscuro) y de Nathalie embrazada *GRITOS DE EMOCION* Por favor haga el art y dígame donde encontrarlo voy a amar lo que sea que dibuje sobre esta historia. Espero que este capítulo también te guste**

 **Miguel; Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste también el final de Bebe Adrien**

 **Mimi; Gracias por tu lindo comentarios, Espero que este capitulo también te guste, y esperemos que muy pronto este una nueva actualización, y Feliz navidad también par a ti.**

 **Lia777; Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste**

 **I love read fic; Todos amamos los momentos familiares de los Agreste con Nathalie y gracias por alegrarte por que yo volví, pronto esperemos mas capítulos. Espero que te guste el final para Bebe Adrien.**

 **X; Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te guste**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Amo que te gusten tanto el capitulo pasado, y espero que también te guste este; Ya que es el final de Bebe Adrien y en navidad *Spoiler* Estará Los fantasmas de Agreste bajo su árbol de navidad. Estará desde temprano publicado y será mi regalo de navidad para solo quiero que mi Gabenath sobreviva *Llora* Y sobre ese capitulo leí por ahí que Marinette le dice que lo ama, Tom lo invita a comer o cenar y Chat dice que no ama a Marinette y eso hace que Tom sea akumatizado y encierre a Marinette, creo que hasta el 30 de este mes se estrena. Luka se ve bien con todo, pero Adrien mas xD**

 **TibuTiburon; Gracias, que lindo, espero que te guste el final de Bebe Adrien.**

 **Hello:Pronto habrá Angst y espero que ese capitulo los haga llorar, pero ahorita todo es bello por navidad. Gracia por el comentario**


	21. Los fantasmas de Agreste

**Este es un Au y no está relacionado con ningún capitulo anteriormente publicado**

.

.

.

Adrien estaba sentado en las escaleras viendo con frustración el árbol de navidad, que Nathalie y el habían decorado; Si bien era muy lindo, no sentía mucho el espíritu navideño de hecho, no sentía nada positivo referente a la navidad, todo le recordaba a su madre que había muerto hace más de cuatro años.

-Adrien, tu padre está en su oficina-dijo Nathalie caminando hacia el- Desea hablar contigo-

-Claro-dijo Adrien con voz cansada y empezó a caminar hacia el estudio, pero se dio cuenta de que Nathalie se no lo seguía- ¿No vienes? -

-No, quiere hablar contigo en privado-dijo Nathalie camino hacia la entrada alejándose de los Agreste

-Adrien, pasa-dijo Gabriel con su inexpresiva voz

-Padre-dijo entrando

-Adrien se que debería estar con Nathalie y contigo, pero estoy muy ocupado, por lo que lo moverlo a otra semana -dijo Gabriel sin levantar la vista de su trabajo

-Claro, padre-dijo Adrien con un suspiro, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre era distante y frio. Solo a su padre se le puede ocurrir celebrar nochebuena después de una semana por que había trabajo

-Bien, Adrien, Nathalie estará contigo para cenar-dijo Gabriel frunciendo el ceño cuando vio algo que no le gusto en la pantalla

-Si, padre-dijo simplemente Adrien y salió, encontrando a la asistente de su padre viendo el árbol de navidad fijamente - ¿Nathalie sucede algo? -

-Nada, Gorilla dijo que se iría ya que es tarde-dijo ella suspirando

-Deberías irte también, tienes amigos y familia que ver-dijo Adrien triste

-Estoy bien, no quiero dejarte solo-dijo Nathalie pasando con cuidado un brazo por los hombros de chico, este solo sonrió

-Nunca lo haces, gracias-dijo Adrien un poco mas animado, en la mansión siempre estaba frio y solitario, pero tener ahí a Nathalie ayudaba mucho.

-Y Gorila antes de irse, me dijo que alguien te mando esto-dijo Nathalie agachándose para agarrar un regalo del árbol grande de envoltura color verde brillante

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Adrien emocionado

-No lo se, pero dijo que se lo dio _tu amiga_ Marinette-dijo haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras, y el chico negó con la cabeza algo sonrojado

-Es solo una amiga-dijo Adrien tomando el regalo de las manos de Nathalie

-Si, claro, una amiga-dijo Nathalie con burla y el chico solo reía divertido

-Nat-dijo Adrien abrazando el regalo contra su pecho con cariño

-Sigue engañándote todo lo que quieras Adrien, pero te conozco desde que naciste- dijo Nathalie

Ambos caminaron al comedor y después de una hermosa cena de nochebuena hecha por el chef personal de la mansión, llego el intercambio de regalos. El primero en abrirse fue el de Marinette, que trajo Gorila; Un hermoso suéter negro con verde, muy parecido al estilo de Chat Noir.

-Muy lindo-dijo Nathalie viendo a Adrien ponérselo

-Es cálido-dijo el chico

-Es un regalo hecho a mano, es hecho con el cariño que tiene esa persona hacia ti-dijo Nathalie pasando una mano por los rizos rubios de Adrien con cariño

-Abre el tuyo, espero que te guste-dijo el dándole una caja mediana con envoltura roja

-¿Qué es?-pregunto intrigada

-Ábrelo-dijo emocionado Adrien, vio como la mujer abrir el envoltorio y revelaba una caja azul

-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie viendo la caja intrigada, con cuidado la abrió y revelo un pequeño collar con una cadena de oro blanco, y un pequeño zafiro; Muy discreto, pero elegante- Adrien-

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto nervioso

-Me encanta-dijo y con cuidado lo saco de la caja y se lo puso, como lo predijo Adrien; Combinaba muy bien con sus ojos- Es hermoso-

-Es bueno que te guste, se que no te gustan las cosas extravagantes-dijo el chico, solo para que Nathalie le diera una caja de color verde

-Ábrelo, es tuyo-dijo Nathalie levemente nerviosa

-¿Qué es? Pesa-dijo Adrien rasgando el envoltorio, sola para encontrar que no era una caja, era un libro muy pesado

-Quería dártelo hasta que terminaras la escuela, pero supuse que sería mejor si te lo daba ahora-dijo Nathalie sonriendo

Adrien con cuidado abrió el libro y se encontró con la imagen de un ultrasonido y una pequeña frase _"El pequeño Adrien"_ Con rapidez levanto la mirada y vio a Nathalie sonreírle con calidez, con lentitud pasaba cada hoja; Fotos de el de pequeño, con su madre, padre y con Nathalie; En cumpleaños, desfiles, la mayoría las conocía, las tenía su padre muy escondidas en su oficina, tal vez Nathalie logro sacarles copia y se las dio sin el conocimiento de su padre. Pero había fotos que no habían sido tomadas ni por su padre ni madre, si no por Nathalie y era teóricamente recientes; Duelos de esgrima, la navidad con sus amigos, su primer día en la escuela.

-¡Gracias!-dijo con alegría incontenible y prácticamente se abalanzo sombre ella para darle un muy fuerte abrazo

-De nada, Adrien-dijo Nathalie estrechando al chico en un abrazo

Ambos se fueron temprano a dormir, acordando mañana un maratón de películas navideñas, si bien Nathalie tenía que trabajar, no había mucho que hacer. Todos de vacaciones y empresas cerradas, no trabajaban mucho, pero Gabriel Agreste sacaba trabajo incluso debajo de las piedras. 

A las medianoche Gabriel supuso que debía ir a dormir, obviamente le agradaría mas si mandara un akuma, pero la gente estaba tan feliz que no había nada de emociones negativas, nada en absoluto. Se cambio de su traje usual a un pijama y se metió a su cama fría. Al poco tiempo que cerro los ojos un polvo morado en su cara le hizo cosquillas, con lentitud abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar a su Kwami volando serio a su alrededor

-Nooro ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gabriel en pijama

-Se que eres una buena persona, pero Hawk Moth te impide ver lo bueno-dijo Nooro volando cerca de su cabeza

-Pero Emilie…-dijo Gabriel tratando de justificar lo que hacia

-Ella ya no esta y no puedes traerla de vuelta-dijo Nooro molesto, no era una actitud usual en el, pero ahora estaba desesperado

-Pero…-

-No quiero que termines siendo solo un villano de Paris- dijo Nooro decidido, tenia que hacerle ver a su maestro que nada bueno traería ser Hawk Moth- Así que te voy a ayudar-

-¿Me ayudaras a encontrar los miraculous?-pregunto emocionado, pero recibió un golpe en la mejilla con la pequeña mano de Nooro

-No-dijo Nooro y Gabriel se encogió por el tono oscuro de su voz

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Gabriel levemente nervioso

-Te ayudare a ver claro, debes de ver que por tús acciones vas a perder lo poco que aun tienes-dijo Nooro y lo volvió a golpear con el polvo morado dejándolo inconsciente

Unos minutos pasaron y Gabriel volvió a ser despertado pero esta vez por un Kwami rojo, que lo miraba con lastima

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto alejándose de la cosa roja voladora

-Soy Tikki, el Kwami de la creación-dijo y salió volando lejos cuando Gabriel trato de atraparla- Oye, eso no está bien-

-Te necesito para…-empezó de nuevo con su usual discurso de villano, pero Tikki lo interrumpió

-Si, si, ya se lo de tu esposa, Nooro nos dijo, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí-dijo Tikki

-¿Estamos?-pregunto

-Si, ahora solo estoy yo, pero habrá dos mas, ven vamos no hay tiempo-dijo el Kwami rojo y jalo a Gabriel a pararse y seguirla

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto escéptico

-Trataremos de ver por qué tu vida termino así-dijo Tikki con algo de molestia

-Mi vida esta bien-dijo Gabriel ofendido

-¿En serio? Creí que ignorabas a tu hijo, eras un villano, y estabas solo-dijo Tikki con sarcasmo

-Bueno…-dijo Gabriel sin saber muy bien que responder

-Vamos-dijo Tikki y ambos se vieron envueltos en un polvo rojo, cuando este se despejo, Gabriel vio que ya no estaba en la mansión, estaba en la casa de sus padres de cuando era niño

-Yo crecí aquí-dijo Gabriel asombrado de ver su casa

-Imagino que fue una niñez buena-dijo Tikki con esperanza

-Mas o menos, mi madre era maravillosa, siempre para mi, pero mi padre era distante-dijo Gabriel viendo fijamente el árbol de navidad

Si bien la celebraban, no era un evento muy especial; Solo poner el árbol, no había emoción mayor, como en la mayoría de las familias, y su padre no era muy afectuoso. Cuando dijo que sería diseñador de modas, sus padres lo apoyaron dándole una buena educación en una prestigiosa universidad, pero su madre fue la única que iba a sus concurso y desfiles, la primera cosa que diseño fue para ella

-No se por qué, pero me recuerda a alguien-dijo Tikki haciendo referencia a Adrien; Un padre solitario y aislado.

-Mmm-dijo Gabriel sin saber que decir; Cuando era niño prometió no ser como su padre, pero iba por un buen camino siendo como el, Adrien pasaba mas tiempo con cualquier persona que con el, Nathalie estaba cuando la necesitaba, y el estaba trabajando.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer de cabello rubio platinado, levemente mayor y con un vestido rojo brillante sentándose cerca de la chimenea con un Gabriel de 8 años a su lado

 _-Cariño, ven aquí-dijo la mujer y el niño se sentó en su regazo_

 _-¿Mama?-pregunto un Gabriel con curiosidad_

 _-Prométeme que siempre vas a seguir tus sueños-dijo la mujer con cariño_

 _-¿Pero y si no son los que padre quiere que siga? ¿Y si no los aprueba?-pregunto Gabriel con miedo, lo único que quería era la aprobación de su padre_

 _-No importa, tu debes vivir tu vida, el ya vivió la suya-dijo la mujer besando la frente del pequeño_

 _-De acuerdo-dijo Gabriel abrazándola_

-Eras muy unido a ella-dijo Tikki viendo la escena

-Era la persona más importante para mi-dijo Gabriel con melancolía- Si bien mi padre no alentó mi sueño, tampoco lo tiro a la basura, creo que le dio igual, el quería que fuera abogado como el-

-Pero tu madre te dijo que siguieras tus sueños-dijo Tikki sentándose en el hombro del hombre

-Si, ella estuvo ahí siempre, mi padre fue al primer desfile que me hizo famoso, pero mi madre estuvo todo el camino-dijo Gabriel triste recordando esos años

-Suena a lo que Nathalie hace con Adrien-dijo Tikki encogiéndose de hombros y Gabriel volteo a ver al Kwami con sorpresa

¿Nathalie ocupaba ahora el lugar de madre de su hijo? Si bien era cierto que Emilie era muy afectuosa con Adrien, no era de estar mucho con el, a ella le gustaba viajar más que solo quedarse en un lugar y Nathalie había estado siempre para el niño desde que nació y lo motivo a hacer cosas diferentes como ir a la escuela, la esgrima, hacer amigos.

-Nathalie a estado siempre para el-dijo simplemente Gabriel, Tikki voló lejos de su hombro y se vieron de nuevo envueltos en un polvo rojo para abrir paso a otra escena

Un Gabriel ya mas grande de unos 15 años, en lo que parecía ser la escuela con Audrey viendo diseños, mientras André estaba tomando fotos de la mujer como un tonto enamorado; Lo cual era

 _-¿Sabes? Creo que en rojo se vería mejor que en azul-dijo Audrey viendo fijamente el dibujo en la mesa frente a ella_

 _-Pero ¿Y si no combina? -pregunto no muy seguro Gabriel_

 _-Lo hará, y si no lo hace, no importa; Es tu talento-dijo Audrey decidida_

-Ahora veo de donde Chloe saco su temperamento-dijo Tikki recordando a la chica rubia que a veces intimidaba a su portadora

-Audrey es una de las mujeres más decididas que he conocido-dijo Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa, sin esa mujer nunca podría haber encontrado el valor para salir al mundo y exponer su talento

-¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de ella?-pregunto Tikki volando a su alrededor

-En un taller de arte, ella asistía a las clases, pero termino siendo mejor juzgando el arte que haciéndolo-dijo Gabriel divertido viendo a la joven Audrey sonreírle a André

-¿Y que paso para convertirla en lo que esa mujer es hoy?-pregunto Tikki, a su parecer Audrey se veía muy amable, tal vez algo dura, pero no detestable como si versión adulta

-La vida nos cambia, se hizo más fuerte y dura, si bien André y ella se casaron, no están mucho tiempo en su matrimonio-dijo Gabriel recordando el dolor de su amigo cuando su esposa se fue a Milán por tiempo indefinido

-Parece que el la ama-dijo Tikki en referencia a la pareja

-Si, pero André nunca la retendría, pero decía que era su reina, su trono siempre estaría esperándola y sé que Audrey lo amaba, pero no se sentía cómoda siendo la esposa que la política esperaba-dijo Gabriel

-¿La esposa que la política esperaba?-pregunto Tikki confundida

-Si bien Audrey es de opiniones fuertes, no se queda callada, eso no es lo que se busca de la esposa de un político, se espera que este a su lado sonriendo y callada, y eso no es para Audrey, así que están muy poco tiempo juntos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso es triste-dijo Tikki con dolor viendo a la mujer- ¿Y su hija reciente todo? -

-Supongo que si, sus padres están ocupados y en países diferentes, no conozco mucho a Chloe, pero Adrien a veces comenta que es buena con el, pero cruel con los demás-dijo Gabriel recordando como la niña rubia era una fabricante constante de akumas, humillaba a la gente, realmente nunca entendió como Ladybug creía que era una buena portadora para el miraculous de la abeja

-Todos tiene cualidades ocultas, incluso para ellos mismos-dijo Tikki, recordando no solo a Queen Bee, si no a Nooro abogando por su portador, diciendo que era un buen hombre en un mal camino, que debían ayudarlo

-Supongo-dijo Gabriel no del todo convencido

Una parte de el se lamento de haber usado a Audrey como Style Queen, sabia que el hecho de mandarla a la fila de atrás no solo heriría su ego de crítica de moda, si no de ella misma, era lo que se esperaba de ella como esposa de un político; Callada, sin llamar la atención, en la segunda fila, y el lo sabia, se había aprovechado de eso.

-Vamos, aún queda unos recuerdos mas-dijo Tikki agarrando a Gabriel levemente por su corbata y fueron rodeados de nuevo por el polvo rojo

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundido, le resultaba familiar el entrono, pero no podía recordar porque

Era un salón de baile, grande y espacioso, por las decoraciones supuso que era navidad; Pero no estaba seguro de en qué año

-Es un recuerdo especial para ti-dijo Tikki y vieron a un Gabriel de 22 años hablar animadamente con André

 _-André, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a proponer? -pregunto Gabriel divertido de ver a su amigo nervioso_

 _-¿Y su dice que no?-pregunto André_

 _-¿Por qué diría que no? Básicamente llevan juntos años-dijo el restándole importancia_

 _-Pero…-empezó a decir pero fueron interrumpidos por Audrey en un vestido dorado_

 _-Gabriel, te quiero presentar a una amiga mía-dijo la mujer divertida- Emilie-_

El Kwami y el hombre sonrieron con calidez ante el recuerdo, la mujer rubia poseía un hermoso vestido azul y resaltaba sus ojos verdes; Gabriel volvió a sentir lo mismo que cuando la conoció, una calidez, y felicidad inundaban todo su ser, pronto los vio empezar a bailar y a sus amigos alejarse; Sabia que pasaría, André le propondría matrimonio y el conocería a el amor de su vida.

-Era una hermosa dama-dijo Tikki viendo a la hermosa mujer sonreír

-Emilie era el ser más impresionante de la tierra-dijo Gabriel viendo a la pareja bailar

-Se veían felices-dijo Tikki

-Lo éramos, solo mejoro cuando tuvimos a Adrien-dijo Gabriel feliz recordando su boda y cuando le dijo que serian padres

Pronto la escena cambio a una habitación totalmente opuesta al gran salón; Era una habitación grande, pero fría con Emilie y Gabriel de 27 años cada uno con expresiones de enojo e ira en sus rostros

- _Te lo dije Gabriel, tengo que irme-dijo Emilie en voz alta, hace un tiempo los gritos los cansaron a los dos_

 _-Eres madre ahora, no puedes seguir viajando como si nada, Adrien te necesita-dijo Gabriel enojado, se veía demacrado_

 _-No estoy hecha para estar en casa siempre-dijo Emilie_

 _-Pero tampoco quieres que Adrien salga, tiene edad para ir a un kínder y no tiene ni amigos-dijo el hombre en respuesta_

 _-Tiene a Chloe y a Nathalie-dijo Emilie como si fuera suficiente_

 _-Esa niña no puede ser su única amiga en toda su vida, y hasta donde se Nathalie es mi asistente, no niñera-dijo enojado, si bien sabia que Nathalie nunca se quejaría de pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, el niño necesitaba convivir con alguien mas_

 _-El esta bien-dijo enojada_

 _-¿Y planeas recorrer el mundo, mientras tu hijo esta encerrado?-pregunto Gabriel en tono incrédulo_

 _-No esta encerrado, sale a la calle-dijo Emilie herida_

 _-Claro, olvide que un pequeño niño le encanta estar en compañía de un guardaespaldas y la asistente de su padre en un auto todo el tiempo-dijo enojado_

-Creí que eras tú el que mantenía a tu hijo encerrado-dijo Tikki incrédula

-No al principio, quería que hiciera amigos, ya que no pudimos tener mas hijos y darle un hermano, pero Emilie no le gustaba que nada o nadie interactuara con su hijo, así que lo encerró en casa-dijo Gabriel sin emoción

-¿Y como logro ir a la escuela?-pregunto Tikki- Por lo que se, es la primera vez que va a una y que tiene amigos-

-Fue Nathalie, después de la muerte de Emilie, tome las mismas medidas que ella y encerrar a nuestro hijo-dijo Gabriel arrepentido

-¿Y que mas paso?-pregunto el Kwami

-Nathalie, ella me convenció o me amenazo para dejarlo ir a la escuela-dijo divertido recordando la emoción de su hijo y como su asistente trataba de aparentar seriedad

-Es una mujer demasiado persistente-dijo Tikki igual de divertida

-Si…-dijo Gabriel pero fue interrumpido por una Emilie atravesándolo y saliendo de la habitación enojada con una maleta- No sabia que era esa discusión-

-¿Esa discusión?-pregunto Tikki sin entender, pero el recuerdo cambio a un Gabriel llorando y hablando por teléfono

-Después de esa discusión ella se fue al Tíbet, quería ver las montañas, pero el avión se desplomo en estas, fue mi culpa-dijo Gabriel cayendo al suelo

-No lo fue, son cosas que pasan, no puedes evitar esas cosas-dijo Tikki con lastima

-Si yo no estuviera discutiendo con ella, no habría abordado ese avión-dijo Gabriel negando con la cabeza

-No, no puedes culparte por ello-dijo Tikki

-Fue la ultima vez que hable con ella…la ultima vez que la vi-dijo triste Gabriel con lágrimas en sus ojos, Tikki voló hasta estar enfrente de se cara y con cuidado le retiro una lagrima

-Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar-dijo el Kwami y se vieron envueltos de nuevo en un polvo rojo para volver a su habitación de siempre

-¿Volvimos?-pregunto viendo a su alrededor

-Si, es el final de nuestro viaje, pero para ti aún falta un poco-dijo Tikki sonriendo con gentileza – Los siguientes no serán tan amables como yo-

-Eso no suena bien-dijo nervioso

-No es tan malo, pero no será tan agradable-dijo Tikki y desapareció en una nube roja en frente de el

-¿Tikki?-pregunto levantándose y caminando alrededor de su habitación, pero un trueno lo detuvo de su búsqueda

-Mira, mira, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una sombra entrando por la ventana sin abrir, sus ojos brillantes y verdes le dieron un escalofrió a Gabriel

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto con miedo el hombre, por el tamaño de los ojos, era de la misma complexión y tamaño que Tikki, pero algo en la sombra le hizo darse cuenta que no sería tan amable como la Kwami roja

-Soy Plagg, el Kwami de la destrucción-dijo con voz levemente no muy divertida

-¿Algo así como el fantasma de la navidad presente?-pregunto no muy convencido

-Supongo que si-dijo con sarcasmo y por fin volando hacia la luz, donde Gabriel distinguió un gato pequeño pero de mirada amenazante

-No pareces muy feliz-dijo Gabriel con reserva

-No eres mi persona favorita-dijo Plagg volando cerca de el

-¿Por qué?-pregunto intrigado

-He visto el daño que haces-dijo Plagg

-¿Akumas?-pregunto

-Eso también-dijo el gato levemente enojado

-He herido a tu portador, pero no lo he akumatizado-dijo Gabriel muy confundido

-Le has hecho daño, como solo una persona puede hacerlo, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra ti-Dijo Plagg no muy feliz

-Pareces tomarlo personal-dijo mas Gabriel como una afirmación

-El es mi portador, pero es también mi amigo, y lo quiero, nunca permitiría algún daño sobre el-respondió Plagg -Pero volviendo al tema, debes volver a tu navidad presente-

-¿Sabes? Pensé que mi presente tendrá otro representante Kwami-dijo Gabriel ligeramente divertido

-Tu presente es bastante destructivo-dijo simplemente Plagg y el hombre fruncía el ceño

-No suena bien-dijo Gabriel preocupado

-No lo es-dijo y fueron envueltos en un polvo negro con verde brillante, para cuando se desvaneció, se encontraban en el comedor donde Nathalie y Adrien charlaban un poco mas animados

 _-Abre el tuyo, espero que te guste-dijo el dándole una caja mediana con envoltura roja_

 _-¿Qué es?-pregunto intrigada_

 _-Ábrelo-dijo emocionado Adrien, vio como la mujer abrir el envoltorio y revelaba una caja azul_

 _-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie viendo la caja intrigada, con cuidado la abrió y revelo un pequeño collar con una cadena de oro blanco, y un pequeño zafiro; Muy discreto, pero elegante- Adrien-_

 _-¿Te gusta?-pregunto nervioso_

 _-Me encanta-dijo y con cuidado lo saco de la caja y se lo puso - Es hermoso-_

 _-Es bueno que te guste, se que no te gustan las cosas extravagantes-dijo el chico, solo para que Nathalie le diera una caja de color verde_

 _-Ábrelo, es tuyo-dijo Nathalie levemente nerviosa_

 _-¿Qué es? Pesa-dijo Adrien rasgando el envoltorio, sola para encontrar que no era una caja, era un libro muy pesado_

 _-Quería dártelo hasta que terminaras la escuela, pero supuse que sería mejor si te lo daba ahora-dijo Nathalie sonriendo_

 _Adrien con cuidado abrió el libro y se encontró con la imagen de un ultrasonido y una pequeña frase "El pequeño Adrien" Con rapidez levanto la mirada y vio a Nathalie sonreírle con calidez, con lentitud pasaba cada hoja; Fotos de el de pequeño, con su madre, padre y con Nathalie; En cumpleaños, desfiles. Pero había fotos que no habían sido tomadas ni por su padre ni madre, si no por Nathalie y era teóricamente recientes; Duelos de esgrima, la navidad con sus amigos, su primer día en la escuela._

 _-¡Gracias!-dijo con alegría incontenible y prácticamente se abalanzo sombre ella para darle un muy fuerte abrazo_

 _-De nada, Adrien-dijo Nathalie estrechando al chico en un abrazo_

-¿Cómo logro quitarme ella las fotos? Las tengo muy bien escondidas-dijo

-Ella es una dama impresionante, logra hacer cosas sin que te des cuenta e incluso en tu cara-dijo Plagg con burla

-¿Porque parece que la admiras?-pregunto con leve enojo

-Ella le trae felicidad a mi portador, y la encuentro una de los pocos humanos que no detesto-dijo Plagg encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ella le trae felicidad a tu portador, eso significa que están juntos?-pregunto Gabriel está vez sin esconder su enojo evidente

\- De una forma u otra, pero ¿Estas celoso, de que ella tenga a otro hombre en su vida, o o lo es porque es ChatNoir?-pregunto el Kwami

-No-dijo en voz baja Gabriel avergonzado de su arrebató

-Pues si quieres saberlo, mi portador y ella sólo se ven como madre e hijo- dijo Plagg con burla: Sabia que Adrien adoraba a Nathalie como si fuera su madre, pero este nunca lo diría en voz alta

-¿Madre e hijo? ¿Y el padre?-pregunto no muy convencido

\- Es un idiota, pero ellos lo quieren, por mi lo aventaría a un pozo-dijo Plagg con desprecio en su voz

-Mmm-dijo Gabriel

La escena cambio a las escaleras de la mansión con Nathalie y Adrien caminando en dirección a sus habitaciones, cuando sonó l teléfono de la mujer con un mensaje

- _¿Quién es?-pregunto Adrien, si bien no era muy apropiado preguntar_

 _-Un conocido, me ha preguntado si quiero salir a cenar-dijo Nathalie no muy animada_

 _-¿Iras?-pregunto Adrien_

 _-No lo se-respondió Nathalie sonriéndole a Adrien, y le dio un beso en la frente- Me gusta más el maratón de películas navideñas contigo-_

 _-¿Segura?-pregunto inseguro_

 _-Muy segura-dijo Nathalie y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones_

-Que interesante-dijo Plagg volando con burla cerca de Gabriel

-¿Por qué? Es su trabajo vigilar a mi hijo-dijo el hombre

-¿Incluso cuando es navidad, su día libre?-pregunto intrigado el Kwami

-Bueno…-dijo Gabriel sin saber que mas decir, sabia que su asistente adoraba a su hijo pero al parecer no sabia cuanto

-Ella renuncia a salir con hombres para cuidar al chico ¿Y tu te quejas?-pregunto incrédulo

-No-dijo en voz baja, mirando con anhelo la puerta de la habitación de Nathalie

-Vamos-dijo Plagg y ambos se vieron envueltos de nuevo en polvo negro con destellos verdes y aparecieron en el cuarto de Adrien que seguía hojeando el libro

-Adrien-dijo con lastima Gabriel, su pobre hijo tenia una expresión melancólica mirando las fotos

 _-¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser como antes?-pregunto a nadie Adrien_

-¿Entiendes por que hago todo esto? El la necesita-dijo Gabriel con desesperación

-No, lo que el necesita es a su padre-dijo Plagg enojado

-Pero…-

-No, debes dejar de vivir en el pasado, nada saldrá de el- dijo Plagg negando con la cabeza – Creí que Nooro hablo contigo sobre el poder absoluto-

-Lo hizo, por eso lo necesito para…-empezó con su discurso, pero el Kwami lo interrumpió

-Algo me dice que no le dejaste explicar todo-dijo Plagg triste y Gabriel se encogió de hombros- Nosotros no podemos revivir a nadie-

-¿Qué'?-Pregunto Gabriel

-Lo que dije, si poder ilimitado, pero no revive muertos, podemos curar heridas de muerte, pero no revertir la muerte misma-dijo Plagg y vio al hombre derrumbarse en el suelo

-He desperdiciado tanto tiempo, en traerla de vuelta y jamás había tenido ni siquiera posibilidad de nada-dijo Gabriel viendo a su hijo con los ojos rojos de lágrimas y un portarretratos

Después de unos minutos Adrien se durmió y el portarretratos de deslizo lejos de su abrazo y Gabriel vio de quién era la foto; Nathalie abrazando a su hijo ambos con una gran sonrisa, reconocía la ropa de gala por que el la había diseñado ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo y su hijo llevaba traje, habían ido a la opera juntos, incluso Gorilla, mientras el solo estaba en la mansión solo.

-Me he perdido de tantas cosas-dijo Gabriel arrepentido

-Si, pero aun tienes tiempo, supongo de corregirlo, Nooro cree en ello muy firmemente-dijo Plagg con diversión recordando a la mariposa ambos se vieron de nuevo envueltos en el polvo brillante y volvieron a la habitación de Agreste

-¿Volvimos?-pregunto mirando al rededor

-Si, es el final para la mitad de tu viaje, pronto llegara el final-dijo Plagg y Gabriel lo vio fijamente

-¿Quién será?-´pregunto el hombre nervioso

Se había imaginado que su futuro en el peor de los casos seria la destrucción, pero este representaba su presente y su futuro no se oía muy feliz

-No lo se-dijo Plagg y desapareció el solo en el polvo dejando a Gabriel solo en la habitación, cuando el frio se apodero de todo a su alrededor incluido el

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto levemente nervioso

-¿Por qué parece que me olvidaste?-pregunto una voz misteriosa a su alrededor

-No..-dijo temeroso Gabriel

-Tal vez me tengas en una caja fuerte, pero aun soy yo-dijo Dussu volando alrededor del hombre

-Lo lamento-dijo el hombre arrepentido

-Descuida, se que crees que yo cause ese accidente, es mas fácil aferrarse a la posibilidad de que es culpa de alguien, que afrontar eventos que no podemos cambiar-dijo Dussu encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo siento Dussu-dijo Gabriel triste, la visita de Tikki y Plagg le hizo ver que debe dejar el pasado, no puede aferrarse a las heridas de pasado, debía seguir

-Esta bien, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo esta mi Nathalie?-pregunto Dussu

-Bien, ya no toce ni nada-dijo Gabriel calmado

-Me alegra-dijo aliviada el Kwami del pavo real y ambos se vieron envueltos en un polvo azul brillante

-¿Por qué hace tanto frio?-pregunto Gabriel abrazándose a si mismo

-Así es tu futuro-dijo Dussu y el polvo azul se fue desvaneciendo para revelar a una Nathalie y Gabriel discutiendo a gritos

 _-Adrien merece hacer su propia vida-grito Nathalie enojada_

 _-Eso no es tu asunto-grito Gabriel_

 _-No puedes controlar todo, el quiere estudiar algo diferente-le respondió Nathalie, se veía cansada_

 _-No, el va a heredar la empresa, debe obedecerme soy su padre-grito Gabriel_

 _-Pero el…-dijo Nathalie dejando de gritar tratando de convencerlo_

 _-Tu no tienes ningún derecho de opinar sobre esto, eres solo mi asistente-le grito enojado Gabriel y se alejó de la mujer -Espero ver que haga mejor su trabajo señorita Sancoeur-_

 _-Si, señor-dijo Nathalie sin emociones y salió de la oficina limpiándose las lagrimas_

-No, yo no…-dijo Gabriel con la voz entrecortada, el no podría vivir sin Nathalie

-Ella renuncio, pero sus remplazos no fueron lo que esperaste, así que saltaste de asistente en asistente-dijo Dussu con desaprobación

-No podría enfrentarme al mundo sin ella, es mi roca, no podría despedirla o dejar que renuncie-dijo Gabriel con nostalgia

-El motivo de la discusión fue Adrien-dijo Dussu, la escena volvió a cubrirse de el polvo azul y revelo de nuevo a un Adrien enojado mientras su padre se iba como si nada

 _-No, no no-dijo Adrien triste_

 _-Lo lamento señor Agreste, pero la señorita Sancoeur renuncio-dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonriéndole falsamente_

 _-Gracias por la información, si me disculpa-dijo Adrien tomando su abrigo y saliendo del comedor para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada_

 _-Señor Agreste, tiene dos sesiones de fotos, y la prueba de vestuario-dijo la mujer pero fue ignorada_

 _-Cancélalo, no volveré a modelar, y dile a el señor Agreste, que renuncio-dijo Adrien saliendo por la puerta y dejando a la pobre mujer paralizada_

-¿Por qué discutí con Nathalie?-pregunto temeroso Gabriel, viendo fijamente por donde su hijo salió

-Tu querías que se quedara aquí, dirigiera tu empresa, el no lo quería y cuando te lo dijo, discutiste con Nathalie y ella renuncio-dijo Dussu volando cerca de la cara de Gabriel y puso una pequeña mano azul con cariño en su mejilla

-¿Adrien a donde fue?-pregunto

-Con Nathalie, es legalmente un adulto, pero no sabe mucho del mundo real, ella a estado con el siempre-dijo Dussu y fueron a la escena donde Adrien estaba bajo la lluvia y tocaba una puerta

- _Adrien-dijo Nathalie sorprendida de verlo en su casa_

 _-¿Puedo pasar? Se que ya no tienes por qué ayudarme o ver por mi pero…-empezó a decir Adrien pero se vio envuelto en un abrazo por la mujer_

 _-Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti-dijo Nathalie estrechándolo ente sus brazos, no importaba que el estuviera empapado y lloviera afuera_

 _-Gracias-dijo Adrien con voz triste_

 _-Vamos, debes secarte-dijo Nathalie, ya adentro ella le ofreció una toalla- ¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Mi padre quiere encerrarme de nuevo en casa, quiere que dirija la empresa-dijo Adrien molesto secándose el cabello_

 _-El no quiere que su legado muera-dijo Nathalie sonriéndole con calidez_

 _-Lo se, pero no me gusta diseñar nada, ni siquiera soy bueno dibujando-dijo Adrien cerrando los ojos desesperado- Le dije que quería estudiar química y me dijo que volvería a casa y no saldría-_

 _-Lo lamento Adrien, fue mi culpa yo…-empezó a decir Nathalie recordando la discusión_

 _-No, tu me apoyaste a decírselo, el no quiere que siga mis sueño-dijo con tristeza el chico rubio_

 _-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Nathalie_

 _-No lo se, una amenaza es que si no sigo con la empresa no tengo nada-dijo Adrien suspirando_

 _-Te quedaras conmigo, pero la pregunta es ¿Quieres quedarte en Paris?-pregunto Nathalie seria-Tu padre esta furioso de que me fui, no dejara que consiga empleo en la moda, ni nada parecido y no creo que en este país-_

 _-¿Crees que haría eso?-pregunto aterrado Adrien_

 _-Si-dijo Nathalie con seguridad_

 _-Vaya, bueno por lo que se Alya ira a Nueva York para trabajar en un periódico muy importante haya, estaban muy impresionados con su talento en el Ladyblog-dijo Adrien recordando con calidez a sus amigos- Nino la seguirá, también le ofrecieron una vacante de DJ-_

 _-¿Y Marinette?-pregunto Nathalie_

 _-Se queda, va a pedir pasantía con Agreste-dijo serio y Nathalie se veía igual- Se que su talento es grande, pero se desperdiciara, mi padre no le gusta los cambio, solo la moldeara a su manera y ella perderá su esencia-_

 _-No puedes forzar a la gente a que se dé cuenta de su error-dijo Nathalie con melancolía_

-Ella habla de mi, verdad-dijo Gabriel mas como una afirmación

-Si, Hawk Moth, te cambio y te destruye, ella trato de salvarte pero no la dejaste-dijo Dussu triste

 _-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Adrien, viendo a Nathalie empacar_

 _-Iremos a Nueva York, no quiero que te alejes de tus amigos-dijo la mujer y el chico lucia sorprendido_

 _-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido_

 _-Si, tengo un excelente currículo, puedo estar en el área legal, y tu iras a la universidad y estudiaras lo que quieras-dijo Nathalie cerrando la maleta de ropa_

 _-Pero, no tengo dinero-dijo Adrien_

 _-No importa, venderé todo lo que tengo aquí, no puedo llevarme nada, pagaremos un apartamento o puedes quedarte en la residencia en la universidad-dijo Nathalie tomando las manos del chico rubio y este lloraba en silencio_

 _-No, quiero quedarme contigo, gracias-dijo abrazándola_

 _-Siempre estaré contigo Adrien-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- Venderemos todo, nos mudaremos y podrás hacer lo que quieras-_

 _-Gracias, eres la mejor Mama del mundo-dijo Adrien siendo muy consiente de como la llamo_

 _-Gracias corazón-dijo ella apretándolo en su abrazo_

-Yo los aleje-dijo Gabriel con voz triste y viendo la escena con melancolía

-Si, ella vendió todo y ambos se fueron; El entro en la universidad de ciencias, su amigo Nino y su novia Alya siempre estaban con ellos, aunque estos últimos tienen hogar en la residencia, prefieren pasar tiempo con Nathalie-dijo Dussu con cariño, era una mujer muy buena y de gran corazón

-No se que decir-dijo dolido el hombre y el Kwami azul se sentó en su hombro, la escena cambio en una nube de polvo azul y volvió a revelar otra escena

Nathalie y Adrien estaban caminando por la universidad de este ultimo, que estaba muy emocionado contándole todo sobre sus clases, ella se veía fantástica con el cabello suelto y riendo a lo que decía Adrien, todo iba bien hasta que chocaron con un hombre, el rápidamente ayudo a la mujer a levantarse

 _-Lo lamento tanto, no estaba prestando atención a donde iba, discúlpeme-dijo el hombre a Nathalie_

 _-No se preocupe…¿James?-pregunto Nathalie confundida_

 _-¿Nathalie? No te he visto en años, desde esa cita en navidad hace tanto-dijo James sonriendo_

 _-He estado ocupada, me mude, cambie de trabajo-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros_

 _-No nos conocemos, James, James Williams-dijo el hombre en dirección al chic rubio que también le sonrió_

 _-Adrien, Adrien Sancoeur-dijo el dándole la mano a modo de saludo_

 _-¿Adrien? Adrien Agreste-dijo el hombre recordando_

 _-No, solo Sancoeur, me adopto-dijo Adrien divertido_

 _-Algo me dijo que ella te amaba, acorto toda la cita solo porque tenia que volver a ver un maratón de navidad-dijo James divertido_

 _-Lo lamento-dijo Adrien pero sonriendo_

 _-Nah, esta bien, Nathalie es una madre genial-dijo James_

 _-Si, lo es-dijo Adrien en respuesta_

 _-Gracias, por el halago-dijo Nathalie_

 _-¿Les puedo invitar la cena?-pregunto el hombre y ambos asintieron_

-¿Una cita de navidad?-pregunto Gabriel tenso-¿ Es la misma de mi tiempo verdad?-

-Si, es un hombre bueno, atractivo y gentil-dijo Dussu quitándole importancia

-¿Por qué siento que no solo los invito esa noche a cenar?-pregunto enojado Gabriel

-Por que no lo fue, en el Adrien encontró un padre atento y Nathalie un hombre amable, se convirtieron en una familia, la familia que necesitaban para sanar-dijo Dussu y la escena de fondo cambio otra vez

-Pero yo soy su padre, y aparte Nathalie adopto a mi hijo-dijo indignado, pero sus quejas se murieron en sus labios al ver la escena; Una boda

Nathalie con un hermoso vestido blanco largo, con el cabello recogido, un pequeño velo y Adrien escoltándola por el pasillo, con un traje negro, los invitados de pie, y el novio sonriendo a la pareja que se acercaba con Nino a unos pasos tomando algunas fotos, Alya del lado de la novia igual de contenta

 _-…Queridos hermanos estamos aquí, reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en una unión que marcara su amor…-dijo el hombre enfrente de los novios_

 _-Nunca creí que vería el día de ver a Nathalie con algo blanco-dijo Nino en broma y Adrien le dio un ligero golpe_

 _-Se ve fantástica, siempre creí que ella y mi padre se casarían y terminarían juntos, pero James es una persona magnifica-dijo Adrien como su madre adoptiva besaba a su esposo, dando por terminada la ceremonia_

-¡Nathalie se caso con ese hombre y a mi hijo le agrada!-exclamo indignado Gabriel al Kwami azul

-Es mejor que tu, tu solo ignorabas a Nathalie a Adrien-dijo Dussu

-Pero…-

-No Gabriel, ellos se alejaron de ti, y crecieron, dejaron el pasado atrás-dijo Dussu viendo al hombre de enfrente romperse, evoco una imagen de el en el futuro y estaba solo en su estudio viendo con dolor el retrato de Emilie

-Perdí a mi hijo y a mi Nathalie, estoy solo-dijo Gabriel con dolor al verse así mismo en ese estado

La imagen se fue y dio paso a una muy fuerte ráfaga de polvo azul que casi tira a Gabriel; Reveló una imagen de una Nathalie feliz jugando con un pequeño niño rubio y ojos verdes, como un mini Adrien, pero el teléfono interrumpió la diversión, una Nathalie mas adulta, respondió el teléfono

 _-¿Señorita Sancoeur?-pregunto una voz al teléfono_

 _-Es Williams, ¿se le ofrece algo? -pregunto la mujer_

 _-Gabriel Agreste, usted aparece como contacto de emergencia-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea_

 _-No he visto a ese hombre en mas de 10 años-dijo Nathalie con voz fría_

 _-El señor Agreste tuvo un infarto fulminante-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea_

 _-¿Y?-pregunto Nathalie indiferente_

 _-Esta muerto, señora-dijo el hombre_

 _-¿Y?-pregunto con voz dura_

 _-¿Qué debemos hacer? Usted es su contacto de emergencia, se debe enterrar o…-empezó el hombre a enumerar las opciones_

 _-No me importa, si quiere láncelo al océano o a una zanja junto a la carretera, ese hombre no a traído a mi familia nada más que dolor-dijo y colgó la llamada, en ese momento apareció un Adrien más grande en la habitación_

 _-¿Quién era? Luces estresada-dijo el agachándose con su hijo pequeño_

 _-Un hombre, tu padre murió-dijo Nathalie_

 _-Ah-dijo Adrien sin emociones_

 _-Creí que sentiría algo, pero no siento nada-dijo ella sorprendida_

 _-¿Crees que Marinette tome el mando de la empresa?-pregunto Adrien_

 _-Tal vez, lamento que no haya funcionado lo de ustedes-dijo Nathalie_

 _-Se convirtió en una copia de mi padre-dijo con desprecio- Por lo que oi se divorciara de Luka, no esta contento de que viva en la oficina y el esta criando a sus hijas solo-_

 _-Es el riesgo de casarse con un adicto al trabajo-dijo Nathalie con melancolía- ¿Y Kagami?-_

 _-Sabe que ame a Marinette, ella era mi Lady, pero se convirtió en algo oscuro cuando se volvió como la copia de mi padre, habría amado casarme con ella, tener hijos- dijo Adrien suspirando_

 _-¿Y como esta ella?-pregunto Nathalie divertida_

 _-Cansada, tratamos de que los abuelo tengan un ejército de niños, suficientes para formar un pequeño equipo de futbol americano-dijo divertido y poniendo a su pequeño hijo en su regazo_

 _-Es una fantástica chica-dijo Nathalie_

 _-Esta feliz, por cierto, tendremos gemelos-dijo Adrien y Nathalie empezó a reir_

 _-Gane la apuesta. James dijo que solo seria otro niño-dijo la mujer feliz_

 _-Pues son dos niñas-dijo emocionado Adrien- Ya tenemos 3 niños y 2 niñas en camino-_

 _-Tu pequeño ejercito-dijo Nathalie en burla_

 _-Podrían seguir los pasos de su abuelo y ser doctores, o de su abuela y ser abogados, de su padre y ser químicos, o ser como su madre y ser una de las mejores esgrimistas del mundo-dijo Adrien besando la cabeza de su hijo con amor_

 _-Tu también eres bueno en esgrima-dijo Nathalie divertida_

 _-Su madre es mejor-dijo Adrien con cariño_

 _-Amaste a Marinette, pero ahora amas a Kagami-dijo Nathalie_

 _-La amaba con mi alma, y se que Kagami amaba a Luka, pero ellos corrieron a los brazos del otro, y nosotros nos juntamos, y somos felices juntos, sabemos que cada uno tiene a su verdadero amor, pero somos buenas almas gemelas-dijo Adrien sonriendo con calidez_

 _-¿Dónde aprendiste tanto?-pregunto Nathalie pasando su mano por su cabello como cuando era niño_

 _-De ti, se que amaste a mi padre mucho, pero el se alejo, y encontraste a James, a veces un alma gemela no significa el amor de tu vida, a veces es tener un compañero incondicional, eso es lo que tengo con mi amada esposa, es lo que tienes con James-dijo Adrien y ambos rieron_

 _-Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto has crecido-dijo Nathalie feliz- Ahora soy abuela-_

 _-Eres abuela-dijo Adrien con burla_

-No les importa que este muerto-pregunto incrédulo

-No, tu nunca mostraste aprecio por ellos en vida o preocupación, ellos se olvidaron de ti-dijo Dussu con fuerza- Adrien te mando una invitación a su boda, el ultrasonido de su primer bebe y lo tiraste a la basura-

-No, nunca haría algo asi-dijo Gabriel con pánico

-Adrien tuvo razón, sobre Marinette, sin Nathalie o el aquí, moldeaste a Marinette para ser una copia de ti; Siempre presionando para que Adrien modelara para la marca y cuando tu hijo volvió a Paris para estar con ella en sus vacaciones, la encontró casada con Luka, dijo que se sentía sola-dijo Dussu triste, saber que Tikki en ese tiempo termino encerrada en los aretes sin poder hacer nada

-¿Y la chica que se caso con mi hijo?-pregunto

-Ella adoraba a Luka, pero este tenia un fuerte amor por Marinette, ella y tu hijo se casaron y tuvieron 5 hermosos niños y niñas, Luka y Marinette, tivieron dos niñas pero ella nunca las ve, se la vive en la empresa-dijo Dussu con tono acusatorio

-Ya se, se parece a mi-dijo triste Gabriel

-Luka no lo aguanta, se divorciaran, se ira con las niñas a Boston, le ofrecieron un contrato y su hermana esta haya, le ayudara-dijo Dussu

-Morí y a nade le importa-dijo Gabriel con voz cansada

-Lastimaste a todos a tu alrededor, incluso a tu seguidora mas fiel la alejaste, no te queda nada mas que dos ataúdes fríos-dijo Dussu y la escena cambio a un ataúd con el cuerpo de un viejo Gabriel Agreste con los únicos asistentes a su funeral eran sus socios y una chica de cabello parecido a Nathalie que miraba con impotencia el ataúd

 _-Te odio, por todo lo que hiciste, me convertiste en un monstro-dijo Marinette- Adrien se fue, mi esposo se ira, al final acabamos igual Hawk Moth, solos y sin nada-_

-Espera un momento sabe quien soy-dijo Gabriel preocupado

-¿No te dijimos Tikki, Plagg y yo? Ella es Ladybug, Adrien Chat Noir, Alya Rena Rough y así sucesivamente-dijo Dussu con diversión- Años después de que Adrien y Chat Noir se fueran, te descubrieron, aceptaron no decir nada y dabas el miraculous-

-Acepte, verdad-dijo Gabriel con un suspiro

-Si, tu empresa iba mal, sin Nathalie al parecer tu vida no tiene rumbo-dijo Dussu- Y ya nunca la tendrás a ella de vuelta-

-No, estoy no puede ser, es un error-dijo Gabriel viendo con aprensión el ataúd

-Es lo que es, son tus decisiones, es lo que te llevo a terminar así-

-Tiene que haber un modo de cambiarlo-

-No se puede, como dije son tus acciones y decisiones-

-No no no, no quiero vivir y terminar asi, quiero cambiar, por favor dame otra oportunidad-dijo Gabriel desesperando, pero Dussu solo negó con la cabeza

-Es tu futuro ahora-dijo el Kwami

-No, voy a cambiar, no dejare que esto pase-dijo Gabriel una y otra vez desvaneciéndose todo en polvo azul y negro a su alrededor

Gabriel se despertó con un grito en su habitación; Era una mañana con el sol brillante y tranquila, con cuidado se levantó y vio en su celular la hora y fecha, solo las 7 de la mañana y del 25 de diciembre, la mañana de navidad; Tenia otra oportunidad, podía cambiar su futuro, uno donde no perdería a Adrien ni a Nathalie, donde todo sería diferente. Se baño y vistió con su usual traje y tomo su teléfono y marco a su amiga.

-¿Gabriel? Que rayos quieres, es temprano-dijo Audrey enojada con voz de sueño

-Se que crees que tienes que ser como esas mujeres calladas en la política, pero eso no debe detenerte, nunca lo hizo antes-dijo Gabriel levemente agitado

-¿Gabriel?-pregunto Audrey sin saber si aún estaba dormida

-No, no estas soñando, pero debes escucharme y hacerme caso, yo te hice caso cuando me animaste a mostrar mi talento, ahora tú vas a estar con tu familia-dijo Gabriel decidido

-Pero…-dijo Audrey

-No, eres una mujer con fuertes opiniones y el mundo debe ver eso, esa eres tu, y André te ama como eres ahora, toma un maldito avión y ve con tu esposo e hija, ahora-dijo Gabriel y colgó, Audrey con teléfono en mano no sabia que acababa de pasar, pero le dijo a su secretaria que reservara un vuelo con dirección a Paris, seria el regalo de navidad de su familia

Después de colgar el teléfono camino con dirección al comedor donde seguramente estarían su hijo y asistente.

-Puedo cambiar el futuro-dijo Gabriel, pero entro al comedor y estaba vacío, pero de la cocina provenían voces

-Te vez fantástica Nat-dijo Adrien

-Gracias, espero que la cita vaya bien-dijo Nathalie no muy emocionada, Gabriel estaba nervioso ¿Una cita? ¿Quién se atrevió a invitarla a salir?

-¿Crees que ese tipo Williams sea el indicado?-pregunto no del todo convencido Adrien,

Por dentro Gabriel estaba furioso, ese tipo Williams le robaba a su Nathalie en el futuro y ahora también lo intentaba en le presente

-No lo se, pero una cita puede decirme en que dirección va-dijo Nathalie- ¿ Y ya sabes cómo vas a decirle a tu padre?-

¿Decirle que? Se preguntó intrigado Gabriel

-¿Y como se supone que debo empezar? Padre, no quiero tu compañía, si bien el modelaje es un buen pasatiempo no me quiero dedicar a eso, quiero estudiar química-dijo Adrien con burla y Nathalie con cariño le revolvió el cabello

-Sigue tus sueño Adrien, el deberá entender que es lo que te hace feliz a ti-dijo Nathalie y los dos sonrieron, pero el momento termino cuando Gabriel entro corriendo y los levanto a ambos en sus brazos, uno en cada lado y empezó a dar vueltas

-SEÑOR-Grito Nathalie sorprendida de la acción

-PADRE-grito también Adrien conmocionado, un momento estaba con Nathalie y al segundo su padre estaba abrazándolo y dando vueltas

-Mi muy querido hijo, y mi amada Nathalie, Feliz Navidad-dijo soltándolos feliz, ambos lo vieron con curiosidad

-¿Crees que perdió la cabeza?-pregunto Adrien en un susurro en dirección a la mujer a su lado

-Creo que el exceso de trabajo lo ha vuelto loco-dijo Nathalie viendo con curiosidad y reserva a su jefe

-No, estoy perfectamente-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa

-¿Quiere sentarse, señor? Llamare a un doctor-dijo Nathalie nerviosa, no era usual ver su jefe de buen humor, no lo había visto así en años

-No gracias, estoy bien, pero dime Nathalie ¿Planeas salir? -pregunto haciendo referencia al vestido y tratando de no mostrar que estaba enojado, y fracasando por la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo

-Señor usted me da unas horas libres hoy-dijo Nathalie sin entender muy bien de donde salió el repentino interés

-Lo se ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto serio y la mujer volteo a ver al niño con confusión

-Ira a una cita-dijo Adrien tratando de entender por que su padre parecía enojado

-Creo que no es apropiado que salgas con un hombre al azar Nathalie-dijo Gabriel en dirección a la mujer

-¿Señor? No creo que sea apropiado que usted opine sobre mi vida perso…-empezó Nathalie, pero fue interrumpida por un jalón de parte de su jefe que la pego a el

-No creo que sea apropiado que salgas con alguien-dijo Gabriel antes de besarla con demasiada emoción, luego empezó caminar lejos de vuelta a su oficina – Adrien, quisiera hablar en unos minutos con ustedes-

-Si, padre-dijo en un susurro, viendo a Nathalie sostenerse de la mesa de la cocina sin aliento

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Nathalie a nadie en particular

Gabriel estaba en su oficina redactando un correo que mandaría a Marinette Dupain-Cheng para que iniciara sus practicas con el, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue golpeada levemente

-Adelante hijo-dijo Gabriel levantando la vista

-¿Padre, de que quieres hablar?-pregunto nervioso Adrien

-Se que no quieres la compañía-dijo Gabriel y vio a su hijo congelarse- Debes estudiar lo que quieras-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendido

-Si-dijo Gabriel y Adrien lo abrazo con fuerza

-Gracias-dijo aun abrazándolo

-De nada, te quiero hijo-dijo Gabriel con cariño, sintió como su hijo se sorprendía

-Yo también te quiero-dijo Adrien feliz de que su padre fuera mas cálido que antes, pero recordó la escena de la cocina-¿Padre?-

-¿Si, Adrien?-pregunto Gabriel soltando a su hijo

-¿Besaste a Nathalie, como porque?-pregunto en tono protector; Lo cual era gracioso considerando que se lo preguntaba a su padre, no a un extraño que no conocía, pero Nathalie era su madre adoptiva y se reusaba a ver que salía herida

-Gracias por el tono amenazante, hijo-dijo con burla Gabriel

-Lo siento-dijo Adrien incomodo

-Esta bien, se que la vez como una madre-dijo el

-¿No estas enojado?-pregunto con un leve tono de pánico, sabía que su padre aun se aferraba impresionantemente a su madre como si la tuviera al lado

-No, he entendido que tienes una figura materna y de apoyo, eso no remplaza a tu madre, solo creo un lugar para Nathalie-dijo Gabriel con cariño hacia su hijo y este sonrió

-Eso es bueno, pero eso no responde mi pregunta-dijo intrigado

-La quiero, es la persona mas importante para mí, aparte de ti, sin ella me perdería en el mar-dijo Gabriel

-Seria una linda analogía, si ella supiera nadar y no le aterrara el mar-dijo Adrien divertido, o que provoco la risa de su padre

-Si, eso es probable que no le agrade-dijo Adrien, pero después se puso serio-¿Iras tras ella, en un sentido romántico de querer llevarla a una cita?-

-Planeo hacerlo si ella acepta, si lo hace planeo pasar hasta mis últimos días con ella-dijo Gabriel en un tono seguro

-Bien, y ¿Eso incluye boda, mudarse, hermanos?-pregunto Adrien

\- ¿Eso te molestaría?-pregunto Gabriel

-No, de hecho diría que quiero que se casen rápido, así ella puede mudarse con nosotros, y puedo tener hermanos-dijo Adrien feliz y emocionado

-¿Por qué siento que te emociona mas lo tercero?-pregunto su padre

-Por que lo es, pero también quiero que se mude con nosotros, podemos hacer maratones de películas, podrías tocar con nosotros-dijo Adrien soñando

-¿Ella toca el piano?-pregunto confundido, sabia que ella tocaba un instrumento, pero no sabia que era e piano

-Violonchelo, es buena, seriamos un buen equipo-dijo Adrien, pero la platica fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta abierta, Nathalie estaba ahí parada viendo fijamente a los Agreste

-Señor-dijo entrando

-Nathalie-respondió Gabriel con alivio; Nada como verla abandonarlo, y casarse con alguien mas para darse cuenta de que era un idiota

-Seño, si me disculpa, debo retirarme mas temprano-dijo Nathalie solo recogiendo las llaves de su apartamento del escritorio; Rara vez iba, tenia un cuarto en la mansión y vivía ahí siempre

-¿A dónde iras?-preguntaron ambos Agreste en tono preocupado

-Saldré, tengo una reunión con alguien-dijo caminando hacia la salida pero la voz de su jefe la freno

-¿Y las llaves?-pregunto viendo fijamente el llavero de un pequeño gato negro cortesía de Adrien, antes lo creía extraño, ahora veía que era Chat Noir

-Creo que me iré a mi apartamento por un tiempo, no creo que sea apropiado que yo me quede en la mansión en este momento-dijo Nathalie evitando su mirada

-Nathalie, por favor acércate-dijo Gabriel mas como una suplica, ella se quedo helada, si bien siguió las instrucciones, pero estaba en pánico por el comportamiento de Gabriel

-Yo me voy-dijo Adrien con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, cuando estuvo fuera Plagg salió volando de su chaqueta -¿Plagg?-

-¿Qué chico?-pregunto mordiendo su queso

-Dijiste que tenias que hacer algo para el portador de Nooro, Hawk Moth-dijo confundido, recordando la noche anterior-Tikki, Dussu y tu, harían que Hawk Moth se fuera, se los pidió Nooro, el cree que su portador es bueno, solo esta en un mal camino-

-Si-dijo simplemente Plagg

-Y ¿Qué mas?-pregunto confundido

-Ya no te preocupes, todo acabo, ya no hay Hawk Moth-dijo Plagg poniéndose cerca de la cara de su portador- Ahora ve y dile a tu Ladybug, aunque creo que Tikki le dijo ¿Sabes qué significa?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto viendo con cariño a su Kwami

-Sabrás la identidad de tu dama-dijo Plagg y el chico corrió escaleras arriba con el gato siguiéndolo divertido, se transformo y salió corriendo por la ventana

Mientras en la oficina de Gabriel, Nathalie y el se veían fijamente sin saber que mas decir, ella ya estaba frente a el, a un metro, pero ella temía acercarse más; Caer y no ser atrapada como la ultima vez

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo Gabriel resistiendo caminar mas cerca de ella

-Volveré, solo iré a mi apartamento-dijo Nathalie sin entender por que ahora Gabriel parecía reacio a dejarla ir

-Empieza así, y después renunciaras, te mudaras a Estados unidos, te casaras con James Williams, y me dejaras-dijo Gabriel en tono nervioso recordando esas imágenes en su mente

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula sin saber que mas decir- No preguntare como sabes que tengo una cita con el, pero ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-

-Lo dijo Adrien-respondió Gabriel

\- Te diría su apellido, nunca mencione su nombre, nunca-dijo Nathalie sin entender

-Lo averigüe-dijo tratando de no dudar al decirlo

-Gabriel ¿Quieres sentarte?-pregunto acercándose a el cuando Gabriel se sentó

-Estoy bien, lo juro-dijo sonriéndole

-Si, se nota-dijo con burla y le dio un vaso con una aspirina

-¿No lo crees?-pregunto bebiendo del vaso con lentitud

-No, creo que es obvio de por que no-dijo Nathalie a la defensiva

-El beso-dijo Gabriel alzando las cejas

-Si, no esta bien, se que te dije que estaría ahí para siempre, pero no soy un remplazo-dijo molesta

-No lo eres-le respondió Gabriel serio-Eres Nat-

-No me habías llamado así desde hace años-dijo ella sorprendida

-Quiero intentar salir de hoyo en el que me metí-dijo Gabriel agarrando las manos de Nathalie

-¿De donde esta viniendo todo esto?-pregunto Nathalie confundida

-Tuve una…epifanía anoche-dijo el

-¿Y?- pregunto ella esperando mas

-Renuncie a Hawk Moth, no a Nooro, me agrada, pero entendí que te amo de demasiado para vivir sin ti, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Sientes lo un poco de lo que yo siento?-pregunto nervioso y parándose de la silla, pero aun agarrando sus manos con cuidado

-Pero y Emilie, dijiste que no importaba el precio, tu la…-dijo Nathalie pero un apretón en su mano la detuvo

-No, no puedo seguir así, debo dejar el pasado, lo que me lleva a volver a preguntar-dijo Gabriel

-Gabriel, eres empático sabes que siento, por quien, y cuanto abarcan estos sentimientos. Pero no voy a caer de nuevo-dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿Y si te atrapo esta vez?-pregunto Gabriel pasando una mano con cariño por su mejilla

-¿Lo harás?-pregunto insegura y el la envolvió en sus brazos

-Claro que si-dijo y la beso, aunque esta vez lentamente, y esta vez ella le respondió pasando un brazo por su cuello, mientras la otra estaba entrelazada con la mano de Gabriel, después de lo que parecieron horas se soltaron mutuamente

-Feliz navidad-dijo Nathalie sonriendo- Te amo-

-Feliz navidad, el principio para tener millones contigo en el futuro-dijo Gabriel en respuesta con cariño- Y te amo, también

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios**

 **Espero que pasaran unas muy felices fiestas, que debo decirles; Que no encuentro mi memoria USB y tengo mis guias de estudio y mis historias, por lo cual la sigo buscando desde el 24 de diciembre del 2018 y es hora que no la encuentro, lo bueno es que tenia algo muy pequeño de este capitulo en One drive pero era muy poco y tuve que reconstruir mucho**

 **Mi examen es en febrero y no podre actualizar tanto por que debo estudiar, pero espero verlos después de febrero, ya habré realizado mi examen a la universidad y tendré tiempo para escribir y publicar, y de paso encontrar esa memoria. Por favor deséenme suerte para pasar ese examen (Si no lo paso, nunca podre volver a escribir** **)**

 **Espero verlos aquí el 25 de febrero que es cuando estaré libre, los resultados son el 6 de marzo (Si apruebo subiré un capitulo súper largo, si no, puede que mi computadora sea historia y sea castigada de por vida)**

 **Fuera de eso; Este es su regalo de navidad, pero no pude subirlo antes por falta de memoria (Aun espero encontrarla), Fuera de eso, si gustan contactarme o algo, como comentarios de los capítulos de aquí o de la seria, o ideas para capítulos; KatherineMarcelineQueen**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere para ver a nuestro amado GabeNath, Amo que ames tanto el final de Bebe Adrien, quería darle un final único y especial, espero que este también te guste**

 **X; Es maravilloso que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste tanto como el otro**

 **I love read fic; Si, fue triste saber que era el final de Bebe Adrien, pero espero que te sigan gustando las siguientes**

 **TibuTiburon; Adrien es adorable en todas sus formas y facetas, pero lo amo mas como padre de una hija con Marinette, esperemos que pronto logremos escribir mas de ellos y subirlos, espero que te guste este también.**

 **SmallBlueTiger;Amo que amaras tanto el final de Bebe Adrien, esperaba hacerle justicia por toda la gente que la amaba, Espero que te guste esta capitulo también, esperemos que pronto podamos escribir y subir esos capitulos**

 **Lia777; Gracias por tu maravilloso comentario, espero que te guste también este capitulo**

 **Miguel: Gracias, Gracias por amar tanto el final de Bebe Adrien, espero que este también te guste**

 **TheSunshine00; Amo tus ideas para ese capitulo, entonces Fu libera a toda la caja de kwamis, pero ninguno es héroe, mas que Gabriel, Nathalie, etc y Nat y Gabe son super romaticos fuera de los trajes, amare ver tu art, pero dame mas señales por que no lo pude encontrar**

**alma de titan; GRACIAS POR AMAR, AMAR TANTO A BEBE ADRIEN PARTE FINAL. Viaje a Bulgaria parte 2 tendrá emoción, la madre de Nathalie hará jugadas a todo para ver a su hija casada y con nietos,( Esa mujer esta loca, pero ama a sus hijo) Y esperemos pronto subir mas capítulos**

**Mimi; ¿Lo que escribo es oro? ¿Dónde dejo tu oscar a mejor escritora? ME DICE PURAS COSAS BELLAS, ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, espero que este capitulo también te guste**

 **Guest; Gracias Luisa, espero que este capítulo también te guste, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Eviethenerd; De hecho mini Emilie y Adrien tienen pocos años de diferencia, por que no podía hacerla muy grande por que quería a John como parte de la familia y recordemos que es dos años mayor que nuestro Bebe, Espero ver pronto ver tu art, voy a amarlo, fuera de eso, GRACIAS POR AMAR TANTO EL FINAL, y espero que este capitulo también te guste**


	22. Still Falling For You

**Este es un Au y no esta relacionado con ningún capitulo anteriormente publicado**

 **Amaría que oyeran la canción de Ellie Goulding – Still Falling Four You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Adrien, recuerda que tienes que ir a la reunión de socios con tu padre para discutir la próxima línea-dijo Nathalie entrando al comedor donde el chico rubio desayunaba

-Gracias Nat-dio Adrien sonriendo

-¿Te sientes mejor con nuestra platica de ayer?-pregunto Nathalie levemente preocupada

-Si, gracias por eso, y si ya tomé una decisión-dijo convencido

-Me alegra-dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente

Quien pensaría que después de tantos años trabajando para los Agreste y de todos los acontecimientos, Adrien, ese pequeño con la sonrisa más dulce, encontraría mas apoyo en la asistente de su padre, apoyándolo y dando consejos sobre la vida que su propio padre, solo de recordar a Adrien al borde de las lagrimas le rompía el corazón.

" _-¿Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie al verlo en su cama triste y con la cabeza baja_

 _-Hey Nathalie-dijo con voz rasposa el chico_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alarmada y acercándose a el lentamente_

 _-¿Tu crees que alguien me ame?-pregunto sin levantar la vista, pero una mano en su barbilla le hizo levantar la cara y ver a la mujer_

 _-Claro que si, eres un chico maravilloso-dijo Nathalie dándole una sonrisa dulce_

 _-¿Enserio?-pregunto Adrien_

 _-Claro ¿Por qué la duda?-dijo Nathalie sentándose junto a el_

 _-Es que me gusta una chica, la amo tanto, pero hay una chica que también quiero, y luego esta una chica que, si bien es genial, y seria genial si saliéramos, no lo se, no se siente bien-dijo Adrien tratando de explicarle la situación_

 _-Amas a Ladybug, te gusta Marinette y crees que es bueno salir con Kagami, pero no como algo mas-dijo Nathalie resumiendo todo_

 _-Si, ¿Cómo…?-pregunto impresionado_

 _-¿Cómo se de que chicas hablabas?-pregunto Nathalie y solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del chico- Es fácil, te conozco desde hace año, básicamente desde que naciste, se cuando amas algo y cuando lo odias-_

 _-¿Y ahora que hago? Mañana es San Valentin-dijo cansado el rubio_

 _-¿Sabes? No es por cortarte las alas, pero, Ladybug es genial, es una heroína, pero no conoces a la chica bajo esa mascara, Kagami es muy impresionante, pero la prefieres como amiga que como algo mas-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros_

 _-Supongo que si-dijo Adrien pensativo_

 _-Y Marinette siempre dices que es como si fuera una superhéroe todos los días, es excepcionalmente talentosa, es tu amiga, y te ha apoyado-dijo Nathalie_

 _-Tienes razón, no conozco quien es Ladybug, Kagami no puedo verla como algo mas y Marinette es genial pero…ella es mi amiga-dijo Adrien confundido_

 _-¿Por qué no lo piensas mas? Tienes toda la noche-dijo Nathalie y empezó a levantarse pero se vio envuelta en un abrazo -¿Por qué el abrazo?-_

 _-Siempre sabes que decir, siempre estas aquí-dijo Adrien negándose a dejarla ir_

 _-Adrien-dijo Nathalie devolviéndole el abrazo"_

 _._

-Enserio Nathalie, gracias por lo de ayer, me sentía tan solo y a la deriva -dijo Adrien terminando con su jugo

Sin saberlo Gabriel Agreste había llegado a la puesta, pero espero no muy seguro de querer interrumpir la conversación

-No te preocupes y se que mi opinión no es importante, pero apruebo totalmente a la chica-dijo Nathalie sonriendo

-Es importante, eres importante para mi Nat, eres una madre para mi, eres lo único que tengo desde…-dijo Adrien levemente incomodo- Desde siempre-

-No digas eso Adrien, tienes a tu padre-dijo Nathalie, incluso ella veía que Gabriel prefería encerrarse que hablar con su hijo

-¿Enserio? Con trabajo hablábamos antes y ahora solo decimos hola, y cuando madre vivía apenas alguno de los dos se fijaba en mi-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Adrien, tus padres te adoran-dijo Nathalie

-Se que si, pero no noto la diferencia; Entre cuando madre vivía y el accidente, sigo siendo ignorado por mi padre, mi madre nunca estaba en casa, lo único que tengo seguro eres tu Nathalie-dijo triste Adrien

-Lo lamento tanto Adrien-dijo la mujer sin saber que mas decir, los dos se abrazaron

Gabriel estaba destrozado, ahora sabía que sentía su hijo, era un terrible padre. El creía que traer a su esposa ayudaría a su familia, pero parece que desde el principio todo estuvo mal, si no fuera por que estaba escuchando a escondidas nunca habría sabido nada y eso que Nathalie trato de advertirle que estaba en el camino equivocado, su mas fiel seguidora; No aprobaba lo que hacia con Hawk Moth pero nunca lo delato, la única condición, nunca herir a Adrien y al parecer ya había roto esa promesa desde hace años.

-¿Entonces que harás hoy?-pregunto Adrien separándose de ella

-¿Hoy?-pregunto Nathalie sin entender

-Es san Valentín-dijo Adrien recuperando su usual alegría

-¿Qué se supone que responda?-pregunto Nathalie divertida

-¿Saldrás con amigos?-preguntó Adrien, al otro lado de la puerta Gabriel escuchaba curioso

-No, tu padre me dejara salir antes, así que no los acompañare a la reunión- dijo Nathalie revisando su agenda en su Tablet

-¿La pasaras sola?-pregunto levemente triste el chico

-No, voy a salir-dijo Nathalie

-Dijiste que no saldrías con amigos-dijo Adrien confundido

-No voy con amigos, tengo una cita-dijo Nathalie y por primera vez Adrien vio un sonrojo en la cara de Nathalie, era sutil, pero ahí estaba

-¡¿Saldrás con alguien!?-prácticamente grito Adrien y Nathalie lo vio sin entender nada

Adrien sabia dentro de el que era grosero y estaba mal querer amarras a Nathalie con ellos para siempre, pero odia la idea de compartir a la única mujer que tuvo como madre con otro niño, y si ese niño fuera su hijo de verdad, se fuera de su lado, de Paris.

Gabriel se paralizo tras la puerta, ¿Ella saldría con alguien y nunca se lo dijo? ¿Lo dejaría por ese hombre?

-Si, Adrien-dijo divertida Nathalie y vio como el chico se ponía pálido- Adrien es solo una cita, no voy a casarme-

-Pero ¿Podrías casarte con ese tipo?-dijo Adrien nervioso

-Es muy pronto para saberlo, es solo nuestra tercera cita-dijo Nathalie restándole importancia, pero los Agreste sintieron que se ahogaban, ¿Ella ya había tenido dos citas antes con ese tipo misterioso?

-Nathalie-dijo Adrien sin saber que decir

-Y ya vamos tarde, ahora, vamos-dijo Nathalie llevando al chico con ella al auto

Gabriel se quedó más tiempo tras la puerta, pero después de unos minutos más fue directo a su estudio y se quedo viendo fijamente el retrato de su esposa muerta esperando a que volviera Nathalie

Adrien llego a tiempo a la escuela y se despidió de Nathalie, ya que no le verían hasta mañana, Gorila volvió a la mansión, ella camino hasta la oficina de su jefe con los papeles para la reunión en la tarde y lentamente se acercó a su escritorio para dejarlos, pero Gabriel la sorprendió volteando su silla rápidamente

-Señor-dijo sorprendida Nathalie

-Nathalie, cancela la reunión-dijo el hombre serio, y la mujer asintió- Después reserva en el mejor restaurante de Paris, y escoge un vestido que creas apropiado para el lugar en cuestión, pide grandes ramos de rosas rojas –

-Señor-dijo Nathalie confundida sin saber que debía anotar

-Después llama a la prensa, organiza la boda, debes elegir un vestido de la marca, llamar a los contratista para la creación de los cuartos de los bebes, y debo planear sus nombres….-empezó Gabriel a desvariar sin sentido

-¿Señor?-pregunto Nathalie levemente alarmada, el hombre hablaba sobre rosas, la prensa, vestidos, bebes- ¿Se siente bien?-

-No-dijo Gabriel con voz cansada- ¿Por qué no decirme que sales con alguien?-

-¿Dónde oyó eso?-pregunto Nathalie confundida -¿Mi conversación con Adrien?-

-¿Qué tiene que nosotros no?-pregunto de mal humor Gabriel- ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?-

-La reglas de la empresa dicen que si no afecta a la compañía, puedo salir con quien yo quiera-dijo Nathalie

-¿Por qué quieres dejarme?-pregunto triste el hombre

-No voy a dejarte, y para tu información solo he salido dos veces con el tipo-dijo Nathalie molesta, pero Gabriel se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella

-Gracias Nathalie-dijo el agarrando sus manos entre las suyas

-Gabriel, eres Hawk Moth, vas a recuperar a tu esposa, ¿Por qué ahora el pánico de perderme?-dijo Nathalie pero después de terminar la oración, sintió los labios de Gabriel sobre los suyos

-No voy a hacer nada de eso, voy a ganarme tu corazón-dijo el seguro de si mismo

-Gabriel-dijo Nathalie sorprendida

-Iremos al ritmo que quieras, por favor dime que te quedas conmigo-dijo el nervioso

-Nunca me he ido-dijo ella abrazándolo

-¿Me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?-pregunto Gabriel envolviéndola en sus brazos

-Claro-dijo Nathalie- Feliz día de San Valentín, Gabriel-

-Feliz día de San Valentín Nat-dijo volviendo a besarla

.

.

.

.

 **Hola señores, volví, estoy cansada, exhausta; Salid e mi examen a las 9:20, no me pude ir hasta casi las 10 de la escuela y escribí todo el camino en auto hasta mi casa este pequeño fic, se que no es la gran cosa, pero debo decir que me rompió un poco el ultimo capitulo, es buena la animación , pero esperaba mas de el capitulo en lo que se refiere a la historia o único bueno fue Nathalie y la carta de amor y notas de colegio de Marinette**

 **Actualizare mañana o pasado y prometo que será un capitulo de verdad y mas largo, tal vez Bulgaria parte 2, y gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Mari sweet16; Gracias y espero que tengas un buen año, a mi también se me hizo raro verla tan sana, pero en este último parece que si le afecto, supongo que tendremos que esperar**

 **Love ; Me alegra tanto que te gustara el capitulo pasado, y si, a mi también me gustaría mas emoción en ese aspecto en la serie pero es para niños asi que**

 **OneSunshine0001; Me encanta que amaras tanto ese capitulo y si la actitud de Gabriel feliz es linda pero una sorpresa para todos, y amo tu comentario e faltan 4 dias, fue lo mejor del mundo**

 **I love read fic; Gracias por desearme suerte en el examen, y gracias por tu comentario sobre el ultimo capitulo**

 **X;Gracias a ti por leerme, y amo que ames ese final, costo algo de trabajo pero gracias por reconocerlo**

 **Carolatavs; Gracias por tu bello comentario, me gusta tu idea, y celos de Gabriel, gracias por re leer todos los caitulos y tus bellas palabras, tal vez mañana o pasado haya Bulgaria 2**

 **Mimi; gracias por tus buenos deseos, y me encanta que te gustara el capitulo anterior**

 **Miguel; Gracias por esperar**

 **Guest; No, creo que ya no voy a escribir por el momento de navidad**

 **Lia777; Gracias por tu lindo comentario sobre el ultimo capitulo, me alegro que te haya gustado**

 **Alma de titan: Si, a mi también me duele que Gabenath y Adrientte no sean canon todavía, y espero que alguna vez lo sean, pronto habrá Bulgaria parte 2 y gracias por tu apoyo**

 **303; Nunca podre copiar tu nombre o ponerlo, siempre cambia a 303, pero bueno, gracias por tu muy hermoso comentario, y puede que haya un capítulo sobre Marinette y Adrien aprendiendo sobre las identidades de todos (Hawkmoth, Mayura) pero no seria de esa historia seria uno aparte, fuera de eso gracias por tu apoyo y por desearme suerte**

 **SmallBluetiger; Mi persona favorita, hola, Me alegra tanto de que ames ese ultimo capitulo, y por desearme suerte, esperemos que todo salga bien**

 **Ashly Tumblr; No te preocupes, y gracias por tu comentario y por el lindo alago**


	23. Bulgaria parte 2

**Este es una continuación de Bulgaria, un capitulo anteriormente publicado y es necesario leerlo antes de empezar este**

 **Si alguien tiene duda busquen Harrison Wells y las fotos donde sale con lentes, se ve super genial es en quien me baso para el invitado de la familia Sancoeur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hola papa-dijo Nathalie volteando a ver a quien estaba en la puerta, su padre con cabello blanco, pero con una sonrisa acercándose a ella

-Mi Nathalie, cuanto te extrañe-dijo sentándose y abrazándola

-Yo también Papa-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó viéndola fijamente

-Bien, emocionada por la boda de Irina-

-Mi hija, mi gran Irina se casa, solo faltas tu-dijo su padre en broma

-No te emociones demasiado, no creo casarme pronto-dijo con sarcasmo Nathalie

-Siempre querré a un nieto con tus lindo ojos-dijo en broma su padre- ¿Cómo esta Adrien? -

-Bien, esta feliz y creo que eso me hace feliz a mí también-dijo Nathalie sonriendo recordando al chico

-¿Y Gabriel?-pregunto su padre, y Nathalie se quedó mirando a la nada sin saber que responder.

-El…esta bien-dijo Nathalie dudando que responder- ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?-

-Bien, tus sobrinos están jugando como siempre, Irina esta por las nubes con la boda, Dimitri y Yelena planean otro pequeño y tu madre ha estado gritando sobre si vendrías-dijo su padre suspirando

-¿Otro niño? Creía que Marcel y Markus eran suficientes-dijo Nathalie sorprendida

-Mmm, quien sabe, esos pequeños tienen 10 y 6, talvez están aburridos, no hay nada como tener sus pequeños pasos por la casa-dijo el hombre levantándose de la cama y su hija lo imito, Nathalie no pudo evitar pensar en un pequeño Adrien corriendo por la mansión Agreste

-¿Comedor?-pregunto Nathalie levemente cansada

-Si, tu madre se ha puesto un nuevo titulo, casamentera "James Sancoeur, no me importa si tengo que amarrar a mi hija a una silla, ella tiene que conocer hombre, y vivir un poco" si dijo algo como eso-resoplo el

-¿Me espera un invitado sorpresa?-pregunto sarcástica

-No es tan sorpresa, uno por que te lo estoy diciendo y dos por que tu adoras al hombre-dijo su padre caminando hacia la puerta -recuerda nada de francés si no quieres que tu madre grite-

-Ya se, pero ¿Lo conozco entonces?-pregunto Nathalie intrigada, ambos bajaban las escaleras de la casa rumbo a el comedor

-Si, es…-empezó a decir James Sancoeur pero fue interrumpido por dos pequeñas voces

-TIA NATHALIE-gritaron dos niños en búlgaro

-Hola pequeños monstruos-dijo Nathalie en bulgaro agachándose y abrazando a los pequeños

-Tia Nat ¿Te quedaras a la boda?-pregunto un niño pelinegro con ojos verdes, obviamente de su madre Yelena

-Si Markus, me quedare y no solo eso, me quedare aun mas tiempo-dijo Nathalie emocionada

-¿Mas tiempo? ¿Cuánto?-pregunto el otro pequeño con ojos grises

-Un mes y medio-dijo y los niños gritaron de emoción

-Pero miren nada mas que nos dio Francia, si no es mi cuñada-dijo Yelena acercándose para abrazar a Nathalie

-Hola Yelena-dijo la mujer levantándose para abrazarla

-Me alegra que estés aquí Nat-dijo Yelena soltándola- Alguien quiere verte también-

-Nathalie Sancoeur, estas aquí-dijo una voz masculina en francés, que hizo a Nathalie voltear con fuerza

-Harry-dijo sorprendida de verlo, también en francés

-¿Qué he dicho?-pregunto Rebekah en la distancia

-Lo sentimos-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en búlgaro

-¿Cómo estas aquí? Lo ultimo que supe de ti es que estabas en Nueva York-dijo sorprendida Nathalie

-Estaba, pero recibí una invitación a una boda y no podía faltar-dijo el tomando su mano y besando su nudillos con ternura-Y cualquier momento para verte, vale cruzar el mundo-

Nathalie se quedo callada sin saber que responder, su corazón latia mas rápido de lo normal, no se sentía asi con ninguna persona mas que con Gabriel, Tal vez era lo que neesitaba; Un viejo dicho un clavo saca otro clavo y sobre todo si el otro clavo era tan encantador.

-¿Te gustaría recorrer mañana el pueblo?-pregunto Nathalie tratando de que su voz saliera firme, con el conocimiento de que sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo

-Me encantaría-dijo sin soltar su mano, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y el recorrió la silla como el caballero que era y se sentó a su lado

Rebekah veía la interacción desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, su plan iba bien o mas que bien a este paso tendrían una boda y nietos en no mas de dos años, su hija se veía fascinada mientras hablaba con Harrison.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que una pareja llego a la habitación entre risas, todos sonrieron a los recién llegados

-NATHALIE-dijo una mujer en búlgaro realmente emocionada

-Irina es maravilloso verte -dijo Nathalie en búlgaro levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a su hermana mayor

-¿Nathalie? Quiero presentarte a mi prometido, Elijah-dijo Irina emocionada y separándose de su hermana

-Nathalie es un honor conocerte-dijo Elijah acercándose a ella- En persona-

-Es bueno verte al fin Elijah-dijo abrazándolo, le agradaba el tipo, si bien cuando lo conoció le pareció que era un poco estirado para su gusto, pero era por el trabajo; crítico de arte, y adoraba a Irina y a la familia, llego a conocerlo mejor y vio que era un excelente hombre

-Sigamos con la cena-dijo Rebekah, feliz de ver a toda su familia reunida

-Si-dijeron todos y se sentaron y reanudaron la cena, todos hablaban entre ellos, James Sancoeur veía a su hija mas animada, la oía mas animada de lo que había sido en 10 años en Francia. Sabia que no se había quedado su hija no se había quedado en Paris por el dinero de su empleo o por una buna recomendación, se había quedado por ese pequeño niño rubio; El era la razón de que no haya vuelto a casa, para darle el amor que su padre no pudo por la perdida de su esposa.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir primero?-pregunto Harry

-Al mercado adoro las pequeñas festividades y después a la playa-dijo Nathalie emocionada, usualmente era más reservada con sus emociones, pero Bulgaria y Harry siempre sacaban esta parte infantil y libre de ella

-Pues usted guiara el camino mañana, my lady-dijo Harrison sonriéndole

-Gracias Harry-dijo Nathalie quitando un mechón que había caído en su cara

¿Hace cuanto había dejado de convivir con la gente? ¿De salir a citas? No tanto por Adrien, era mas por Gabriel estaba tan ocupada viendo que no incendiara, rompiera o lastimara a nadie o nada, incluso a su propio hijo que durante su etapa de terrorista mágico puso en peligro. Y luego estaba el hecho de que estaba enamorada de el, sabia que jamás sus sentimientos serian devueltos, Gabriel estaba mejor, pero aún se estaba empeñado en vivir en el pasado, ella ya no podía vivir asi, tenia que dejarlo, seguir adelante

En poco tiempo ella se convertiría en polvo en esa gran mansión, mientras el se lamentaba por su esposa muerta, Emilie fue su amiga pero no era para nadie sano revolcarse durante tanto tiempo en el sentimiento de perdida y aislarse de la gente, tal vez Harrison Wells era lo que necesitaba, lo necesario para ir a una nueva etapa y quien sabe una nueva oportunidad en el amor

-Buenas noches-dijeron todos y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, al parecer Harry se quedaba en casa, y mañana llegarían los últimos invitados

-Nathalie-dijo Harry a modo despedida para entrar en su propio cuarto

-Harry-dijo y entro en su propio cuarto y cerro la puerta

Hizo la rutina para irse a dormir; Cepillar dientes, cambiarse a un pijama cálido de color violeta por el frio de afuera y encender la chimenea, encendió su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Adrien preguntando si había llegado bien

 _Si, estoy bien, llegue a casa_

Tal vez con el tiempo encuentre una casa, una familia que ella construya sola, con su esposo e hijos, tal vez un gato. Con ese tren de pensamientos se quedó dormida

.

En Paris en la mañana a primera hora los Agreste estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, ambos lucían nerviosos y cansados, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Adrien encendió su teléfono para ver si su novia le había mandado otro mensaje; Al parecer su suegro Tom estuvo en Bulgaria hace unos años y conocía al padre de Nathalie, ¿Quién diría que el mundo era tan pequeño? Al parecer fue su mentor cuando cursaba la universidad, y ellos tenían una invitación a la boda, y llegarían hasta el mismo dia de la boda en dos días.

S _i, estoy bien, llegue a casa_

El mensaje de Nathalie le lastimo, ¿Casa? Claro que era su casa, con su familia, pero ¿Ellos no lo eran también?

-¿Adrien?-pregunto su padre, viendo como su hijo lucia mas desanimado que en las ultimas horas

-Nada-dijo y le pasa el teléfono y Gabriel entendió el porque están tan cabizbajo

-Adrien, la llevaremos a casa-dijo su padre dándole un apretón en el hombro y su hijo sonrió

-Lo se, gracias-dijo mas animado ambos subieron al avión y tardaron mas de 4 horas en llegar ya que tuvieron muchas escalas; Praga, Austria, Alemania y ambos estaban cansados cuando al fin legaron a Bulgaria, Varna eran las 2 de la tarde

-¿Entonces tu novia y sus padres llegaran en dos días?-pregunto asombrado Gabriel

-Si, al parecer el padre de Nathalie James y el padre de Marinette, Tom se conocen desde hace mucho-dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto

-No lo se, y nunca lo sospechamos-dijo Adrien incrédulo

-¿Crees que seria apropiado esperarlos o…?-pregunto Gabriel inseguro

-¿Tirar la puerta abajo, y llevárnosla a casa?-pregunto divertido

-No-dijo en voz baja Gabriel

-Espero que no, por que por lo que me dijo Marinette, Rebekah Sancoeur podría tener nuestras cabezas en su sala como trofeos si lastimamos a su hija-dijo Adrien con una nota de pánico escondida en su voz

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?-dijo Gabriel cansado

-Claro-dijo Adrien

Ambos dejaron las maletas en el hotel, y fueron al pueblo, al parecer había una pequeña fiesta en honor a una boda, para ellos había mucha gente que se casaría en unos días, lo que no esperaban era que era una celebración en honor a la boda de los Sancoeur

Sin saberlo Adrien choco con un hombre mayor y le pidió disculpas, por que no iba viendo a donde iba

-Lo lamento tanto señor, no era mi intención-dijo muy apenado Adrien

-No te preocupes hijo, todo esta bien-dijo el hombre mayor

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto preocupado

-Claro, por lo que veo no eres de por aquí-dijo el hombre

-No, mi padre y yo venimos de visita, si me permite decir usted no es de aquí tampoco-dijo Adrien viendo al hombre mayor intrigado

-No, no soy de aquí, pero me case aquí, con una mujer de aquí, y ahora vivo aquí con mis hijos-dijo James feliz

-Wow, eso es increíble-dijo Adrien impresionado

-Por cierto soy James-dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano para que el chico la tomara, cosa que hizo

-Adrien-dijo feliz, pero el hombre se le quedo viendo fijamente

-¿Adrien? ¿Agreste?-pregunto sorprendido

-Si-dijo sin saber que esperar

-Un gusto, no nos conocemos, pero mi hija siempre habla de ti, ella te adora ¿Sabes?-dijo divertido James

-¿En serio? ¿La conozco?-pregunto Adrien pensando

-Espero que si, trabaja con tu padre-dijo divertido- Soy James, el padre de Nathalie-

-H..Hola..señor-dijo nervioso Adrien

.

Después de desayunar y vestirse Nathalie, Harry, Yelena, James y los pequeños fueron al pueblo para recoger cosas de ultima hora, y para que Nathalie recorriera y viera todo junto con Harry

-¿A dónde my Lady?-pregunto Harry ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara

-Al pueblo, tengo que recoger el ramo de la dama de honor-dijo tomando el brazo del hombre y ambos caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

Oyó que su padre hablaba con alguien pero no le presto atención, hasta que ven a un hombre bien fijamente las flores de una esquina, y cuando ella gira el hombre también lo hace, haciendo que ella quede en sus brazos para evitar una caído

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto un Gabriel Agreste pasmado

-¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida

Ninguno se movió ni un centímetro, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ambos estaban demasiado impresionados para hacer algo, incluso con el ruido de la voz de Harry y su hermana

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Yelena

-¿Nathalie, estas bien?-pregunto Harrison preocupado, justo Gabriel levanta la vista al hombre y lo ve fijamente

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto Gabriel molesto

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS, ENSERIO GRACIAS, no tenia ni idea la clase de aceptación que tenia esta historia, pero parece que a todo el mundo le gusto mucho y si habrá 3 parte, y bueno tenemos noticias**

 **Los resultados de mis exámenes viajan a la velocidad de la luz y sabremos los resultados el 1 de marzo de este año y….QUE MIEDO, pero esperemos que todo vaya bien, y si todo va bien habrá uno el 1 de marzo comunicando que todo fue perfecto, Gracias a todas las personas que me han deseado lo mejor para esto, es muy importante para mi por que es mi entrada a la universidad y sigan deseando que entre y mandando su buena vibra chicos, gracias.**

 **Respecto a ese capitulo seria sobre la pintura de Emilie en la serie, ¿Sabian que esta basada en una de verdad? Dicen que es de una mujer que se caso en un matrimonio de conveniencia y era infeliz y ciertos rumores decían que tenia un amorío con el pintor, El capitulo se llamara como la pintura "Women in gold" y veremos que pasa**

 **Guest; Le prometo que si todo sale bien, tendrá el capitulo mas angst de marzo, le hara llorar**

 **naiska24; Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado y aquí tiene Bulgaria 2**

 **OneSunshine0001; Siempre trato de responder los comentarios con ciertas anotaciones personales, siempre que me siento triste voy a los comentarios de esta historia cuando estoy triste y creo que vivimos en horarios similares, yo soy de la ciudad de México, Si ya mencionaste que te gustaron pero amo oírte decirlo, y siempre serán y seras bienvenida a dar ideas, para crear nuevos capítulos o para complementar algunos. Espero que este capitulo te guste. PD. Movimiento inteligente leer todo las respuestas a otros comentarios, sabes mas sobre los capítulos que la mayoría**

 **I love read fic; Siempre es lindo leer un comentario tuyo, y gracias por la bienvenida, esperemos que sea para largo**

 **Ashly Tumblr D; Muchas gracias por el alagó, y espero que este también te guste**

 **alma de titan; Ese hombre sabe lo que quiere JAJAJA No creo que haya Gabenath en la serie, recordemos que es temática de niños, pero vale soñar y como dije en Tumblr se puede soñar y hacer fics de eso**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Pues espero realmente entrar a la universidad, y gracias por extrañarme ojala todo vaya bien y me quede y pueda alegrar tus días con mas actualizaciones y pues de los capítulos, el del papá de Marinette, solo sirve para matar al Marichat y pues como Fury en Vengadores ( Reconozco que han tomado una decisión, pero como es una estúpida decisión estoy dispuesto a ignorarla) JAJAJAJA y si creo que el ultimo fue relleno, pero Nathalie estaba ahí y mejoro todo con las notas de Marinette fuera de eso, no hay nada y el primero el de camaleón fue como si anda hubiera pasado**

 **Ventilafor; Me encanta que te encante, espero que este también**

 **Mari sweet16; Nuestra pobre Nathalie, espero que Thomas no la haga sufrir pero como veo que aun tose no se, pero espero que este capitulo te guste y esperemos a mas capítulos con Nathalie**

 **SmallBlueTiger;MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, y epseremos que todo vaya de lo mejor, y espero que ames Bulgaria 2**

 **GaarahKirai; Pues habrá uno donde ella este embarazada pero estarán casados, quieres uno donde se entere ella y el siga siendo Hawk Moth? Espero que le capitulo te guste**


	24. Woman in Gold

**Este es un Au y no esta relacionado a ningún escrito publicado anteriormente**

 **Es basado en la historia y rumores de la pintura de nombre Woman in Gold de Gustav Klimt y que sale también en el show de miraculous por la pintura de Emilie Agreste, pero todo lo escrito aquí será de los rumores referentes a la pintura y mi imaginación, no de la película por que no la he visto. Y hay modificaciones.**

 **Rumores de la pintura; Adele estaba en un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre mayor por 19 años, nunca tuvieron hijos, pero se dice que tuvo un amorío con el hombre que la pinto Gustav. Trato de escribir a una mujer en un matrimonio que no quiso, pero que tampoco odio, pero por lo que leí, era un alma libre, y no era feliz**

 **Podría basarme un poco en Maria Antonieta la película de Sofia C., en la historia de la emperatriz Sisi, y en la película de Jane Eyre de Mia Wasikowska**

 **Si gustan pueden oír Young and Beautiful de Lana Del Rey**

 **P.D: Si, se que dije que lo subiría a las 8 sabado, pero no tenia sueño y le modifique cosas y me dio por subirlo en la madrugada a las 3:18, no me odien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emilie Winston había sido ignorada desde que nació, no había sido el preciado heredero hombre que sus padres anhelaban, y su madre ya no podía dar más niños, así que solo había sido su hermana Marie y ella.

Su madre era una ama de casa devota y su padre banquero de un importante banco, creció con una buena educación y amor al arte, pero deseosa de atención y afecto; ; En la escuela se hizo de su única amiga Nathalie, pero ella siguió estudiando, en cambio ella cuando cumplió apenas 19 se caso con Gabriel Agreste una promesa de diseñador de modas, su padre había dicho que seria bueno para la imagen de la familia, y que era un buen hombre, no es como si ella tuviera otra opción después de todo. Incluso aunque no era el siglo pasado donde las mujeres no tenían voto para hablar, ella corría el riesgo de que si decía algo, seria aventada y abandonada en la calle sin un centavo.

Así que el primer día de la primavera se caso con Gabriel Agreste; Pero se veía como un hombre apuesto, reservado pero agradable, una parte de ella deseaba encontrar lo que no había tenido en casa

-Gabriel-dijo Emilie nerviosa, si bien era la recepción de la boda y bailaban lentamente, temía su reacción incluso ante todos los invitados

-¿Emilie?-pregunto el amablemente

-¿Crees que podremos ser felices?-pregunto esperanzada, Emilie aún era una romántica soñadora

-Si, mi amor-dijo Gabriel sonriéndole con calidez, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Con el tiempo Emilie descubrió al hombre bajo la fachada de reservado; Era un sujeto agradable, amable y un poco divertido, amaba el arte como ella, sentía aprecio y un poco de cariño por Gabriel, pero no amor

Una mañana cuando ellos desayunaban en el comedor el le comento que buscaba una asistente, pero no una común, una que pudiera tomar las riendas de la empresa sin que el estuviera y que supiera que estaba haciendo

-Suena demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad-dijo Emilie, ella sabia que esa clase de mujer perfecta no podía ser real; No había una mujer lo suficientemente confiable, honesta e inteligente para cubrir el puesto, al final todas tenían esa vena por el dinero y no confiaba en ningún hombre por que todos trataban de tirar a Gabriel de su empresa.

-Espero que sea de verdad, tengo mucho en que concentrarme para llevar la empresa-dijo el tomando su café; Cada uno en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, en las cabeceras, si bien su relación mejoro en su primer años de matrimonio, no era genial; Ella buscaba afecto, amor, pasión desenfrenada y asfixiante, pero el era distante, reservado y frio, si era amable y cariñoso, no lo era como ella necesitaba

-Si tan solo Nathalie estuviera aquí, pero ella esta en América-dijo Emilie bebiendo de su te

-¿Nathalie Sancoeur?-pregunto Gabriel viendo un pape con interés

-Si, ¿Cómo lo…?-empezó a decir ella sin terminar

-Es de las primeras que tengo como sugerencia-dijo Gabriel impresionado por las credenciales de la chica

-¿Ella solicito el empleo?-pregunto emocionada Emilie, pensando que su amiga quería estar con ella, a su lado

-No, sus profesores y mis socios la recomiendan, incluso tu padre, es una persona tan joven con semejante curricular-dijo Gabriel cada vez mas impresionado pasado hoja tras hoja

-No es tan joven, tiene 3 años más que yo -dijo en un susurro

-La llamare-dijo Gabriel bajando los papeles

-¿La llamaras, no se supone que ella llame?-pregunto desconcertada

-Es lo usual, pero ella no solicita el trabajo, yo se lo estoy ofreciendo-dijo Gabriel levantándose de la mesa y cambiando hacia ella, dándole un beso en la frente- Nos vemos en la cena-

-Si, claro-dijo distraída mientras sentía a su esposo abandonar el comedor, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse se levanto y camino hasta donde había estado su esposo, recogió los papeles y leyó su contenido

Todo el currículo era impresionante; Administración, relaciones internacionales, contaduría, psicología, física, historiadora, curadora de arte, y mas como que era catadora de vinos y sabia mas de 15 idiomas con fluidez; Era como describir a una biblioteca andante, no a una persona y las cartas de recomendación era fantásticas, de todas las personas influyentes de toda Francia o incluso toda Europa, hasta su padre Sir George Winston la recomendaba y confiaba en ella, la _admiraba._ Ella poseía una buena educación y amaba el arte, pero Nathalie vivía su sueño, se había convertido en todo aquello que desde niña había querido, incluso el aprecio y aprobación de su padre. Se dio cuanta de que la carta no iba dirigida a Gabriel, significaba que se la habían enviado incluso a la competencia de la casa de modas Agreste

 _-Es lo usual, pero ella no solicita el trabajo, yo se lo estoy ofreciendo-_

Incluso Gabriel la estaba eligiendo pensó Emilie levemente sorprendida, pero una parte mayor y más cálida, recordó que si ella aceptaba el empleo tendría a su amiga, y tal vez y con algo de suerte tendría más calidez en la mansión; Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga se quedara en la mansión

Emilie no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en la semana llego Nathalie; Mas blanca y pálida si eso era posible, con una mecha roja en el cabello que hacia resaltar sus ojos azul claro, y mas delgada

-Nathalie, se que conoces a mi esposa las dejare un momento, ven cuando termines-dijo Gabriel sonriéndole a su esposa y caminando hacia su oficina

-Si, señor-dijo Nathalie en un tono serio que desapareció cuando su nuevo jefe pasaba la puerta, y era remplazado por un tono mas cálido-Emilie-

-Nat-dijo la mujer rubia abrazándola- Me alegra que estas aquí-

-Lamento no haber ido a la boda-dijo Nathalie besando la mejilla de su amiga- Pero estaba en Alaska-

-¿Alaska?-pregunto Emilie maravillada

-Si, restauraba un mural antiguo-dijo Nathalie con un suspiro cansado

-Wow, alguna vez debes contarme todo lo que has hecho-dijo Emilie sonriendo melancólicamente

-Claro, pero ahora debo trabajar-dijo riendo

-Te veré después-dijo Emilie feliz y viendo a su amiga caminar lejos

Nathalie era la dama que se esperaba que fuera Emilie; reservada, adecuada, perfecta, la combinación de belleza e inteligencia, para que su esposo le confiara su empresa sin supervisión y con la plena confianza de que no la hundiría. Pero Emilie no era esa clase de mujer, si era inteligente, pero no en ese nivel y estaba segura de que si estaba al mando de Agreste durante solo 3 horas la incendiaria hasta los cimientos, así que con el tiempo los veía trabajar juntos, pero nunca se entrometía

Y Emilie descubrió que Gabriel y Nathalie eran demasiado parecidos; Amaban la misma música, libros, películas, obras de teatro, artistas, escultores, fotógrafos, el mismo tipo de café, amaban despertar antes de el amanecer para empezar a trabaja temprano y durante un corto tiempo sospecho e una traición o engaño de parte de ambos, pero duro tan poco que era ridículo; Nunca estaban a mas de un metro de cercanía entre ambos y solo cuando ella estaba presente en una platica dejaban el trabajo a un lado para no aburrirla, pero nunca bajaban la pared del profesionalismo

 _-Señor-_

 _-Nathalie-_

Pero la empresa cumplía 5 años y todo el mundo hablaba solo de eso, y pero a sus espaldas hablaban de que Emilie Agreste ahora de 23 años desde hace 4 años de matrimonio no había señales de un hijo, el mundo la señalaba por no brindar un heredero, claro discretamente.

En la fiesta con socios comerciales y accionistas Emilie lucia su usual cabello rubio en un recogido y justo peinado con flores, un vestido corto arriba de las rodillas de color rosa brillante, no lo había aprobado Gabriel, pero nunca la había forzado a cambiarse, En cambio el traía un traje negro, con una camisa del mismo color, y Nathalie un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, con poco escote apenas bajo las clavículas, y con un collar de perlas discreto, con un cabello suelto pero con algunas trenzas para fijar el peinado y una muy discreta mariposa (Símbolo de la marca)

-Señor Agreste ¿La próxima colección será mas extensa que esta?-pregunto un hombre alto

-Si, esperamos mas de 20 piezas para la colección y otras 10 para la colección privada-dijo Gabriel

-Señor Agreste ¿Se espera un heredero este año?-pregunto una mujer con malicia en su tono de voz

-Estamos muy ocupados en este momento con la línea-dijo Gabriel viendo a la mujer fijamente

Pero la verdad es que si estaban intentando, pero nunca pasaba, hasta hace unos meses, por fin después de años, estaba embarazada, aun que la gente nunca lo sospecharía; Ella tenia la culpa los encabezados de todas las revistas y noticieros solo hablaban de las cantidades exorbitantes de dinero que gastaba, cuanto iba de fiesta, con quien y cuanto tomaba que era básicamente quedar desmallada hasta después de dos días, la prensa y el publico en general se " _acostumbraron a la ebria e irresponsable"_ esposa de Gabriel Agreste, pero una parte de ellos esperaba que cuando tuvieran un hijo ella se calmara, pero misteriosamente no se sentía feliz embarazada, se sentía aprisionada más que en los 4 años de matrimonio. Lo único bueno era que Nathalie estaba a su lado preocupada por ella y el bebe

-Emilie, si quieres podemos irnos-dijo Nathalie a su lado

-No, no puedes, él te necesita-dijo retándole importancia

Sabia que todos la juzgaban por el vestido, no era adecuado para un evento como este, era mas un vestido de fiesta o incluso palabras menos amigables de los reporteros

-Vamos-dijo Nathalie y le ofreció el brazo, aunque lo tomo solo llegaron hasta una mes, por que Gabriel las interrumpió

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto, y Emilie solo asintió mientras se sentaba

-Lleva a Nat, con la gente parecen ansiosos de hablar con ella-dijo cansada

-No voy a dejarte-dijo Nathalie con convicción

-Ve, por favor, no quiero que me odien mas-dijo en modo de burla, pero era verdad

-De acuerdo-dijo y Gabriel junto con Nathalie caminaron dejando sola a Emilie

Sorprendentemente no tenia ningún síntoma de embarazo, no nauseas, no cansancio, y tampoco mucho estómago de embarazada de 8 meses.

-Señorita Sancoeur, luce hermosa-dijo un hombre mas o menos de la edad e Gabriel

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella sonriendo cortésmente

Gabriel sintió una presión en el pecho que jamás había sentido, no le gustaba la mirada que le daba ese hombre a su asistente, pero tampoco podía decir nada, era un hombre casado y pronto seria padre, Nathalie se veía en teoría feliz con el sujeto

Paso el tiempo y el mundo supo sobre los nuevos bebes Adrien y Félix Agreste, rubios y ojos verdes, eran la viva imagen de su padre, pero Emilie no sintió ese amor abrasador de madre que esperaba sentir, de hecho, quien mas pasaba tiempo con ellos era Nathalie y Gabriel tanto como podían. Pero Emilie cuando estuvo recuperada y sin un contrato de matrimonio por un heredero podía ser libre, pero aun sentía remordimiento por Nat, ella no se había casado ni tenia hijos, solo la había cuidado y ella solo quería correr lejos, por lo cual se quedo mas o menos dos años como un pájaro enjaulado.

-Emilie, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Gabriel entrando al comedor seguido de un hombre con barba

-Gracias Gabriel-dijo ella sonriendo levemente, Em estaba sola ya que Nathalie estaba con los niños- ¿Quién es?-

-Es mi regalo-dijo el

-¿Me regalaste un hombre con barba?-pregunto divertida

-No, es Gustav Klimt, pintara un retrato tuyo-dijo él y vio como la cara de su esposa se ilumino de emoción

-¿En serio? ME ENCANTA-dijo Emilie estaba mas feliz de lo que estaba en años o básicamente desde que se caso, Gabriel los dejo solos, saliendo del comedor

-Gustav instálate donde quieras, iré con Nathalie-dijo y se fue

-Madame-dijo el hombre con barba

-Solo Emilie, soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo-dijo Em caminando con el hombre hasta un estudio alejado de la oficina

-Bien Emilie ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-dijo inseguro

-Claro-dijo viendo instalar todo el equipo

-¿Creí que eras la esposa de Lord Agreste? Pero Nathalie esta con sus herederos…-dijo Gustav sin entender

-Si, ella es la asistente de Gabriel, son muy unidos-dijo sin importancia Emilie

-¿Ella es..?-pregunto sin terminar la oración

-NO, dios no, ella no es asi, ni Gabriel, solo son muy buenos amigos y ella básicamente es mejor madre que yo-dijo triste

-Estoy segura que eres magnifica-dijo Gustav

En el transcurso de tres años Emilie posaba y salía de fiesta; La diferencia era que ya no regresaba a casa en la noche ahora tardaba semanas en volver, su retrato casi estaba terminado y sus hijos ya tenían 5 años

-Nat, Nat-dijo Félix caminando en la oficina de su papa, buscando a la mujer

-Hola chico-dijo Gustav entrando a la mansión; En esos tres años se acercó a la familia, conoció a Nathalie y vio que era buena para el señor Agreste y sus hijos, ella ocupaba mejor el puesto de Lady Agreste que Emilie, su pájaro de oro, ella nació para ser libre

-Hola Gusta-dijo Adrien atrás de Félix

-¿Buscan a Nat?-pregunto y ambos asintieron- Debe estar en la cocina-

-Gracias-dijeron ambos y empezaron a correr

-Gus-dijo Emilie en el estudio de pintura, ambos cerraron la puerta y se besaron, sabían que había rumores muy fuertes de que tenían una aventura, casi no había nadie en Europa que no oyera sobre eso, por lo cual Gabriel veía ahora con cada vez mas desconfianza

-Em-dijo pegando su frente con la de ella -Tendrás que decirle-

-Lo se, pero…no quiero abandonar a Nat-dijo besando su mejilla

-Es interesante como te preocupa mas Nat que tu esposo o tus hijos-dijo Gustav levantando una ceja

-Lo se, me agradan esos niños, pero no soy esa madre que deben tener ¿Dime a quien buscaban?-pregunto con burla

-A Nat-dijo sin dudar Gustav

-Exacto, se acaban de despertar y lo primero que buscan es a su madre Nat-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Le diré hoy, firmare el contrato de anulación y….me iré contigo a América-

-Bien-dijo se alejo de ella, y se acerco a su retrato en oro de Emilie- ¿Bien?-

-Es maravilloso-dijo Em feliz

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo sonriéndole

En la cocina estaba Nathalie preparando dos desayunos pequeños, cuando una mano en su hombro la sorprendió, lo que la hizo voltear repentinamente

-Señor, me dio un ataque al corazón-dijo respirando pesadamente de la impresión

-Lo lamento Nathalie-dijo divertido y quedándose muy cerca de ella- ¿Y como vas con Max?-

-Bien, quiere que piense mas sobre…-dijo Nathalie suspirando

-¿Sobre…?-pregunto Gabriel inseguro

-Quiere que nos mudemos a América, nos casemos-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza con cansancio

-¿Te iras?-pregunto aterrado de perderla

-No, no lo se, no podría irme por lo niños-dijo Nathalie tomando los platos y caminando a la pequeña mesa

-No te puedes ir-dijo decidido y Nathalie solo lo vio con sorpresa- Sabia que no debías salir con el-

-Emilie dice lo mismo-dijo divertida

-Nathalie-dijo el tomando su mano

-No, Gabriel, tengo casi 30, no estoy casada ni tengo hijos-dijo soltando su mano de su agarre

El hombre suspiro, viéndola alejarse de le, misteriosamente desde que Gustav entro en sus vidas Emilie y el se alejaron mas si era posible y Nathalie y el se acercaron mucho mas, pero siempre estaba Max tratando de que Nat lo dejara. Esa misma noche, Los dos Agreste fueron cerca de su estudio de pintura, pero sin entrar

-Emilie, debes quedarte en casa, eres madre de dos niños, acaban de nacer-dijo Gabriel con voz cansada, no era raro que en los mese después del parto se gritaran por cada cosa

-Gabriel, nacieron hace tiempo, tienen 5-dijo cansada, ya ninguno de los dos quería gritar- Quiero irme con Gustav-

-Sabia que ese pintor de cuarta era un….-dijo Gabriel levemente enojado

-Oye, tranquilo-dijo Emilie defendiendo a Gustav- ¿Quieres firma el divorcio?-

-No voy a obligarte a estar mas tiempo en un lugar donde no estas bien-dijo Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros

-Lamento que no funcionara-dijo Emilie

-Nah, fueron buenos los años que pasamos juntos-dijo pasando una mano por sus hombros

-¿Crees que cuando me vaya, perseguirías a mi chica?-pregunto esperanzada

-¿Tu crees que es buena idea?-pregunto inseguro como raras veces

-Si, se que te ama, pero nunca lo dirá hasta que tu lo hagas por temor a lastimarte o a mi-dijo Em

-Es linda y desinteresada-dijo Gabriel cansado pero mas tranquilo-¿Y Max?-

-Ese idiota, Gabriel eres mucho más que ese tipo-dijo Emilie

-Gracias- dijo divertido- ¿Y a dónde iras?-

-América, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Nat?-pregunto Emilie emocionada

-Hoy o mañana-dijo Gabriel no muy convencido, pero la rubia le tomo la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo para seguir esperando-dijo Emilie

-Bien-dijo Gabriel y el se dirigió escaleras arriba, mientras la rubia salió de la casa y se subía al auto de Gustav

-Mi pájaro de oro-dijo Gustav besando a su chica y encendiendo el auto

Gabriel subió hasta el cuarto de su hijo y la vio sentada arropando a Adrien y Félix en diferentes camas

-Nat ¿Te tienes que ir?-Pregunto Félix

-Si, cariño-dijo Nathalie en respuesta

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-pregunto Adrien con un puchero en su carita

-Por que debo ir a dormir a mi casa-dijo divertida dándoles a cada uno un beso

-Pero podrías quedarte con papa-dijo Adrien de nuevo

-Nou, el es mi jefe, aparte estoy segura de que su madre estará feliz de pasar todo el dia de mañana con ustedes-dijo Nathalie tratando de animarlos lo cual no funciono

-No-dijeron ambos con voz molesta- Tu eres mama-

-Niños, hemos hablado de estoy, y yo no soy…-empezó Nathalie a decir, pero la voz de Gabriel la detuvo

-Eres su madre, y mañana tendremos el día de campo-dijo Gabriel entrando por completo a la habitación y pasando su mano por el brazo de la mujer

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los niños emocionados

-Si, Y Nat jamás se va ir- dijo viéndola a los ojos fijamente

-Jamás es mucho tiempo-dijo en respuesta

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo dándole un beso, si bien fueron solo segundos, para ellos fueron horas

-Gabriel…-dijo Nathalie sin saber que decir

-Ya tienes dos hijo, pero si quieres podemos tener otros dos mas-dijo Gabriel con un lijero tono de burla

-¿Podemos tener dos hermanos mas?-pregunto Félix emocionado

-Tal vez-dijo Gabriel

-¿Y un gato?-pregunto Adrien emocionado viendo a Nathalie, sabia que su padre no le gustaban pero tal vez Nat lo apoyaría

-Tal vez-dijo Nathalie sonriéndole de vuelta a Gabriel, mientras este solo estaba con la boca abierta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Primero que nada quiero recalcar el punto de vista de Emilie, en la época de cuando se hizo la pintura fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, en ese entonces una mujer no opinaba con quien se casaba, ese era su padre, si bien las cosas cambiaron; En muchas partes del mundo aun hay padres que venden a sus hijas ya sea por una deuda, o por que las prometieron desde pequeñas, o por que seria bueno por x razón. ALGO IMPORTANTE NO DISCRIMINO NINGUNA RELIGION QUE LO HAGA, pero no esta a mi punto de vista casar a una niña de ejemplo 5 años con alguien de 30, pero es mi opinión. Punto numero dos, en Mexico existe esto en muchas partes, cambian a sus hijas por ejemplo por 3 vacas y se las dan a desconocidos, y actualmente se trabaja por una ley que prohíbe el matrimonio infantil, tienes que tener más d e18 años para casarte, incluso si cuanta con el permiso de padres o tutor pero es menor de edad, no se va a poder.**

 **Fuera de eso**

 **Me alegra mucho que les gustara tanto el capitulo anterior de Bulgaria 2 y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, me levanto un montón el animo**

 **Y pues si, busco aun universidades estoy entre algunas pero por inscripción piden como $10,000 (Diez mil pesos) mas o menos y pues no tengo esa cantidad, y otra universidad que quiero esta en huelga y no hay clases, ni examen de admisión, la vida es dura**

 **Existe algo llamado para ayudar a artistas, y he visto que muchos la usan,¿ Creen que debería crearme una para ver si mi talento recauda algo para pagar la universidad?**

 **Algo diferente y menos serio; Estoy viendo Flash y me encanta Caitlin y Killer Frost, y una pista también Harrison Wells cof*cof* Bulgaria parte 2*cof*cof y amo SNOWBARRY, son tan lindos juntos junto con Savifrost y Snowells, y son los fanfic que estoy leyendo xD**

 **Y ya lo ultimo, estoy fascinada con el meme de "LET ME IN, LEEET MEEE IIIN" de Eric Andre búsquenlo y ríanse de mi muy bajo sentido del humor**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, los amo. Besos**

 **.**

 **Primero responderé comentarios de el capitulo de Bulgaria por que no los he respondido y luego los de mi nota, aquí mismo**

 **Bulgaria Parte 2;**

 **naiska24;** **Espero que este capitulo también te guste tanto, y esperemos a ver al romántico Gabe**

 **Star303: Pues esperamos que pronto haya mas Bulgaria y si lamentablemente hay poco Gabenath, pero hay mas en Archive OWn**

 **Mari sweet16; AMO SUS REFERENCIA A MEMES, SW2 nos hizo sufrir y es triste para mi Nathalie, y esperemos ver mas locura**

 **Guest: Esperemos que este y los futuros caps cumplan tus expectativas**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Gracias por seguir amando tanto mis historias y ¿me podrían decir por favor las fechas de los capítulos? Porfis**

 **alma de titan; Espero que te guste el capitulo, si soy sincera tampoco lo sabia hasta que vi un documental de arte en la tele y vi la pintura y yo con cara de -Esa no es Emilie Agreste?- y me alegra que la mama de Nathalie no decepcionara y Gracias por decir que cuentas conmigo y fanfiction hace Gabenath mas real**

 **X: Gracias por tu lindo comentario y esperemos que Bulgaria 2 llegue pronto**

 **OneSunshine0001; Holi y gracias por estar aquí**

 **TibuTiburon; Pues podría ser un matrimonio arreglado? JAJAJA no, Adrien y Marinette FOREVER.**

 **Miguel; Me alegra tanto tanto que te gusta este capitulo**

 **Guest; Como dije no es sobre la película, pero cuando la vea y si tienen interés hare tal vez una sobre la película**

 **I love rad fic; Gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **SmallBlueTiger; Si Bulgaria la parte de Nathalie con sus pensamientos sobre familia y un gato, es una pista a la serie sobre Adrien y Marinette y sus Hámsters, "Y se llamara soledad" JAJAJA y buena idea la del gato, podría pasar y referente a los capítulos, es que de repente digo vamos a escribir este y escribo como dos párrafos y luego me voy al otro y lo escribo completo o luego no me llega la inspiración durante días P.D; Si, se que te debo un fic, pero aun no me convence así que esta en constante cambio, por que quero que tenga datos reales y si encontré mi linda memoria, que si gustan saber e s de Game of Thrones y es de Daenerys Targaryen**

 **Nota (Estoy Viva);**

 **SmallBlueTiger; Eso mismo pensó mi mama y mis amigos, y yo pero bueno, y de hecho son católicos pero tienen grupos llamados misioneros de Jesús, y hasta una capilla tipo mini iglesia en la universidad por lo cual creo que no es solo católica, debe tener influencia de otra religión mas estricta**

 **Star303; Espero que este también te guste y gracias por tu apoyo Star**

 **Miguel: Gracias amigo**

 **Ashly Tumblr; Gracias Ashy**

 **TheBlacKath; Eres bienvenida a nuestro pequeña comunidad de Gabenath, y me encanta que te gusten tanto los capítulos**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Gracias Fer, por tu apoyo y espero que este cap te guste**


	25. I love you

**Este es un au y no está relacionado con ningún capitulo anterior.**

 **Este no es el capítulo que la mayoría esperaba, pero este refleja cómo me siento en este momento; Espero que les guste**

 **Amaría que escucharan la canción mientras leen el capitulo**

 **i love you- Billie Eilish**

 **(Aclaración; No pondré la letra de la canción, nunca me ha gustado que interfiera con la historia)**

 **Pero si deben saberlo oí esta canción en la calle y me inspiro mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paris estaba nublado, en una semana hubo mas de 10 akumas, todos estaban cansados; La gente, los héroes, Hawk Moth y Mayura. Lo mejor fue Lucky Charm, no había ningún daño en todo Paris, pero aun así los moretones de las peleas se quedaron, al igual que el daño por el miraculous del Pavo Real en su portadora.

-¿Nathalie?- pregunto Gabriel alarmado, se veía más pálida de lo usual

-Si, señor-dijo Nathalie tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-No, no realmente-dijo Nathalie, esta era la primera vez que admitía que no estaba bien por el uso del miraculous- Si me disculpa, me tomare lo que resta del día-

-Si, claro-dijo en shock

Nathalie tomo su bolso y se fue de la mansión en un taxi, dejando a Gabriel viendo fijamente el retrato de su esposa muerta.

-No creo poder seguir haciendo esto-dijo Nathalie entrando a su apartamento, y dejando su bolso sin cuidado en el suelo

Con cuidado, se quitó cada pieza de ropa, y la fue dejando en el piso, cuando llego al baño pudo apreciar la imagen que le brindaba el espejo; Los huesos de su cuerpo visibles, múltiples moretones y una palidez que se podía comparar con la de un cadáver

Aunque Gabriel le había dicho que ya no la dejaría usar el miraculous y que dejaría de ser Hawk Moth, no duro más de una semana; A la primera oportunidad volvió y la hizo volver con él, ahora había cada vez más ataques de akumas, y cada vez era más difícil para todos llevar el ritmo. ¿En que se había metido?

Ya no quería volver a transformarse en Mayura, la hacía sentirse enferma y no solo físicamente, sus emociones, pensamientos y sentido común se iban al caño cuando estaba cerca de esa cosa; No comía, no dormía, y apenas se mantenía recta.

 _¿Lo valía?_

Se estaba lastimando más y más a cada paso que daba para hacer a los Agreste felices, y ella realmente no estaba feliz, era como si algo faltara, un hueco en su pecho, estar junto a Gabriel solo le daba muy poco para tapar ese hueco, pero se iba tan pronto como llegaba.

 _¿Arriesgaría todo por un hombre que amaba pero que jamás devolvería sus sentimientos?_

 _¿Para que?_

Darle una madre a Adrien, a su madre, pero el mismo chico lo dijo en uno de sus torneos de esgrima, que el señor Agreste convenientemente siempre evadía; Que realmente no se sentía muy apegado a sus padres, nunca habían estado ahí para él, siempre trabajando, pero que los amaba demasiado para decir algo.

 _¿Para devolverle a una mujer que fácilmente calificaría como una de las peores personas del mundo?_

Si Gabriel quería recuperarla, debía hacerlo solo, ya no debía mantenerse cerca de esa familia, no importaba que tanto quisiera a Adrien, ella nunca podría ser una madre funcional con él, con la sombre de Emilie a su alrededor, para ellos era el sol encarnado; Todo lo bueno y justo era ella, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ella había visto el lado oscuro de Emilie y Gabriel Agreste, seres manipuladores que harían todo a su alcance para ganar, incluso si tuvieran que sacrificar a su hijo en el proceso.

 _¿Daria su vida por la de esa mujer?_

No, ya no quería dar nada sin recibir algo a cambio, y como al mundo entero le encantaba restregare en la cara; Ella no era parte de la familia Agreste y jamás lo seria. Amaba a Adrien como solo una madre podía amar a sus hijos, amaba a Gabriel tal vez como si fuera el amor de su vida; Podría haber renunciado a todo si él se lo pedía, pero ya no, su amor hacia sí misma era más grande que todo, debía serlo.

 _¿Quién la amaría, si no se amaba a si misma?_

Nathalie sonrió al espejo y se quitó el cabello pegado a su rostro por las lágrimas silenciosas que caían de sus ojos, preparo todo para darse un baño

-No Nat, tu vida también importa-se dijo a si misma mientras se metía a la bañera, morir por amor seria estúpido, en especial por que a ella nadie la amaba

Ese fue el baño más largo y relajante en casi 10 años, demonios, ese hombre la había desgastado desde que empezó a trabajar para el hace tantos años, incluso antes de que desapareciera Emilie.

Ya en cama con una cómoda pijama y un té a su lado, empezó a escribir su carta de renuncia; Algo muy genérico, era la que le daban a cualquier empleado de la marca si este renunciaba, solo agregaba su nombre y la mandaba a su escritorio para que estuviera lista para que Gabriel la firmara, y dudaba que incluso el leyera lo que firmaba. El único problema real era Adrien; Amaba al chico demasiado para que se enterara por una carta o para que se lo comunicara alguien más, lo había visto crecer y ella había estado para el cuándo sus padres no estaban, pero había encontrado quien se preocupara por su pequeño sol, esa adorable chica Marinette parecía tan dulce y amable, no parecía importarle si el era modelo o el apellido Agreste, solo lo quería por ser Adrien.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida y tranquila, pero al otro lado de la ciudad había un hombre en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado solo por las brillantes mariposas blancas que había volando a su alrededor, y una pequeña criatura morada sentada en su hombro con una expresión cansada

-¿Maestro?-pregunto Nooro cansado

-Tranquilo, no voy a lanzar un akuma hoy-dijo Gabriel con un suspiro

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña criatura más cansada que antes

-Nooro, ya no sé si lo que hago es correcto-dijo Gabriel viendo el cielo atreves de la ventana en forma de mariposa

-Jamás fue correcto-dijo Nooro viendo fijamente a su portador, mientras este solo reía ligeramente

-Supongo-dijo después de terminar de reír- Quiero tratar de ser mejor, me he dado cuenta de que ya no puedo seguir así-

-Me alegra que ya no quiera seguir enviando akumas, maestro-dijo Nooro feliz

-No se muy bien como comenzar-dijo Gabriel inseguro

-Prueba apoyando a tu hijo, trata de convivir con el-dijo la criatura morada- Tal vez le alegre ver a su padre-

-Si, tal vez, Nathalie me comento que mañana es un torneo de esgrima-dijo el hombre cansado

-¿Por qué no intenta ir, maestro?-pregunto el Kwami

-Lo hare-dijo Gabriel mas animado

Ambos salieron de la guarida, Gabriel reviso a su hijo en su habitación, ya estaba dormido, y el mismo se fue a dormir, mañana trataría de empezar de nuevo

A la mañana siguiente Nathalie fue muy temprano a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, por suerte tenía guardado el teléfono de la chica desde que gano la competencia de moda de sombreros, le pidió verla antes de que fuera a la escuela

-Señorita Sancoeur-dijo Marinette nerviosa

-Nathalie esta bien-dijo la mujer sonriendo para tranquilizarla

-¿Esta bien? Se oía preocupada-dijo Marinette, ambas sentadas en una mesa de la panadería, esta abriría en una hora, así que no podía tardar

-Tan bien como se supone que este-dijo Nathalie restándole importancia- Quiero pedirte un favor-

-Por supuesto, ¿Que necesita? -pregunto la chica de coletas

-Necesito que cuides a Adrien, cuando ya no este-dijo Nathalie suspirando

-¿Ya no este?-pregunto Marinette con voz temblorosa

-Si, me iré de Paris, tu eres junto con Nino, y su novia, las mejores personas en su vida-dijo la mujer sonriendo cálidamente, algo que rara vez hacia- Ustedes lo hacen feliz, en esa gran casa rara vez lo es, quiero que sigan haciéndolo feliz-

-¿Por qué se ira?-pregunto temerosa Marinette

-Mi tiempo aquí acabo, ya no puedo seguir aquí-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero usted…usted…-trato Marinette de que la mujer entendiera que no podía dejar a Adrien

-Tranquila, se tu secreto, por eso sé que mantendrás a Adrien a salvo si es que alguna vez corre peligro-dijo Nathalie con confianza, y vio como la niña se congelaba- Tranquila, nadie jamás lo sabrá de mi-

-Oh- dijo Marinette más tranquila

-Todo esta bien, solo quiero que Adrien tenga la vida mas normal que pueda, y eso es al lado de sus amigos, esos amigos que no lo buscan por fama o dinero, me alegra saber que ustedes están ahí-

-¿Se ira mucho tiempo?-pregunto Marinette triste, sabia lo importante que era la mujer para Adrien, ella estaba cuando su padre no, lo cual es siempre

-Nunca volveré a Paris-dijo Nathalie seria

-Lo siento-dijo Marinette, no estaba segura de por qué, pero sentía que debía disculparse por algo

-No lo sientas, solo promete algo, aparte de lo de Adrien, prométemelo Marinette-dijo Nathalie tomando una de sus manos

-Si, lo prometo-dijo Marinette asintiendo

-No importa cuánto amor tengas por alguien, tu amor por ti misma debe ser mayor ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Nathalie

-Si, lo prometo-dijo la chica de coletas, viendo a la mujer contener las lagrimas

-Bueno eso es todo, espero que tengas una larga y feliz vida Marinette, eres una chica excepcional, talentosa y de buen corazón, nunca lo olvides-dijo Nathalie levantándose de la silla, y Marinette la abrazo con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir

-Gracias por todo, se lo que hiciste para que Adrien fuera a la escuela, y por defenderme de Audrey Bourgeois-dijo Marinette reteniendo las lágrimas por la mujer

-De nada-dijo la mujer devolviéndole el abrazo

-Que sea feliz a donde vaya Nathalie-dijo la chica soltándola por fin después de un largo abrazo

-Gracias Marinette, suerte-dijo y salió de la panadería

La madre de la chica había visto el abrazo de despedida y lentamente se acercó a su hija que trataba de permanecer tranquila

-¿Cariño?-pregunto Sabine a su hija

-Se ira mama-dijo Marinette triste

-¿Quién? ¿La señorita Sancoeur? -pregunto y su hija asintió con melancolía

-Adrien estará devastado-dijo Marinette abrazando a su madre

-Es como una madre para el, ya perdió a una y ahora también a la otra-dijo Sabine triste- ¿Dijo por que?-

-No, pero dijo que tratara de estar ahí para Adrien-dijo Marinette

-Ella sabe que lo quieres-dijo Sabine, ambas vieron como el cielo seguía nublado, y se negaba a ceder, hoy seria un día triste.

En una mansión, Adrien estaba terminando de desayunar y listo para ir a la escuela, solo esperaba a Nathalie que estaba con su padre en su oficina, la había visto diferente pero aun no sabía que era lo diferente

-¿Qué crees que le sucede a Nathalie?-pregunto Adrien a Plagg

-Tal vez nada-dijo suspirando la criatura negra, sabía que la mujer se sentía triste, eso era obvio, lo que no sabía era el por que

-Me lo dirá en el auto-dijo restándole importancia

En la oficina Nathalie caminaba a el escritorio de su jefe, y le paso el documento con su renuncia, sabía que no lo leería, pero aun si le daba ansiedad que lo descubriera

-Señor, esto requiere su firma-dijo Nathalie con voz neutral

-¿Renuncia alguien de la empresa?-pregunto levemente sorprendido

-Si, asuntos personales-dijo Nathalie tratando de clamar su corazón

-Bien-dijo firmando el documento sin verlo, realmente no le importaba mucho- ¿Esta persona sabe las reglas?-

-Si señor-dijo Nathalie asintiendo de forma robótica, mientras menos emoción mejor- No trabajar para la competencia, no creo que sea un problema-

-¿Por?-pregunto Gabriel regresándole el documento

-Se ira del país-dijo Nathalie

-Bien-dijo volviendo su atención a su libro de diseño

Con tranquilidad ella camino a su escritorio, lo único personal era una taza, y pluma que fueron regalos de Adrien en su cumpleaños y en navidad, una única foto de Adrien, Gorilla y ella en su primer torneo de esgrima, todo lo guardo en su bolsa. Nada aparte de esos tres artículos era suyo, todo lo demás era de la empresa, era tan impersonal.

-Señor-dijo a modo de despedida

-Nathalie-dijo el sin levantar la vista, sabía que ahora debía acompañar a su hijo a la escuela, no era importante

La mujer salió de la oficina y encontró a él joven Agreste en la puerta emocionado esperándola para irse en el auto, ambos subieron y el viaje comenzó, después de unos minutos en silencio y a minutos de llegar Nathalie rompió el silencio

-Adrien-dijo la mujer y el chico volteo sorprendido, no era usual que sonara tan cansada- Me tengo que despedir-

-¿Así? ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto sin entender del todo- ¿Padre también va? -

-No, el se quedará en Paris, yo iré a…Inglaterra-dijo dudando si decirle a donde iba

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Adrien viendo a la mujer fijamente, rara vez se despedía con tan poca anticipación

-Aun no lo sé-dijo Nathalie, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para decirle que se iría, y jamás volvería, le partía verlo triste

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto confundido, nunca, nunca le había dicho Nathalie que haría un viaje indefinido

¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si le pasaba algo como a madre? ¿Ya no estaría junto a el?, todas esas dudas estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza sin detenerse

-No, es un viaje sin fecha de regreso, mi vuelo sale de hecho hoy-dijo Nathalie había mucha verdad en lo que estaba diciendo, jamás volvería, pero aun no podía decirle que renuncio

-¿Vas a estar bien?-pregunto Adrien tratando de calmar los pensamientos en su cabeza y enfocarlo en una dirección

-Claro-dijo asintiendo, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, en 30 minutos su vuelo saldría, recursos humanos estaba en shock, no sabían si la chica que eligieron llenaría lo que hizo durante casi 18 años, la mudanza no era un problema; No tenía mas que una cama, refrigerador, y una sala pequeña.

Le había pedido a Penny vender todo y su casero no la cuestionó, no tenía nada realmente personal en casa ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la mansión, solo sus libros y esos Penny los empacaría en cajas y los mandaría por correo. El bufete de abogados estaba encantado de tenerla, y le ofrecieron un apartamento o casa amueblados, todo para cuando llegara, y un adelanto, no lo necesitaba realmente, trabajar sin descanso y para el rey de la moda te daba un buen colchón económico; Había cambiado todas sus tarjetas de banco para que Gabriel no pudiera congelar nada (Si es que se volvía un loco)

-De acuerdo-dijo un Adrien no muy convencido, Nathalie no soportaba ver sus ojos verdes con miedo, así que hizo lo único que pudo, lo abrazo

El chico se congelo por un momento, sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho todo eso de los abrazos repentinos, pero rápidamente lo acepto, sentía que se hundía sin Nathalie a su lado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HABRÁ CONTINUACION DE ESTE CAPITULO, TRANQUILOS**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión, no saben cuánto lo aprecio en verdad chicos, esto fue muy dulce. Aclaraciones, espero poder actualizar un poco en esta semana, y sorpresa entre a la universidad. Así que estoy muy cansada, pero tengo tantas ideas que espero que puedan ver y leer, OneSunshine me dijo que esta semana es la apreciación a Nathalie Sancoeur y pues quiero subir algo en una nueva historia, con esa dinámica, pero les gustaría? Serian relatos cortos, mas cortos que estos, y si les gustan lo suficiente podría poner dos o tres aquí y alargarlos, pero depende de si realmente le gusta. Gracias por todo**

 **Los amo y gracias por no abandonarme, incluso cuando yo misma me abandone**

 **Personas que comentaron otros capítulos**

 **Anonimo; Pues me gustaría escribir libros, pero amo la medicina también, pero requiero mas experiencia y siento que aquí la estoy adquiriendo, gracias por el lindo comentario**

 **Guest; Ya esta esta actualización y esperamos mas en camino**

 **OneSunshine0001; Mi favorita en Tumblr, me motivas a seguir escribiendo y me mandas memes cuando mas lo necesito, gracias por seguir esta historia y seguir apoyándome, te adoro**

 **Nota (Estoy viva 2)**

 **GaarahKirai; Gracias por el lindo comentario, y vaya que me tome un tiempo, jaja**

 **Guest; Gracias por los ánimos :D De verdad lo aprecio**

 **ZiaRashid; Gracias por amar este fic, y pues ya espero actualizar más seguido**

 **Comentarios de el capítulo anterior**

 **Za3tota2015; Hola, pues no tan bien, no han sido unos buenos meses, pero la vida sigue, espero subir capítulos con más frecuencia, y gracias por seguir este pequeño proyecto que ha ido creciendo y está lleno de amor por parte de cada seguido que lo ve.**

 **Laura; Me alegra que te guste , no creo hacer una continuación de esta historia de Woman in gold, pero vendrán nuevas que espero que te gusten**

 **Lia777; Amo que sigas en esta historia, espero que esta también te guste**

 **Ventilafor;Gracias y espero que este también te guste**

 **alma de titan;Si se olvida por que quise enfocarme mas en Emilie, quería experimentar una nueva faceta con ella y creo que lo logre por que a mucha gente le conmovió, creo que en Colombia no son tan estrictos, pero bueno la vida sigue y espero que ames también este cap**

 **SmallBlueTiger ;Soledad es el mejor nombre para un gato JAJAJA. Es una buena serie Game of Thrones pero la ultima temporada no, y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y TENERME PACIENCIA, es algo que aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Ashly Tumblr; Me alegra que en tu país no sea una practica, y respecto a la historia, eso es justo lo que quería transmitir y espero que también te guste este cap**

 **Miguel; Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este también te guste**

 **Mari sweet16; Es bueno que en ciertos países eso sea prohibido, y el mundo lucha para que sea prohibido en todas partes, y tarde pero AME OBLIVION ES LO MEJOR, tal vez escriba una historia al respecto**

 **TibuTiburon; Esa es la razón por la que una amiga estudia arte, esta viendo la serie y me inspiro a escribir este cap, espero que también te guste este**

 **Guest; Te juro que si, solo dame tiempo**

 **SindyPenn; Gracias por el lindo alagó, me encanta y si, la vida es triste cuando sabes que no es canon el Gabenath y respecto a Emilie, yo pinto varias facetas de ella, (Buena madre, amiga, villana, de todo) Pero como dijo Gabriel, pagaron por sus pecados, eso lo dijo en estos últimos capítulos, y me hizo pensar que si es malvada**

 **GaarahKirai; Gracias por el comentario, y espero que ese cap llegue pronto**

 **I love read fic; Espero algún dia publicar un libro o algo, amo escribir, pero también la medicina, pero ame tu comentario**

 **mihael kuro usagi; Que genial que vayas en esa universidad, una amiga mia va y estudia veterinaria, tal vez nos encontremos cuando vaya a visitarla y gracias por el hermoso comentario y si creo que la vida de Gabriel peligre, pero esperaremos a ver que pasa, espero que este cap también te guste**

 **Fernanda Flores Bautista 99; Pue son fue el lunes, pero aquí estamos, y si fue una gran decepción, pero la vida sigue y gracias por tus lindas palabras, realmente me animaron y espero que este capitulo también te guste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si, no he estado muy seguido por aquí y les pido disculpas**

 **El capítulo donde Lila engaña a Nathalie y luego Gabriel la hace sentir mal y triste me decepciono mucho, me quito mis esperanzas en que GabeNath se convierta en canon en la serie, pero por lo menos en los fic ellos están juntos**


End file.
